Caught Up
by fairytellerxo
Summary: When Jax Teller gets caught up with a college student named Noelle, he finds himself devoting all his free time to her and when he's with his club his mind is still on her. Can he find a way to separate the two or will him being Caught Up be the reason his club falls to pieces?
1. Chapter 1 Caught Up

"Jax!" Noelle moaned as her nails dug into the blonde man's shoulders and her back arched, allowing him to pound deeper into her. Slamming her hard into her matress.

"Say it again!" Jax bit down on her neck as he continued the assault on her pussy. She was wet, tight, and warm. She was the best he ever felt. She drove him over the edge fast, and the worst part was she knew it.

"Jackson!" She yelled as she rocked her hips to meet his aggressive thrusts, he held myself above her, her legs wrapped around his waist bringing him down and deeper. Her head rolled back and her mouth fell open.

"Fuck." He hissed against her neck as he felt her start to orgasm. Her walls tightening around his cock, making it difficult to keep up the pace before blowing his load. "You're killing me darlin'." He bit down on her right tit and it sent her over the edge.

"God!" She took in a sharp breath as her hands slid down his muscled back and came to a stop on his ass. He knew what she wanted, he pinned her to the bed by the neck and she smirked against his mouth before his lips crashed down on to hers. Their tongues doing the familiar tangle. Hefucked into her harder, faster, and her body welcomed him.

"What's my name?" He asked as he looked down into her half hooded eyes.

"Jackson." She smiled. Her lips swollen and red.

"Who does this pussy belong to?" He reached down between their bodies and ran a thumb over her clit, bringing her close to the edge once more.

"You!" She moaned into his chest. "Fuck Jax. You feel so fucking good." She bit his chest, and ran her tongue over his nipples and he lost it, as her nails dug into his back and neck again.

"Come for me." He growled as he bit her neck, she shuddered and soon the pair were riding the waves of pleasure together. "Shit." He bit his fist as her walls clamped down on him. She felt like a vise.

"God damn!" She said as her orgasm eased. "You're going to fucking kill me one day Teller."

"Your pussy will be the death of me." He laid his weight on top of her not bothering to withdraw himself. "So fucking tight." He felt his dick twitch as she purposefully tightened herself around his member.

"You good to go again?" She wiped his head with her ripped up shirt. A smirk on her gorgeous face as her eyes free dark with renewed lust.

"No." He sighed. "Fucking killed me." His breathing was still labored as he looked at her. He had a voracious appetite for her body but her appetite for his was a hundred times greater.

Noelle rotated her hips. "Come on baby, I'll do the work."

Jax smirked and flipped them over, letting her take control. "Give it to me then Noelle."

"Mmm." She smiled down at him. "You ready baby?"

He thrust his hips up into her and she rested one hand on his chest and cupped her left tit with the free hand. "Do it."

She bit her bottom lip and started to move up and down. Her tits bouncing with the rhythm as she continued to move. "So good."

"Just like that." Jax gripped her hips and guided her up and down. She was losing her mind and he loved watching her face twist in pleasure as she took every rigid inch he had to offer her. "Fuck, so tight." He pulled her face down and bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Fuck." She mumbled into his neck. "I'm gonna come." She picked up her pace and he pivoted his hips up to help her reach her climax faster.

"Right there baby." He slapped her ass. "Get there for me. I wanna watch you come." She ground her hips harder into his pelvis and shivered when she exploded. Soaking both Jax and the bed. "Fuck, Noelle." He pinched her nipples as she slid off his sweaty form.

"Mmm, thanks Jackson." She kissed his lips. "Fucking needed that shit." She draped a leg over his waist and he ran a rough finger through her soaking slit and she hissed. "So good."

"You're so sexy." He squeezed her ass. "You got class tonight, lawyer?"

"Nope." She lazily shook her head. "I don't, outlaw. Why?"

"I wanna take you to a party." He kissed her lips and allowed her to pull him closer to her body. "Show you off for once."

"You finally getting caught up in this?" She stared at the handsome man. His eyes were dark and serious as he processed the question.

"I been caught up." He smirked. He had to admit it finally, that the young woman definitely had an affect on him. "You down to go to the party?"

"I'm always up for a party baby." She smiled. "I don't got anythin' to wear though."

"I'll take you to buy something." He kissed her chest. "Somethin' sexy babe."

"And tight." She lazily moved her body against his, trying to get him riled up again. She had gone too long without him and she intended to take advantage of every moment they had together before he needed to head back and handle whatever his club needed him to handle. "Easy access."

"You read my mind." He rolled over and pulled her on top of him. Smiling as he watched her eyes turn back into their true green color. "Let's cool it. I don't got no more fucking energy for you Noe."

"I just missed you." She ran her hands over his shoulders. "Missed the sex too, but mostly you."

"I told you, I'd be back." He pulled the black sheet over their bodies. "I ever lie to you?"

"Nope." She shook her head and ran a finger gently over his lips. "When you leaving me again?"

"Not for a little while." He rasped. He was going to take every available day he had free to spend with her. She was his lady in every sense of the way. "You want me to fuck you the whole time I'm visiting?"

"Yeah I do." She let out a ragged laugh. "I do like this, us naked and talking."

"Me too." His head bobbed slowly in agreement. He liked their moments together. The sex was amazing but he loved the conversation she had to offer. "Let's shower and get you a dress. I wanna show you off at the club."

"Mm." She slid off of him, dropping the sheet. "First one to touch the other loses, has to clean up the mess we made on the bed."

Jax got up and laid a hard smack on her ass. "I guess I'm cleaning." She squealed as he picked her up and draped her over his shoulder easily. "Don't fight me babe. Your ass is all mine tonight."

"Fuck me at the party?" She looked at him expectantly as he set her down on the counter and started the shower.

"I just might do that shit." He stepped into the shower then helped her in. "You're so fucking dirty."

"I was a good girl before you came into my life." She laughed.

Jax chuckled as he remembered the first time she let him take her. She was a true virgin and it shocked him at first when she cried out in pain. He had asked her if she wanted him to stop but she had said no. "I still can't believe you stayed a virgin for so fucking long."

"No one was worthy enough before you Jackson Teller." She smirked. "I love how you're rough and shit. It's a major turn on."

"What a whore." He shook his head and laughed. He enjoyed every quality she had shown him, her intelligence, her strong will, her goofiness, and the ability to turn into his own personal slut when they were in private together.

"Your whore." She smiled. "Anything I need to know about these parties?"

"Yeah, don't let no fuckers touch you." He growled. "Don't let the actual whores there mess with your mind. Yeah I fucked some of them but they didn't mean shit to me."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't promise shit. I may fight tonight if I see some shit I don't like."

"Try not to Noe." He frowned. "Also don't drink too much, I hate sloppy drunks, babe."

"I know." She smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, if I get in a fight let it happen, I don't want to hurt you on accident." He rinsed them off and turned the water off. "Oh yeah, don't let my mom get to you if she's there. She likes to chase the women I bring around off. No one is good enough for me in her eyes. Listen to me on this, Gemma isn't the type to go up against your first time out."

"I got it." She nodded. "I always listen to you Jax."

"Lies. Fucking lies Noelle." He snapped his towel on her ass and she moaned and looked back at he. "Save that shit for tonight."

"I'll try President Teller." She winked at him as she towel dried her hair. "You're gonna pick out a dress that'll let me carry my pistol right?"

"You can thigh holster it." Jax smiled as she set her glock on the dresser. "I'll help you."

"I can do it." She glared at him. "Let's go. I'm excited."

* * *

"Too short." Jax frowned at her. He wasn't an expert on women's fashions, but he didn't want his lady flashing all his brothers. He had to pick something out for her to wear that left something to the imagination. "I can see your holster Noe." She went back into the dressing room and quickly came back out with a smile. "That's good."

"You like it?" She turned around.

"Fuck yeah. My club's color." He nodded. The little blue dress was hugging her in all the right places. Her ass looked fucking amazing and it took all the willpower he had to not bend her over and take her where she stood.

"I love it." She nodded. "Hides my trusty glock."

"Have her ring it up darlin'." He stood. "You can wear it out."

"On your bike?" She shook her head with confusion.

"Yeah. You'll be fine, you can wear my jacket and your ass won't show." He rolled his eyes as he held her hand and walked to the front register. She tucked her clothes under her arms. "Ring her up."

"Alright." The girl smiled, her eyes raking over Jax. Making Noelle grow angry as she watched Jax return a cocky smile the girl's way. He was way too friendly at times.

Jax handed her a few bills and waited for the change before theywalked out. He tucked her clothes in the saddle bags and handed her his blue jacket."You ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she slipped on the jacket.

He got on his bike and she slipped on behind him. Her arms sliding under his shirt to hold on tight. Her nails ran up and down his abs like a yoyo. "Don't let go." He started up the bike and pulled away from the curb.

Jax rode the yellow line the whole time, forcing her grip to stay tight. He loved the feel of her arms wrapped around him. At any red light or stop sign he made sure to give her knee a squeeze. As they inches closer to Charming Jax felt nervous. He didn't know why, but he felt a weird drop in his stomach.

Her fingers danced across the waistband of his boxers as they slowed down and took the country roads towards the clubhouse. She was trying his will and she was going to get it tonight when he got her into any almost private setting.

Jax pulled onto the lot, it was already packed. People outside and inside from what they could tell by the open doors. He halted in front of his bike's usual spot and she slid off and watched him back into the spot with a smile.

"You ready?" He asked as she took his jacket off and handed it to him. She tugged the skirt of her dress down and adjusted the top before lacing her fingers through his.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm ready." That was a lie if she had ever told him one. She wasn't ready, she was far from it. This wasn't her typical scene. She was a college kid working on becoming a lawyer. Jax and this club, were the last two things she needed in life. She wanted him though, even if this was unfamiliar territory. She would just have to learn to love it.

He draped a heavy arm over her shoulders and walked her towards the clubhouse. Silently sending her thanks for not being a knock kneed bimbo who couldn't wear heels. "Remember don't let the sluts get to you. You mean shit they don't. You're here as my guest, don't let any of the guys disrespect you either."

"I won't." She smiled up at him. "If the sluts touch you, that may be a different story all together though."

"Don't catch a case now." He kissed her quickly as they walked into the clubhouse. Nodding at various brothers as he steered them towards the bar to grab a drink.

"Hey Jax." Tig smiled at Noelle. "Who's this, and why isn't she on my arm?"

"Noelle, Tig." The redheaded croweater handed her a beer as she eyed Jax.

"Nice to meet you." She gave him a small hug and his hand squeezed her ass.

"Don't do that." Jax warned him. His glare letting him know that she was completely off limits. "She's mine, I won't share her."

"Hadda feel brother." He laughed and held his hands up.

She looked at him and Jackson moved her in front of him and rested a hand on her hip and she relaxed instantly. "So this is your home?"

"Yeah." He answered as she looked around. "This is home, and all the guys in the cuts like mine are my brothers."

"Finally fucking cool to see your life." She smiled back at him. "That pretty eyed guy, Tig, he always touchy feely like that?"

"Yeah." Jax scoffed. "I've shared a few sluts with him on occasion."

"I wouldn't mind being shared, with that one." She pointed to a kid with a Mohawk and head tattoos who was surrounded by scantily dressed women.

"That's Juice." The blond shook his head. "Not all there at times. Always popping pills and smoking weed."

"Sounds like my kind of party." She laughed. "Juice though? Weird name."

"You cool here?" He moved from behind her. "I'm going to do my rounds of hellos, it's my presidential duty..."

"I'm fine." She tilted her bottle at him and took a seat at the bar. Facing outwards so she could watch. She was always watching and listening. It came with wanting to be a lawyer, she had to be able to detect the slightest change in a person's mood by the way they moved.

"Hey Prez." Happy and Jax bumped fists. "Who's the lady?"

"That's Noelle." Jax followed his gaze, Noelle was now talking to Chibs and Opie.

"Where'd you find her? A college campus or something, she looks awfully fucking young." He chuckled.

"Yeah actually I did." He rubbed his beard and laughed. "She's legal unlike some of the sweetbutts we got working the room tonight."

"Shh." Happy rasped. "Tig and Juice keep bringing the underage pussy."

"I'm not complaining. I enjoy the occasional romp with them." Jax frowned. "Let me save her before Chibs starts getting fuckin' ideas about touching her."

"All of them usually spread their legs for that accent." He laughed.

"Noe." Jax touched her arm.

"Aye, Jackie boy." Chibs nodded at me. "Quite a lass you got here."

"Jackie boy?" Noelle chuckled and looked between both men. "I'll have to use that some time." She smiled. "He's a character this one."

"Noe, lemme show you something." He grabbed her hand and led her back to the hallway and to the ladder that led to the roof. "Climb." He gently patted her back and she climbed up, her dress rising up revealing her gun and her ass.

"Awesome." She said as she looked over the lot and into the dark sky. "The atmosphere down there is too cool."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her to the air-conditioning unit and bent her over. "You like it?"

"This or the club?" She held onto his wrists. "I like them both." She pushed back against his crotch.

"I don't think I can wait til later." Jax hiked her dress over her ass. "Want you so fucking bad my dick hurts."

"Jax!" They heard his name being called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Jax yelled back down before pulling her dress down. He was irritated that they had been interrupted.

"Club shit!" Juice appeared at the top of the stairs. "Sorry didn't know you had someone up here."

"It's cool." Noelle waved at him. "Go handle it. I think I'll sit up here for a bit. I like it."

"Alright, I'll be back." Jax nodded. "Juice, stay with her."

"Ok." He smiled.

"He's a prospect, he has to fetch you anything you want." Jax explained to her before he climbed down the ladder.

"Hey." He smiled at Noelle. "I'm Juice."

"Noelle." She shook his hand, he had a nice strong grip and she could imagine how his hands would feel holding her curvy hips. "You really gotta be their bitch?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm the bitch for at least two more months."

"That sucks, I had pledge week for my sorority. I can only imagine the shit you're being put through. I had to scrub the toilets with q tips." She laughed at the memory.

"I haven't had to do that shit." He smiled. "I've done easy shit so far, I get to party and fuck. It's a good time. I just can't wait until I'm fully patched and I can sit in on meetings."

"Party and fuck." She mused. "Sounds a lot like college."

"It is, but without the sky high tuition." He bumped against her with his shoulders. "You a sweetbutt or croweater or whatever?"

"No." Noelle stitched her brows together in confusion. "I'm Jax's fuckbuddy. I don't know the official label." A nervous chortle escapes her mouth. "He brought me here, to show me off."

"Really?" He frowned. "He fucks like all the girls here."

"So I'm told." She shook her head, causing her hair to whip around her face violently. "We're not exclusive so I don't think I can bitch about that shit."

"You obviously mean shit to him if he's kept you around and brought you here to show you off." He smiled. "I have to head down, you want me to bring you up anything?"

"No. I'll climb down too." She smiled. "I need to tinkle."

He laughed. "That's cute, tinkle."

Noelle climbed down first and hit the ground with a clack of heels. She waited for him to climb down. "Bathroom?"

"Right there." He pointed behind her.

"Oh, duh." She smacked her head with her palm. "Thanks." She smiled as she walked in the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She paused and checked her appearance in the scuffed, grimey mirror and crinkled her pert nose before going to tinkle, it was a mission to hover and tinkle but she made it.

Noe checked her appearance one last time before she pulled open the door and walked out into the hallway only to collide into Opie. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He nodded at the gorgeous brunette.

She walked off towards the main room and spotted Jax sitting on the leather coach, two women on either side doting on him. No doubt whispering nasty thoughts in his ears. She felt her skin flush with anger before it settled and turned to walk to the bar and sit between Chibs and some handsome bald guy that Jax had talked to earlier.

"'Ey lass." Chibs nodded at the young woman and offered up a swig of his scotch which she waved off. "You gonna let those whores rub on Jax like that?"

She shrugged. "For now I am."

"How'd ya meet 'im anyhow?" His eyes roamed over her face then to her ample cleavage before settling back on her face.

"At my college campus." She side glanced at him briefly before turning back to look at Jax.

"You're a professor or what?" The bald man asked me.

"No." She shook her head and guffawed. "I'm not old enough for that. I'm just a coed, enjoying life. Going to class by day and sleeping with a handsome biker by night."

"Classy." Chibs smirked.

"I'm Happy by the way." The bald man smiled at me, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Noelle." She shook his hand. "Noe for short."

"Cute name." He nodded and raised his beer to her.

"Thanks." She swiveled around and watched as one of the women draped herself in Jax's lap and moved his hand to her thigh. "I'll be right back."

"Don't hurt her too bad. She's my favorite gash!" Chibs yelled after the brunette who was walking surprisingly well in her sky high heels.

"Excuse me." She tapped the woman on her bony shoulder.

"Go away sweetheart." The trashy blonde scoffed. "The grown ups are busy."

"You're in my seat." Noelle crossed her arms. "Get the fuck up now."

"No." She rolled her eyes and turned away from the brunette. Earning a strike in Noelle's book. Jax just looked on with a satisfied smirk.

She pulled her glock from its holster and cocked it. "I said, you're in my seat. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the messy way."

"You're insane!" The boney blonde woman scrambled and landed on the floor.

"Not insane, just territorial." Noelle smirked and put the safety back on and slid the gun back into its holster.

"Come here." Jax pulled her onto his lap. "I told you to behave."

"She was in my seat." She shook her head. "Told her that."

"So you pulled a fuckin' gun out?" He trailed his fingers over her bare thighs and smirked. "I always meant to ask, why do you even carry a gun on you anyways Noe?"

"Yeah, no one even flinched. They used to shit like this?" She frowned and looked around to check if anyone was watching them. Everyone was caught up in their own worlds. The incident hadn't even ruffled feathers. "I carry a gun on me at all times because I never know when I'll need it. Better to be protected at all times then to be caught off guard and killed."

"Yeah, you got a good point. When you're with me though, I'll protect you always Noelle. I promise you that babe." He nodded. "It's the outlaw way of life. We protect the innocent. The women and children."

"I can get used to it." She said as she felt his hand travel further up her thighs. She smiled and gazed around the room, her eyes landed on an older woman. "Who's that?"

"That'd be my mom." Jax locked eyes with Noelle. "Forget about her, right now, it's just you and me darlin'."


	2. Chapter 2 To Love and Protect

Jax sat and watched Noelle sleep. She looked peaceful as her chest rose and fell. He had managed to keep her and his mom from meeting. It hadn't been an easy feat. Every time Gemma came close to Noelle, he was there to steal her away. They had spent the last few hours of the party on the roof, fucking and talking.

He rolled a joint and placed it between his lips as he scavenged around his desk to find a lighter.

"You're loud." Noelle groaned and looked at him with tired eyes. "What are you doing still awake baby? Come lay down and cuddle."

Jax chuckled and dropped the unlit joint onto the desk and stood. "I was watching you sleep babe." He yanked the blanket off of her and plopped down beside her.

"Mmhmm." She hummed as he pulled her close to him. "You should really get some sleep Jax. You have to give me a lift home later, I actually have classes I need to attend."

He sighed. "Can't you skip class? I really want to take you somewhere darlin'. Somewhere special. I think you'll love it there."

"I'll skip, just for you. Don't expect it to be a reoccurring thing." She turned her head and smirked at him. "You gonna tell me why you didn't want me saying hi to your mom? I know you say she's intense but I'll have to meet her eventually if we get serious Jackson."

He laughed. "I told you, tonight was about you and me Noelle. You can meet her at breakfast. I know I can't fuckin' keep you two from meeting, but I know I'm going to keep you safe. I know you're capable of handling shit yourself but still you're with me and I'll protect you especially from my mom trying to chase you off."

Noelle flipped onto her stomach and stared at him. Her mouth set in a smirk as she figured out what to say. "I don't hate the fact that you want to keep me safe baby. I do want to make a good impression on her."

He ran his hands over her bare back and yawned. "Get some sleep babe. You're grumpy as fuck when you're sleep deprived."

She giggled. "Yeah, yeah. It takes you two cups of coffee with half a pound of sugar to become a morning person Teller. You got a lot of nerve."

"Night babe." He closed his eyes and pulled her back against him.

* * *

"Jax!" Noelle laughed as he rubbed his beard over her neck. "That fucking tickles babe!"

He pulled away. "Yeah I know, that's why I like doing it. I fucking love your laugh Noe."

Noelle rolled her eyes. He was turning on his charm again which meant he was going to leave her. "You leaving me in this clubhouse alone?"

"Yeah." He smirked. "I'm sorry, I got a call, I gotta handle it. Juice will be around, you and him are friends right?"

"I just met him last night! We talked for five minutes Jax." She sat up and looked down at his face. "You owe me for this shit! I'm missing class for YOU! To spend time with you!"

He kissed her hands and pulled her on top of him. Her legs on either side of his body. "I'll start making it up to you right now." He moved his hands up her body before leaving them on her neck.

"Jax." She mewed as she moved her hips. The flimsy material of her lace panties keeping her from what she really wanted. "Fuck me."

Jax smiled, he was ready and willing to oblige the simple request. He hooked a finger in her panties and slipped them aside. "You gonna come for me Noelle?"

"Yes!" She lifted herself up over him, her hands resting on his chest. "You sure we have time for this?"

Jax dug his fingers into her hips and pushed inside of her. They had all the time they needed for this. The club wouldn't leave without him and he had no intention of leaving her without giving her something to tie her over until he got back. "Get to it darlin', it ain't gonna ride itself."

Noelle rolled her eyes and started to move up and down his length slowly. "You got a way with words babe."

Jax rubbed his hands over her lower back as he watched her circle her hips. "Fuck, you feel so damn good."

"I can't take this." She climbed off of him and stayed on her hands and knees. "I need you to fuck me Jackson, please?"

He obliged and took a spot behind her. He landed a smack on her ass and she hissed and arched her back. "What do you want baby?"

"I want you to fuck me!" She yelled as she felt him run the head of his cock between her slick folds. "Please Jax? Just fuck me!"

With one swift move, Jax was inside her. One hand squeezing her hip as the other pulled her hair. "You feel so fucking good." He slammed into her roughly, causing her to murmur his name over and over before it turned into incoherent noises. Her moans and the sound of their bodies connecting filled the room.

Noelle clenched the sheets as she felt her orgasm start to inch closer. "Oh fuck!" She yelled. "Jax!"

Jax slapped her ass one last time as he yanked her hair causing her back to arch towards him. "Come for me Noe." He rasped into her ear as he picked up his pace. He knew everyone in the clubhouse could hear them but he didn't care. Being inside of her was pure bliss, and he would revel in it whenever he could. "Get there for me babe." He bit her shoulder and she started to shudder.

She lost her wits, her orgasm shot through her. Her face buried into the pillow as she felt Jax struggle to keep up his frantic pace. "Fuck!"

"Right there, stay right there." Jax held her down by the back of her neck as he hurried to finish himself off. She was still tight around him and it was inching him closer and closer to reaching his own powerful release. "Shit." He stilled as his climax came and went.

"One day, I wear I'm going to die having sex with you Jackson Teller." Noelle let Jax collapse on top of her, his weight flattening her against the mattress.

"You're the one who's going to be calling 9-1-1 for me." He chuckled and rolled off of her. "You really shouldn't be allowed to have a pussy that fucking good babe." He slapped her ass and stood.

Noelle rolled over and watched the way Jax's muscles moved under his skin. "Did that tattoo hurt a lot? The reaper looks pretty badass." She wrapped herself in the flannel sheet and walked over to him, her fingers lightly tracing the letters going across his upper back before settling on his shoulders.

He shook his head no. "Not really, I was high when I got the piece. I have to head out, so I'm going to shower _alone._ You can take one after me. I have clean shirts and sweats in the dresser, so help yourself to them. If you need anything else tell Juice and he'll fetch the shit for you. You got that? Don't be stubborn, you need shit, you ask."

The brunette clucked her tongue. "I got it Prez, I will ask for shit if I need anything. Juice is the go to guy, I will try to avoid Gemma but if you get back and there's blood everywhere it's because I talked to her and she killed me."

Jax turned and faced the brunette, a smirk on his face. "She won't kill you, I promise you that fucking much babe." He grabbed the back of her head and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I have to go now, so behave and don't shoot any of the sluts unless absolutely necessary."

Noelle smiled. "What do you deem as absolutely necessary baby. You know _I _tend to be a little trigger happy."

"If it's a life or death situation shoot, if the slut is disrespecting you don't shoot. Knock her around a _little._" He walked into the bathroom and started the shower, he had to clean and be out of the room and around people with Noelle. He was weak for her, if he stayed in private with her too long he was bound to get caught up and neglect his duties.

* * *

Noelle padded out of Jax's room after a long shower, her body was sore and the clothes of his she was wearing only made her miss him more. "Hey, hey, hey." She sidled up next to Juice who was typing rapidly on his laptop.

Juice looked at her. "Oh, hey Noelle."

She looked around, the clubhouse was deserted. "So, you some type of computer whiz?" she pointed to the set up he had going on.

"Yeah something like that." He replied without even so much as a smile or another glance. When he was on his laptop, he was in his own world and he hoped that Noelle would get the hint and leave him alone for the moment.

"I'm just gonna leave you alone to your work." She slid off the stool, she knew when her company was unwanted. Juice's silence was making it loud and clear, whatever what was on the laptop trumped small talk with his president's girlfriend. She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked her texts, nothing important enough to reply to.

"Hey." A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she whipped around and was instantly staring into dark cold eyes.

"Jesus Happy, I didn't even hear you come up behind me." Noelle smiled at the man and slipped the phone back into her pocket. "I didn't think you would have been left behind, you seem like you'd be the _one_, to take out on whatever it is they're doing."

Happy studied the young woman before him, she was gorgeous. From her full lips, to the beauty mark on her right cheek. She was perfect and extremely off limits. "I hung back because I was handling something else."

She nodded slowly. "I'm here because I skipped class, I'm such a rebel." She laughed and the atmosphere between them dipped into a lighter territory. "You know where I can get some coffee in this place Happy? I really need a morning pick me up."

"What? Jax wasn't enough to wake you up this morning? You two woke the whole damn place up." Happy rasped and watched her face twist into horror before her lips turned up into a smile.

"God!" Noelle shook her head. "I mean, yeah he woke me up. I just need to renew the energy I lost during that wake up." She hitched a shoulder and looked at him.

"In the kitchen, have Juice make you a pot." He turned and stomped away from her.

Noelle jogged and caught up to him. "Juice, he's on his laptop and I don't really want to bother him. Doesn't seem like he is even aware of his surroundings. So how about you make me the coffee and I'll owe you a favor in the future?"

Happy rubbed his head, usually he wouldn't even entertain the idea of making coffee for someone other than his mom, but he couldn't resist the way her smile became dimpled as she rocked her shoulders back and forth as she waited for him to consider the idea. "Fine, but if I do this shit, you owe me a story. Where'd you come from, shit like that."

"You sir, you have yourself a deal." She smiled and followed behind him as he led her into a small kitchen. She took a seat on the metal stool and watched him put the pot of coffee on. "It take long?"

Happy leaned against the counter and shook his head. "So, spill it Noe."

"Hmm, let's see, I don't even know where to start but I'm Noelle Montague, I'm from South County, that's over in lovely Southern California if you weren't familiar. I am up here for college, I plan to hopefully become a criminal lawyer, get the bad guys off the hook." She sighed and looked at him.

"Nah, nah, nah." Happy frowned. "I want to know what makes you tick, why you carry a gun? That sort of shit, if I wanted your family history I would have asked Juice to run a background check on your ass."

Noelle swallowed hard, the last thing she needed was the club to go digging into her background. She might have come from the ideal suburban lifestyle but her record wasn't spotless. She had her fair share of run ins with the law when she was in high school, that led her to wanting a career in criminal law. "I carry a gun for protection, I was attacked younger and I swore I'd never be caught unprotected ever again."

"Boyfriend attack you?" He asked as he poured two cups of coffee and slid one over to her. She accepted it and didn't reach for any cream or sugar, something that didn't go unnoticed since he was used to seeing Jax dump a shit load of sugar in every cup he drank.

"Yeah." She nodded and gripped the black mug with both of her hands. Her ring clinking against the ceramic. "It didn't end up well for him, he's in jail."

"You called the cops on him?" Happy sipped his coffee, this girl was more intriguing than he had thought she would be. He could tell she was holding shit inside, giving him just enough of her story to keep his interest but not enough to let him in completely.

"I did, he tried to force me to have sex with him, when I said no it escalated really fast and when I started to resist it went from bad to worse." She took a timid sip of the bitter black coffee and hissed. "It wasn't my favorite moment but it served its purpose. I learned never to leave the house unprotected again."

In that moment, Happy's attraction for the young brunette turned from something purely physical to the need and want to protect her. "Damn, if I ever cross the fucker, I'd have to fucking kill him. I don't like men who assault women. That's shit that I won't ever tolerate."

Noelle nodded her head slowly in agreement. "My dad went insane when I told him that." She set the empty mug on the counter and slid off of the stool. "I think this conversation topic is a little too heavy. I'm sorry for dumping it on you Happy."

"Don't be, I asked." He smiled. "You need anything else, you ask Juice. I'm about to set his ass straight, you got that Noe?"

She followed him out of the kitchen and saw Gemma staring at them. "Got it. Thanks for the coffee. I really needed that caffeine boost."

Happy turned and glared at her. "Don't mention it, I want to keep it between us. I don't need no one else thinking I'm gonna making them fuckin' coffee." He walked up behind Juice and slammed the laptop closed.

She watched the interaction and how Juice went rigid as Happy whispered something in his ear.

"You're playing a dangerous game here Noelle." The voice was hot against her neck.

"Excuse me?" Noelle whipped around and was face to face with Gemma. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I see the way you looked at Hap." Gemma frowned. "I don't like that shit baby girl."

The young woman laughed. Out of all the things to be accused of, cheating was not one that she would take lightly. "I'm with Jackson, he's my guy and I don't plan on shacking up or spreading my legs for any other man, ever Gemma. Plus, Happy is old enough to be my father. I'm not into that. We had coffee and I told him the story behind my gun, that's it."

Gemma crossed her arms and tried her best to detect if the woman who seemed to have her son twisted up was lying. "Alright, you better keep to yourself. You even bat a lash at any man other than my son and I'll show you my gun, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm not afraid of you Gemma. We both have the same goal. Love and protect Jax." Noelle played with the hem of the shirt she had on, she could play the game Gemma was playing. "I'm solely here for Jax, if for some reason he and I don't work out, well you won't be seeing me around ever again."

* * *

Jax pulled off his riding gloves, he had been gone longer than he intended to be gone. The morning had turned into afternoon then melted into night. He knew he had to make it up to Noelle, it was the only thing he had on his mind when he walked into the clubhouse.

"Babe." Noelle hugged Jax and he immediately softened under her embrace. "I missed you."

He kissed her soft lips. "Glad to see that you're still alive and none of the sluts are hurt."

"Mmm. I behaved. Your mom and I exchanged a few words. Happy made me coffee and Juice pretty much ignored me, every single time I tried to talk to him." She rubbed his back and smiled as his eyes fluttered close.

"Hap made you coffee?" He snorted and walked her backwards to the first sofa she bumped into. "You have a good day though?" He sat down and pulled her into his lap, his hands sliding under her shirt.

"Yeah, I did. I cleaned your nasty ass room up." She placed a kiss on his forehead, then his nose and lips. "You can see the desktop now, don't worry I only threw trash out, everything else is put in its rightful place."

The blonde smirked at his girlfriend. "How did you know what was trash darlin'?"

"Deductive reasoning, wrappers and empty cups are trash. Any important looking paper I kept and put in a box." Noelle adjusted herself so she was laying with her head in his lap. Her eyes locked on his as he played with her hair. "You know, I have to get home tomorrow, I cannot skip my classes tomorrow, I need those to actually graduate."

"I'll get you home in time to go to your classes, let's just focus on you and me right now, just like last night." Jax rubbed her cheeks, his thumb coming to rest on her beauty mark. "Let's start our alone time by taking this party for two up on the roof."

She rolled off his lap and waited for him to stand, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "You're something else Teller, are we going up there for conversation or for sex?"

He paused at the ladder. "You'll just have to see." With a smirk and a wink he ascended the ladder. He wanted nothing more to be with her, whether it was sexual or not. As long as she was with him he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3 Well, He's An Asshole

Noelle leaned against Jax as he yelled at whoever was on the other end of the phone call that was in progress. The caller had been relentless, the calls had been incessant and disruptive. It had caused them to cut out of lunch early and seek out a quiet place for him to handle his business.

Jax watched as Noelle pushed away from him and dropped on her butt to the grass before laying on her back. Her shirt rose up and he caught a glimpse of her bellybutton ring, a rhinestone J.

"Hurry up." She whispered with a playful smile. Her eyes fixed on the way Jax was standing leaned against the tree.

"I'll be there when I get there Chibs." Jax rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut. "I fucking swear they can't function without my constant help."

"You are the president." She grabbed his hands to tug him down to the grass with her. "I want you."

"Here?" He looked around, it was pretty much just them there alone. "You want it Noe?"

She nodded and sat up on on her knees and quickly unfastened his belt and pants. "I want it bad Jax." Her hands moved up and down his thighs.

Jax grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her into a standing position. "How bad?" He sucked on her neck hard, leaving behind a bright red mark.

"Very bad." She pushed his boxers down and smirked up at him. "Please Jackson?"

"You know I love it when you beg right Noelle?" He pushed up her skirt and ran a hand over the front of her panties, he could feel how wet she was.

"Jax." She pulled him down to her for a kiss. "Please?"

"Yeah." He pushed her roughly against the tree and kissed her neck.

"Jesus!" They both turned and looked towards where the voice originated from.

"Shit." Jax laughed and fixed Noelle's skirt before fixing himself. "This isn't what it looks like officer."

"Looks like you two were about to have sex in public, last I checked it was against the law to fuck in public." The officer closed the space. "I'm going to need to see ."

"Here." Jax handed the cop his I.D. "Can we leave her out of this shit?" He pulled Noelle close to him.

"No, I'm actually taking you both to the station. This isn't a ticket and go citation, Mr. Teller." The officer looked at Noelle and held his hand open.

"Here." She pulled the I.D from her bra and handed it to him. "I really don't think this is necessary, we haven't technically had sex."

"I don't think you're an officer or a lawyer Miss Montague." He looked at the I.D.

"My dad's a well known cop and my mom is a very well know litigator. I'm a law student, so I have some knowledge of the law." She clenched her fists at her sides, her anger rising as each moment passed.

"Relax." Jax leaned down and whispered to her as the officer walked towards the car. "I have guns on me."

"Shit." Noelle reached into his cut and grabbed the guns. She released the clips and tossed them away and dropped the pistols into the trash can. "You should really not carry these all the time."

"Noe, this is not the time for a fucking lecture." He shook his head.

.

Noelle rubbed her wrists as she sat in the plastic chair. The police had set Jax free hours ago but opted to keep her after they found out who Jax was on top of who her parents were.

"Miss Montague." The door closed and a blonde woman in a suit was standing at the head of the table. A smug look on her flat face. "Tell me, how does a girl from an affluent background like yours end up with an outlaw?"

She shrugged and kept the woman's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. Jax isn't an outlaw."

The suit scoffed. "I'm Agent Stahl by the way and sweetheart, I think it'd be wise if you didn't play dumb with me." Stahl laid out a series of folders on the table, opening them one by one. "Jackson Teller, president of the Sons of Anarchy, he's out on parole for federal gun charges. How do you not know who you're dating Miss Montague?"

"We just started to date. I mean we don't talk too much if you know what I mean. I know he rides a bike and I know he's a mechanic." Noelle smirked. "As far as anything else, I don't really know what to tell you."

"Do you recognize this blonde?" She opened up a folder. "She claims that you pulled a gun out on her at a party at the SAMCRO clubhouse."

"I did." The brunette smiled. "I wasn't going to shoot her but I wasn't going to let her try to fuck Jax in front of me."

Stahl irked a brow and her mouth hung slightly open. "You haven't seen anything suspicious while at the clubhouse?"

"No!" Noelle smacked the table, her patience was fleeing her with every question the blonde cunt asked her. "You done here?"

"Far from done sweetie. I know you have to know something about that club, those men. You're a law student, so I know you're not fucking dumb." Stahl sat down on the edge of the table and leaned in to Noelle. "How mad is your dad going to be to find out his little girl is running around with an outlaw?"

"Why don't you call him up and ask him how he'll feel?" Noelle hissed at the older woman, her anger finally taking over.

"You're really going to allow yourself to be taken down by the actions of an outlaw? Won't look too well when you go to apply to become a lawyer and your association with the Sons comes to light." She glared at Noelle, she knew that would push the brunette's buttons.

"I have no clue what that club does and I'm being completely honest about that. I swear! I doubt a little indecent exposure charge is going to hinder me from becoming a lawyer." Noelle stood up and backed Stahl into a corner. "Can I go now? Or at least make a call and get my lawyer in here?"

"You're free to go Miss Montague, I'll have a sheriff give you a lift back. Teller is probably worried sick about you and if you squealed on his precious little MC. I'll keep my eyes on you." Stahl pulled opened the door and gave Noelle a pat on the ass with her folder before letting out a cocky chuckle.

Jax watched the black sedan pull onto the lot, he had been driving himself crazy for the past five hours. While he had been let off with just a warning, Noelle had been kept and no doubt questioned. He was worried about her squealing on him and his club.

"Jax!" Noelle hugged him as soon as she got close enough to him. She felt awkward when he didn't return the sentiment. His jaw was twitching and his hands balled into fists as he glared at her with cold harsh eyes.

He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards the clubhouse. Ignoring the gazes of his brothers as he shoved her into the chapel and slammed the doors behind him. He took a seat in his normal chair and picked up the gavel. "You want to tell me what the fuck happened?"

"Woah!" Noelle held her hands up. "Jax, I didn't say a damn thing about your club, I swear I didn't!"

"What did they ask you? What did they want?" He stood and walked over to her like he was about to hit her. Instead he pinned her to the wall. "Why the fuck did they keep you Noelle? Were you offered a deal to turn on me and my club?"

"I didn't say shit!" She pushed him. "I wouldn't fucking do that to you ever! I can't believe you even thought for a second I would turn on you or your brothers!"

"Don't fucking dodge my questions! What did they ask you?" He grabbed her by her shoulders, his compassion flying out the window. He didn't care about her being half his size, he just needed to know who kept her.

"An ATF agent! Stahl!" Noelle pulled free from his grasp. "She asked me if I knew anything about your club and I told her no because it's fucking true, I don't know a goddamn thing! I swear even if I did I would never rat! You should worry about that blonde croweater! She talked to the police about you and me. Stahl said she told her I pulled a gun on her."

"Shit." He pinned Noelle back against the wall. "You better never talk to an agent again, you fucking got that shit Noelle? I'm not fucking bullshitting with you here."

Noelle pushed him away and nodded. Her heart was in her throat as she watched a whole new side of Jax. He had always been aggressive with her but this shit was above and beyond that. He was being a fucking asshole and she wasn't about to stand there and accept the abuse. "Got it."

"Good!" He yelled and watched her pull open the doors and rush out. He didn't bother to chase after her, it wouldn't do anything but worsen shit.

Noelle wiped her eyes and collided into a heavy form that sent her to the ground. "Shit, I'm so sorry!" She stood up and dusted herself off as she looked up at Happy who was scowling at her. "I'm sorry don't yell at me!" She backed away and he stalked towards her.

"What's wrong?" He lifted her face and she tried to hide behind her hair. "Jax do this shit?"

"Can you give me a ride home? I'll give you gas money when we get there? I just have to get the fuck out of here. Please Happy?" Noelle shuffled her feet and looked at him.

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and led her to his bike. He placed his helmet on her head and fastened it. He knew this would look bad in the eyes of his brothers but he didn't care, he just felt protective and wanted to remove her from the situation.

.

Happy paused in front of the house and felt Noelle slip from behind him and set the helmet on his seat. The house wasn't what he expected, it read more like a family home than the house of a college student. "You live here alone?"

"Yeah, you can come in. I can offer you coffee or beer." Noelle looked back at him as she unlocked her front door. Her face felt tight from the dry tears and make up. Being on the back of the bike made the tears dry faster than normal.

"Alright." Happy climbed off his bike and tentatively followed her inside. Locked the doors behind him as he walked deeper in the house behind him.

"Beer or coffee?" She stepped into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. "I also have cold pizza and snacks are over in the pantry."

"A beer." He rasped and she handed him a cold one.

"It's the only brand I have." She walked to the sink and wet a paper towel and began to wipe her face off. "I'll grab you that gas money."

"Don't worry about it, just relax." He pointed to the stool across from him. Hoping she would stop beating around the bush and just let him know what made Jax go from loving on her yesterday to yelling at her today.

"Jax and I got arrested today for almost fucking in public. He was let go with a warning and I was kept and questioned by some ATF agent Stahl. She was trying to get information on the club and I didn't fucking say shit because I don't know shit. I got to the clubhouse and Jax fucking went ballistic, he yelled at me and pushed me into the wall." She sighed and stared at the man as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't even know when she started crying again.

"Yeah." Happy sipped his beer. "Well, Jax is an asshole."

Noelle pulled her hair into a bun and smacked her lips. "I'm so fucking sorry for unloading this shit on you and crying. I just had to rant to someone and you were the first person who happened across my sloppy ass."

He smirked and grabbed her hand. It was the only friendly gesture he could offer the crying girl. "It's okay. He lost his temper."

"Okay." She frowned. "I'm not used to that side of him. I know he's aggressive and all that. I'm just not used to dealing with his temper. First time for it."

"Yeah." He finished the beer and tossed the can in the trash. "Keep your space, let him come to you when he's cooled off."

"Yeah, okay." Noelle slid off the stool and grabbed a coffee can from the pantry. "You have to let me give you gas money. I feel bad for pulling you away from your club." She pressed a twenty in his hand.

"It's not necessary." He pushed it back towards her. "I'm offended that you think I'll take money from a woman who needed a ride."

"Noelle!" They both turned towards the archway.

"Dad." Noelle moved forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from a friend saying my daughter was detained and questioned by the ATF!" He yelled. "He the reason you got arrested?"

"No!" She moved in front of Happy. "He's not the one I got arrested with dad. This is Happy, Happy this is my dad Chris."

"Happy?" Chris looked at the bald man sitting behind his daughter and the way he cracked his neck when he took a small step forward. "You need to think about your career Noelle, don't jeopardize your future for whatever guy has you getting arrested with him. You got that!"

Noelle nodded. "Yeah daddy, I got it. It won't happen again."

"It better not." He closed the space between himself and Noelle. Earning a growl and look from Happy who stood and stepped between them. "This is between me and my daughter. It doesn't involve you."

"You hurt her and it'll involve me Chris." Happy stepped out of the middle and took his seat, watching them like a hawk. He wasn't about to let Noelle be disrespected again.

"Noelle, I'm not paying for you to live out here and be reckless. I pay everything so you can focus on school and getting into a respectable law school. You got that shit?" He grabbed her face and looked down at her. "Do you fucking understand me?"

"Yes!" Noelle nodded. "I understand. I've been getting the grades I need to pass dad. Don't worry. I'm not getting distracted by it."

"Good, I'm headed to the airport. Don't make me stop in again Noelle or you'll be forced to pay your own damn way through law school." He jabbed his finger at her. "Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled and watched him leave. Holding her breath until the door slammed shut. "Omg."

"He always that big of a jerk to you Noelle?" Happy watched her go through a dozen different emotions in front of her before her face become emotionless.

"Only when I fuck up." She frowned and sat on the stool. "I'm sorry that you had to see it. It's just not my night."

"Don't apologize, your dad's an asshole like Jax. If he ever does that when I'm around I'll step in." He stood up. "I have to head back, be safe though."

"You be safe." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Happy."

"Yeah." He peeled her off him and stepped back. "Make sure you lock the damn doors."

"Why does everyone tell me that?" She walked him to the door and watched him step out. She took his advice and made sure the doors were locked before she trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. It had been a long day and she was too tired to even undress, she kicked her shoes off and laid in bed. Soon drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Making Up Is Easy

Jax was at Noelle's school, on a serious mission to apologize and win her back. He had been a real jerk to her and it took a talking to from Happy to get him to see his way. It wasn't her fault she was held and questioned. It was his fault, his position at the head of the club that put her in that position.

"Noe." Jax reached out and touched the brunettes arm, he could recognize her anywhere.

"What?" She whipped around. "Oh, it's you."

"Let's walk and talk. It's not a question, its more of a demand." He blinked down at her. "I want to apologize."

"I have to get to class." Noelle shielded her eyes so she could look at him better. "I cannot be late for this class Jax."

He tried to hand her the flowers but she waved them off. "I'm here to apologize Noelle, I don't do this often. Shit, I don't really do it all."

"I can't do this right now Jackson, I can't deal with you right now. I have to get to my class." She offered him a weak smile and slung her backpack on her shoulder.

"Can I call you later darlin'?" Jax smiled at her. His hopes growing as she nodded at him slowly.

"You can call, I don't know if I'll be in the mood to answer." She poked him in the chest and walked away.

She had left him standing there, flowers in his hand, and no promise to attempt to work their shit out. Jax was not happy, he tossed the flowers in the trash and stormed off. He was going to win her back, he just to needed to give her an apology.

* * *

Jax gripped his phone in his hands. He hadn't dug up the courage to call Noelle yet. He had put it off even though he knew what she would be doing. The image was clear in his mind, she was laying on her stomach on her bed, her books and notebooks spread out in front of her as she chewed on her pen as she read. He had watched her do it so many times. He knew some of her habits but he barely even knew her or where she really came from.

He finally dialed her number. It rang and rang before going to voice-mail. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Babe, I know I fucked up. I handled the situation with you all wrong. I just, really don't know you so I didn't know how you would handle being questioned. Especially being questioned by the police in Charming.I'm sorry babe, I miss you. I didn't even know how deep I was in this with you until you stormed out on me the other night. I need you Noe." He hit end and tossed the phone onto his desk. It had to work, he didn't know what he'd do if it didn't work.

Jax sat on the end of the small bed, his hands in his head as his phone rang. He hopped up and grabbed it from the desk and smiled when he saw the number. "Noe." He rasped.

"Jax, you can come over." Her voice was soft and sounded tired. "I don't have class tomorrow…"

"I'll be there in a hour." He didn't wait for her to respond, he closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He removed his leather and pulled on a sweatshirt. He wanted to be just Jax when he was with her now.

Jax let himself into the house, the door was unlocked and he hoped it was left unlocked for him and that Noelle didn't leave it unlocked when she got home. "Noelle!"

"I'm in my room!" He smiled and jogged up the stairs and walked into her room. He stopped in his tracks as he took in her perfect form. She was standing at her dresser with just panties on that barely covered her ass.

"You'll kill me if you don't put any clothes on Noelle." She glanced at him and pulled open the dresser and pulled a shirt on that hit her mid thigh.

"Let's talk." Noelle climbed on the bed and crossed her legs as she watched Jax kick his sneakers off and sit back against the mountain of pillows. Her hair fell in messy waves and Jax swatted at it.

"I'm sorry, I fucked up. I shouldn't have touched you or let my anger get the best of me like that." He rubbed the column of her neck. "Do you at least forgive me for that shit?"

"Yeah." She nodded and held his wrist as he continued to rub her neck. "I want you to ask me what you need to know about me. I do want you to know, that I would never tell your business because it isn't mine to tell."

"You said your dad was a cop, what kind of cop and wear?" Jax stared at the brunette, her fingers tangling in her hair as she processed the question.

"He's an Agent, FBI, if you want to be technical. He works on murders mostly. He doesn't really do the whole outlaw scene." The room was silent as the pair just studied each other, waiting for the other to make some sort of move. "My mom, she's a lawyer. Gotten some of the worst criminals off the hook and free."

"So you're used to bring interrogated?" Jax let out a relieved chuckle at the realization, she could probably hold up better in questioning than any of his brothers could.

"Yes. I spent my life being grilled by my parents. My mom used to practice cases on me." The beauty laced her fingers through his and smiled. "I grew up in SoCal, I got in trouble as a teenager because I tried to prove to friends that I wasn't going to be a narc."

"So my lady is a bad ass?" The blond pulled the woman onto his lap and ran his hands under her shirt. "What else do I need to know about you babe?"

"I'm Asian and Caucasian." She shrugged and wrinkled her face up. "I don't know, I mean that's my background, I come from a good family, always had everything I could possibly want and need. I still get everything I need and want."

Jax pulled the shirt over her head and drank in her body. "You don't really look Asian. I would have said full on Latina or some shit like that darlin'." He softly bit her bottom lip and shuddered when she let out a barely audible moan.

"We're supposed to be talking, not fucking babe." His hands dropped from her body and his eyes closed.

"Any crazy exes I need to worry about Noelle?"

"No…I mean the only crazy one I have is locked up for assaulting me..." Silence fell heavy in the room again, Jax let the information sink in and his hands rubbed lazily up and down her arms as she raked her teeth over her bottom lip and frowned.

"So if he ever gets out, I'll hurt him…I don't know if you want this... I want you to be my lady…it's more than just a girlfriend type deal. You ready for that shit?" The spark that he felt every time he touched her was unlike anything he had ever felt before, he normally didn't get attached and if he did it was never this fast. His love for Tara, it had been slow at first then it hit all at once, when she left he didn't think he would ever find someone else to make him feel loved and alive, but here she was. His new love, sitting in his lap smiling at him.

"I'm ready for it." Noelle smiled and ran her hands through his blond locks. "I will stand by your side baby. I do have to tell you though, if you ever touch me or yell at me the way you did, we'll be over so fast. You got that shit?" She ripped his signature phrase off and kissed his lips softly. "I don't really know how this lifestyle works but I'm willing to learn how it does. For the sake of being with you."

That's what he had wanted to hear, she was willing to be his and he was willing to follow her simple ground rules. "I don't know how it happened but I'm in so fucking deep with you. It's exhilarating and terrifying at the same fucking time Noelle."

"I know the fucking feeling." She kissed his neck and bit softly at the sensitive skin behind his right ear. "I don't know how we happened so fast but I'm glad it did. We cannot have sex right now though."

He let out a groan but obliged her need, he rolled them over to their sides and pulled her in closely to his body. "I want to spend the night, can I?"

"You never have to ask me that Jax, you know I love it every time you stay over." Her lips curled into a smile and she rested her forehead against his. "You're not going to cut out on me in the middle of the fucking night again, are you Teller?"

"No way." He smiled at her. "I'll be here all night and when you wake up darlin'. It's about you and me tonight."

"Anything I should know about you? You got any crazy exes I need to prepare myself for? You warned me about your mom, it's only right you warn me about any jealous bitches that might come at me wrong." Her fingers danced along the back of his neck as she closed her eyes and let his mouth find her neck.

"I have two, Wendy, no one has heard from her in awhile. She's my ex wife and Tara, my ex girlfriend from high school who has come back to Charming with a shitload of baggage. Other than those two, no. I do have a porn star that stalks me though. Ima." He chuckled at the absurdity of the information he had just shared, it was ridiculous and twisted. "I'm all about you now though baby."

"You better be." She flipped over and backed up against his body, his hands squeezed her hips and she yawned. "I'm sleepy, goodnight babe."

"Night Noe." He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing slow and fall into a pattern, she was fast asleep and he was wide awake. His idle thoughts from earlier in the day creeping back in as he tried to keep them away.

* * *

Jax woke up to an empty bed and the smell of coffee and bacon assaulting his senses, he kicked back the blankets and padded out of the room. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his hands as he slowly descended the stairs and turned into the kitchen. His jaw fell open at the sight, Noelle was still only in her panties and standing in front of the stove, as her hips swayed to the low music pouring from the speakers perched on the black granite counter-top "If this is what I get to wake up to every time we fight and make up, then I need to start shit with you more often."

"I don't think you should have that mindset." The brunette sauntered over to her boyfriend and hugged him. "This is a thanks for apologizing and actually sticking around breakfast. You get rewarded when you do amazing things Jax."

"Well, darlin'." He grabbed her hips and pulled her tighter against him. "This is the best thing I could have woken up to. I'm fucking grateful for it. You have sugar for this coffee though? I hate it straight."

She placed the sugar in his hand. "Just unscrew the top and dump all of it into the cup, like you always do babe." She busied herself with fixing him a plate of food, bacon, eggs, waffles, and a ton of butter and syrup. "I don't see how you keep in good shape, I've never seen you workout at all."

He swatted her ass. "I get a workout every fucking time I'm between your legs." Abandoning the mug of sugary coffee he grabbed his lady by the back of her thighs and lifted her onto the counter and stood between them. "You still off limits or what babe?"

"I'm still off limits. I'm a blood right now." She laughed and moved his hands from the inside of her thighs and to her neck. "Just a few more days and I'll be a crip again."

"I'm a grown man, I think you can say feminine issues around me Noe." He let out a raspy chuckle as he lifted her off the counter and set her back down to her feet. "Let's eat then babe, it all looks amazing."

"It's the only real things I know how to cook." She passed him a fork and fixed a plate for herself. "I don't want you to think that it gets better than this right here." She sat on the stool and doused her waffles with whip cream and chocolate syrup.

"And you talk shit about my sugar habit. Your plate looks like a five year old's plate Noelle!" He laughed and watched her fold eggs and bacon in the waffle and pick it up like a taco and take a big bite. "You don't have class today?"

"Nope, it's grading day. We got the rest of the week off, Monday I have a huge final I _need _to pass really badly so I can move on to law school." A stream of melted whip cream and chocolate syrup dripped down the front of Noelle and she frowned as she dropped the mess of a waffle back on to the plate and stood to grab a paper towel to clean herself up.

"I got it." Jax winked and licked the mess from her body. "I'm going to get a sugar rush from this shit, but I couldn't fucking help myself."

"This is so the opening scene of a porn flick I watched like two weeks ago!" Her grip on his hair tightened as his tongue finished cleaning up the mess.

"What the fuck are you doing watching porn for?" He pulled away from her and scowled, the moment of lust leaving him as fast as it came.

"You can't get upset at me! You leave Jax and I have to take care of myself. So blame me for it then...but I can tell you that I will continue to get off to cheesy porn flicks when you're not here to take care of me." She poked him in the chest and he grabbed her wrists and backed her against the stainless steel refrigerator.

"You're so fucking lucky you're have your feminine issues, or I would have torn this ass up already." He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly, his tongue invading her mouth without any resistance, her hands fisted the waistband of his sweatpants. He knew if the situation was different she would be screaming his name right now. "I don't care if you need to come, I am the only one that gets to make that happen. You got that shit?"

Noelle's face flushed red and she slowly nodded as her boyfriend pushed away from her, leaving her terribly hot and bothered. "I got it...but what happens if I break this whole rule Jackson?"

"You're not going to like what happens to you if I find out you been getting yourself off Noelle, so just don't test me." He sat back down and adjusted himself, he was hard and he needed some type of release, he watched her trace her lips with a finger and smirked. "I do know what you can do for me now though…"

* * *

**So, let me know what you think? (:**


	5. Chapter 5 Commitment?

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, they are much appreciated as always.**

* * *

Gemma and Tara sat at the picnic table in front of the clubhouse talking, Jax lurking behind them. His ears open as he sipped a beer and waited for Noelle to show up. She had promised she would stop by as they split ways earlier that day. What he hadn't expected was Tara being around when his lady was so close to arriving.

"You gonna be here much longer?" He looked down at Tara, his voice was a low hateful growl as she flinched under his gaze. He turned as she broke contact, a familiar black Audi was pulling on to the lot. He back away from the scared woman and straightened up to his full height as the car came to a stop.

"Who's that?" Tara glanced at Gemma as she watched Jax swagger away from them, the beer bottle hanging loosely in his hand as he pulled open the luxury car's driver door.

"His young pussy." Gemma spat as she watched Jax gather up Noelle into a big up. Her feet leaving the ground. "She's got that man all twisted up in the fucking head."

"Looks really young, how'd they meet?" She felt the jealousy snake its way through her system as Jax made out with the brunette, not even giving a damn that she and his mom were watching their every move.

"College." Gemma shook her head and lit a cigarette. "She's got him wrapped around her pretty little fingers, Jax and her got into a fight and he ran off to apologize to her. Jax, apologizing. Never thought that shit would happen."

"He needed to apologize, made her cry." Happy rasped causing both women to jump and turn around to look at him. His eyes were fixed on the couple at the car. "He knows what he has, he ain't trying to lose her over some bullshit. I suggest you two keep your fucking distance, if any of you hurt her feelings, you'll be dealing with me. I'll be more than happy to show you how I earned my Unholy Ones patch." He tapped on the chest and sat down on the picnic table.

"She got you wrapped up in that magical pussy to Hap?" Gemma smirked and looked at the imposing figure that leaned in close to her. "Jax ain't gonna like you pushing up on something that belongs to him"

"It ain't even like that Gemma." He sipped his beer. "I'm protective of that young woman, I don't know why it just happened. So if anyone hurts her, my president included I don't mind hurting them in return. I haven't run out of places to bury bodies yet..."

"Did you just threaten me?" The older woman looked at him, her lips forming a tight line as she waited for him to answer. In all her years, no Son had ever found the audacity to threaten her, or anyone close to her.

"I didn't fucking threaten you!" He stood up and slammed his beer down on the table. "I made a fucking promise! I know the games you play Gemma, one minute you want Jax with Wendy the next Tara. I suggest you leave the shit alone, and if you so much disrespect Noelle, I will have some words to exchange with you."

"Watch it Hap." She pointed at him. "I'm the Queen around these parts."

"I think the tides are changing, you see that brunette right there? That's the new Queen, let the shit go. You're a former old lady not a member of this club." He shot them both one last glare then stalked over to his bike.

"I'm heading out." Jax looked at the two women.

"You're not going to introduce me to your little sweetbutt?" Tara looked at him, her voice patronizing the already ticked off blond.

Hr grabbed her by her throat and squeezed tightly. "You disrespect Noelle like that again and I want just be choking you Tara. You got that shit?" He spat at the ground and released his grip.

"You good." Noelle wrapped her arms around his middle and glared at the bitch who upset her man. "You got some shit to say?"

"Don't worry about her Noe, let's get going." He lifted her up and landed a firm smack on her ass as he carried her back to her car and dropped her into the passenger's seat. "That was Tara, she's a bitch."

"Where are we going anyways babe?" She gripped his thigh as he pulled the car off the lot. "Somewhere we can have some sexy time?"

"My house darlin'." He gave her a quick look as he pulled into the driveway. "Don't look so fuckin' surprised, I do have a house. It's just more convenient to stay at the clubhouse."

"It was not what I was expecting. It's a cute ass house. You have kids or something babe?" She let him pick her up and carry her into the house and drop her onto the leather sofa.

"No." Jax ripped the flimsy shirt from her body and his lips latched onto the swell of her left breast. "So you good to go baby? Because I really want to hear my little whore scream my name loudly."

"I'm good." She leaned forward and dragged her tongue from his left ear to his lips. "Fuck me babe."

He wasted no time ridding himself and her of their pesky clothes. His mouth landing back on her neck as she stroked his hard member slowly, driving him insane. "God, I need to be inside you so fucking bad." He bit her neck and she moaned as his fingers trailed down her body.

"Jax!" She yelled and her head fell back as he trailed a single finger over her clit. "I need you so fucking bad baby."

"How bad?" He pulled away from her and she pouted up at him, her hands reaching for him. He shook his head and grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. "Tell me how bad you want me Noelle."

"So fucking bad Jackson." She arched her back towards him. She was in dire need of his touch, she wanted his mouth on her body, his skin against hers. She was desperate. "Please Jax, please fuck me?"

"God I fuckin' love when you're desperate like this Noe." He rubbed his thumb in lazy circles over her clit, making no move to pick up the pace. She was going to orgasm when he wanted her to. "You're not allowed to come until I tell you to. You got that Noelle?"

She nodded and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I got it baby. I just want you inside me, so, so bad Jax."

"Let's take it to the bedroom, have more room there." He yanked her up and hurried them down the hall and to his bed. He stroked himself as she laid on her back, her legs spread, giving him the perfect view of her soaking pussy. "So good, turn over slut." He smacked her hip and she did what he wanted her too.

"Please baby, don't tease me like this, don't." She looked back at him, her eyes filled with lust. "Please."

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and landed a hard smack on her ass. "Who do you belong to?"

"You." She moaned as he slid his hard cock between her slick folds. "I'm yours."

"Remember that." He pushed inside of her roughly, his hands viciously gripping her hips as he pumped in and out of her. "You feel so fucking good babe."

"F-f-fuck!" She screamed as he pushed her shoulders down into the mattress, allowing himself to go deeper. "I need to come Jax!"

"Not yet." Jax growled out as his picked up the pace, the room filling with the smacking of skin on skin. Noelle fell silent as she struggle to contain her orgasm, her hands gripping the pillows above her head.

"Jax!" She yelled as she turned her head to the side. "I can't fucking take much more, I need to come so bad baby."

"Then come for me." He grabbed her hair and pulled her to him. His teeth grazing the nape of her neck. "Do it slut, come for me." He smiled against her back as he felt her orgasm hit, her walls tightened around him, making the friction even more delicious as he picked up the pace. His hold on her hair moved to her neck and he squeezed softly. "That's right, come for me you whore."

"Oh God!" Noelle fell forward as he released his hold on her neck, she gasped for air before her moans became muffled from the pillows. "Oh shit Jax!"

"That's it." He spread her legs wider with his knees and picked up his pace as his climax stirred within him. In a matter of seconds he was climaxing, he slowed his pace as his lady tightened around him again, milking him completely dry. "Fuck!"

"Oh my God." She let Jax rest his weight on top of her, too tired to roll him off of her. "That was fucking amazing babe."

"I think I'm dying." Jax struggled to make his breathing regulate. "You can't keep doing that shit to me Noe."

She smiled at him. "I don't know what you're talking about Jax. You're always starting this shit. I need to clean up."

"Why? I'm not finished with you yet, soon as I rest I'm taking you again. You're my little whore and I'm not finished using you yet. Got it?" He pulled her into him and draped the sheet over them.

"Got it." She smiled and yawned. "You wore me the fuck out Jax."

* * *

"You got your glock?" Jax looked down at his girlfriend, her hair was a matted mess from the marathon sex they had the night before. "I heard some shit outside."

"Yeah." She brandished the matte black pistol. "I don't know what help I can offer." Her eyes looked at the bedside alarm clock. "Its only four am, who the fuck would be outside of your house?" She pulled on a shirt that was sitting on his dresser as they heard glass break. "My car!"

"Noe!" He ran after her as she halted at the front door and peeked out, his gaze fell to a figure standing next to her car.

"Jax!" She smacked him and pointed towards the door. "Save my fucking car."

Jax walked out of the house, his gun drawn and pointed at the shadowy figure. "Step away from the car!" He yelled and the figure halted before bringing a bat down to the hood of the car.

A single gunshot sounded and the figure slumped to the ground. "I'm so over talking to a bitch!" Noelle rushed over and yanked the hood from the figure and gasped. "It's that fucking bitch Tara!"

"She dead?" He dropped on his knees next to his girlfriend and kissed her, his arousal apparent through his sweats. "I'll call the police."

"Look at my fucking car! My dad is going to kill me for this shit!" She fisted the shirt and looked over her car as she heard sirens approaching rapidly. "Jax!"

He rushed over to her and pulled her petite frame into his. He didn't understand why the car was a big deal, it could be fixed. "We'll fix it babe. I'll have the guys do the work on it."

"Okay." She wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands as the squad car stopped in front of the house. Her nerves splintering as she realized the impending doom. "Follow my lead alright Jax,trust me on it."

"Jesus what happened here?" Eglee asked the couple as she checked Tara for a pulse.

"We heard glass shatter, we came outside side saw someone smashing my car up, Jax told the person to stop but they didn't, instead they turned the bad on Jax and I shot." Noelle frowned at the officer. "I had no idea until after that it was Tara. I was just trying to keep him from being hurt. I'm so sorry."

"It's just a flesh wound, I'm not calling rescue. She smells like she bathed in a vat of liquor." Eglee stood up. "I'll take her home."

"Thanks." Jax hugged the officer. "I'll bring Noe down to the station later, press charges about her car."

"You know all the officers in this town?" Noe looked at her boyfriend before turning to watch the blonde officer load a very intoxicated Tara into the back of the brown cruiser.

"I went to school with her darlin'." He picked her up and carried her back into the house. "You getting jealous or something?"

"No, I just wondered. Seems like they don't care too much to arrest people around here unless they're outsiders." She held her arms over her head as Jax pulled the shirt off of her, his mouth on her neck as she writhed underneath him.

"You just shot my ex girlfriend and all I want to do is get off." He laughed gruffly as pulled back and admired her body. "You really need some more ink on you…"

"I really want a mermaid on my thigh or something. Something girly and bright."

"Girly, I was thinking you needed a pistol tattooed on your hip or some shit like that. I don't know if I want to stare at a mermaid every time I go down on you Noelle." He dotted the inside of her thighs with feather light kisses and looked up at her.

"A pistol? I don't know, guns and roses?" She chuckled and grabbed his hair, lifting his face up to stare at him better. "I don't know, my tattoo artist is down in South County baby."

"Happy can do your ink. He's the club artist, just say the word." He sat on the sofa and pulled the gorgeous brunette onto his lap. "I mean, I'm not marking you as my own...but I just think you need some decoration."

"What is your mark Mr. Teller?" She slid down and rested her head in his lap, the lust filled moment was long gone, replaced by the need to have an important conversation. "I want to know."

"It's a crow, it's a special type of crow. Tara wears my mark on her lower back." He brushed her hair out of her face and traced the shape of her eyebrows. "When I mark you, it'll be a different crow all together. Can't imagine you and her sharing the same design."

"Ain't that romantic Jackson. A crow just for me, I'm getting the sense that you're really caught up with shit between us." She moved and straddled his lap, her arms snaking around his neck as she looked into his blue eyes. "You're not afraid of commitment are you Jackson?"

"Nah, I'm not afraid of commitment, I just have to be with the right woman. Why? You have commitment issues Noelle?"

"I don't think so...I've only ever dated two guys, my ex and you. I didn't really date too much, no one seemed worth the headache of bringing around my parents. Especially my dad, he's a fucking hard ass." Her eyes closed and she yawned as the doorbell chimed, pulling them both out of the moment as she reached for the discarded shirt and hastily pulled it on.

"Where is she?" Gemma barged into the house ignoring the glare her son was giving her as she searched for the coed he was currently shacking up with. "I heard that cunt shot Tara!"

"I did." Noelle smirked as she stood against the arch. "What are you going to do about it Gemma?"

"You just let her shoot Tara huh Jackson?" She poked her son in the chest and all he did was bite back a smirk. "You let this young pussy twist up your mind and stood by and let her shoot the love of your life?"

"Tara is not the love of my life, she's in the past. Neither of us knew it was Tara until after the shot was fired and Candy said she smelled like she took a bath in liquor and it was a graze not a full on shot." Jax backed his mother up to the door. "I don't want you to get involved with my damn love life! Who I love and who I chose to sleep with is none of your damn concern and from what I remember you don't even like Tara!"

"So you let this young pussy taint your loyalty?" She switched her glare to Noelle who was smirking at the spectacle."

"She has nothing to do with any of this, Tara left me years ago. I've moved on and I'm fucking happy mom. You can either support that or get the fuck out of my house and my life. I don't owe anything to you." Jax held open the door and Gemma hesitated before finally walking out of the door. "Sorry about that Noelle, my mom...well she's fucking intense."

"It's alright babe." She wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed tightly. "I can hold my own quite well…" She backed him up to the sofa and sat him down before cuddling up next to him."You sure you want this? Not even official for a few weeks and you've already got some trouble brewing on the home front."

"I want it, everyone will have to deal with it. Only Tara and Gemma have issues with you being around." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't worry about it alright, like I always fucking say, it's just about you and me darlin'."

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah I know Jax and super aggressive but I need him to be for this story. (: let me know what you think. **_


	6. Chapter 6 Meet The Parents

Jax grimaced at the sight of the smashed up luxury sedan parked in his driveway, Tara had done a number on it. The daylight made that very clear, he just needed to find a way to keep Noelle from seeing the damage. The flatbed was on its way, his girlfriend still sleeping soundly in his bed after a round of morning sex, that had let them each work out their aggression from the early hours of the morning.

"Jax." The prospect hopped out of the flatbed and whistled when his eyes landed on the wrecked car. "Tara did that?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah Half Sack, Tara did that. I'm going to need you to hurry up and load this fucking car. I don't need my lady seeing it in the light and getting more worked up about it than she already fucking is. When you get it back to the shop, you start ordering everything you need to fix this and fix it fast. _If _you can't get what you need, transport it to Oakland and tell them to rush the repairs."

"Got it." Half Sack backed the flatbed up to the car and made quick work of loading it up. "I'll do what I can Jax."

The blond nodded and placed the toothpick back between his lips and walked back into the house. The aftermath of the fun he had with Noe was present on him as he stopped to admire his reflection in the mirror. "Shit." He pressed on the big bruise on his neck and smiled at the pleasant pain it sent through him.

"Babe." Noelle wiped her eyes as she padded down the hall towards him wearing only a pair of socks. "Come back and cuddle me. I miss your arms."

"Your car just left to be fixed." The space between them closed and he lifted her up. "You should still be asleep, you look tired and I don't need you being grumpy darlin'. Happy old lady, happy old man." He tossed her onto his bed and dropped his sweats before joining her, his arms wrapped around her and he let out a yawn as she settled back against him.

"I'll go back to sleep." She yawned as she spoke causing her words to be jumbled. "I don't want to even see what that car looks like."

"Good, go to sleep. I don't have shit to do until tomorrow tonight, so I'm all yours Noe." He kissed her shoulders and closed his eyes.

**SOA**

Jax laughed as he watched Noelle do her best to balance on the thin piece of wood being held up by two sawhorses the prospect had set up. She had been at if for the last five minutes, trying her hardest to walk from side to side without falling off or laughing herself off the piece of wood. "I don't think that's safe for you babe." He walked towards her and pulled her down to him. "I got some wood for you."

"Oh, you've got a way with romance Teller." She kissed his forehead before he lowered her down to her feet. "You really need some lessons in romance."

He yanked her head back by her hair and nibbled several spots on the front of her neck. "Last time I checked you weren't the type who fell for all the romance bullshit Noelle." He smirked. "When do you need to be back home?"

"Not for a few days, I do need clothes and shit though babe." She untied the front of Reaper Crew shirt he had let her borrow. "Can't go around wearing your clothes forever, even though I love the smell of you and your shirts."

"I rather you smell like yourself. That girly shit in your shower. Vanilla and some type of flower." He ran his thumbs over her cheekbones and smiled.

"Vanilla and hibiscus." She whispered and massaged her bottom lip with her teeth. "I don't know about being around the clubhouse."

Their silence was interrupted by a car speeding onto the lot, Jax grabbed her hand and walked her over to the commotion. His eyes fixed on the black all too familiar Cutlass that had parked haphazardly over two parking slots. "You stay out of this shit, that's Tara."

She tugged on his arm and he stopped in his tracks, his eyes darting back and forth between her and the car. "Don't say shit unless she does, as far as I'm concerned, last night is over. I don't want to relive the situation, I just want my damn car fixed and fixed fast. Unless she's some hot shot, I don't think she has the money to foot the bill. Does she?"

"No, no." His eyes grew dark with anger as Tara came walking over towards them, her ponytail swinging behind her as she drew closer and closer. "You, don't shoot her unless you absolutely have to shoot her."

"I _mean_ I think I absolutely should shoot her dead right now." She whispered as Tara skidded to a sloppy stop in front of them. The animosity all too apparent between the three of them. Noelle felt Jax's grip on her hand tighten as he waited for someone to break the awkward silence. "So, did you come to apologize for my car you smashed to hell?"

"You shot me and you're expecting me to apologize? I could have been killed!" Tara stepped forward but quickly stepped back as a growl resonated from Jax.

"If I wanted you dead, well you'd be dead. I didn't know it was you until after I pressed the trigger. You shouldn't have touched my car, I don't like when people touch my shit, I don't like it at all Tara." She dropped Jax's hand. "I don't know what you have against me but for future issues, come to me and don't get obliterated and trash my fucking car."

"I came for Jax." Tara wiped at her eyes and looked at the young woman. "Came back to see if we had something here still."

"Tara, there was no chance of you coming here and us working shit out. That day, I told you if you left that you couldn't expect me to welcome you home with open arms. I grew up and moved on and I suggest you do the same shit. You come near my lady or her car again and you will be answering to me. You understand that Tara?" He moved towards her and she backed up until she bumped into a car. "You don't come near Noelle, you shouldn't even be hanging around here Tara. Go run off and play doctor."

"Jackson, you can't mean that. When did you get so mean? Did she put you up to this? Gemma she was right...you are all twisted up over this slut." She spat and turned away but was stopped by a large rough grab.

"You should really get the fuck out of here Tara. I don't want you to end up hurt. Would hate for anything to happen to your hands. You need them to work right?" He released her with a snarl and she took off towards the clubhouse, the fear visible as she looked over her shoulder at them to make sure she wasn't being followed. "See, that shit was handled really well."

* * *

Jax ripped the threadbare shirt off of Noelle, as his teeth sank into the soft flesh of her neck, it had taken every single ounce of restraint he had not to pull his truck over and have a go at her on the trip back to her place. She had been a tease the only hour long ride, her fingers dancing over the fly of his jeans, the way she bit her lip and looked at him, the way she let little moans escape her lips as she touched herself when he told her to. "You're getting it good tonight Noelle, for teasing me."

"Is that a promise?" She looked at him through heavy lidded eyes, as she felt his teeth graze over her collarbones.

"So happy to see that this house is being put to good use Noelle." The voice brought the couple out of the heat of the moment, they turned towards the doorway and her parents were standing there, arms crossed, not a hint of amusement on their faces.

"You could have called first." Noelle yanked on the shirt Jax had thrown at her.

"Didn't think we needed to be invited into a home we paid for." Her dad looked at her with dark eyes and his mouth curled into evil smirk. "This the piece of shit boyfriend you got arrested with Noelle? I'm Chris, Noelle's father, that's my wife Alaina."

Jax looked at the three Montagues before him in utter confusion, Noelle didn't look related to them at all. She was more exotic and these two, were basically white as he was. "Jax Teller." He offered the couple his hand and only Chris felt obliged to shake it. "It's nice to finally meet you, wish it wasn't like this though."

"Same."Alaina looked Jax over, making him feel self conscious. "Noe, where's your car at dear, we just saw that God awful truck parked in your driveway." She pointed out the window to the black truck, the bangles on her slender wrists clanging together.

"It's in Charming, I was too tired to drive it home." Noelle smiled as she did her best not to break down and lose her composure. It was a needed lie, she couldn't get her head bit off just yet. "It'll be back."

"Too tired to drive but up for sex. Oh how I'd kill to be your age again dear." The blonde hugged her daughter and pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks. "Let's sit and catch up, let the men bond over whatever it is they can find to bond over."

"I don't think we should leave them alone." The brunette looked at her mom then to the two men standing in the kitchen, she gave her boyfriend a look of sympathy and her father clapped him on the shoulder and moved towards the bar stools.

"I won't hurt him Noe." Chris winked at his daughter, trying his best to let her know Jax was in good hands for the time being. He had no intentions on hurting the man unless he found a reason to. "He's in good hands. You don't mind Jax do you?"

"Go hang out with your mom darlin'. I'll be fine in here." Jax smiled and she gave a tiny nod and disappeared from his view. His stomach dropped to his feet as he looked at the man, he was bigger than he thought he'd be, his glare made Happy look like a chihuahua.

"You want to explain why you got my daughter arrested Jax?" Chris crossed his hands on the cool countertop and stared down at the young man.

Jax swallowed hard and a nervous chuckle escaped his pink lips. "I didn't technically get her arrested, I tried to keep her out of it. The Charming police have a hard on for me. They tend to just pick me up when they claim I look suspicious. All I was doing was loving on Noelle and the officer said some bullshit about it being indecent exposure, but no one was naked. I promise you that."

"You want to let me in on why the ATF was questioning her? You seem to be on their list too, not just the local police Jax." He pulled a folded file from the inside of his suit jacket and laid it in between them.

"Apparently they think my motorcycle club deals arms. I can assure you that we don't do anything illegal, if we did I wouldn't have gotten involved with Noelle. I'm not trying to get her mixed up into any shit that she shouldn't be in. I like her a lot and I'm enjoying her company. She's a brilliant young woman." He pushed the file back towards Chris and smiled.

"Not even going to look at what I have on you son?" The opened the file and glanced over it. "Agent Stahl, the bitch that decided it was okay to hold my daughter for questioning, seems to have a whole lot of shit on you. All accusations, no real proof, you would think she would have dropped this shit."

Jax dropped his hands onto the granite and locked eyes with Noelle's father, he was trying to play some game, he just had no idea what the game entailed. "I don't care what Stahl thinks she has on me, I haven't been arrested in awhile. I've been keeping my hands clean since I took over as president. We're legal, we have our porn studio."

"So not only are you supposedly an outlaw, but you run a porn studio too? Well, my daughter is doing well for herself." The tall dark haired man stood causing his stool to slam on the ground. "I don't think I want my daughter with you anymore Jax. I don't think you have shit to offer her. You're nothing. You won't ever be anything, she needs a upstanding citizen in her life."

Jax scoffed and stood. "No offense, but I care a lot about Noelle. You may be her father but she can make her own choices. I don't want anything bad happening to her. I do my best to protect her every damn time she's with me. I won't let anything happen to her, that's my lady. I'd take a damn bullet for her."

"How long have you been with my daughter to know any of that? Huh?" Chris backed Jax up against the refrigerator, his voice becoming rough and a low growl. "You love my daughter or something Jax because if you don't then I suggest you leave her alone. Let her focus on going to school and becoming a lawyer."

He shrugged her father off of him. "I love her...I haven't even told her yet. I didn't want to fucking scare her off! You good now? You done with this pissing contest?"

"Chris, let him go." Alaina intervened, Noelle was at Jax's side as soon as her father stepped away from him. "I don't think we have anything to worry about with these two yet..."

"Alright." He nodded and straightened out his suit jacket. "We'll leave this shit alone for now. Make sure the next time we stop by you're not about to fuck my daughter in the damn kitchen. There are rooms for a goddamn reason and get your car back. Don't leave it in a fucking hicktown Noelle! Stop fucking up, you got it?"

"Yeah." Noelle nodded quickly. "You don't have to worry, everything will be fine."

"Good, we'll stop in next month on the way to a conference in Toronto. Make sure you're on your A game." Alaina pulled her daughter into another tight hug, her heart heavy with guilt. Her husband always had to be a tough ass on Noelle. Ever since they brought her home from Nevada, his standards for her had been set high. "Your dad is a hardass because he loves you." She whispered in her daughter's ear.

"I know. I love you mom." The brunette smiled at her blonde mother. "Have a safe trip back. Love you dad."

"Love you too Noe." He kissed the top of her head while keeping his eyes on Jax, who was still pressed against the fridge. A look of intrigue and fear on his face. "Bye Jax."

"Bye Chris, Alaina." He smiled and waved, holding his breath until he heard the front door slam shut. "You know you have some fucking explaining to do about that shit Noelle." He yanked her towards him by the front of his shirt she had on.

"I'm adopted. I told you they were intense Jax." She let him pull the shirt over her head. "I don't think you heard what they said about bedrooms."

"The whole point of rules like that is to break them." He picked her up by the back of the thighs and carried her towards the stairs. He smirked as he tossed his gorgeous brunette on her bed, her hair fanning out and giving her the illusion that she was wearing a dark crown.

"I don't tend to try my parents." She watched him strip down and climb in bed next to her, he laid on his back and pulled her on top of him. Her face resting against his chest, she could hear the faint thump of his heart.

"I can tell. You give anymore thought to the pistol tattoo idea?" His fingers danced lazily up and down her spine as he let the conversation with her father replay over and over again. He had admitted that he loved her.

"Yeah, I have." She yawned and pulled the throw over their bodies. "I also thought about the mermaid tattoo even more."

He laughed, he was going to have to look at a mermaid every single time he went down on her. "Figured."

* * *

Gemma stood behind Juice, an invoice clutched in her hand as she watched him type away at his laptop. "Give me everything you got on this Noelle bitch. I don't trust her, I don't think her intentions are pure." She tapped on the screen. "Speed it up Juice."

"I'm typing as fast as I can Gem." Juice looked back at her. "What is her last name again, Montag?"

"Montague." She read off the invoice. "Like from Romeo and Juliet. You print out everything you find on her and bring it to me. I want to know if she got a parking ticket when she was sixteen. Any little thing you find, bring it to my attention."

"I can read it to you right now, she's squeaky clean. Comes from the suburbs, daughter of a cop and lawyer. She's in school studying law. She's got a wiped juvenile record, I can try to hack it though." He tapped into a few of his known databases and went to work on exposing her juvenile history.

"You can't trust a cop's kid." She rested her hands on her hips as she looked over his shoulder. "Remember, give me copies of everything you find Juicy. I got a bitch to get rid of."


	7. Chapter 7 Kinda Has Your Face

Gemma sat and smirked at the paper sitting in front of her, her black glasses perched on her nose as she scanned over the list of offenses that Noelle racked up when she was a teenager. She wasn't so squeaky clean after all, the rap sheet was extensive and impressive. Vandalism, theft, assault. She had been a busy fucking teenager. "I wonder what else she's hiding besides this sordid history?"

"Hey Gem, Jax is here." Juice poked his head into the small office and smiled. He had felt a little bit guilty for digging up Noelle's past, it had been wiped and sealed for a reason, but when Gemma asked for something you had to oblige or feel her wrath and that wasn't something he wanted coming his way.

"Thanks baby." She removed her glasses and gathered up the papers, she needed to show him what his little girlfriend was really like. She hoped even more that the young brunette gash was with him. She could stand to embarrass her a little bit. "Jax."

"Hey mom." Jax smiled at her as he sat down on the picnic table and wiped the dirt off his white sneakers. "What's up?"

"Your little girlfriend around?" She took up a seat next to him, her hand resting on his knee as she waved the papers around. "Did some digging on your little Noelle, found some interesting shit in her past baby."

He glared at her, the nerve she had to go digging into Noelle's past."What? You actually did a fucking background check on my girlfriend?" He snatched the papers from her hands and stood up, walking towards the line of bikes with her on his heels. His eyes raked over the paper and his mouth curled into a smile. "You didn't find shit on her, what is this? Shit she did when she was a kid doesn't even matter now."

"Proves she isn't as innocent as she claims to be." Gemma crossed her bony arms and looked at her son. This wasn't going the way she had pictured it to go. This was supposed to turn him against Noelle not against her. "She's a cop's daughter too, she tell you that shit Jax?"

"She never claimed to be innocent. I know she's a cop's kid, I met her parents. She told me that shit before I even met them though." He ripped up the papers and let them flutter to the ground in a flurry of white. "You got any more shit you need to say against Noe?"

"I don't think you can trust her." She sighed and poked her son in the chest. "I don't trust her Jax, you know I'm good with instincts. I don't think she's got your best interest in her mind. I think she's just using you baby."

"ENOUGH!" Jax hollered and earned the glares of not only his mom but some of his brothers as well. He was through with this bullshit. "I'm not going to stand here and let you slander the name of my girlfriend mom. You got that? If you have a problem with her, take it up with her. I don't want to hear your shit anymore. I really fucking don't...My love life isn't any of your goddamn concern."

**SOA**

Jax sat at the head of the redwood, the gavel in his hands as he waited for his brothers to finish file in. He was beyond annoyed with the antics of his mom earlier. It was still wearing on his mind that his mom had did a background check and seemed to have gotten ahold of juvenile records that had been sealed. Out of everything that she has done, this shit had to take the wasn't textbook Gemma. It was above and beyond that, she wasn't going to rest until he and Noe were over.

"Jackie boy, ya good?" Chibs clapped the young man on his shoulder, pulling him deep from his thoughts as he took his seat. "Ya look like yer in dream land."

"I'm good, just thinking." Jax smiled and nodded as the doors swung shut and all the men were sitting in their rightful spots. All eyes on him as they waited for the next plan of action. "I got some interesting news." He pulled the file that Chris had given him from his cut and dropped it on the table.

"How'd you get a police file?" Chibs picked it up, instantly recognizing the file. "You got something to tell us Jax?" He thumbed through the pages and whistled.

"I got it from Noelle's father." He rubbed his face and stared at his brothers. No better time than the present to come clean about what her father was. He didn't want his mom beating him to the punch and twisting up the information to look like something that it wasn't. "Her dad is a cop. He pulled the file to ruffle my feathers but there's helpful shit in there."

"You're dating a cop's daughter?" Tig looked at him and frowned. "That doesn't sit well with me brother. I don't think she should be allowed around here, what if she decides to rat? Tell her dad what she hears around here?"

"She's not like that, plus her dad isn't going to take interest in our club. You realize how much reach he has in order to obtain ATF files? No regular cop is getting his hands on that shit." Jax dropped the gavel on the table. Instantly regretting even bringing this shit up. He had just rocked the fucking boat.

"What is her dad then?" Juice chimed in, his hand rubbing his thighs nervously as he waited for the information. He knew what her dad was, he wanted to know if Jax knew, or if his precious little girlfriend kept that little juicy piece of information from him.

"F.B.I." The handsome blond gritted out. "Yeah, I know, serious shit but I can't just leave her. I actually refuse to leave her. Plus when has the F.B.I ever taken an interest in us guys? Let's think this through before we jump to conclusions about what could or couldn't happen."

"Jesus Christ, you're bedding a Fed's daughter!" Tig groped his beard and looked around at all his brothers. "This isn't good brother, this isn't good at all."

"I know it looks bad but it really fucking isn't. I'm not asking you guys to approve of my relationship. I just wanted to tell you what her dad was before my mom went around poisoning you against Noe. The last fucking thing I need is some bullshit ice out. She didn't do anything wrong." He stood from his seat. "This church is over unless we have some real shit to discuss right now."

"How about we discuss this supposed raid on the clubhouse and Red Woody?" Chibs tapped on the file. "Supposed to do down in anytime in the next day or so."

"We wipe the places, make sure everything is clean and nothing incriminating. We have this get out of jail free card and I suggest we fucking use it. Send the prospects to the studio and make sure there are no drugs and everything is legal and up to date. Juice you stay in here with me and the rest of you guys make sure there aren't any guns or drugs here either. Got that shit?" He smiled as everyone nodded then quickly filed out.

"What do you need Jax?" Juice looked nervous as he watched Jax shut the doors and slowly turn around to face him, gone was his smile he had on seconds earlier. Now he was scowling at him.

"I need you to stop helping my mom. How did you think it was okay to expose my girlfriend's past to my mother? You don't think she's going to use this shit to try to run Noelle out of town for good?" He crossed his arms and looked at the younger man.

"I was just trying to help." Juice held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't think too much of it at the time, until after...I felt terrible about that shit. I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again." Jax opened the doors and watched Juice walk out before he did the same thing. He would stick around for the next few days, to save face. Then he would be over at Noelle's losing himself with her.

* * *

Noelle trudged up the stairs with her backpack weighing down on her slender shoulders. It had been one hell of a day and all she needed was a soak in the tub with her music and favorite bath bombs. She tossed her backpack into her office and kept walking to her bedroom, she quickly rid herself of the pesky articles of clothing and sighed as she rubbed the back of her sore neck. The muscles were knotted up and the rubbing didn't have the needed effect.

With the tub filled, her music playing, Noelle tossed in a bath bomb and watched the colors swirl around in the water. Her mind was a million miles away in Charming. Wondering what Jackson was up to. They hadn't talked or seen each other since he had left three days prior. She was used to it, but this time had her worried. "Fuck." She hissed and slid down into the water, it instantly working out the kinked up muscles in her neck and back.

Jax let himself inside of Noelle's house, it was dark as he walked through. He looked around and saw her keys tossed on the kitchen counter, letting him know she was indeed there. He walked up the stairs and saw the light pouring into her bedroom from her bathroom. He approached the bathroom slowly, he could hear her soft moans and mews coming from the other side of the bathroom door, he frowned and quickly stripped down to just his boxers. He opened the door quietly and stood and watched as she worked herself slowly in an attempt to get off. "I thought I said I was the only one who could get you off Noelle?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her boyfriend with a smile. She didn't make any attempt to remove her hands from her body, instead she decided to test him. She closed her eyes back and went back to working herself over.

"You just going to fucking ignore me Noe?" He sat on the edge of the tub and watched her a few moments longer before his resolve shattered. He moved quickly and got her out of the tub and wrapped in her pink towel. "I'm about to get very mad if you keep that shit up Noelle." He dried her off the best he could and let the towel drop to the tile floor before he walked her out of the bathroom and to the bedroom, he pushed her down on her back and she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I didn't think you'd be coming over." She looked down at him as he kissed and licked her inner thighs. "I thought I wouldn't see you for a few more days Jax." She hissed as he sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh of her thigh.

"I wanted it to be a surprised but I was the one getting a surprise." He laughed and ran his tongue over her slick folds. "You like that babe?" He repeated the action and she nodded slowly as she bit her lip.

"I love it." She sank down into the bed as she felt his tongue flattened against her bundle of nerves before slightly sucking it. "Fuck!"

Jax smirked and pulled his mouth away from her. "I'm not giving you what you want Noelle. I don't think you deserve that just yet." He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, leaving her hot and bothered. He felt her move on the bed before he felt her lips on his neck.

"So mean." She whispered against his ear. "I really love your mouth and I really need to get off Jax. So fucking bad babe."

"I don't think I want you to get off." He scooted backwards and pulled her onto him so she was straddling his lap. "I don't think you deserve for me to get you off Noelle. You don't listen to the rules babe." He ran his hands through her wet hair and kissed her chin.

"Please?" The brunette looked into his blue eyes and licked her lips. "I really want to get off Jackson, I need to get off so bad."

"No." He rolled her off him and pulled the sheet over both their bodies. "I'll sleep on it and get you off later babe. I promise, you just behave and don't touch yourself." He pulled her tight against the body, he wasn't just denying her, he was denying himself of a much needed release but he needed to teach her a lesson, she couldn't get herself off. Only he could.

* * *

Jax rolled off of Noelle with a satisfied grunt, he turned to face her as they both worked hard to catch their breaths. He had found it difficult to withhold her pleasure without torturing himself along the way. Instead he had woken her just a few hours after they had fallen asleep to fuck her. That had turned into hours and hours of fun with her. "I'm dead."

"I'm sore." She looked at him and winked. I don't think I can leave this fucking bed at all Jax." She rubbed her legs and sighed.

"You're the one that wanted to go round after fucking round." He let out a raspy chuckle and she smiled at him. "You went crazy."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when I don't have you around and can't use my toys or fingers to get off." She turned to her side and trailed her fingers over his abs. "You're so mean to me Jackson."

"You love every fucking moment of it darlin'." He removed her hands from his body and sat up as her doorbell chimed. "You want me to get that for you?"

"Please." She laughed as she watched him pull on a pair of sweats and walk out of her bedroom. She yawned and snuggled into the blankets as the doorbell chimed one last time. "It better not be my parents." She mumbled to herself.

Jax didn't bother look through the peephole, he had his gun tucked into the waistband of his sweatpants as he pulled the door open and froze at the sight. The young brunette looked familiar, too familiar. She was almost a dead ringer for Noelle. "Who are you?" He blocked the doorway so the woman couldn't come in.

"I'm Melody." The brunette smiled as him as she played with her hair. "Are you going to let me in or am I going to be forced to stand on this porch all damn day?" She tried to step inside but without any success, the blond man was too big and too fast.

"Noelle!" He yelled back into the house. "There's someone on your porch who kinda has your fucking face!" He studied Melody, Noelle never mentioned any siblings, so this girl couldn't be related to her, maybe it was a classmate. It was creepy but plausible.

"Jesus." Noelle appeared next to Jax. "That's my sister." She looked at the brunette before looking up at Jax. She hadn't heard from Melody in months, so she assumed Melody hadn't wanted to continue their communication or attempt at building a sisterly bond that they didn't get to build when they were younger.

"Noelle, are you going to let me in or what?" Melody stared at her older sister with a frown on her face as she waited to be invited in. She knew she should have called before showing up but she didn't have time. She just needed to out of the house and away from her parents, even if it meant traveling all through the night to California from Nevada.

"Yeah, come in." Noelle stepped back pulling Jax with her. "This is Jax, he's my boyfriend. What are you doing here? You should have called me first." She closed the door shut and ushered everyone into the living room. This wasn't going to be good, this was going to cause ripples and trouble.

"I took off, I couldn't be there anymore. It was so boring back in Nevada." Melody plopped down on the sofa and crossed her legs. She smirked at the couple who looked panicked and confused at her presence. She was going to have fun here in California.


	8. Chapter 8 Playing Games

Noelle dragged Jax towards the kitchen, knowing he needed some type of explanation of why she hadn't told him about her having a little sister named Melody. She sat down and patted the stool next to her, he shrugged and sat down next to her. "I can explain this shit Jax."

"Please do." He rubbed his face and glanced at the living room. His mind reeling like crazy. "I need a solid explanation."

"She's my birth sister, found her about eight months ago. We talked and exchanged letters, I hoped we could build a sister bond, a friendship or whatever but two months into the shit and she stopped replying and I assumed she had changed her mind and bailed on it all. I didn't bring her up because it didn't seem to important since she was no longer in my life and it's sort of embarrassing to bring it up because she also bailed out on me." She frowned and played with his gorgeous blond locks as he processed the information.

"That makes sense. So she's your blood sister? So she lives with your real parents?" He rubbed the nape of his neck in confusion. He wasn't sure how the entire adoption shit worked. It seemed like a clusterfuck of emotion and drama.

"Yeah, she lives in Nevada with our birth parents. I guess they were too young to take care of me but got their shit together to raise her." She shrugged and stood up. "Do you want some coffee? Do you want breakfast babe? Pancakes or waffles?"

"Relax." He followed her towards the pantry his hands on her hips. "Relax, I'll put the the coffee on for all of us." He grabbed the items from the shelf and walked back towards the counter that held the coffee maker.

"My nerves are wrecked right now." She shook her wrists out before pulling open the refrigerator. Looking for a bottle of water and some leftover pizza.

"What are you two doing? Playing house?" Melody sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before sitting on the barstool. "This is a nice ass house Noelle." She had only seen these types of homes on TV and magazines.

"Thanks, my parents bought it for me." Noelle turned and looked at her sister, it was weird referring to her that way, they looked a lot alike but were worlds apart. Melody was reckless and a walking mess while she was put together and most times than not thought about what she was doing before she did it. "For going to college and wanting to become a lawyer."

"That's good, I barely even made it through high school." Melody took a bite from the green apple in her hands. "Mind if I crash here until I get on my feet?" She knew it was a lot to ask for but also knew she had no other choice, she had drained her savings and blew through most of it with gas and snacks.

"Sure." The older brunette looked between her boyfriend and sister. "I have the guestroom, it's downstairs not upstairs. Has it's own bathroom, so you don't need to ever go on the upper level of my house. Got it?" She crossed her arms.

"I got it." The younger sister rounded the island and hugged her older sister. "Thanks so much, I promise as soon as I get on my feet, I'll be out of your hair."

"Just don't touch my stuff." Noelle pushed the girl away from her. "I don't like when people touch my stuff, I don't want you bringing guests here either, I don't want you disrespecting my parents when they come for a visit."

"I got it! Damn, is this a house or a prison Noe?" Melody laughed as she accepted the steaming mug of coffee from Jax. "Do you have a brother?"

"No." Jax shook his head as he grabbed the sugar from by the coffee maker. "I don't have a brother, he died when we were younger. I do have a clubhouse full of brothers I picked by choice."

"Oh, do tell." Melody set her coffee aside and watched the man as he spoke. "So you just have a clubhouse full of brothers and I'm sitting here with you two shooting the breeze? Can we go to this clubhouse and have a little fun?"

"I really don't think that's a smart idea." Noelle looked at Jax with a tense jaw. The last thing she needed was Melody running through Charming like a damn tornado, nothing good would come out of introducing her to the guys.

"Yeah, let's go. She'll be fine." Jax squeezed his girlfriend's elbow in an attempt to calm her down and make her reservations subside. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"I have to go to class." She pulled away from him and took the stairs two at a time as she felt her anxiety start to build up around her ribcage squeezing her tighter than ever.

"She always like that?" Melody looked at Jax as he started to head towards the stairs.

"Nope." He glared at her. "I suggest you be nice and play nice while you're here, the last thing you want is to piss her off and have her parents come knocking the damn door down to get to you." He took the stairs and found Noelle laying in bed, the blankets pulled up to her nose as she sniffled. "You're going to be good Noe. She's a pesky houseguest."

"I should have turned her away but I felt so bad." She sat up and looked at him. "I don't need her in my life just coming and going. I just want her to either be all the way in or all the way out. Not in between."

"So you're good?" He leaned over and captured her lips in a quick tender kiss. "You know you can tell her to leave at any time, this is your home and she's the guest. If it makes you comfortable then you need to ask her leave."

"I'm fine just caught off guard." She smiled at him and let herself get pulled into a much needed hug. "I really do have class though, for an hour. Can you give me a lift? I don't feel like walking and I hate driving that goddamn truck around Jax."

**SOA**

Jax sat around the quad where Noelle had left him with a promise to return in no longer than an hour. She had one class and it was her Crim Law lecture. Now sitting here, looking around, he got a glimpse at what he had missed out on. If he had done a little better, took high school more serious and actually finished, he could be doing this. College, but instead he had fallen into the life, looked up to his father and the other men of the club. He allowed himself to be brainwashed by his mother into thinking he was only meant to be an outlaw, when in truth he was so much more. He could have easily been a writer, he loved that almost as much as he loved his Harley.

"You go here?" A slender blonde appeared in front of Jax, blocking his view of the fountain, something he didn't appreciate at all.

"Nope. Just waiting for my girlfriend to get out of class." He looked up at her briefly before nudging her to the side. The last thing he needed was trouble on a college campus with this blonde who didn't seem to take the hint that he wasn't interested in making small talk. "Maybe you know her, she's a short brunette, her name is Noelle Montague."

"Seriously? That stuck up prude is your girlfriend?" The blonde scoffed. "I had class with her last semester, she was so stuck up and a know it all."

"I can't let you stand there and insult my lady. So you can just shut up and fuck off now darlin'." He stood and looked down at her. "You got that bitch?"

"You're insane." She stepped back, instantly regretting trying to pick up the man. "You deserve her."

"I'm an outlaw baby, I don't know why you think it's okay to insult me on top of insulting her." He sat back down as the quad started to fill up with students getting out of afternoon classes. "I suggest you leave before Noelle happens up this little scene and shows you just how stuck up she can be."

Noelle looked over towards where she left Jax, a blonde bimbo standing in front of him. One that she recognized from last semester. One that she had got into a fight with a frat party one Friday night. "Jax."

Jax stood and smiled at the brunette before pulling her into a hug. "I was just telling this gash to get lost before you showed her how stuck up you can really be."

"I showed her ass that before." Noelle looked at the woman. "We got into a serious fight at a party one night."

"Oh, so you're a fighter too." He looked at his girlfriend with a shocked expression. "Come on, let's leave. I got a place I want to take you to." He escorted the brunette away from the blonde and towards his parked bike. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled and allowed him to take her backpack from her and sling it over his own shoulder. The white contrasting with the black of his flannel. "The college kid thing, it's a good look on you. You ever think about it? Going to school, or taking one class?"

"Ehh, I thought about it. Dumb idea, I'm pushing closer to thirty than I am to twenty." He placed the helmet on her head and smiled. "You can do the college shit and I'll live vicariously through you babe."

"Better late than never. I can help you if you ever decide to sign up. I am really good at signing people up for shit." She took her backpack back and watched him slip onto his bike before copying the same movement. Her arms wrapping tightly around his waist as he pulled away from the college.

* * *

Melody flounced around her sister's house, envy growing within her as she took in item after expensive item. Noelle being handed off to new parents as a baby was apparently working out really well. She had a nice home, college education, a handsome as hell boyfriend, and she knew she would discover a nice ass car in her possession eventually.

Not even in the house a day and she was already breaking the rules, she hit the top of the stairs and opened the first door she came to. It was a craft room, paintings and photographs hanging on the walls. Unfinished works littered the desk as she nosed around. Her eyes scanning the room rapidly. Rich and artistic, she rolled her eyes and backed out of the room and headed towards the second door.

"Nice." She walked into the bedroom, it was obviously Noelle's by the look of the personal items scattered all over the floor. She headed to the closet and turned the light on, her eyes going wide as she admired the clothes hanging from the wooden hangers. "Spoiled bitch." She fingered the fur coat on the hanger, who even needed a fur coat in California. It didn't even get cold enough to require more than a hoody according to google.

Her phone rang pulling her from the trance as she turned to walk out of the closet, turning the light off as she went. "Hello?" She answered the call as she walked out of the bedroom and closed the door just like she found it.

"You there?" The person asked.

"Yeah, I'm here, she welcomed me with open arms, gave me a guest room. Her house is fucking insane, expensive shit everywhere. Her closet has to be an easily hundred thousand dollar fortune. Sister dear has been living the good life dad." Melody groaned as she grabbed a bottle of water from the freezer.

"You do what we sent you there to do, bring us some money home Melo. We need it badly, I don't care how you get it or what you have to do. You can't leave us hanging alright, we need you and that pretty pending pay day." He said sternly. "You won't let us down, right baby girl? Your mom and I need you to bring us that money back."

"Yeah dad, I know the plan." She sipped the water and checked her reflection in the big ornate mirror hanging behind the living room sofa. "I will do it as fast as possible and without her knowing about it. I won't let you guys down."

"Love you baby girl." He spoke softly.

"Love you too dad." She smiled and ended the call as the front door opened up. "Hey guys." She turned and put on her best innocent and cheery act. "I love this mirror, where'd you get it Noelle?"

"Uh, that ugly ass thing? My dad brought it back from when he visited his family in Italy. Super ugly but super expensive. If I ever go broke, I'm hocking that thing to the nearest collector." Noelle dropped her backpack to the floor by the sofa as Jax kicked off his sneakers."You eat already?"

"I had leftover pizza I found in the fridge. That okay?" She looked at her sister and smiled.

"Yeah it's fine. I was going to say we could order take out or something for you if you were hungry or whatever Melo." Noelle tied her hair up into a bun and sat on the arm of the recliner Jax had made himself comfortable in.

"No, I'm good. What are your parents anyways? Ethnicity wise?" She sat down and pulled her feet underneath her as she looked at pictures hanging on the walls.

"My dad is Italian and my mom is South African." Noelle trailed her sister's gaze to the family portrait hanging on the wall. "Sat forever to get that done in Italy, the painter didn't believe in taking a picture and then painting it. I was restless sitting there, my dad literally kept growling at me to sit fucking still for the picture."

"That's cool. I've never been out of the country, I haven't even left Nevada until I showed up to your doorstep." Melo tore her eyes away from the portrait and looked at her sister. "You traveled a lot when you were younger?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of travelling mostly during the summer and school breaks. Last spring break I went to Greece, that was really fun. The water was gorgeous, the architecture was breath taking. I want to go back there one day, spend a month or so." She scooted from the arm of the recliner to Jax's lap, feeling the warmth radiate from his hands as he rubbed her arms.

"Lucky, parents could never afford to go on real vacations. I always stayed home on school breaks and shit." She frowned and looked at her hands, avoiding the glares of her sister and boyfriend who seemed to be staring through her, straight into her soul with his piercing blue eyes.

"Work for it and go on your own vacations." Jax finally spoke up, sensing the game Melody was trying to play with his lady. She was going to guilt her into feeling bad about being adopted and being raised into wealth and not living the life she was raised up in. He met her glare and irked an eyebrow in a silent challenge. He'd have to keep an eye on her for real, something was off with her.

* * *

As always thanks for the reviews and let me know what you thought. (:


	9. Chapter 9 Sick

**Light, fluffy, filler chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Noelle padded through the house in her usual sleep attire, shorts and a threadbare shirt she had scored at the thrift store with her friend Lucy. Her brown hair fell messily down her back and she had given up on it staying in a bun on her head. Her throat was raw, eyes sore, nose red and stuffy, she had gotten the flu and she was miserable because of it.

"Melody" Noelle whispered as she walked through the kitchen. "You here?"

The brunette checked each room and the yards but she was gone. She was sick and home alone. Just her luck, she needed medicine but her body was too sore for a store run. "Ugh." She coughed and tears sprang to her brown eyes from the pain.

Noelle took the stairs slowly and paused halfway up; she was out of breath. Congestion was terrible. She finished the trek and fell onto her oversized bed. Grabbing for her phone. She slid a finger over the screen and it came to life. She dialed the number she was given the night before.

"Hello?" His voice was sandy and low.

She coughed again. "Babe, I'm sick."

"You sound like shit." He chuckled. "You need some lovin?"

"I need some damn medicine Jax." She coughed again. "I think I'm dying, my throat is being attacked by glass."

"I'll bring you some. Sit tight alright Noe?" He sighed.

"Thanks." She smiled to herself as the call ended before snuggling up under her blankets as she waited for Jax to come to her much needed rescue. She hoped he'd be here soon but she would be happy regardless of what time he got there. Her eyes closed as she relaxed into the pillows and somehow drifted off to sleep.

"Noe!" Jax's voice was muddled. "Wake up." She felt a hard slap on her thigh.

"Stop." Noelle swatted his hand off of her. "I'm up."

"Here." He shoved his hand towards her mouth. "It'll make you feel better."

She took the pills and swallowed them down with a hungry gulp of water."Thanks babe."

"You look like shit." Jax snarked as he kicked off his boots and climbed into bed with his girlfriend. "You got sick fast."

"Don't remind me. I had to call my professors about it. Got a fuck ton of homework too." She grimaced as she coughed. "Fuck my life."

"You'll fucking survive." He pulled Noelle in close to him. "You eat anything?"

"Not hungry. I'm dying." She shook her head and sighed. "My throat is raw."

"Drink soup dummy." He knocked his knee against her legs and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "We'll go down and make you some, we can lounge on the sofa and I'll put the dominant side of me away and baby your sick ass darlin'."

"I tried that." Noelle flipped and looked at her boyfriend. "I can't keep anything down, I feel like death has taken up residence in my body Jackson. I really don't feel like I'm going to bounce back from this anytime soon."

"You alone here babe? Melody leave you?" He sat up and smiled down at the sick brunette as he pulled off his sweatshirt. "Don't worry I'm not going to try to fuck you right now."

"I wasn't even worried about that. I mean go for it but I may just pass out from overheating during sex." She sat up and wrapped herself in the blankets. "This is probably contagious, so I don't want you getting sick. You can dip out if you want to Jax, I won't hold it against you.

"I'll be fine, I haven't been sick since I was a kid. Pretty sure your flu isn't going to do a damn thing to interfere with my life." Jax pulled her onto his lap, his lips barely touching her as he smiled. "You're good babe."

"You're a damn fool." She pulled her face away from his and smiled. "_This _could be the time that you get sick. I don't want the flu keeping you from your presidential duties. You can't have your vice president calling all the shots while you lay in bed with me and get the special treatment. Nurse's outfit and everything Jackson."

"See if you're promising to wear an outfit, I just may have to get sick on purpose." He chuckled and laid back against the pillows and brought her down on top of him. "You look so pale, we're almost the same fucking color." He ran his hand over her forehead and frowned, she was warm. Not warm enough for him to be concerned, but warm enough for him to check on it again later.

"I want to take a nap." She rolled off of him and settled her face on the cool pillows.

"Go for it. I'll be around when you wake up Noe." He pulled his phone free from his pocket and started scrolling through the texts while he listened to his lady drift off to a fitful sick riddled sleep.

**SOA**

Jax was never much of a sleeper. If he did sleep it was a light sleep, it wasn't deep enough for him to have dreams. Each movement Noelle made had him on edge. She wasn't sleeping like she normally did, this was a heavy medicine induced sleep. She was all over the bed, her long legs dangling half off. He smiled and pulled her back on the bed. She was hot to the touch and he ran his heavy hand down her back and she was sweating.

"Noe." He shook her softly and she started to stir. "Wake up."

She shook her head and pulled her pillow from her head and flipped it over. "So cold." She croaked.

"Noelle, wake the fuck up." Jax violently yanked the pillow from her and her eyes flew open and she glared at him. "Gotta take you to the fuckin' hospital, you're on fire."

"No." She shook her head. "Hate hospitals." She attempted to pull the pillow away from him but she was too weak to keep the grip on the satin pillow case.

"Me too." Jax stood and pulled her off the bed. "You gotta go though, not going to let you overheat and have some type of fever seizure darlin', so get your ass up and don't fight me on this. I'm doing this to help you Noelle."

"Am I dying?" She looked up at the blond and frowned.

"No." He laughed and smiled. "You are not dying, just very sick."

"Then put me back in bed." She climbed back on the bed and tugged the sheet over her.

"No." Jax yanked it back off. "You're fucking going, you're on fire, you need to see a damn doctor."

"Fine." She grabbed his hand. "Take me there."

"Ow." Noelle swatted at the nurse for the fourth time in the last minute or so. She wasn't taking kindly to being poked by needles. "Can you be better at your fucking job please?" She shot the nurse a disgusted look and she backed quickly away from Noelle's arm.

"Be fucking nice." Jax glared at her. "She's trying to fucking help your sick ass and you're making her cry."

"I'd be nice if she'd not poke the shit out of my arm." She folded her arms under the blanket and watched the nurse scamper away with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm using the last of my voice to be mean. I fucking hate hospitals."

"Cut it out." The biker glared at her once again as a new nurse waddled into the room. He knew she hated being sick, she had said over and over again that it made her a brat and now he was seeing that firsthand. She was being a mean ass brat. That just made him like her even more.

"You making my nurse cry?" The woman gave Noelle a once over and scoffed. "I don't like when patients make my nurses cry."

"She poked me like twelve times." Noelle shot back. "Look at my goddamn arm! How am I supposed to model when it looks like I've been trying to shoot myself the fuck up?"

"You're a grumpy young thing aren't you?" She shook her head at Noelle. "Sit still and I will have this damn IV in your arm Miss Montague."

"Only 'cause I'm sick." Noelle shrugged. "And I hate needles."

"You don't even model." Jax laughed and looked back down at Noelle's phone that he had swiped from her during their first fifteen minutes in the ER waiting room. "She's going to school to be a damn lawyer, so she may just end up suing if you guys poke her one too many times."

"And who are you?" The nurse turned around and put her fists on her hips.

"Her boyfriend." Jax scoffed and glowered at her. "I brought her here."

"Yeah he did." Noelle nodded as she let the nurse go back to the IV. "That was quick."

"Yeah Miss Thing it indeed was." The nurse clucked her tongue and shook her head. "You make her cry again and have to come back in here."

"Why can't you just be my nurse. I'm dying of like mononucleosis!" Noelle gripped her sheets.

"Drama Queen too, we're going to have some fun." She shook her head. "You don't have mono. You're just dehydrated with the flu, Miss Montague."

"Same thing, it feels like it could be something more serious! I googled my symptoms and it came back as Mono!" Noelle shrieked and looked over at her boyfriend. "Every part of me hurts, even the tip of my baby toe on my right foot."

"Go to sleep." The pear shaped nurse shook her head. "I'm not trying to catch a case for smacking a patient."

Noelle laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really bad at being sick and being in the hospital. I hate it all, I turn into a fucking lunatic when I'm sick."

"I see that." She frowned. "Get some rest. You blondie, make sure she sleeps or she'll lose that voice of hers."

"Losing her voice would be a good thing." Jax nodded at the nurse and flashed his infamous smile. "Thanks."

"Mean." Noelle looked at Jax and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're flirty and shit. I don't want you to smile at her anymore babe."

"You're getting jealous that I smiled at a nurse, a nurse that I wouldn't ever date. She's twice my age and not exactly my type. I love mean, pint sized women named Noelle." He walked over to her bed and sat down. He fingers trailing up and down her legs lazily as he smiled at her. "You're going to be out of here soon darlin', when you get better, we're going shopping. I have something in mind for you."

"What?" She looked at him, her impeccable eyebrows raised as she searched his face for any type of hint. "Also, thanks for bringing me in."

"I'm not telling you...going through your phone as given me some brilliant ass ideas for you babe." He kissed her forehead and slipped the phone into his cut's pocket. "You're welcome though, you were on fire even though you claimed to be so damn cold."

"I appreciate it a lot…I'm worried about why you want to take me shopping and what exactly did you find in my phone to make you want to take me shopping?" Noelle laced her fingers through his and ran a thumb over his knuckles.

"I'll look out for your ass best I fucking can and however you allow me." He kissed her bruised arm. "You can't be a bitch to the nurses, they're here to help you out baby. Let them take care of you, you like being submissive right?" He inched his free hand higher up her thigh, if the situation was different he would play with her a little but for now he'd hold off.

"Look at my arm! I look like a junkie who couldn't hit the sweet spot!" She wiggled her arm around. "The fuck?"

"Go to sleep." Jax kissed her head. "I gotta go make a few calls." He stood up and wiggled his phone around in the air.

"Fine." She closed her eyes. "Only for you Jackson."

"Good." He nodded. "I'll be back."

"Alright." She smiled sadly. "Hurry back though baby."

Jax walked out of her room and to the bank of stainless steel elevators. He hit the button and waited impatiently for the doors of one of them to open. When it did, he stepped back to let a Mayan out of it. The Mayan stared at Jax but didn't say anything and he did the same. The blond walked into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby.

He walked outside and towards Noelle's car, a safe smoking zone. He didn't feel like hearing the security guard bitch at him when I lit up his joint and dialed Happy to see if he was needed at the club. Jax waited for the phone to pick up but it went to voicemail so he clicked. He quickly slid the phone into his back pocket, and took a long drag from my joint.

The biker scowled as more Mayans pulled into the lot, getting off their garish bikes. He tapped off the end of his joint and placed it back in the cigarette box and pocketed it. He pulled out his burner and flipped it open, trying Happy one last time. He would be the only Son, he'd want to watch over Noelle if he needed to head back to Charming. The two seemed to get along, he could sense the protectiveness that Happy gave off anytime Noelle was around or even mentioned by someone in the club.

"Hey." His voice came over the speaker.

"It's Jax." Jax spoke. "Calling to see if you need me for club shit."

"Yeah, brotha we do, some type of problem with Lin. He just called asking for you." Happy spoke slowly. "What's up?

"Hospital with Noelle." He said slowly as he twisted the ring on his finger. "Hell of a lot of Mayans here though, don't know what for but I don't want her laying up without protection. Especially since they seen me up here. They might put two and two together. I want you to come sit with her. Only one I trust to do so..."

"I'll be there then...I'll leave now." Happy rasped into the phone. "Just sit tight prez. I'll be there then you can leave."

"Alright, see you then brotha." Jax hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket. He stomped off back towards the hospital, tugging up his baggy jeans as he walked past the security guard, careful not to make any eye contact. He hit the bay of elevators and waited for one to take back up to Noelle. As he waited a Mayan joined him, he was waiting a few steps behind the Son as the doors slid open and both men got in. The Mayan hit the button for the third floor and Jax made no movement to hit another button.

Jax rushed out of the elevator, his mind racing as he watched the Mayan from the elevator move towards Noelle's room right along with him. That sent an even bigger wave of panic through his body as he took notice of all the patches standing in and around his girlfriend's hospital room.

"Hey." Jax pushed through the gaggle of Mayans and took a spot next to Noelle's bed, he took in the look of sheer panic on her face as she looked at the group of shady looking men. "What's up Marcus can I help you with some shit?"

"Heard you had a lady." Marcus looked between Jax and Noelle. "Thought I'd step in and see for myself. We're here visiting my boy in the room next door."

"I don't appreciate you stopping in on my lady without asking me shit Alvarez. If the tables were turned, you'd have put a bullet in my head for showing up to check on your wife without an invitation or notice." The blond stepped forward. "I'd appreciate it if you left right now, as you can see she's visibly upset by the intrusion."

"I'm going." Marcus held up his hands and smiled. "Nice meeting you Noelle." He turned around and whistled, causing all the Mayans to vacate the small room and enter the one next door to Noelle's.

"Holy shit, do they do that often? Do your enemies just show the fuck up like that Jackson?" Noelle felt her anxiety rise and her heart rate monitor speed up as she looked at her boyfriend. She had thought she was a goner for sure, when those men just filed into her room. Gawking at her like she was prey. "That was fucking scary."

"They don't normally do shit like that I promise." He slid into the bed next to her. "I called Hap, he'll be here soon. I have to head back to Charming so he's going to stay with you until I come back. Call or text your sister and have her come up here and sit with you as well."

* * *

Happy frowned as he walked into Noelle's hospital room. He had been worried since Jax had given him a call earlier and asked him to come sit with the young brunette. "What's wrong with her?"

"Dehydrated, flu, losing her voice." Jax looked between his brother and his girlfriend who was asleep. "She's been a pain in the ass, already ran through a few nurses." Jax stood and Happy took a seat. "Thanks for this, I know she likes you."

"No problem." Happy smiled and watched Jax leave. He was prepared for this to be long and boring. He had picked up a few magazines on the way over.

"Hey." Melody walked into her sister's room and looked over to where a bald man was now sitting in Jax's place. "I'm Melody." She offered him a seductive smile.

Happy frowned. "Happy." He ignored her attempt at flirting. "You her sister or some shit?"

"Yeah. Blood sister, found her after 18 years of being separated. She was adopted and I was stuck with our birth parents." She sighed and looked at her sleeping older sister. The silence fell heavy in the room as the heart monitor started to beep. "You know her long?"

"Nah." Happy tried his best to come off friendly to the brunette. It wasn't as easy as it had been with Noelle. That was some instant chemistry that had made him want to protect her. Melody was a different story. He felt that something was off, like the girl was skittish and hiding some shit. "You from here?"

"Nevada." The young brunette stared at the older man. She too was trying to get some type of read on him. He looked mean but she sensed there was some type of connection between him and Noelle. "What's the connection with you and my sister?"

"Protective over her, like she's my kid or something." He smirked and watched Noelle start to wake up. "You here with good intentions?"

"Yeah, here to build a relationship with my sister." That wasn't an entire lie. She was there to win over Noelle, build that trust then turn around and rob her blind to save her family back home. It wasn't going to be a huge deal, she was sure Noelle's parents would replace everything she took.

The biker glared at the young woman, his radar was picking up that she wasn't being completely honest. He would let it slip for now, it wasn't worth it to get into it with a kid in the hospital. Which exactly what this pain in the ass was, a kid. "You better be here for that. Can't imagine you'd be here to fuck with a federal agent's daughter."

"Federal agent? I thought her dad was just a cop." She sighed and shifted on the bed as her stomach flipped and flopped uncontrollably. This wasn't even on her radar, Federal Agent trumped local cop without a second thought. "That's cool though, my dad is just some disabled lowlife."

"Good thing you're away from that then huh?" Happy smiled as he watched her twitch nervously. He had all the answers he needed in that small movement alone. He was going to make this brunette realize a relationship with Noelle would be better than whatever fucking plan she currently had.

* * *

**Let me know what you think...**


	10. Chapter 10 Reactions

Happy helped the brunette into her bed, the hospital had released her after her electrolyte levels finally rose. He was happy to be out of that place, hospitals weren't somewhere he enjoyed being. He avoided them at all costs, so now standing in her bedroom, he was able to breathe easy again. "You good?"

"Yeah." Noelle coughed and looked at the older man, she could see worry lines at the corners of his mouth as he watched her. "Thanks for this Hap, it's appreciated." She pulled her sheet over her and settled into the bed.

"Not a problem." He shuffled a few more times. "You got any beer?"

"Yeah, in the fridge, if there's not any in there try the fridge in the garage. It's the party reserve." She laughed and watched him walk out of the room. He had showed more concern over her well being, than her own father had done.

Happy grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the living room, finding Melody hanging upside down on the sofa. A pink bubble between her lips as they stared each other down. "We need to talk." He sat down on the sofa across from her and took a long pull from the ice cold beer.

"About what?" Melody righted herself as a wave of panic rushed over her, making a red blush rise in her neck.

"About the real reason why you're here. It sure ain't to build a fucking bond with Noelle. I hope that you'll change your mind about whatever shitty thing you plan to do to her. _Or_ at least think twice about it, does she actually deserve what you plan to do to her?" He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as the brunette realized her game was over before it even started.

"I'm here for Noelle, to start a relationship with her." The gorgeous brunette became instantly defensive over the man's accusations. "I don't really need to explain myself to you, I barely even know you."

"You barely even know her. I saw the fucking fear in your eyes when I mentioned her dad is a fucking Fed. I saw the panic in your eyes when I said we needed to talk. I know it's not my place to give you advice, that's what your parents should do. I doubt that they even give a fuck about what you do…" He raised his brows, daring the young woman to dispute anything he had just said. He was the master of picking up signals, little body movements, the way panic seemed to take over, causing a person to either pale or turn red. "I think you need to take my fucking advice Melody, you hurt Noelle's feelings and not only will you have to answer to her and her parents but you'll be fucking answering to me and Jax…"

"I'm here to get to know her better...my intentions are pure." She lied, her hands running up and down her denim clad thighs in an attempt to staunch the sweat. "I want to know her, I fucked up a few months ago when I just dipped out on her but now I'm ready to be serious about it." That wasn't a complete lie, they had a good communication going. Unfortunately she had disappeared on Noelle, without as much of a hint or anything. She just had shit going on in her life, shit she didn't even want to think about, let alone share with anyone else just yet. "Why do you even think I'm going to do something bad?"

"Because nothing ever good comes from a woman ever popping up unannounced...that's my experience."The bald biker sat back and crossed his arms as he brought his booted feet on to the coffee table. "You going to prove me wrong right Melody? I don't think you want the type of heat that comes from fucking over a Fed's kid and a biker's old lady."

"I'm just here to connect with my sister! My parents don't even know about it! I didn't tell them, I just left." Another lie, she was just turning them out today without a second thought. She was digging herself deeper and deeper. There was no way to come back from this shit, no way in hell.

"Alright." He finished off his beer and slowly stood up, making quick eye contact with the woman across from him. "I don't plan on letting up on your ass either, I'm going to be watching you like a fucking hawk…"

* * *

Jax sat at the head of the redwood table, his phone spinning on the table as he lost himself in his thoughts. The afternoon was brutal, lots of bloodshed, bloodshed he didn't think they needed but was necessary to protect the good of the club. He rubbed his tired eyes as his phone started to ring, bringing him back to reality as he recognized the number as Noelle's.

"Hey." Noelle's voice filled the room, she still sounded like shit. "I miss you Jackson."

"I miss you too Noe, how are you feelin' though? Are you at home?" He smiled to himself like an idiot, it was amazing what happened when the woman said as little as a simple greeting to him.

"Yeah, I'm home. I feel like death still. I just wanted to check on you babe." She let out a raspy, congested laugh.

"I'll be there in a few days, need to handle some more shit. You can always come out here though. I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with you Noe." Jax held up a hand as one of the prospects started to come into chapel. "Think about it, if you want to come out, just come out. You know where I'll be."

"Yeah, I'll come out there babe." She replied and Jax could picture the huge smile she was wearing right now. "I'll see you in a few hours."

**SOA**

Jax smiled as he watched Noelle walk into the clubhouse, Melody and Happy close behind her. Melody looked intrigued while Happy looked pissed off. He could properly assume, that the heavily tattooed man was upset with Melody. Happy could pick up on people like an expert and he like Jax probably sensed Melody was up to no good.

"Hey." Noelle pulled Jax into a hug, his arms wrapped tight around her shoulders as he rocked them side to side. "I hope it's okay that I brought her."

"Yeah, it's fine, she'll love it here I'm sure." The blond looked down at his girlfriend before leaning down to give her lips a quick kiss. "They'll be fine, let's head to the apartment and nap. I could use some cuddling babe."

"I could go for a nap, not like it's something I need. I have a shit load of homework to do while I'm out of class. I really didn't need to get sick like this." She let him direct her towards the back dorms and into his apartment.

"Shh, we can talk about that shit later but for now let's just lay together and nap. I just need some peace in my life to get my mind to fucking settle." He pulled off his sneakers and shirts before dropping onto the bed and pulling his lady down with him. "I'll help you get your shit done later, I have some intelligence on criminal law."

* * *

Melody laughed as she sat between Juice and Half Sack, the two Sons had taken an instant liking to the the teenager. Her laugh and antics had them rolling as they pounded back shot after shot, and so far she was keeping up with them. "This is so fucking fun!"

"Hell yeah!" Juice laughed as he poured them each three more shots, he normally stayed away from heavy drinking, opting to nurse a beer but when Melody threw down the challenge, he swiftly accepted it. "You're from where?"

"Vegas." The brunette smiled before tossing back another shot and chasing it with a sip of root beer soda. Vodka and root beer were her favorite combination. "You?"

"Queens." He smiled as Half Sack bowed out of the game and stumbled away from the pair. "You're legal right? I'm not contributing to your delinquency?"

"I'm almost nineteen, don't even worry. I've done worse with way older men." She leaned into him, her lips almost touching his before she quickly moved away and grabbed another shot of vodka. There was no denying the attraction she was feeling towards this goofy smiled man next to her. "What else is there to do here?"

"I can take you up to the roof if you promise you won't fall off." Juice stood and held out a large hand and she placed her smaller hand in his and let him lead her towards the roof.

"You always take drunk girls to the roof Juice?" She watched as he pulled the ladder down and started to climb up before leaning back down and offering her a hand.

"Nope, you're the first. Usually I take girls back to my room and fuck." He mentally slapped himself for saying such a dumb comment. "I don't think you are like that though."

"Nah, I would have been down...all you had to do was ask." She took the seat next to him and rested her hand on his thigh and smiled. "I like your hair."

"I like yours, it's long and dark. I'm a sucker for a gorgeous brunette." He leaned over and grabbed her face before he knew it they were kissing. Their tongues mashing against each other as he gripped her hair softly.

Melody pulled away and smiled, her eyes were still closed and she could feel his touch on her head again. "That was really good." She placed her hands back on his jean covered thighs and squeezed softly. "You ever fuck someone up here?"

"Not yet." He smiled at her and grabbed her wrists. "I don't think we should, we've both been drinking...a lot. It wouldn't be right."

"It's fine...we can do it some other time." The beauty shrugged and held his hands as she attempted to get him to calm down. "You really can relax, I won't take advantage of you Juice...honest!"

"I trust you..." Juice freed a hand and ran it over his head. The sexual tension between the pair had increased by ten fold. "We should hangout, like outside of the club."

"I'm down for it...I think that'll be fun." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Really fun." She stood up uneasily on her feet and let out a raspy giggle. "You're right, I'm too fucked up to have sex...you're a good dude."

"Thanks." He helped her down the ladder before climbing down himself. He closed the ladder and was meeted with a dark glare from Noelle. "Hey Noelle."

"Oh, now you can talk to me. I'm really surprised your fingers aren't glued to your laptop." Noelle hissed and turned away from him, disappearing into Jax's room.

"Oh, what'd you do to Noe?" Melody smirked as Juice pulled her into his dorm room.

"I ignored her when she was trying to be my friend when she first came around here." He had ignored her but only because of the inappropriate thoughts he was having of her at the time. "Got me shit from Jax and Hap. Can't ignore the president's girlfriend, ever."

"So she's important around here?" Melody sat down on the bed and started undressing.

"Yeah, she's at Jax's side, we pretty much have to do what she tells us to do. She never has orders or anything,she's very calm and self sufficient." Juice smiled and stripped down to his boxer briefs. He had every intention to be a gentleman but once he watched her remove everything but her panties his resolve disappeared.

* * *

Jax wrapped the fluffy white towel around Noelle and smiled at the brunette. "I told you that shower would help babe."

Noelle scoffed. "We just spent the last hour fucking in that shower Jax...I can breathe better but now my legs are sore." She ran her hands through her boyfriend's soaked hair. "You're insatiable Teller."

"Says the little slut...you initiated all that babe." He backed her up against his desk and smirked. "That was all you darlin'."

"I wanted you...sick or not." She shrugged. "Let's go to sleep, if we go another round I'll fuckin' stroke out babe."

"Sounds good...you just going to go nude? Not that I'm complaining. Makes it easier for me in the morning Noe." He yanked the towel off her body and walked them to the bed. "Let's get some sleep."

**SOA**

Jax slinked out of his room, leaving Noelle peacefully sleeping. It was late morning and he had business to attend to. He wanted to talk to Marcus about his visit to the hospital and the way he terrified his girlfriend. "Hap, you ride with me." He tapped his brother on the shoulder.

Happy nodded and rose slowly from his seat at the bar where he was having his morning coffee. "Alright Prez, where to?"

"Alvarez, need to talk to him." Jax looked around the space, his eyes landing on his mom and Tara who were in the corner talking. "I gotta find a way to get rid of Tara..."

"She'll eventually get the hint..." Happy followed the younger man out of the clubhouse and towards the line of bikes. "You get a shady feeling from Melody?"

The blond nodded slowly. "I think she's up to some shit. I got my eyes on her though, no one is going to hurt my lady...especially a brat from Nevada who's bent out of shape about not being adopted by rich parents."

"Noelle's dad is an asshole though, you met him right?" Happy strapped on his helmet before climbing onto his bike.

"Yeah, I don't like the way he treats Noelle but I can't say shit. That's her dad at the end of the day." Jax climbed on this bike and started it up before slowly pulling off the lot with Happy at his side.

The ride to the Mayans warehouse was short. They parked their bikes and were greeted out the door by poor mannered Mayans enforcers. "What're you here for?"

"To talk to Marcus." Jax looked at the man, his voice full of venom. "I got some important shit to talk to him about." He followed the guy into the warehouse and over to where Marcus was sitting, a brunette on his lap.

"Marcus." He sat down across from the man while Happy stood behind him. "I think you know why I'm here." He crossed his arms and stared at the dark haired man.

"This about that piece of ass that I visited in the hospital? You don't seem like the type to mix races." Marcus chuckled and stared at the young man. "What is she? She's not a Latina that's for sure."

"It doesn't fucking matter." Jax smacked the table top. "We don't fucking talk to old ladies! How the fuck would you feel if I went to visit your lady?"

"I was interested because of her last name." Marcus smirked and knocked his knuckles against the table. "Montague is a unique last name, I had a Fed looking into my club a few months back, Chris Montague."

The biker scoffed, of course this shit would lead to something serious as a federal investigation. "So, you went to go scare my lady because of a fucking last name? That's grimey even for you!"

"So the bitch is the fed's daughter. You're bedding a fed's daughter. No wonder why you're not getting any type of heat on your club Teller." Marcus stood up and looked down at him.

"Don't talk about my lady like that... She has a name, you better fucking use it. I got ATF sniffing my club's ass, that's more heat then I need!" He stood up and moved toe to toe with Marcus. "Her name is Noelle, next time you speak about her, be fucking respectful...your beef is with her father not her. You go near her and I'll have to hurt you."

"I got it, you can calm down." Marcus sat back down. "I'll keep my distance away from Noelle..." He smirked and cut his eyes towards Happy. "You didn't have to bring this man, ain't nothing was going sideways here Teller."

"He's here to observe, plus he's protective of Noelle. You hurt her, you're dealing with me and the _killa._" Jax smirked. "Have a good day Marcus."

* * *

Gemma glared at the two brunettes sitting on the pool table, as if Noelle wasn't enough, she went and brought her sister in the mix. A teenage girl who was bound to wreak havoc on the clubhouse. "Like we needed two more illegal sluts around here."

"What does he see in her?" Tara glared at the brunettes. The younger one was singing and laughing while Juice made googly eyes at her. "She's not anything spectacular."

"She's nothing special...she's just young and eager to please." She watched as her son stepped in front of Noelle. "She's no good for this club, she's a distraction... He's caught up in her...I'm going to need you to push up on him."

Tara nodded and smiled, she was all for pushing up on Jax. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. The fact he was over her made her chest hurt, she didn't think for a moment that he would ever move on. "I'll do it...I know I can seduce him."

Gemma smirked, Tara was all too eager to do it. She wasn't asking her to push up on Jax to see his reaction, she was asking her to do it to see how Noelle would react. She wanted to see how about her son the college coed was.


	11. Chapter 11 Three Words

Noelle adjusted her thigh holster, she had been without it for way too long. It felt good against her skin, the leather and the metal of the glock. It was perfect and it didn't hurt that it matched her favorite white dress.

"You ready?" Jax wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "You look fucking good my little slut...you ready to go?"

"Where are we even going?" She turned around and wrapped her arms around him in return. "I really want to know Jax…"

"You'll see." He grabbed her ass and bit her neck hard, leaving an angry red mark behind when he pulled his mouth away. "You'll love it…you're my little freak Noe. So let's go."

"So we're going somewhere that I get to be freaky and slutty for you?" She bent at her knees and grabbed her white wedge sneakers from by her bed. "I get to be your little slut in public Jackson?"

"Nah, I don't need no one knowing what you're like when we're in private...this trip is for us to enjoy privately." He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled softly. "You're my lady when we're around other people, and when we're alone...you're my slut when we're alone and in the moment because we both know no one is going to fuck you like I fuck you."

"I know babe, believe me I know." She smiled and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm excited to go shopping though!"

"Yeah me too." He landed a hard smack to her ass and smiled as she yelped out in pain and rubbed her ass where he had hit. "Let's go, we'll take your car or do you want to take the truck?"

"Car, you drive. You look so fucking sexy when you drive that car. Very, biker meets transporter." Noelle flipped her hair as they walked out of the house, her Louis Vuitton bag swinging from her hands. "Am I at least dressed for the occasion babe?"

"You are, your ass looks amazing in that dress." Jax opened the car door and helped her in before walking around the car to let himself in quickly. "You always look fucking good, I swear you dress like that to tempt me."

"A little public fun wouldn't be too bad Jax..." She squeezed his thigh and grinned as she stared at his profile.

"I remember the last time we tried, we both got arrested." He glanced at her quickly as he backed out of the driveway. "Where's Melody?"

"With Juice." She rolled her eyes and rolled down her window. "Fucking, no doubt about it."

Jax whistled and looked at his girlfriend. "I don't think Juice is prepared for the whirlwind of crazy that your sister is going to unleash on him…"

"Tell me about it…she's going to cause some trouble, I just hope it's nothing too big." Noelle sighed.

**SOA**

Noelle laughed as she tried on the nurse outfit Jax had picked out for her. This was the last thing she expected to be doing with him. When he mentioned shopping, she thought it was going to be like when he took her dress shopping but no, this was different. This sex shop was out of left field but it was fun. "This is so slutty." She walked out of the dressing room and felt the air hit her barely covered ass.

"I love it, try on the cop one Noe." Jax smiled and watched with amusement as she disappeared back into the small dressing room. He knew the cop one would look good on her, especially if she kept the thigh holster on when she pulled it on. "Hurry up babe!"

"I'm coming." Noelle walked out in the blue cop's uniform, her thigh holster and glock on full display as Jax reached out and pulled her into his body. "I love this one."

"I love this one on you...fucking gorgeous." He trailed his hands up and down the back of her legs. "I wish I could fuck you right now babe."

"You can, I don't think anyone is paying attention to what we're doing back here anyways." She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried coercing him into joining her in the small confined space of the dressing room. "It'll be fun baby…"

"I'm not trying to get in trouble then get yelled at by your dad." Jax pulled out of her grasp. "Get the rest of the outfits and change... I'm finished her unless you want some other shit darlin'...don't even think about no dildos or vibrators either...you're still not allowed to get yourself off."

"I'm going to need handcuffs for this outfit." She laughed as she went back into the dressing room and quickly changed back into her dress. "You're going to be under arrest a lot Mr. Teller, that's for sure."

He laughed, he would let her think that but he had such a different plan for her and those handcuffs. "Let's just go babe...I'm eager to see what the others look like on you…"

* * *

Melody sat on the floor of Noelle's massive walk I'm closet, watching as she pulled dress after dress off of the wooden hangers.

"You want to wear a dress right?" Noelle looked down at the teenager. "Or do you want a skirt? Pants?"

"I don't know." Melody shrugged and let out an annoyed breath of air. "This is my first interview! I don't know what I'm even doing at all…"

The older brunette sighed and tugged a black dress off the hanger. "Wear this, it's vintage, expensive, it'll show the boutique that you're fashionable yet sensible. It'll look cute on you, it's not a question...put it on and I'll grab the heels for you. You can walk in heels right or do you want flats?" She grabbed a pair of heels and flats. "Don't scuff these up, they're some of my favorites."

Melody quickly undressed, examining the designer dress as she went. This was no doubt going to be the most expensive thing she would ever wear. "Chanel?" She ran her fingers over the label and smiled as she slipped it on, it fit perfectly. "I love it."

"It looks gorgeous on you…it was my mom's, then she gifted it to me, now I'm letting you borrow it for the interview...you're going to do so well." Noelle hugged her sister and reached for a belt and a handbag as she did so. "It's all about the right accessories now."

"How do you know all this? You don't seem like the type who even wears designer clothes. No offense." She let Noe wrap a single, simple, red belt around her waist and place a vintage Chanel bag in her hand.

"My mom and dad are fashion snobs. My dad wears suits that cost him a few thousands...same with my mom." Noelle shrugged and smiled. Fashion was something she was brought up in, she didn't care for it but she didn't mind being spoiled with it all. "Fashion weeks every damn year…I always get whatever they think will look good on me."

"Your parents still dress you?" Melody let out a barking laugh at the absurdity of the revelation.

"Yeah." Noelle smiled tightly. "They still do, I can't complain...I have a Birkin worth more than a brand new Lexus in my safe…I'm going to let them dress and shop for me until they die." She pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail and started to to hang the discarded dresses back up by color and designer. "It's a good life…"

"Yeah must be." Melody rolled her eyes at the brunette's back and slipped into the flats that were laid out. "How is it we're basically the same size in clothes and shoes?"

"It's the Asian thing." Noelle laughed and pulled on a pair of sparkly Uggs. "This is going to go so well...you'll land the job, you'll probably even get amazing discounts. You'll have a dope ass wardrobe in no time!"

**SOA**

Noelle wandered around the small store space, grabbing clothes that she liked from the racks as she went. The boutique Melody had landed an interview at was one of the best in the city, that was blatantly obvious to the brunette. She was finding piece after piece to buy, she didn't need any of it, she just wanted it. That was a good reason as any to finally break in the black American Express card her parents had given her for clothing expenses.

"Can I start a room for you?" The blonde salesgirl came over to her, a big smile on her face as she took the load of clothes from the brunette. "I can have it set for you in no time."

"Yeah, that'd be good." Noelle nodded and watched the girl walk off with the clothing. She turned to the display of purses. Her hand reaching for the vintage Louis Vuitton speedy that was perched on the top most shelf. "This is for sale right? I really want it, I honestly want any Louis bags that you have. They're my favorite."

"Wow, ummm, okay." The blonde nodded with an even bigger smile before, this sale alone would bring her in a pretty penny on top of her paycheck. "I think we have a few more in the back, if you want to look at them, I'll have my manager bring them up front when she's done with that interview."

The brunette nodded and smiled at the girl. "Sounds good, I'll go start trying on the clothes. I really love everything you guys sell, this is my first time in here but definitely not my last time in this spot." She walked into the dressing room and closed the curtain as she pulled her phone free from her pocket. She pulled off her shirt and snapped a quick picture and sent it to Jax, before sending a text to her dad letting him know she was about to charge the card with a huge clothing purchase. She smiled when she received a reply from her dad, _'buy whatever you need Noe, the limit is high on that card…'. _

"Noelle." Melody entered the small dressing room and looked at her sister and the amount of clothes in the corner. "I got the job…"

"Yay!"Noelle hugged her, not caring that she was half dressed and more excited than Melody. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy about getting the damn job."

"I'm happy, it's only part time." Melody rolled her eyes and picked up a red dress. "It's better than nothing though. Are you seriously going to try all this on?"

"Nope, just a few things. I'm buying everything though, even some Louis V bags, that I just had to add to my collection...you should treat yourself. Don't you have any cash saved up? No extra rainy day fund?" Noelle frowned and pulled her shirt back on as her phone started to chime loudly from the chair, she bent over and picked it up. "Jax apparently loved the picture I sent him earlier…"

"I'm broke, I didn't even really work back home. I just hustled and occasionally did a few unsavory things for cash." She sank down onto the chair and kicked at the pile of clothing, a whole new surge of jealousy and hate rushing through her. She would bet money that Noelle never even had to hold down a job, never had to work for money. She just more than likely had everything placed in her pretty little hands. "You ever have a job?"

"Yeah, I worked at a pizza place for a year back in high school." Noelle nodded. "It was the best year of my life, made my own cash, got to spend it however I wanted, met cool people. The only reason I don't have that job anymore is because the place burned down."

* * *

Jax pinned Noelle to his bedroom door, she had been sending him pictures all day, teasing the fuck out of him. Now that he had his hands on her, he planned to return the favor. He was going to bring her to the edge and deny her any type of release she would get. "You've been so bad Noelle...so fucking bad."

"I thought you would like getting pictures babe…" Noelle smirked as she looked up at him. "I didn't think it'd make you mad."

"I'm not mad slut... I'm fucking horny and very disappointed…" He slipped his hand under her dress, his fingers running over her panties. "I don't think you realize how it works, I tease you, you don't tease me." He slid her panties to the side and trailed a finger between her slick folds and smiled as she let out a soft moan.

"Jackson." She whispered as he pulled his hand away from her, the disappointment apparent on her gorgeous face as she pouted up at him. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He pushed her dress up so it bunched up around her hips. "Tell me Noe, what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for teasing you Jax, it won't happen again baby." She pushed her body against his, eager to feel his skin on her.

"I'm not letting you get off tonight…" He turned them around and walked her to the bed. "You know what position I like." He unzipped his pants and freed his hard cock as he watched her crawl onto her hands and knees. He placed his hands on her hips when she stopped and looked back over her shoulder at him and nodded. He pulled her panties down enough to access her slick pussy.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slammed into her, not showing her any type of mercy. This fuck was for him to enjoy, not for her to get off. He picked up his pace, slamming into her over and over again, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips, leaving behind bruises and angry red marks. "You love that my little slut?"

"Yes." Noelle buried her face into the pillow, her arms giving out at the pace and aggressiveness her boyfriend was slamming into her with. "I need to cum babe!"

"No." Jax paused, knowing that without his movement there was no way she was going to climax. "You can't cum darlin'...not after what you did today." He withdrew himself almost all the way out before slamming back into her, working his way to his climax before she had a chance to get off. "Who's pussy is this Noelle?"

"Yours!" She panted out, pushing back against him as he thrusted forward, their bodies meeting in the most amazing way. "Please can I cum babe?"

"Not until I cum babe." He pulled her arms behind her back and picked up his movements, becoming almost violent as he fucked her. Her moans and keens becoming slurred as he finally hit his climax, releasing his seed inside her as he felt her tighten around him and shudder. "That's a good little slut." He released her arms and pushed her away from him. "You know I love you right Noelle?"

"No, I didn't know...I do now." The sweaty brunette flipped over and looked at her boyfriend. "I love you too though...seems kind of soon to be saying it but it feels really right to let you know how I really feel."

"I told your dad I loved you that day." He lit up a joint and took a long toke. "He just smirked and tensed up...I just wanted you to know it though, I'm really rough with you when we're in bed but I need you to know that it'll never be that way any other time because I love you, been in love with you since our first weekend together…"

"I know the difference between our sex life and the rest of the way we live together. I know you're not gonna hurt me or shit like that. It's just all amazing...except your crazy ex girlfriend Tara. Now that shit I can deal without, but I have to take the good with the bad." She pulled her panties up and slid off the small bed. "I love you Jax, you and this crazy ass outlaw world you're living in babe."

"That's all I ever wanted in a woman Noelle." Jax smiled and pulled her by the hands into his body. "I love you."

* * *

**as always, let me know what you all think. (:**


	12. Chapter 12 Desperate Times

Melody rolled off of Juice, they had spent the last two hours having sex. It was amazing, Juice was admittedly the best man she had ever been with. She pulled the sheet over her body and smiled at him as she attempted to regulate her breathing. "That was amazing. Never climaxed at the same time with a man before."

Juice laughed. "I haven't had that experience with it either." He pulled the tiny brunette closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "This is nice, this set up we have. I don't know what to really call it."

"Friends with benefits maybe…I'm not sure either. It's just fresh and it's been like two weeks or whatever." She sighed and laced her fingers through his, admiring the contrast of their skin tones. "You and I, maybe it'll be something but we have to keep it up to really see if it develops pass a friends with benefits thing."

Juice nodded in response but didn't speak. It never occurred to him that his next girlfriend would barely be out of high school, hell he didn't even think he would ever have a girlfriend in this life. He had been content to spend lonely nights between the legs of whatever croweater was available. It had all changed the night he met Melody and they shared his bed, without even having sex. It had been fun, they spent most of the night smoking and talking about video games and new technology. She was the perfect fit for him. "Yeah, we'll play it by ear babe."

"I have to actually get going, I have to go to work." Melody sat up and looked at the man beside her and tapped her fingertips on the tattoos on his chest. "You're body is insane, I could admire it for hours Juan."

"Yeah, shit." He looked at his watch and sat up. "I have to handle some club shit anyways, I don't know if I'll be around later but we can link up if you're down, whatever the time is. I'll be down."

"Yeah, is that so? If I hit you up at three in the morning you're willing to hang out with me Juan?" She smiled as she pulled the rest of her clothes on and reached for her shoes. "That's good to know but I wouldn't want you riding sleepy."

"I'll see you later." He stood up and gave her a quick kiss, flicking her nose ring and smiling. "Drive safely babe."

"I'll be safe. I'll text you later, let you know what's going on." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out of his room.

**SOA**

Melody ruffled through the jewelry box perched on Noelle's dresser, she needed something small and expensive to sell at a pawn shop. Her parents had hounded her all morning while she was at work, begging her for cash to get them through the week. It would no doubt be used for alcohol and gambling. Her mom drank away her paychecks and her father gambled away is, leaving the financial burden placed solely on her. "Come on, I know there's a pair of diamond earrings in here somewhere."

She moved from the jewelry box on the dresser to the one she had discovered in the corner of the closet. She had to move fast, there were only a matter of moments until Noelle would be home from school and if she was discovered in the closet, she was going to be in trouble. "Bingo." She held up a pair of diamond earrings, the diamonds were the size of skittles. She pocketed the jewels and rushed out of the closet and down the stairs and grabbed her purse and keys.

Melody got into her Honda and looked up a pawn shop in the nearest city, she couldn't pawn them in Oakland, that would be to easy to lead back to her. She had to find a different city, one close enough but far enough at the same time, "Union City Pawn." She started the car and steered towards the shop.

"What can I do for you?" The guy behind the bulletproof glass eyed Melody as she opened the small box and turned it towards him. "Those are some awfully big diamonds dear."

"I know." Melody swallowed and was ready to provide the fake story she concocted on the way over. "I just found out I'm pregnant, told the father, he said to get the hell out of his house and now I'm scrambling to scrape together enough cash to get me a place." She wiped at her eyes to add an extra touch. "I want to sell them."

"I'll give you fifteen thousand for this." He examined the diamonds and smiled at the brunette, he apparently knew they were worth a lot.

"You can't give me a little bit more than that? I really need the cash, I don't know when I'll be able to work again." She rubbed her stomach and blinked at him, happy she had mastered the art of crying on cue. "Please?"

"Yeah, sure. I hate seeing pretty women cry. I'll give you twenty thousand, not a penny more though. I need to make a profit off of them." He smiled and slid the diamonds to the side. "Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, I really appreciate this shit." Melody smiled and signed the paperwork he slipped to her. She was happy to get this bank roll, it would help her parents, and she could pocket the rest of the cash for a later time.

* * *

Noelle sat next to Happy at the clubhouse bar, nursing a cold beer in her hand as she watched Tara slink over to Jax. She was trying her best to push up on him and from the look of it, she was failing at it, failing hard. "Does she have commonsense?" She bumped her elbow into Happy's side and he glanced at her and slowly shook his head from side to side. "How much trouble will I get in if I pull a gun on her?"

"I ain't gonna stop you kid." He took her beer and set it on the bar top. "I don't want you to shoot her, wouldn't look too good on your part." He removed his gun from his cut and passed it to her. "Around here, we don't use numbered pistols."

"I don't want to shoot her, maybe smack her with the gun." She turned his pistol over in her hands. It was heavier than hers and she loved the feeling of it. "Where can I get one of these? I like it better than my glock." She set it on the bar, and removed her gun from it's holster and compared the sizes. "I want the one you have Happy."

Happy chuckled. "It ain't about the size Noe, it's about the way you use it. Your little gun will do just as much damage as mine if you aim it at the right spot. Aim to kill, I don't give a fuck what your dad taught you. You get in a bad situation, aim for the heart, the head, or even the leg. You know that shit right?" He picked up his gun and pointed it towards Jax and Tara. "She attacks you, aim to kill. It'll be seen as self defense."

Noelle nodded and took the gun from his hand and slipped it into the back of her skirt as she stood from the stool. "What else can you teach me Hap?" She smiled at him, her dad didn't even teach her to shoot a gun, that had come from running with the wrong crowd in high school, then from extensive training at the shooting range.

"You can fight right?" He looked at the short brunette, hoping she knew at least that much. "No? Then next time bring a workout outfit and I'll teach you a few combos, that'll knock a bitch on her ass."

"I can pull hair and scratch. That's what I know how to do in a girl fight." She laughed and looked back at Tara who had planted her troll looking body on Jax's lap, sending a wave of irritation through her. "So the safety is on your gun right? Don't want to accidentally blow her damn brains out on Jax. He's too handsome for that shit."

"It's on." He smirked and let her walk off. He was going to watch the scene unfold and only intervene if he absolutely needed to. He knew enough not to get involved with a pissed off female that wanted to stake her claim on a man,

"You're in my seat." Noelle crossed her arms and glared at Tara who was staring smugly back at her. "I said you're in my seat, he's my man, now get the fuck up or I'm going to get upset."

"Really?" Tara let out a condescending chuckle. "You think stomping your little foot and pouting at me is going to scare me? I'll have you know that Jackson was mine first."

"He's mine now, so are you going to get the fuck off his lap? Last bitch that was on his lap ended up with a gun in her face." Noelle reached around to the back of her skirt and gripped the handle of the gun. "You should get up now."

"No." Tara looked at the younger brunette. "I'm not getting up."

"Alright." Noelle pulled the gun from her skirt and held it to Tara's head. "You want to get up now bitch?" She released the safety and cocked the gun. "I think you should, I'm not trying to clean brain matter off my boyfriend tonight…"

"You're crazy!" Tara hopped up and backed away from Jax but Noelle kept her gun trained at her head. "You can put it down now!"

"I don't think I want to." She shrugged and moved the gun down from her head to her chest. "You're a doctor right? How long will it take you to die if I shoot you in the leg?" She lowered the gun and smiled. "The last thing I want to do is to shoot you for touching someone who isn't yours. Do you not understand that he's moved on and doesn't want you any more? Are you really going to keep embarrassing yourself like that?"

"He marked me with his crow! That's more than I can say he's done for you bitch." Tara spat at her as Gemma stepped into the matter, obstructing the shot from Noelle. "As far as rules around here go, I'm technically still his old lady."

"You want to lower the gun now sweetheart? She's not worth the effort of cleaning up a bloody mess." Gemma tapped the young woman's arm and she lowered the gun. "See, not so bad right?"

Noelle put on the safety and slipped the gun back into the waistband of her skirt. "Whatever, just she needs to keep her fucking distance away from Jax. I'm not playing Gemma, keep her away from him. He's my old man and I'm the only one he needs...I'm not playing any games." She backed away and cut Jax a look as he stood up and walked towards her. "She may still have his crow, but I have his heart and that's the shit that really matters."

"Let's go." Jax dragged his girlfriend away from his mom and ex girlfriend. The look on his face let Gemma know that he was disgusted by her poor attempt at trying to break up him and Noelle. "Your thing is the gun? Every bitch that sits on my lap? You gonna hold a gun to her head?"

"That's the plan." She handed Happy his gun back as they joined him at the bar. "Thanks for that."

"Actually, you can keep it." He checked the safety before handing it back to her. "You'll put it to better use than I will."

"Thanks Hap." She frowned as she examined the holster. "I'm going to need a holster for this shit. It's too pretty to just sling around."

Happy shook his head, she was such a girl. "You just lost brownie points with me Noelle. It's a fun, you don't need to fucking color coordinate with the shit." He opened his cut and showed her the double holsters he was wearing. "Just need something simple."

"That's cute, where can I get one of those? You both have them, so I need one." She smiled and grabbed her beer from the bar and took a sip. "This is nasty, what is this beer?" She wrinkled her nose at the label before setting it down.

"She doesn't drink." Jax picked up her beer and took a sip. "She's too serious and snobby for it, ain't that right babe?" He draped an arm over her shoulders as he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, yeah." Noelle shrugged. "Anyways, Happy, he told me he'll teach me how to box and knock a bitch out properly. I'm looking forward to that and wrapping shit up with school. I'm so ready for the semester to be over and for graduation."

"You're going to take it easy on my girl Hap?" Jax tapped his brother on the shoulder and chuckled. "I don't want anything happening to her. I don't want her dad coming down on my ass. He's scary."

"Nah, she's in good hands. I'll go easy on her, she's tiny as hell. I don't want her getting hurt either Prez." Happy looked at them both. He just hoped that when it came down to it Noelle wouldn't be a total lost cause in the ring, the last thing he needed was her bouncing around like a damn kangaroo when he got her in the ring.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought...**


	13. Chapter 13 Serious Question

Happy stood in the corner of the weight room, his eyes fixed on Noelle who was hitting the heavy bag. Her form was near perfect, making their boxing lessons that much easier. They had been at it for the better part of the last hour. He would show her combinations and she'd mimic them to the tee. She was his best student, he had to admit she was easier to teach then any male he took on. "You sure you're not a pro at this already?" He tapped the brunette on her shoulder and she turned around and shrugged up at him.

"First real time. I can throw punches, they're just not controlled or whatever." Noelle held up her hands and let the tattooed biker pull the wraps off her hands. "Can I ask you a question Happy? It's nothing personal or intrusive."

"Yeah." He nodded and sat on the bench press, his eyes fixated on her brown ones.

"I have this idea for a tattoo, Jax said you're the one to talk to around here about that sort of things. So if I get the final idea done, will you do it for me?" She rubbed her sore knuckles as she waited for him to answer her.

"Yeah, it better not be anything stupid. I won't ink his name or his crow on you." He rose from his seat and straightened out to his full height, casting a very imposing shadow over the tiny young woman before him.

"Nah, it's not that." She laughed and pulled her hair out of it's restricting bun. "I want a siren on my thigh. Not a mermaid but a _siren._There's a difference between the two." She nodded adamantly up at him.

"A siren?" He rolled his eyes. "Sure, let me see a sketch and I'll see if I can get drunk enough to tattoo it on you Noelle." He nodded towards the door and she walked out ahead of them, only to bump into a very pissed off looking Jax.

"What's wrong?" Noelle was instantly in comforting mode, she always got that way when her boyfriend looked upset these days. "Talk to me Jackson…"

"Club shit, I can't tell you. I need to borrow Hap. I want you to go home, take your sister with you. Stay there until I call or one of us comes to get you. Don't let anyone in the house you don't know. You got that Noelle?" Jax pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her hair. "I love you."

She nodded slowly. "I got it...I love you too." She sighed and watched as the two men stalked away from her. No doubt going to close themselves away in the confinements of their very sacred chapel. She walked the length of the short hall and knocked on Juice's door. Melody had taken a strong liking to the kid, even though it seemed purely physical on her end, he was enthralled with the young brunette. "Melo, we have to go!" She knocked once more when the door swung open abruptly, Melody stepping out, a huge grin on her gorgeous face.

"What's wrong?" Melody smiled up at her older sister as she twisted her wavy hair into a bun. "You and Jax argue or some shit?"

"No." Noelle shook her head. "He wants us to go home, I guess something is happening with his club and he doesn't want us anywhere near or around it when it goes down." She adjusted the bottom band of her NIke sports bra and sighed as she waited for the teenager to respond. "Tell him bye and let's head out."

"Leaving so soon?" Gemma walked up to the pair or brunettes, her arms crossed over her stomach and her shit eating grin on her face.

"Jax told me to take her and go home. That's what I plan to do." Noelle turned to face the older woman, her nerves already wearing thin and they hadn't even been in each other's presence for a minute.

"Oh yeah, be a good Old Lady and listen to your old man." Gemma scoffed and turned on her trashy heeled boots and sauntered off, a little too much swing in her hips.

"If she keeps throwing her hips back and forth like that, she's bound to break one. That bitch is ancient and seems highly irrelevant around here not that you're on Jax's arm." Melody smiled at her sister. "Yeah, I listen to everyone gossip, they say a lot of shit."

"Let's just get out of here." Noelle turned and walked out towards the main space of the clubhouse, her sister right on her heels. She caught Tara's gaze and the older woman quickly turned her head away. "I hate that bitch so much."

"Just say when and I'll help you out with her…" Melody smiled to herself as they walked into the late California afternoon and too the expensive sports car. The one she was jonesing to be able to drive at least once before Noelle found out what she did and gave her a boot from her life and a one way ticket to the women's correctional facility.

**SOA**

Noelle sat with her sister on the living room sofa, both of them only wearing their pajamas as they finished off a bottle of wine and pizza. They had spent the better half of the night laughing and getting to know each other. They literally had nothing in common, Noelle was scholastic and sporty while Melody hated school and extracurriculars. "So you didn't do anything in school besides skip?"

"Nope, barely graduated. I didn't take it seriously, I was more about being out on the streets and making money than anything else. We weren't too poor but we weren't exactly middle class. If I wanted a new pair of shoes in the middle of the semester then it was up to me to scrape together the cash to get them. That often meant doing some unsavory things…" Melody toyed with the loose thread on her shorts. "I've come a long way though, I don't want to ever be like that again/ I'm stoked I have a job."

"Yeah, I'm glad you have a job and you don't have to do anything illegal." Noelle smiled and slid the diamond pendant on her necklace back and forth as she stared at her younger sister. "Do your parents know we found each other? Mine don't…"

"No. I didn't tell them. I've only talked to them once since I've been here, just to let them know I was still alive and that they didn't need to file a missing persons report." She laughed and picked up her glass of wine and finished it off. "This is so good."

"Should be, it's from this Italian restaurant. Set my dad back a pretty penny, he always lets me have the rest of whatever we don't drink at the restaurant." Noelle picked up the bottle and read the label. "It's the best of the best."

"Tastes like a million dollars." Melody laughed and set her glass down. "You're allowed to drink with your parents?"

"Yeah, been sipping wine since I was like in the sixth grade. I don't really care for beer too much. I'm more of a wine or liquor type person." She shrugged and removed her earrings from her ears and set them on the table in front of them. "Those things kill my ears, too heavy to be acceptable, that or I have weak ass ear lobes."

Melody picked up the substantial sized black diamond earrings. "These are gorgeous. I would love a pair like this, not this big though." She set them back down.

"They're my favorite pair, I would die if anything happened to them." She picked them up and stood from the sofa. "I'll be right back, I need to lock these up, I will get killed if my parents found out I lost any pair of my earrings. I kid you not, if i lost these, you would find me in a bloody mess on the kitchen floor. My mom and dad standing over my lifeless body." She laughed as she rushed up the carpeted stairs.

Melody picked up the wine bottle and brought it to her lips, she was suddenly in a state of panic at the brunette's parting words. It weighed heavy on her, the money she got from the earrings was tucked away under the seat of her Honda, almost half of it was sent to her parents in Vegas. They had been happy about the amount and hadn't reached out since. She knew it was a matter of time before they were begging from her again, she didn't know what she'd do. She knew she didn't want to steal from her sister again, that was just out of the question.

"You up for some poker?" Noelle walked back into the living room, a deck of cards in her hands as she plopped back down on the oversized sofa. "I'll go easy on you, we can play with candies, I have a ton of m&amp;ms and skittles in the pantry if you're down for a friendly game."

"We can play for cash, I have like twenty bucks on me." Melody smiled, poker was her hustle, you don't grow up in Vegas without learning poker.

"I don't play for money, especially not twenty bucks doll face." Noelle smirked. "I'm too good of a player to play for such low stakes."

"Uh huh sure, deal the cards and we shall see who reigns supreme." Melody slid over so her sister could start dealing out the cards between them as the door opened up.

Noelle smiled as she recognized the heavy footsteps of Jax's boots coming their way. "Hey babe." She looked at him, then her mouth dropped as she took in his freshly beaten face and the blood staining his white shirt. "What the fuck happened?" She was off the sofa in a matter of seconds, turning on the foyer lights so she could examine him more carefully.

"Jesus, relax." Jax smirked and winced as he pushed her away. "I just need to shower and I'll be fine, can I do that babe?"

The brunette nodded slowly. "Yeah, you know where everything is up there babe. I'll be down here playing poker with Melo if you need me just yell for me." She moved back to the sofa and sat back down as she heard the diluted steps on the staircase as Jax went to clean himself up.

"It's a normal occurrence for him to home bloody and beaten like that?" Melody looked at her cards and rolled her eyes as she realized she had a shitty hand. "I don't think I would stay too calm if I was in your position."

"It's not a normal thing, this is like the second time he's come home like that." She smiled at the way the word home rolled off her tongue. "I don't think he makes a real habit of bringing his work home with him." She shrugged and tossed away her cards. "I'm not up for poker anymore, are you okay down here? I really want to go check on him and make sure he's really fine. I don't need him being more hurt than he's letting on to."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Melody nodded and smiled. "Is it cool if I use your laptop, I want to look into some classes may be at the community college." She pointed to the glittery gold laptop sitting on the sofa across from her.

"Yeah go for it. Just don't download shit, I use that laptop for casework for classes." Noelle smiled and left the living room, taking the stairs two at a time, eager to reach her boyfriend.

* * *

Jax winced as he adjusted on the bed, he had gotten into a serious scuffle when the club's stakeout went sideways. He was now paying the ultimate price, he was battered and bruised like a banana. "Fuck." He smacked the empty space next to him. Noelle had been in the tub longer than normal and he was beginning to think she was working herself over, which was unacceptable to him.

"Jackson Teller." Noelle walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but the nurse outfit Jax had picked out for her a few days ago. "The doctor told me to come in here and look after you, see if you need anything…"

"Damn." Jax smiled and patted the left side of the bed and she walked over to him and sat down. "I knew that shit would look good on you." He rubbed her thighs and smiled as she opened her legs slightly.

"I had to check on my favorite patient, see if he wanted or needed anything from me." She threw the blankets off him. "You need anything babe?"

"Yeah, I need you." He pulled her so she was sideways on his lap. "You look so damn good, I'm in pain but I still want to fuck you."

"I can give you some pain killers babe." Noelle smiled and turned around and straddled his lap, she pressed down against his erection and wiggled slightly. "Or you can let me take charge this one time."

"I'll take both Noe." Jax pushed the skirt of her outfit up around her hips, revealing a pair of red lace see through panties. "This looks good on you." He pulled down her top, he admired the matching red bra.

"Thanks babe." She smirked and started kissing his neck softly. "You look good, battered and everything."

"You're fucking killing me, just give me that pussy Noelle." He growled as she moved backwards away from him, out of his reach and smiled as he grabbed at her ankles. "Seriously? _If _I have to get out of this spot and chase you around this room, I will grab the whip."

"I'm good."She grabbed the legs of his boxers and started to tug them down to free his cock. "I want you Jackson." She moved up his body and paused above his cock, allowing him to slide her panties to the side.

"If I have to take control this is going to be for my pleasure." Jax ran his fingers between her wet lips and let out a guttural groan as she pushed his hands away and slowly lowered herself down on to him. "You're really going to go slow."

"Yeah, if you keep complaining I will go slow." She laughed and started to slowly move her hips back and forth as her hands fell from her hair to his chest. "Mmm, so good." She smiled and picked up her pace as his hands wrapped around her neck and squeezed softly.

"Speed it up." Jax dropped his hands from her neck and smacked her ass causing her to yelp out in surprise and pick up her pace. "Babe, I'm going to need you to get there. Ride it like the slut we both know you are. Stop playing around." He smiled and tore her flimsy bra from her body and watched her breasts move in rhythm to her sliding up in down. He bit his fist and fell back against the mountain of pillows behind him. She was riding him like he knew she could, all her reservations were out the windows.

Her moans filled the room as she slammed down onto him over and over, his hands dug into her hips as he bucked his hips in time with her coming down on him. "Jax, can I cum?" She panted out as his eyes open, they were dark with lust and he simply nodded. She slammed back down once more before her climax ripped through her. "Shit…" She muttered as she collapsed on him, her hips still moving as she coaxed his climax out.

"I swear, you're going to kill me." He bucked his hips slowly as he began to empty his seed inside of her. "I love you Noelle."

"I love you too Jackson." She sat back up and slowly lifted herself off of him. "That feels so good." She laid back and pulled her panties down. "I took a bath and now I'm messy again, that was not smart on my part." She rolled off the bed and wiped herself down with the panties and tossed them into the hamper and removed the skimpy top from her body and dropped it to the ground.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Jax watched her as she pulled on an oversized shirts that hit her knees. "It's really serious."

"Yeah babe, ask away." She smiled and crawled onto the bed and sidled up to him.

"Are you sure you want this? I mean, are you sure you really want us?" He looked at her and she slowly nodded yes. "It's not any easy way to live, there's no half in and half out."

"I know that." Noelle sat up and smiled. "I wouldn't have let it get this far if I didn't see a future with you Jackson. _If _I didn't feel as strongly towards you as I did, I would have ended things a while back. Why are you asking this? What happened to you Jackson? Can you at least tell me that much?"

"I'm asking because I want to make sure babe. I just got roughed up, I got ambushed. I was out matched that's all. I just got to fucking thinking about it all, you're young and I don't want you getting into shit you're not ready for. Promise me, if you ever change your mind, you'll tell me about it? You won't just disappear on me." He kissed her chin and she smiled. "I love you and I think it's fucking with my head, I just need you to be on board about all of this."

"I love you too and I have no intention on leaving you Jackson. I'm with you, through thick or thin. I'm down for yours if you're down for mine." She smiled and kissed him back. "Can I ask you a serious question?" She ran her hands through his hair and smirked.

"Go for it." He nodded.

"Can you cut your hair?" She tugged on his ends. "Short, don't get me wrong, I love your hair, but I think you'd look so fucking good with it short baby." She slid down and draped her left arm over his stomach. "Just sleep on that. I love you Jax."

"I love you too Noe." He turned off the lights and sighed as he let sleep take had finally managed to get an amazing woman at his side. He just had to make sure to keep her happy.


	14. Chapter 14 Tools

Jax sat on the end of the bed he shared with Noelle, his hair pulled back in a bun as he watched her get ready for the day. "You look good Noe." He reached out and let his fingers graze over her bare back.

"I can't believe you and your _man _bun Jax." She turned to face him, her lips curving into a small smile as she watched him watching her. "So it's safe to assume you're keeping your hair."

"Only way I'm cutting it is if I'm in jail." He grabbed her waist and pulled her between his legs. "Sorry darlin'." He kissed her sternum and felt her shiver at the touch.

"It's alright, I like gripping it when you go down on me." She smirked as she backed out of his reach. "Keep the hair Teller... I have to finish getting ready for this interview. I probably won't get the summer internship but it's worth a damn shot."

"You'll get it." He stood up in slight pain as he walked to her. "You just need a little something before you leave." His hands worked her black skirt up and quickly found her panties.

"No, there's no time for this." The brunette moved her boyfriend's hands from her body with a hint of disappointment. "I can't go all sexed up and thinking about being in bed with you. We'll save that for after babe." She kissed his neck.

"Just trying to ease your nerves babe. I can feel your hands shaking." He frowned and pulled her into a tight hug. "You'll get it don't worry, if not it's their fucking loss not yours. Now if you want to get out of here unmarked then finish getting dressed because I don't think I can hold off on bending you over much longer."

"If you let me go, I'll finish getting ready." She pulled away and quickly finished dressing. "I want to wear my lucky diamonds." She walked into her closet but paused as she saw the clock. "Nevermind, I'll just wear the ones I have on." She backed out and grabbed her purse and Jax. "Let's go now."

**SOA**

Noelle wiped her eyes as she walked out of her interview. It had gone from good to excruciatingly painful when the woman put two and two together and decided that it was best not to have a Montague as an intern. Apparently she had encountered Blaire Montague and that was enough to keep her from hiring Noelle.

Jax dropped his cigarette as soon as he saw his distraught girlfriend. "What's wrong?" He looked her over and realized she wasn't physically hurt. "What happened? Talk to me. I can't make you better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"She rejected me because of my mom, everything was fine until she figured out who my mom is." She wiped her face on his black flannel and coughed. "I didn't even get a chance to prove I'm not like here. Instant fucking rejection!"

"Her loss." Jax kissed her forehead. "You get a better internship at this cunt's rival and you make her life hell when you do the lawyer shit." He grabbed her hand and smiled as she let out a sob filled chuckle.

"I will." She nodded and wiped her eyes as they stood close together. "You smell good."

"I walked into that store to take a leak and the woman sprayed me with a cologne." He wiped the front of his shirt. "I bought it though, it's called outlaw."

"You smell yummy." She laughed and held his hand as they walked to the car. "I love you."

"I love you too." He opened the door for her and watched her slide in before closing the door. His eyes drawn to the street as the sound of motorcycles drew closer. Mayans, he snarled and they eyed him as he got into the car. "You are too close to Mayans territory."

"Is that putting me in danger? They scared me when I was in the hospital. I didn't like it." She gripped her seat belt as he drove towards her home.

"Nah, I told them to keep their distance. If they have a problem take it up with a man not an old lady." He shook his head, he'd have to get her agree to stay in his house in Charming while she was out of school. It was the only sure way to keep an eye on her and to protect her. "I was thinking that we could spend a few days at my place, maybe you bring a few things to that house and leave them there babe."

"Sounds like a good plan." The beauty tapped her fingers on the dashboard and hummed along to the song pouring through the speakers. "I am taking this as an invitation to move in with you?"

"Yeah." He nodded and looked at her. "I'm asking you to move in with me, maybe until you have to leave back to start school. It would be easier, plus you and your sister spend most of the time there anyways. She and Juice are serious fuckbuddies." He laughed as he felt her rubbed the back of his neck, her nails grazing over the skin softly sending a shiver down his spine.

"It's good with me." Noelle pulled her heels off and dropped them onto the back seat. "It's perfect, I wanted a vacation anyways. What better way to get my mind off school than to go to a town that doesn't have a university."

"Don't bad talk Charming darlin'." He pulled into her driveway next to Melody's Honda. "She's doing good here? You two getting along?" He stopped his girlfriend from getting out of the car. He needed to know that Melody was here and her bad intentions were no longer prevalent "She behaving, you know, besides the whole fucking Juice thing?"

"It's good, we bond sometimes. Not enough though, she's been working a lot. I think she really wants a fresh start here, to get on her own two feet." She smiled and opened her door. "Now let's go inside and you can help me out of this outfit. Or we can play secretary and boss, outlaw and lawyer? I really don't care, as long as it ends with a mind numbing fuck.".

Jax was out of the car in a flash, he didn't need to hear anymore. Noelle was finally speaking to who he was. It had taken a while to get her into the whole role playing but now she was on board and more enthusiastic about it than he could ever imagine. "Lawyer and outlaw." He picked her up and draped her over his shoulder and playfully smacked her ass as he carried her inside, not even bothering to lock the door behind them.

"Jackson." Noelle shrieked as he tossed her on their bed and started to removing his clothes, not even abiding by the roleplaying guidelines. He was doing it the way he wanted to get it done, fast and reckless. "Slow down, we have all the time in the world."

"No." He growled as he ripped open her blouse and nipped at the swell of her breasts that were half covered by a skimpy bra. "I want you now." He ripped the front of her bra and smirked as she rolled her eyes. "I'll buy you a new one."

"I'll hold you to that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss as his phone started to ring. "Seriously Jackson?" She smacked the bed next to them and groaned as he answered his phone. The expression in his eyes changing from lust to full on anger as he gritted his teeth and nodded to whatever he was being told like the speaker could see him. "You're leaving me?"

"Yeah." He said when he closed his phone and dropped it on the bed. "Some shit is going down in Charming, pack a bag and have your sister pack one." He started to slowly redress. "I need you to go on lockdown with the rest of the families of the guys. You have no choice in the matter, so just make it fast, change and we'll go."

"Alright." She nodded and scooted off the bed. "We'll be ready to go in like fifteen minutes. I promise you babe."

* * *

Jax walked into the clubhouse and quickly found Noelle sitting in the corner alone, her laptop balanced on her knees as she snacked on twizzlers. He smiled and limped over to her, he had laid his bike out but thankfully slid into a yard of grass. "Hey baby."

"Oh my God." Noelle examined the biker and frowned at him. "Are you okay? You're bloody and limping." She set her laptop off to the side and stood up to give him a big hug. "I missed you so much babe."

"I'm fine, I just need a shower and a good night's sleep." He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, ignoring the fact he was probably getting her dirty, she'd just have to shower with him. "What're you looking up anyways?" He lifted up the laptop and smirked at all the lawyer shit filling the screen. "Figures you would be looking up law terms."

"A lawyer's work is never done." She laughed and closed her laptop and dropped it next to them. "I have to keep up to date with laws and cases. I have my dad's password, do you know he's building a case against the Mayans? He has enough shit to bring them all down in like the next few days, he's just missing a key part. He's trying to figure out who's selling them the illegal weapons." She pushed her hair off her face.

"Is that so? Any suspects yet for that?" Jax took an interest in the topic now that it was creeping dangerously close to his club. He couldn't have her dad finding out that the Sons sold the Mayans weapons, if he did they would all be going away for a very, very long time.

"Nope, not yet. He's always coming up short." The brunette slid off his lap and stood up, grabbing the laptop and candy. "Can we talk somewhere private, I want to show you something important on my laptop."

"What?" He stood up and lead her into the chapel and closed the doors securely as she opened up her laptop and started to type.

"I have access to the database, through my dad's password." She looked up at him and irked a brow at him. "I was in the ATF files, since you know that Stahl bitch was crawling up my ass about what I knew about you and the club, anyways she has a confidential informant. Guess who it is?" She turned the laptop around and showed him the name on the screen. "The bitch who was in your lap the first time I came here. She's feeding them any and every piece of information she picks up on you guys. Look at the notes on this file."

Jax moved her from her seat and sat down before sitting her back down on his knee. He couldn't believe his eyes. The blonde croweater was not only fucking the guys in the club but was fucking them over too. The evidence was plain and clear, she was helping Stahl build a case against them, a very fucking solid case against them. "How the fuck did you find all this out Noelle?"

"I'm going to school to become a lawyer, it's in my nature to snoop and find anything and everything, positive and negative." She shrugged and scrolled further down. "I am good at this shit." She smiled. "If you have a printer, I can print it all out for you, I'd have to do a few little tricks so it won't ping as my dad printing it but still."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded and didn't peel his eyes from the screen. "If you see that blonde bitch, I wouldn't be against it if you popped her, maybe broke her hands and her jaw." He growled and smacked his fist on the table.

"Oh, relax. I'll handle it." Noelle kissed the side of his neck. "Just get this shit printed out and then you can go from there. Maybe clue the others in on what the bitch was doing the whole time. Scare the shit out of her."

"I want to rip that cunt's throat out." Jax stood up and started to pace the room. "Who the fuck does that dumb bitch think she is? I don't want to just kill her, I want her to fucking suffer. I can't even hit her, that's what is making this shit even more difficult."

"Hey, hey. Look at me babe." She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Keep your head Jackson, go about your business, I will take care of it. She'll get what she deserves, I promise you that much. I love you."

He smiled and hugged her. "I love you too. I don't really see you as a violent person Noe. I don't see you beating her ass or actually pulling a trigger."

"You haven't given me the chance to show you any of that." She smirked and sat back down in front of her laptop. "Don't let this pretty face fool you, it takes a certain breed of human to be a lawyer…"

* * *

Juice bit into the flesh of Melody's neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They hadn't even made it to his room before getting into it. "Fuck, we should take this inside." He pulled away from her neck and looked at her, her eyes were almost black as she shook her head no. "Here? In the garage?"

"Yeah." She nodded and quickly removed her panties as she pulled him back between her legs. "Fuck me Juice." She wrapped her legs back around his waist as his mouth found her neck again.

"You sure?" He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly. "I don't want you doing this if you don't want to." He bumbled his way through the actions and smiled as he pulled a condom from his wallet.

"I'm positive." Melody nodded and leaned forward and licked his neck, her hand gripping his erection. "I want to fuck in here." She slowly started stroking him as she watched his eyes closes and his breath hitch. "You down Ortiz?" She took the condom from his hands and rolled it on him.

"I'm down." Juice moved his hard cock up and down her folds before pushing inside of her. "Damn." He smiled as he started to move inside of her slowly. She felt good, different than the many croweaters he bedded.

"Damn is right." She moaned out as she fisted the front of his shirt. "Juice, you're not going to break me if you go harder babe." She used her legs and pulled him harder against her, he took the cue and picked up his pace and started to slam into her. Making the tools on the table around her clatter to the ground lightly.

He laughed and hoped no one would come in and investigate and find him balls deep in a barely legal teenager. "You sure you want to keep at it here?"

"Yeah!" She pushed him away and made him sit on the chair before straddling his legs and lowering herself on to his hard member. "You afraid of being caught Juan?" She rocked her hips back and forth at a rapid pace as she felt his teeth graze her neck.

"No." He lied and grabbed her hips and moved her up and down on him, slamming her all the way down as she moaned into his mouth. "So fucking good."

"Yesss." She panted out as her orgasm rocked through her and she still on top of him as he bucked into her, sending her further over the edge. "Oh fuck." She dropped her head on his shoulder and took each of his thrusts.

"Shit." Juice panted as he hit his released and emptied himself into the condom. "That was so fucking good." He lifted her off of him and smiled as she quickly pulled her panties back on. "We should talk later, after I finish up with church." He tied off the used condom and chucked it into the waste basket.

"Uh oh, good talking or bad talking?" Melody straightened herself up, and bent down to pick up the tools they knocked down on the floor. "I hope it's good talking, followed by a lot of amazing fucking."

"It's good talking, just getting to know one another." He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I'll see you when I'm out of church." He walked out of the garage leaving her there cleaning up the mess they made.

**SOA**

"So, you hate school but love technology?" Juice stared at Melody as she dumped a load of parmesan cheese on her slice of pizza before drenching it in ranch dressing. "Do you always eat your pizza like that? That's a heart attack waiting to happen." He frowned and ate a bite of his salad.

"School was so boring, we never were taught anything useful, we just learned what we needed to pass standardized tests. I learned way more being here and being around my sister and you guys then I learned in my whole educational career." She took a bite of her pizza and laughed as the ranch dripped onto her chest. "And yes, I always eat my pizza like this, do you always skip out on pizza to be a health freak?"

"Life does tend to teach you more than school does." He laughed and wiped her chest off with is napkin. "I like to eat healthy, keeps my body in perfect shape." He lifted up his shirt and flashed his abs to her. "Pizza would just damage this."

"I have a pizza built body." She lifted up her own shirt. "I even go to the gym and workout, I use the leg machine thingy while reading magazines." She laughed and dropped her shirt and went back to eating her pizza. "Do you at least eat ice cream from time to time?"

"I eat frozen yogurt." Juice smiled and set his salad off to the side. "That tastes like ice cream but it's healthier than ice cream." He opened his mini fridge and pulled out a pint of vanilla frozen yogurt. "Try it."

"Ehh, I don't know about that." She wrinkled her nose as she accepted the container and read the label. "I'll try a little bite though." She opened the container and licked the top of the yogurt, earning her a playful smack on the ass from Juice. "It's good, plus you can't get mad, you've had your tongue inside me, my tongue on your yogurt is not the end of the damn world." She accepted a spoon and started in on the yogurt with him.

"So, do you have a boyfriend back home?" The biker finally found the courage to ask her a question that needed to be asked.

"Nope." She shook her head. "I thought we went over this. I have no one back home, you're the only guy I'm with here, so it's safe to say you're not sharing me with any one else, just yet." She smirked at him.

"Oh, so you plan to find someone else?" He scoffed and snatched the ice cream from her and smiled. "What if I don't want to share you? Ever?" He rubbed her thighs and she scooted closer to him.

"Well, you'll just have to make me your girlfriend in the future then Juan." She grabbed the container back from him and smiled as she continued to actually enjoy the ice cream. She was caught up with Juice and she wasn't sure whether that was a bad thing or a good thing.


	15. Chapter 15 The Smack

Noelle smiled as she walked out of her last class, or her last semester as an undergraduate. She had worked her ass off to get to that point and now she was ready to celebrate. She was a week away from graduation and all she could think about was how she was going to celebrate it. She wanted to vacation somewhere tropical, her toes buried in the sands on some beach.

"Noe." Melody pushed off her perch on the fountain. "I've been waiting forever, Jax told me where I could find you. I hope you don't mind this."

"I don't mind." The curly haired brunette smiled as her sister fell into step at her side. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to check out the campus, maybe we could grab lunch. I don't have work today since I worked all last week and this weekend." She smiled. "I thought we could do some more sisterly bonding."

"Sure." Noelle nodded as she reached her car. "Did you drive? I can meet you at in and out or something. I'm craving animal fries badly."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Melody walked towards where she parked her Honda, taking note that her sister's car was even nicer than the ones parked in the professors' parking lot. 'Lucky bitch'. She thought as she reached her beat up Honda and frowned.

Noelle danced in her car on the way to In n Out. It had been weeks since her last animal fries fix and she was needing them bad. Jax had cut her off from the fries after she lived off them during her mid terms week. She pulled into the parking lot and got out, leaning against the trunk of the sleek sports car as she waited for Melody to pull in. Her phone started ringing and she pulled it free from her pocket.

"Hello darlin'." Jax's voice came over to the speaker. "How was your last class? You see your sister?"

"It was good and yeah. We're about to have lunch. Guess what I'm treating myself to?" She laughed as Melody pulled in next to her.

"Animal fries." He drawled. "Go easy on them or I'll have to fuck your ass up if you go overboard."

"Just one order, I promise." She smiled at her sister. "I have to go, Melo is here. Love you Jax."

"Love you too Noe." Jax replied before ending the call.

"You ready?" The brunette pushed away from her car and wrapped an arm around her little sister's shoulder. "You love this place right?"

"Never had it." Melody shrugged as they walked into the restaurant and stood in line to place their orders. "What do you recommend?" She scanned the menu and frowned at the lack of choices.

"Double double, animal style with fries and a lemonade." Noelle suggested without even taking her eyes off her phone. "I'm getting a burger and animal fries. I'm needing a fix, it got really bad and Jax made me stop eating them all the time."

"Addicted to fries?" Melody laughed at her older sister as they stepped forward and placed their orders.

"I got it." The brunette handed the cashier a twenty and waved off the change as they got their receipt and took a seat. "We have to talk about our families some time, can't avoid it forever." She folded the receipt into a small paper airplane.

"I know." Melody choked out and tapped her nails on the table. "I don't know what to say about them, Lane, my mom is an alcoholic, my dad Vince, he's disabled. Fucked his back up on the job, got a pretty settlement. They're alright parents. Yours?"

"Oh God, where do I even start? My dad Chris is a hot headed Italian man who loses his temper over anything he doesn't accept. My mom Blaire, she's a lawyer from South Africa, she's tough as fuck but is more sympathetic and easier to talk to then my dad is." Noelle smiled as the cashier set their food on the table between them. "My dad, he is tall and very imposing, bigger than Happy. He gives off a werewolf vibe."

"Sound scary." Melody frowned at the thought of meeting a guy bigger and scarier than Happy. "Never had any siblings? I'm had a baby sister but she died when she was a week old, just stopped breathing and nothing could bring her back."

"Only child." She smiled. "They always said the world would be in grave danger if there were another one of me. Wait until they meet you, they'll freak out!"

Melody laughed. "So why are you becoming a lawyer and not a cop like your dad?"

"Easy, I failed at getting into the police academy. Plus I wouldn't make a very good officer, look how fucking short I am. Like anyone would be afraid of me." Noelle sipped her lemonade and frowned at her phone screen. "My parents are in town and by the looks of it. They're pissed off, texting in all caps. They're waiting at my house for me."

"Shit." Melody rubbed her elbows out of a nervous habit. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"No, I hope it's a trick and they're actually going to be delighted I finished school ranked number one and got into an amazing law school." She smiled at her sister. "You can sneak in the house, if they're in the living room they can't really see you pass if you're quick."

Melody nodded, she hadn't even thought about going back with Noelle. In fact she was trying to find an excuse to get out of it but none were coming to her. "Alright."

"Then we'll head back when we're finished." Noelle smiled and dug into her fries wondering just what it was she had done this time to get in trouble.

**SOA**

Chris Montague paced the living room of his daughter's home. He was beyond furious with her, he had gotten a call from local law enforcement saying the earrings he had gifted her had shown up at a pawn shop. Sold by a girl whose description matched Noelle's.

"Pacing won't help Chris." Blaire watched her husband from her seat on the sofa. She was upset too but believed there had to be a very good reason her daughter sold those earrings. "She could of had guests over who stole them."

"That's terrible." Chris stayed in place as the door opened and he waited for his daughter to join them. "Noelle!" He boomed and she appeared in front of him.

"Hey." Noelle offered her parents a smile at the sense of tension. There was no way in hell they were going to smile back. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Chris backed his daughter up against the nearest wall. He was beyond furious and she had the nerve to pretend like she hadn't done a damn thing wrong. "I got a fucking call from the police. I'll give you a chance to fess up to your fuck up but I swear if you lie to me Noelle, we're going to have very serious fucking problems. You understand me young lady? Do you understand me?"

Yeah." The brunette nodded up at her father, she was at a loss for words. She had no idea what he was talking about. She hadn't done anything to get picked up by the police, she had kept her nose clean since the day she was picked up in the park with Jax. "I really don't know what you're talking about though dad. I promise you that, I've been doing good. I finished school at the top of my class, I'm going to be valedictorian dad!"

"Cut the bullshit Noelle!" He smacked the wall above her head and watched her shake and tense up. "Tell me what you did and it'll all be over with, you can go back to the shop and we can settle the debt. All will be good."

"I don't fucking know what you're talking about! What shop? What debt dad? Mom! What's going on here. I really haven't done a damn thing. I promise you that, I have cash. I don't need anymore, so why would I be in debt?" She wagged her wrists as anxiety rushed over her. "I honestly have no idea about what you think I've done…"

"You should you're fucking diamond earrings Noelle!" He held up a pawn receipt. "I got a fucking call from the police, the earrings were sold to a dirty pawn shop, they pinged on the alert list because they're insured. You fucking sold your diamond earrings, your so called lucky earrings!"

"I didn't sell them! I love those earrings, that must be a fucking mistake dad! I promise you, I didn't sell them." Noelle looked over to her mom who was just as helpless as she was, there was no way to talk Chris down when he was in his rage fit. "Dad, I promise you I didn't sell them at all."

"Then what is this shit Noelle." He pulled the earrings from his suit jacket and tossed them to her. "Picked them up at the fucking pawn shop, explain yourself to me. Why would you do shit like that? We give you everything you could ever want and ever need! If you needed money you could have just fucking told us, came to us. What'd you need it for, to get that criminal of a boyfriend out of jail?"

"No! I didn't do it dad I promise you I didn't fucking do it!" She wiped at her eyes before her hands dropped to her sides. "I promise you, I didn't do this. I don't know what else to tell you dad but it wasn't me."

"STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME NOELLE!" Chris smacked his daughter, the sound echoing off the walls as his wife let out a startled scream. "Jesus, I'm sorry." Chris reached to rub her face but she backed away from him and dropped into the recliner, the earring box falling to the floor at her feet.

"I'm not fucking lying." Noelle dropped her face in her hands and started to sob, her whole body was shaking as her mom moved to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I did it." The three looked over to the archway and eyed Melody. "I took her earrings, I sold them. I didn't think she'd notice they were missing or that they would be marked as stolen or anything. I just needed the money quickly and I wasn't thinking. I'm so, so sorry Noelle."

"Who are you?" Chris was on the young brunette in a heartbeat, her face looked familiar. He looked at his daughter then back at this brunette.

"Melody Serrano, I'm Noelle's birth sister." She backed away from the man, Noelle hadn't been lying when she said he was large and imposting. Standing in front of him now, it was a whole new feeling. She was afraid of him but she had just gotten her sister in trouble and smacked. "I didn't mean to get her in trouble. I'm sorry alright, I just needed the money."

"You're under arrest." He pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed her hands behind her back. "This is a very serious fucking crime, you understand that this is a felony correct? As for you Noelle, I'll be back to deal with you and your lack of ability to pick people who are good in your life."

"I can't believe you stole from me." Noelle glared at Melody. "You came here and decided to rob me blind Melody? I thought you were here for me and to be my friend! Instead you're here to take my shit and sell it for a few bucks. How the fuck dare you! You were supposed to be my sister! Sisters don't do shit like this to each other!"

"I'm sorry! Okay, my parents kept hounding me for cash and I just did what I do best. Steal and sell it." Melody felt tears roll down her cheeks as Chris started to read her her rights. "I'm sorry Noelle, I really didn't mean to get you in trouble or smacked."

"I told you my dad has a temper, I told you that night. I told you that if anything ever went missing that he would be fucking livid with me." Noelle looked from her dad, to Melody before retreating back into her mom's arms. "I can't fucking believe this shit!"

"I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but I really am sorry." The teen said again as she was escorted out of the house, her head hanging in shame. She had no idea her sister's dad was physically abusive, she just assumed it was a verbal abuse. "I guess the grass isn't greener on the other side." She muttered to herself as Chris tossed her into the backseat of his car.

"You better hope my daughter doesn't press charges, if she does you'll be going away for a substantial amount of time. I don't know why you thought you'd get away with stealing from a fed's kid but you Miss Serrano, should have stayed in your white trash city in Nevada. That's right I know exactly who the fuck you are, don't even think for a minute that I was actually shocked to see you find each other." He slammed the door and adjusted his jacket as he got into the driver's side. He know Noelle would find her sister eventually, he just didn't think she would cause so much trouble for his daughter.

* * *

"Jax." Noelle grabbed her boyfriend's arm, grateful that he wasn't inside. "I need you right now." She pushed the glasses up on head and pushed her hair out of the way.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Jax dropped what he was holding to examine the massive bruise on her face. "Who did this to you, I will kill that person. Noelle who the fuck did this to you. Tell me!" He gently brushed a hand over her face and she relaxed into it.

"My dad…" She wiped her eyes. "It was during an argument, he lost it and smacked me so hard. Melody stole my lucky earrings and sold them, he thought it was me and then I got in trouble for it. She fessed up and now she's in jail."

"I knew that bitch was trouble, Hap and I had a bad feeling about her." He pulled her tightly against his body and rubbed her shoulders. "You need to be hard on her, don't go easy because she's your blood, give her what she fucking deserves. I will talk to your fucking dad about this shit, I don't care if he's your dad but I don't want no man laying his hands on you."

"NO!" She looked up at him. "Please don't talk to my dad, I don't want him more mad about this fucked up situation. I just came here to stay for awhile, my mom suggested it. She's pissed at him for smacking me and told me to come here, let shit cool down. Let him cool down."

"Alright." Jax bit his lip and looked at his girlfriend before looking back and seeing Happy watching their every move. "You down to tell Happy about this, he's going to want to know about it, if he sees it. That man looks at you like you're his daughter or some shit."

"Not here, later at the house maybe." Noelle kicked at the dirt and gravel beneath her feet. "I just can't believe she did that shit to me! She's supposed to be my sister, she's supposed to not do fucked up shit like this to me! I let her in my home, she stole from me! I wonder how much other shit she took from me!"

"Calm down, she's a piece of shit. You don't need her in your life right now. Focus on yourself and the vacation." He kissed her forehead and frowned. "You head to my house and I'll be home in like a hour or so. Shower, sleep it off, order pizza, make yourself at home babe. You got that shit?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Please don't confront my dad, he can turn his anger on you and start a case against you guys if he wanted to. Please, just don't say anything to him. Don't let Happy say shit to him either." She grabbed his hands and started to plead with the blond man in front of her and he smiled and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." He hugged her tightly. He was about to stir up trouble for his club but he was going to talk to Chris, man to man. Let him know that he didn't appreciate the way he busted his girl's face up. "Go, I'll see you later. I promise."

"Alright." She nodded and climbed into a SUV he hadn't seen her in before. He stood and watched her pull away, his fists and jaw clenching up with anger.

"What's wrong?" Happy walked up behind him, almost scaring the younger man.

"I need you to go see her. Talk to her about it, let's just say our suspicions of Melody were proven to be true. That's all I'm going to say, you can get the story from her." Jax looked at his brother and nodded tersely. "You have to make a promise right here and right now."

"What?" Happy growled at. "What's wrong that I need to make a promise?"

"When you see her face, promise not to stir shit up with her dad." He lit up a cigarette before tossing it to the ground. Remembering Noelle's simple request to kick the nasty habit.

"He hit her? I will fucking kill him." Happy looked at Jax as he shook his head slowly side from side. "Fine, I promise I won't kill him or start shit with him but if I ever get the chance, I'll fucking end him. I don't like when men smack around women, especially ones as tiny as Noelle. That shit is not cool, not fucking cool."

"Like I said, go see her and talk to her. I'll be home in a hour, so you leave now you have a hour to talk to her one on one and convince her not to let her dumbass sister off the hook so easily." He clapped the man on the shoulder on the back, with one thing on his mind, he needed Juice to dig up all the shit on Melody he could find.

* * *

**Tell me what you think...**


	16. Chapter 16 Lay Low

Happy knocked on the door of the Teller house and was greeted by a not so pretty sight. Noelle's face was actually worse than he thought it'd be, she looked like she had been socked and not smacked. Seeing her only made him more pissed off than he was already. "Jesus fucking Christ Noelle." He stepped in and slammed the door and locked it behind him.

"It feels way worse than it looks." She walked into the living room and sat down and pulled the blanket back over her legs and stared at Happy. "Say your piece, I know you have a lot to say just like Jax did and still does."

"I just want to say, I warned her not to bring her bad intentions into your life. She swore up and down she was here solely to be your sisters and build a fucking bond. I knew I shouldn't have sent that little fucking liar back to Nevada when I sensed something was up but I gave her the benefit of the fucking doubt and assumed I could have been wrong this time around." He raked his hands over his face and let out an irritated sigh as he looked around the room for something to break.

"I wish you guys would have told me your suspicions. I wouldn't have allowed her to stay with me, I would have kept her at some cheesy motel or some shit." She gritted out as she turned her face towards the tv, giving him a better look of the bruising and swelling. "I don't want either of you messing with my dad about this shit. Nothing good comes from pissing that man off as you can see."

"Does he always put his hands on you?" He glared at the young woman and she just shrugged and looked at him slightly.

"No, this is the first time he's smacked me since I was like fifteen. I don't even really want to get into this shit right now Happy. It's not making shit better, it's just making me dwell on how much of an asshole my father really is." She pulled her sleeves over her hands and wiped her face and stared at Happy. "I need positive vibes in my life, not bullshit ones."

"Nah, we're going to talk about this shit. I don't want you babying Melody over this bullshit. Chances are she'll run back to you or the idiot Juice. I don't think you've realized what you actually got into." He rubbed his face. "You got hurt, now Jax is hurt, angry. You got two very strong willed men mad."

"What about you?" She sighed and kicked off the blanket. "You're not going to do anything about it?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Happy kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "I don't want to stir up unnecessary shit. I'm not here to rock the boat but if I ever see him, I'll exchange words with his ass. I may be an outlaw but I don't like when men smack women around. I seen your dad, he's a big motherfucker, he put way too much force behind that shit."

"Okay." She touched her face and winced. "I don't know what I want to happen, I know he probably feels a teeny bit bad about the shit. He promised me he'd never smack me since the last time."

"He failed." He stood up. "I have to head back, if you need anything before Jax gets here call me. Alright kid?" He placed a kiss to the top of her head and she smiled. "Don't let that guy in the house and what's with the new SUV?"

"Yeah. My mom gave it to me, wanted me to have it. Some sort of bullshit guilt present." Noelle pulled her hair back into a ponytail and stared up at him. "Did Jax tell you about that croweater who's helping ATF build a case against you guys?"

"Yeah he did." He nodded.

"Before you go, I have another file printed out. Take it to Jax you'll see him before he gets here. It's important he has it, she just went in last night to talk." She handed him a black file folder. "Thanks for checking in on me."

"Yeah. No problem. Like I said, if you need anything call me kid." He flipped the folder into his kutte and walked out of the door. He was still livid, he needed to get right with this and hoped he would cross paths with Chris and smack him around.

* * *

Jax walked into his bedroom and found Noelle asleep on the covers. He smiled and walked over to her, quickly ridding her of her shorts and shirt. He knew she preferred to sleep barely covered. He kicked his sneakers off towards the closet and stripped down to his white boxers and laid down next to Noelle, pulling her close. "I'll fix this." He whispered as he trailed his eyes over the bruise covering almost the whole side of her left face.

"Jax?" Noelle murmured at the blond before opening her eyes and watching him. "You're so damn late." She moved closer and rested her head on the crook of his shoulder and arm.

"That file you sent with Hap, it kept us in lockdown in the chapel." He rubbed the triangle tattooed above her left elbow. "I appreciate the information. You're doing a way better job at being the intelligence officer than Juice is."

"No problem." She smiled and closed her eyes back. "I want to go back to sleep though. I'll see you when I wake up. I love you Jax."

"I love you too Noe." Jax kissed her lips softly and smiled.

**SOA**

"We need to go grocery shopping." Noelle looked over her shoulder at Jax who was sipping his morning coffee, his hair a floppy mess around his face. "I need a better selection, there is hella junk food and not enough actual food."

"I'll leave the cash for you to go, I don't really do the whole grocery shopping. If I want to eat, I hit up the diner or my mom's place Noelle." He laughed and sipped on his coffee as he watched her finish up whatever she was cooking. "_If_ I have to go with you, I will go with you. Just to make sure people don't give you shit about your face. The fuckers in Charming can be very judgmental and jump to conclusions about shit. Especially if they know you're my lady, then they'll think I did that shit to you."

"I want you to come with me." She smiled and handed him a plate of food. "This is all I could scrape up so deal with it. French toast, bacon, and eggs. I don't know where you keep the hot sauce or ketchup or if you even want any of that on your food."

"I'll go with you." He stood up and grabbed the ketchup and hot sauce of the fridge and set them down on the table. "I can't even believe I had this stuff in the house. I don't even really stay here, I guess my mom stocked it up."

"Are you going to come home now that I'm here? I don't want you to crash at the clubhouse. I really want you here with me." She sat down and added a few drops of hot sauce to her eggs and smiled. "Please?"

"You don't have to ask me twice, I'll be here with you all the time babe." He rubbed her legs and smiled. "We can go to the store right after we're done with this breakfast."

"Oh, look at you being all boyfriend like." She kissed his cheek. "Now, about this hair of yours, can we toss it in a man bun and call it a day, or are you keeping it like you just rolled out of bed? Bed head." She ran her hair through his hair and laughed.

"I'll run a comb through it just for you." Jax finished his food and dropped his plate into the sink and walked back towards his bedroom to get ready for the dreaded grocery store run.

"Holy shit." Noelle said as they walked into the grocery store. "Are these prices for fucking real right now?" She examined the end cap of canned vegetables. "This shit is ridiculous, I think we need to go out of Charming and to an actual grocery is ridiculous."

"I will pay, just get whatever." Jax laughed and grabbed a rockstar from the fridge he was next to and opened it. "Don't look at the prices, just get what you need for however long you're staying around Charming."

"Forever." She laughed. "Well until school starts up, I have graduation next week though. Can you make it to it?"

"Anything for you darlin'." He draped an arm around her shoulders and started down the aisle. "You want balloons, I can bring the whole charter. You'll have the loudest and oddest cheering section." He tapped on a smiley face balloon he passed. "We should get that for Hap, it'll match his tattoos."

"He has smiley face tattoos?" She grabbed the balloon and attached it to the cart. "I'm totally giving it to him then. I really want him to do the siren tattoo, maybe he can do it soon. It'll be a graduation present to myself."

"Yeah, on his abs." He gestured on his own body with the can. "This shit tastes like antifreeze." He passed her the can and watched her take a sip.

"You should have grabbed the purple, orange, or pinkish red colored can. The original is basically the color of antifreeze." She took another sip as she looked over the selection of meats. "You want steak tacos or something for dinner?"

"Whatever you make is good with me." He smiled and watched her pick up a pack of steak and toss it into the cart.

"Ew." She squealed. "It's Tara." She pointed at his ex girlfriend who was picking up fresh fruits. "Oh, your mother is with her. Go fucking figure." She rolled her eyes and took another sip of the energy drink, not that she needed the extra caffeine boost, she was already hyper from the two cups of coffee she had at breakfast.

"Don't draw attention to us." He whispered as he bumped into a display sending cans dropping to the ground, drawing attention towards them. "See, don't do what I just fucking did and we'll be very good."

* * *

Melody Serrano sat cuffed to a metal table in a dingy water stained interrogation room. After she spent nearly the whole weekend in a cell she was finally being brought in for questioning.

"Miss Serrano." Chris Montague walked in, a shit eating grin on his face as he sat down across from her. "Good to see you again, you want to lawyer up?" He dropped his file on to the table between them. "I think we have a public defender on call, if you like. It'll take another six hours to bring her in though."

"Sure, I already know I'm guilty. I don't see what a lawyer can do." She shrugged and looked at the man, trying her hardest not to burst into tears again. "I don't know what else to say here. I took the earrings, I sold them, I sent money to my parents and the rest of the cash is stored in my car. It's taped underneath the driver's side seat."

"This cash?" He dropped the evidence bag on the table. "I've searched your car, I've searched your room in my daughter's home. You want to fess up to any more shit before I get down to this Melody? My wife is the lawyer representing Noelle, she's a very fucking amazing lawyer. I don't even see why you reached out to my daughter, I don't know why your parents felt it was a fucking good idea to let you cross state lines to come here. They put your ass up to this shit?"

"Yeah." She smirked at him. "Alright, they sent me here. Didn't think it was fair that she was adopted by stuck up parents. My mom is an alcoholic who works part time, my dad is disabled and gambles away his fucking disability checks. Then I told them about Noelle and her life, they told me to get close to her, steal a few things, make some cash and come home. Instead when I got here and she was nice and perfect. I felt fucking bad about it, I got a job and thought I could funnel that cash to them so I didn't have to fuck her over like that but they kept on pushing and pushing. They called me a total of fifty times in one damn day while I was working, so I fucking cracked and sold those earrings."

"You couldn't have chucked the damn phone? Leave that shit behind for good?" He opened his file and sucked his teeth. "I don't know if you know this or not but Noelle's adoption was an open one. Me and Blaire were okay with that, your parents chose not to keep in contact or any shit like that. You came along and they fucking disappeared from the face of the earth, I took that as a good sign and had her adoption records sealed off in hopes this shit would never come back to bite us in the ass but here we are, here you are."

"They knew this entire time about Noelle, they acted shocked when I told them about her. That explains how they knew she was in a wealthy family." Melody rested her forehead against the metal table and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't want her to get in trouble, I don't want her to hate me. I don't want any of this shit. I was just trying to get my parents off my fucking back and I was going to get them back, I just needed time to make the rest of the cash to buy them back from the pawn shop."

"Very ambitious of you." He closed the file and stood up. "You're free to go, I don't know why but she's not pressing charges. You better take this fucking chance and get the fuck out of town Miss Serrano, if I find out that you're sticking around I will make your life hell. You haven't even seen me at my maddest, that shit in her house, that was me being calm. Take this cash and skip town with it. If you're stupid you'll stick around but I hope you'll think twice about that."

"I don't want that money." She pushed the bag back to him. "Give it to Noelle or something like that. I really don't want it, I feel bad enough as it is. I think I have a fucking stomach ulcer forming. I just don't want it, I have a job, I'll make money and get my own place, I promise I'll stay away from your daughter. I just can't go home to my parents. It's too risky, they're going to be pissed at me."

"I really don't care, I just want you to stay the fuck away from my daughter. She doesn't need a trashy bitch in her life who tries to rob her blind." Chris uncuffed her and walked out the door, leaving the young girl sobbing.

* * *

Melody sat across from Juice in a diner in Charming, he was the only person she could contact, he had came as soon as she called and gave word. "I have nowhere to go."

"You can stay with me at my place." He smiled goofily as he stared at her. "I have an extra room, you can lay low there. Keep your distance from the club."

"I have money, I can pay you rent until I find my own place, I also have job." She shrugged and twirled her straw around in the glass of water in front of her. Her mind still clouded from the events over the past few days. "Her face doesn't look to bad right?"

"Whose face?" He frowned and watched as she started to toy with the sugar and salt packets in the metal caddy between them

"Noelle's, her face. Is It bad? I don't want it to be bad. It's all my fault." She frowned back at him, realizing he wasn't aware of what had happened to her older sister. "Her dad smacked the shit out of her face." She rubbed her eyes and stared out the window.

"Seriously?" Juice shook his head and made a clucking noise with his tongue. "I had no idea, she hasn't been around the clubhouse, she's just been at Jax's house, laying low. I think she's basically moved in. He had all the prospects do the yardwork and start a garden for her. Sunflowers and calla lilies."

"Oh, that's nice." She fiddled with the leather bracelet on her wrist, her mind was everywhere but in the diner. "Thanks so much for offering up your place. You don't really have to, I really don't deserve this chance. Honestly, I don't think I do."

"I have nothing valuable worth you stealing." He laughed and dropped a five dollar bill on the table. "Let's go, it's almost lunch time and the Sons will swamp this fucking place. I don't want you getting into it with Jax or Happy."

"That sounds good. I'm ready." She stood up and followed him out, getting into her Honda while he climbed onto his Dyna. She slowly tailed him, a small smile on her face. She may be on the bad side of her sister but she planned to stick around and patch shit up. It wouldn't be right to leave her without a formal apology and she wanted to make it the grandest apology ever.


	17. Chapter 17 Heart to Heart

Noelle sat in front of the mirror Jax had got her from a yard sale, she was examining the bruise on her face that was slowly but surely fading away into a nasty yellowish and purple tint. It had been a little over a week since her dad had smacked her. She hadn't spoken to her dad or Melody since then. "Babe." She looked back at Jax who was lacing up a new pair of white sneakers. "Do you think make up will cover this shit? I'm really tired of being asked questions about it."

"I don't know." Jax shrugged. "Does it look like I wear makeup darlin'?" He gestured to his face and smiled. "This comes naturally. Besides you don't even wear makeup, just that eye junk that always runs down your face when you choke…"

"Don't act like you don't like that Jackson." She rolled her eyes and dumped out the bag of makeup she picked up from the pharmacy the night before. "I want this shit gone already, it's a constant reminder of how fucked up my dad can be and how much my own flesh and blood screwed me over."

"Blood don't make you family." He drawled as he sat behind her on the floor and looked at their reflections in the mirror. "You have to make wise choices, you can't just trust everyone you meet. I know you and her are sisters and that's cool and shit but she just fucked you over in a major way. She came here with the intent to rob you not bond with you. I don't know if you're going to forgive her or what. Just be cautious because I know if I see her, well it's not going to be so pretty."

"I don't know what I want to do as far as she goes. I do know that I really don't care to have a relationship with my father anymore. Like nothing I said made that man believe that I hadn't done that shit. He just had it in his mind that I was guilty and that was that." Noelle pulled her hair back off her face and frowned even more. "I look like I was in a bad boxing match Jackson, I don't feel pretty."

"You look gorgeous Noe." He kissed her bruise. "Don't let this affect your confidence my love. You want to come to the clubhouse party tonight? It will be fun, the prospect is becoming a full patch tonight. All the booze and pussy you can handle."

"I'll go but I'm passing on the booze and pussy. Two things I don't really care for these days. Tomorrow I graduate, I have to be sober anyways."

"You ever give Happy that smiley face balloon?" He stood from the floor and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I did." She laughed. "He smirked at it and then popped it." She shrugged. "That man is mysterious and it's intriguing. Out of all the guys I thought I'd be friends with Happy was the last guy, I thought for sure I'd be friends with Juice but we see how that shit worked out."

"Juice is an idiot. I'm not sure he thinks shit through. He's the idiot little brother that people rag on and we know we shouldn't do it but he let's us." Jax whistled and pulled Noelle to her feet. "Now let's get you ready. I want to show you off, bruise and all baby."

"I can bring my gun right?" She laughed as he lead her over to the closet. "You know I don't have anything in here to wear. I'll probably have to buy something or run home."

"You have that one black dress you left the last time you were here, you didn't wear it because you couldn't bend over in it." He yanked it off the hanger and handed it to her. "You don't have to bend over during the party but the after party is a whole different story. I'm taking you on the fucking roof tonight Noelle. You can bank on that baby."

**SOA**

"I'm so uncomfortable right now." Noelle adjusted the leather jacket she was wearing and looked at Happy who was sipping on a beer and watching the crowd. "Do I look like a freak?"

"Not more than usual." Happy rasped as he looked at the young woman. "Relax, no one fucking cares about your face in here. Even if they did they wouldn't say shit, you're the president's old lady. They have to show you some respect if they want to stay around here."

"What happened to the blonde croweater?" She inquired as she waved off a beer. "She get taken care of already?"

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head. "She won't be talking to anyone any time soon, that's for fucking sure."

"Okay." She shifted in her heels and glared over at Juice who had just walked in with Melody on his arm. "Fuck that."

"Relax." Happy grabbed her hand to keep her in place. "Bitch isn't worth the words or the energy. Let her exist for now…"

Noelle crossed her arms and leaned further against the wall. "I can't believe she had the nerve to fucking show up here." She was beyond living and she needed to put more space between herself in Melody before something bad happened. "Tell Jax, I'm in his room. I can't be here right now Happy." She brushed past the man and quickly found and let herself into Jax's room, shutting the door tightly behind her.

"Knock, knock." Happy rapped on the door before letting himself in. "You really gonna let that bitch make you run like that? You know you have to stand up for yourself. You can't just let her show up here and take off."

"I don't want to face her right now, I'm not ready. Even if I was, I'd want to do it in private not in front of a building full of people." She crossed her arms and glared up at Happy. "This shit is so stupid. I just need some sleep or something. I'm too emotional for this shit right now."

"Are you going to cry?" He frowned and rubbed his head. He didn't deal with crying females well, it was something he managed to avoid for his adult life. "I don't do well with tears Noelle."

"I'm not going to start crying right now, you can relax. I just need some space and time. I don't want to cause any trouble. I really just want to lay in bed and maybe eat some ice cream and pizza." She laughed as she went through the dresser and pulled out a shirt and pulled it over her head, happy that it hit her at her knees. "Any ideas about that siren?"

"Yeah. I drew one up." Happy smiled relieved that the young woman's mood at went from near breakdown to chipper. "I didn't know what color hair you wanted though."

"My hair color, with some blue in it." Noelle sat down on the foot of the bed and smiled as she pictured what the tattoo would look like. "I want to see what it looks like. Please?"

"I'll go get it." He smirked and walked out of the room. "You and I have to talk later." He glared at Melody as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Melody paced the small space of the Teller-Morrow office, Jax was seated on the desk watching her every move. She had been pulled from the party and forced into the office by him. "What's going to happen? Are you going to kill me?"

"Nope." Jax smirked and pulled his leather gloves on. "If I wanted to kill you, well darlin' you'd be dead right now. Juice would be dragging your cold, lifeless body into the woods and tossing you into an unmarked shallow grave."

"That's a great image." She shook her hands frantically and looked at him as he stood up slowly from the desk. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to fucking hurt you. I'm here to talk to you." He laughed and sat back down on the edge of the desk. "See what your plans are to leave Charming and my lady's life and never come back. I don't like the shit you did, I don't like having to look at her bruised face. She's still fucking gorgeous don't get me wrong but every time I see her face I see red. I want to kill her father and I want to kill you. Now, see she's a whole better person than I am because well, she didn't press charges against you and she won't let me go after her asshole of a dad. So are you doing to leave Charming and go back to the shit hole you came from or do I have to make every fucking day of your life hell so you'll pack up and leave?"

"I'm just in Charming until I can find my own place. Juice opened his home to me, so it's none of your business really. I didn't ever mean for her to get hit, I had no idea that her dad was an abusive asshole. I just had assumed they were loving parents since they gave her the world." Melody dropped down into the brown office chair and dropped her head. "I want to apologize to her. I really fucking do!"

"I want you to keep your damn distance from her. I don't want you talking to her, when she wants to talk to you, she'll talk to you. Until then you stay away from her." He stood up and refrained from bashing her face against the desk. "I don't want you coming into _my _clubhouse again. You got that?"

"Yeah." She shook her head. "I won't go near her and I won't try to talk to her. I promise you, just please don't hurt me!" She shrank back in the chair and looked at him.

"I'm not going to fucking hurt you." Jackson said through clenched teeth. "I just wanted to warn you about some shit Melody. I think I made my damn point, come near her or here and next time I won't keep my composure. I'll make that pretty little face of yours all black and blue without a second fucking thought." He pulled open the door. "Now get the fuck out before I lose my cool."

Melody scampered out of the office, tears streaming down her face as she collided into Happy who just glared down at her. "Sorry." She whispered and tried to sidestep him but he blocked her. "You going to hurt me or something?"

"Nah." Happy shook his head and looked to the office as the lights cut off. "I just want to talk, see if I can't talk some sense into your dumbass." He gripped her arm and dragged her over to the picnic table and sat her down. "I think I warned you about this shit when I first met you, I don't know why you didn't heed the advice."

"My parents.." She started until he held up his hand and shook his head.

"Bullshit excuse." He looked at her. "I'm going to tell you some shit, it'll be best if you listen and you take this advice. You understand that kid?"

"Yeah." She nodded and frowned at her hands.

"You're young and you're smart. I'd call you stupid but you're actually smart. You just seem to have a tendency to do dumbshit, your police record proves that. Jax put all your business out on the table, I know every criminal act you've committed. What I want to know is, When are you going to think for yourself and do things that you want to do? You didn't have to listen to your parents, you and I both know that shit. They weren't going to show up and drag you back home, they probably don't fucking care about you because guess what? You don't had a damn cent to give them. You could have easily ignored them, been a good person, now you have no one on your side because well Juice will pick the club over you if Jax asks him to. So where do you go from there? To a city that you're all alone in?"

"I had to give them that money." She wiped her eyes and looked at Happy. "You don't understand this shit."

"I understand that a bond with Noelle would have been more profitable than keeping a dead end bond with your bum ass parents." He growled. "You're not fucking thinking, you didn't owe it to your parents to come up here and rob Noelle. You owed it to yourself to come here and develop a much needed bond with your sister. Who do you have now? Did your parents call and check on you after you got hauled into jail? Did they make any attempt to reach out when you got out of jail?"

"No." She sighed. "I see where you're coming from Happy. I don't know how to fucking apologize, I don't even know if she wants to accept my apology." She tugged on her curly black hair and sighed. "I just fucked up in a major way and you're right I don't have anyone really, besides you and Juice. You can say you don't like me or whatever but I know you have to like me a little bit or care. Otherwise you wouldn't have bothered sitting me down to talk. You talked and Jax basically threatened to bash my face in if I bugged Noelle about this."

"He's serious about that." Happy rubbed his head. "Listen kid, I don't want anything bad happening to you but if you keep making dumbass choices, well shit is going to come down on you. Just try to at least think before diving head first into an empty pool."

"Thanks." Melody smiled. "I appreciate this, I know I don't deserve your kindness. I didn't even deserve Noelle letting me off the hook with the earrings. I would have pressed charges against me without a second thought."

"Don't make me regret this shit Melody." He stood up from the seat. "If you fuck her over again, not even God will be able to help you."

"I get it." She stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for this Happy."

"Don't hug me ever again." Happy pried the young woman's arms from around him and started off towards the clubhouse. Satisfied with the mini heart to heart talk he had with her, he just hoped some of it stuck with the teenager. He'd hate to see her end up as a casualty at the hands of Jackson Teller.

**SOA**

Melody sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for it to fill with water. The clubhouse party had gone better than expected. She had assumed both Jax and Happy would be on her about getting out of town, except Happy had been more fatherly and less killer than she imagined. She was thankful for that at least. All hope was not lost.

"Can I join?" Juice stood in the doorway, his eyes on Melody who was sitting naked on the edge of his bathtub. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he couldn't bring himself to do it, especially after the rough night she had.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled at him before turning the water off and slipping into the water. She didn't even bother to add bubble bath, she just kept it water. "I'm just relaxing my body, my muscles still haven't fully recovered from that little weekend in jail."

"You adjusting okay to Charming?" Juice sank down into the tub around from her, letting her rest her legs on top of his. "Do you like your room and stuff?"

"Yeah, I like it. I would rather sleep in your bed though Juice." She smirked at him. "Just a few nights, maybe?"

"We can make that happen." He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "You can sleep with me tonight. I could use for a nice cuddle session."

"Same." She kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just cuddles right? Nothing else?"

"We can do whatever…" He rubbed her lower back and nipped at her neck. "You're so damn beautiful."

"So are you." She smiled and moved her hips slightly. "Let's just soak, I want to be relaxed and loose for when we go to bed."

"Is that so?" He smiled as she moved backwards and sank lower into the water so only her head was showing. "Jax and Happy, they didn't scare you too much did they? I know they talked to you about the shit with Noelle."

"Jax scared me, Happy was surprisingly fatherly. If that's the right word. He was hard and he made some valid points but he didn't try scaring me. Jax just threatened me a lot, he said he would bash my face in if I approached Noelle before she wants to talk." She moved her hands under the water causing little waves and ripples to appear on the water's surface. "I don't plan to approach her unless she's ready, I did text her letting her know I was in town for awhile and that when she's ready to talk then I'm ready to talk."

"That's good then." He smiled, a wave of relief washing over him as he realized the man he was worried the most about had been the easiest on the young woman. "I will like you Melody. I really like you alot."

"Good, because I really like you a lot too Juan." She sat up and squeezed his his muscled thighs. "I'm ready to dry off and had to bed if you are." She winked as she pulled the plug from the drain and stood up. "I feel all relaxed, my muscles limber and loose. I can get into that position you like so much."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Juice hopped up from the water and stepped out of the tub and grabbed two towels, he wrapped himself in one, trying his best to hide that he was already erect. "Let's get to bed." He lifted her up and carried her into his room and dropped her on the bed. "I'm ready when you are." He laughed and dropped his towel, he was about to give her exactly what he knew she wanted.

* * *

**I don't know what happened to make everyone disappear from the fave and follows alerts but I'm sorry it happened. Anyways, let me know what you guys think.**


	18. Chapter 18 Mean Girls

Noelle stood outside of her home and frowned at the for sale sign. Her mind racing, she didn't even know why her dad would sell her home or where he really expected her to go or do. "I'm fucked." She dropped on the front steps and held her head up with her hands as she watched the cars and people go by.

"He's just being himself." Blaire walked up to her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "It's not needed anymore, you're done with school, going to law school and moving forward. You don't need this place anymore my love." She smiled before it faded at the realization her daughter was crying.

"My acceptance into law school, it was taken back. The admissions office said it was a mistake. There apparently is a Noelle Montag not Montague going to be a lawyer. I'm just fucked. I have no backup plans, I turned down the other schools in favor for this one." The young brunette wiped at her eyes and stared at her sneakers as the heaviness of the situation came crashing down on her shoulders.

"What?" Blaire frowned and pulled her child into a tight embrace. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Maybe I could have helped."

"I just found out last night, after graduation. I listened to my voicemail, I called this morning and they explained everything. They stuck me on the damn waiting list mom. There's like fifty people ahead of me. It's not fair." She sniffled and wiped her face as a familiar black Audi pulled up in front of them. "Great, just what I need the bastard himself."

"He's here to walk through make sure everything gets packed, dropped off to where you're staying in Charming with Jax." The blonde stood up and greeted her husband with a kiss and a smile.

"I am being kicked out of my home? What if I don't want to move in with Jax or he doesn't want me at his house full time? What will I do about that?" Noelle stood up and looked at her parents. "You can't kick me out of my home. It's not fair."

"You're on to a new chapter. We'll buy you a home closer to your new school Noe." Chibs smiled at the short young woman. "I'll even let you pick the neighborhood and house Noelle."

"I'm not going to law school, they made a mistake. Mixed up the last names. Now I'm stuck waiting to apply again next year." She fiddled with the keychain dangling precariously from her front pocket and started crying again. "I have no clue what I'm going to do, I can't even get an internship because of my last name in this state."

"Intern with your mom." Chris pulled her into a big hug. "I'll see if I can't get you into that school or one of the backups. It'll be alright."

"I can't intern with her. It'll dissolve any credibility I have. No one will take me serious with that on my résumé. I want a different internship in Cali, in the bay area." She crossed her arms and sighed as her dad released her from his grip. "I don't forgive you for slapping me, no amount of cars, jewelry, or money will make me forget that."

"You know I didn't mean to hit you or that hard Noelle. I just lost my fucking temper and it won't happen again." He pulled her back into a hug and felt her tense up even more. "You know I love you Noelle."

"Whatever." She stepped back. "I'll text you the address after I talk to Jax and see if he's fine with me moving in longer than the summer break."

**SOA**

Noelle walked into the clubhouse and found Jax sitting at the bar, a bud light in his hand as he talked to Chibs and Tig. She slowly made her way over and smiled. "Hey guys, can I borrow Jax here for like five minutes?"

"Sure." Tig nodded and flashed a creepy smile as Noelle lead Jax away and towards the dorms.

"What's wrong?" Jax pulled her into his room and locked the door. "What's happening? You look like you've been crying."

"Um, I didn't get into law school after all. There was a name mix up, my parents are selling my house and now I have no home. So I wonder if I can maybe move in full time with you Jax." She laced her smaller fingers between his large ringed fingers. "You can say no if you want to."

"Calm down, relax. You can move in. I'd like that a lot actually." He hugged her and smiled to himself. "You're more than welcome to redecorate it and everything. This means one serious thing, you get to be my little slut year round." He slipped his hands under her shirt. "You're not wearing a bra."

"My boobs are small enough to go without one, plus a certain asshole ripped my last bra in half." She laughed and pressed into his palms as he rubbed over her breasts.

"At least that wardrobe of yours is coming with you." He smiled down at her. "More shit to rip off you." He tugged her shirt over her head.

"Mmm." She frowned. "We really shouldn't get into this right now."

"Yeah we should." Jax smirked as he yanked her leggings down. "I'm in charge here darlin'." His hand quickly found her center and he paused. "You want it slut?"

"Yeah." She cooed as she felt him push a finger inside of her. "I fucking want it Jax."

Jax pulled away and quickly tugged the leggings down the rest of the way and helped her step out of them while undoing his own pants. He set her on the desk and quickly pushed into her with one swift motion. "You like this slut?"

Noelle nodded and held onto his shoulders as he started to pound into her. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. "Oh God." She whispered as mouth crashed against hers, his tongue invading her mouth. Her hands slipped under his shirt and her nails dug into his back as he started thrusting into her deeper and harder, sending the desk underneath her crashing into the wall repeatedly.

"Fuck." The biker hissed as he felt her nails scratch up his back. His pace picked up as he watch the blush rise up her neck as she inched closer and closer to her orgasm. "Get there slut." He moved his hands from her hips to her neck and lightly squeezed as he slammed into her forcefully.

"F-fuck." The brunette stammered out as her orgasm pulsed through her. "Damn." She bit into her bottom lip to keep from screaming out as a smaller orgasm rushing through her.

"Shit." Jax trailed his tongue down the side of her neck as he hit his climax seconds later. "See slut, we needed that quickie. He kissed her lips and smiled as he pulled away from her. "I love you Noelle and I'm glad you're coming to Charming for longer than the summer."

"I'm glad too. I love you Jax. So down to serious shit, can I paint one spare bedroom black and the other one red?" She smiled and watched him pick up her clothes and handed them to her with a smirk.

"Knock yourself out." He helped her pull her shirt on and frowned for a split second. "Wait, what if we decide to get married and have a kid? You going to make me repaint a room for the kid?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Babe, if the time comes for when we plan a wedding and a kid. I would want a bigger house first of all." She rolled up her leggings and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"A bigger house?" He laughed and wiped her face with his shirt. "I don't know, let's take this shit one step at a time. I have to get the ring and propose to you first...that won't be for a little while longer. I gotta see how you handle shit when it gets really tough to handle. Starting tomorrow, I have to head out to Arizona, on a run. I'll be gone for two weeks at the most. You going to be good with that?"

"I'll be in Charming, all alone?" She frowned and chewed on her bottom lip. "I can handle that. I'll be decorating the house, making it more of a home and less of a bachelor's pad." She tugged on the front of his cut and laughed. "Just be safe when you go there."

"You haven't been around the women long enough to be warped by the run rules. I'll be honest about it babe, usually guys fuck and whatever on the run. It's like the Vegas shit. What happens on a run stays on the run." He watched cautiously as her face was set in a stoic expression. "Talk to me, let's set up some rules. I don't like when you get all quiet on me Noelle."

"I don't want you with another woman in any sense of the word. I don't want to share you or whatever." She crossed her arms and hugged. "I just want you to want me and me only and not need any other woman to get you off, does that make sense Jax?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It makes sense." He pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth as she started to laugh. "I'll be a good boy if you promise not to be a bad girl Noelle. No getting yourself off darlin'."

"I know!" She squealed and unlocked his dorm's door. "Let's get out of here, I told the guys five minutes and it's been closer to a hour." She pulled him out into the hallway with him and spotted Tara climbing down the ladder. She rolled her eyes and kept pulling him with her. "She irks me so much Jax, can't you like ban her from the clubhouse?"

"I've tried, my mother keeps bringing her around." Jax grabbed a beer from the bar and cracked the top. "You can't let her get to you, she's not worth any of the fucking drama. Her or my mother. Remember, it's about you and me darlin', just you and me."

* * *

Melody dropped to the hood of her car and lit a cigarette, she had just spent her morning folding and hanging clothes at work. Now that it was lunch time, she wanted nothing more than to smoke and catch a quick nap. "Shit." She dropped her cigarette to the ground and slid off the hood with a thump.

"So graceful." Juice laughed as he watched her pop up from the ground. "I know I picked you for a reason." He dusted the back of her dark wash jeans off and smiled. "I came out here to see if you wanted to hang out on your lunch break. I have some shit to tell you about and I couldn't really wait until you got off work."

"Oh God, are you kicking me out?" She looked at him and ran her hands through her hair.

"No, no." He smiled. "I'm going on a run to Arizona, I'll be gone like two weeks. I just wanted to let you know, so you're prepared to be on your own for two weeks Melo. I'm not kicking you out. I'm not an asshole."

"Oh, well now I feel dumb." She lifted her dropped her hair. "I was about to say, we had fun before I left this morning and now you're kicking me out!"

"Relax and breathe. You can stay there and you know the rules. No one is allowed in my house." Juice smiled and rubbed her back. "Just keep everything clean and we'll be good."

"I can do that." She smiled back before kissing him briefly. "I need to start looking for another job. This one is fun but it's not bringing in the cash I need."

"I think there's a boutique opening up in Charming that you can apply at, it's on main street." He smiled at her, his fingers lacing through hers. "It's worth a try right?"

"Yeah, it really is." She nodded and squeezed his hands. "I wonder if I can use this job as a reference for the app." Her eyes were fixed on the side of the store, the gorgeous colorful mural always kept her attention for most of her lunch break, she always found something new to admire in the art.

"Probably can." Juice brought her back out of her daze. "I have to go though, I will try to stop by before I head out." He kissed her lips and smiled.

"Alright." She smiled and bit back a frown. "My lunch is over anyways, I have to head in and clock in. I don't want to be late and get a mark on my perfect record that I had here. Though they keep asking me about Noelle, she dropped over twenty thousand in this store the first time she stepped foot in it."

"Damn, I'd love to be able to go into a electronic store and drope that much." He laughed and rubbed his head as they walked towards the front of the store. "Behave, get home safe. _If_ you need anything at all, I let instructions with the prospect to help you out. So you text me or call, and he'll help you out."

"Sounds perfect." She kissed him once more before heading into the store. The only thing she was trying to figure out was how she could keep busy for two weeks without Juice to make her laugh or suggest movies.

**SOA**

Melody stared at the front of the boutique Juice had told her about, she was thankful that she opted out of changing into street clothes from her work clothes. The skirt, heels, and blouse combo would let the owner that she was not only fashionable but professional as well. She was about to pull the door open when a blonde brushed past and beat her to it. In any other situation she would have snatched the blonde by her hair for cutting her off but this was not the time for her to be violent. Instead she rolled her shoulders back and walked into the store.

"Cute." She whispered to herself as she scrutinized every inch of the store, from the clothes hanging on the racks to the shirts and jeans on the table. She loved everything she was seeing and wanted the job even more than ever, "Hello." She approached the counter with a smile. "I saw the help wanted sign and I would love to apply."

The brunette saleswoman pursed her lips together and examined Melody. "You have any experience, you barely look like you're out of high school hon'."

"Yes." Melody pulled out her resume and reference letter she had gotten to work on when the store's customer flow had slowed down. "Here, I have a reference letter and everything. I'm currently working weekends at a boutique in Oakland."

"You look like it." The woman smiled and looked at the letter. "I'm Natasha, the owner. When would you be able to start?"

"I can be here tomorrow morning, right when you open." Melo smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You have the job." Natasha kept the paperwork and handed Melo an entire different stack. "I'll need all this filled in by the time you get here tomorrow, see the blonde hanging dresses? That's Ellie Winston, she'll be your co worker, she'll be here when you get here tomorrow. I hope you two will get along."

"I think we will." The young brunette smiled up at her new boss. She was proud of herself for landing another job, she was determined to keep it and to start saving money to get a place of her own. She wasn't going to mooch off Juice forever. "Hey." She lightly tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "I'm Melody."

The blonde turned around and smiled. "I'm Ellie, you going to be the new girl?" Ellie gave her a nasty look, she had hoped she'd be the only pretty one working in this store. It would have made it a lot easier to sell to customers.

"Um, yeah." Melody backed away from the bitchy blonde and raised a brow. If Ellie wanted to be a mean girl, she was going to do a whole lot better than what she was doing to scare her off. "I'm the newer, prettier girl. It'll be best to remember that Ellie." Melo turned on her heel, her hair fluttering midair as she sauntered away from Ellie and out of the store. Nothing was going to take her happiness, not even Ellie. Melody was prepared to out mean her, every step of the way.


	19. Chapter 19 Partners in Crime

Noelle groaned as she rolled off the bed at the sound of the doorbell. She looked at the clock, seven in the morning. She rolled her eyes and stifled a yawn as she pulled open the front door. "What's your damage?" She eyed the tall blonde standing in front of her.

"I'm Kozik..." He smiled and eyed the short brunette in front of him. She was barely covered by the shorts and shirt she was sporting. "I'm from the Tacoma charter." He pointed at his patch. "Jax called me down, said he wanted me to look out for you until he comes back from his run..."

"Noelle." She smiled and stepped backwards to allow him inside. "I don't see why you couldn't have come at a later time, when I wasn't asleep." She crossed her arms and dropped onto the sofa on her stomach, not caring that the blonde biker was admiring her ass.

"He said to get here as soon as I could, this is the soonest." He smiled and covered the young woman with the blanket. "You can go back to sleep, it'll make my job easier to do." He kicked his feet up and looked around the room, it was decorated differently than it had been a few months ago during his last visit. "You wreck this place?" He tapped the sleepy woman with his boot.

"I didn't wreck it, I decorated it." Noelle flipped over and looked at the man on the other sofa. "What kind of name is Kozik anyways?" She rested her hands on her stomach and yawned.

"It's my last name, I like being called by it." He shrugged and stared at her even more. "What kind of name is Noelle for an Asian chick?"

"Half Asian." The brunette was impressed that he could tell what she was mixed with. "What's your first name?" She sat up and rested her chin on her knees.

"I can't tell you that shit." Kozik shook his head and shrugged out of his cut and sweatshirt. "What's your girly Asian name Noelle?"

She laughed. "My birth name was Nicole...my adoptive parents changed it to Noelle." She laid back down and closed her eyes. "Now tell me what your first name is. It'll make for a good bedtime story for me."

"You should make me coffee and then, just then I may tell you my first name and then you'll laugh about it...I'd have to smack you if you did though." He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Now, please make me some coffee Nicole."

"Stop." Noelle scoffed and stood up. "You want some waffles with that coffee. You can dip them in your coffee, it tastes better than it sounds. I promise."

"Just coffee." He leaned against the counter and watched her move around the small space. "You always dress like that or did you know a good looking blond was going to stop by and see you?"

Noelle paused as she dropped the pod into the machine. "The only good looking blond man I know is Jax and he's off on a run." She laughed and grabbed a black mug from the cabinet and set it on the counter. "There's sugar and powder creamer on the table, the liquid creamer is in the refrigerator."

"I take it black." He rolled his blue eyes and watched the young woman shrug. If she was with anyone but the president he would make a move on her. "Is that good with you?"

"Yeah, I take it black too." Noelle handed him the steaming cup of coffee with a smile. "I'm going to go back to sleep, make yourself comfortable."

"Wait." He caught her by the hand. "What happened to your face?" His fingers grazed over the fading bruise he didn't notice when he first saw her.

"My dad smacked me." She moved away from him. "I don't want to say anymore. The guest room is the one with the black door. You should sleep pretty boy..."

**SOA**

Kozik watched Noelle as she pulled up the weeds in the flowerbed. She had been at it for the last hour and hadn't made much of a dent in the work load. "You can hire someone to do that shit." He crouched down and looked at the work.

"I know." She wiped her face with the back of her glove. "I want to blow off some steam before I call in the pros, figured I get some shit done..."

"Alright." He stood back up and kicked at the pile of weeds. "How about you drink to take your mind off of whatever it is that has you wound so tightly Mulan."

Noelle stood and adjusted her shorts and knocked the knee pads down to her ankles. "At least that's the only Asian princess..." She pulled off the gloves and dropped them to the ground. "I don't really drink too much to be honest. Haven't found an alcohol that I enjoy."

Kozik smiled and draped an arm over her shoulder. "That's where I come in at. I'll find you love. I promise."

"Alright." She smiled and let him walk her back into the house. "I will shower and change and stuff. Then we can drink, just not at the clubhouse. I dislike being there when Jax isn't around."

"Gemma hate you?" He laughed as he closed the door. "She does?"

"She's trying to get Tara and Jax together. I don't like or appreciate that shit but I don't want to fight her on it. I know he wants me and not her so I trust him." She let her hair loose and sighed. "If push comes to shove, I will kill Tara and if you're around, you have to help me get rid of the troll's body."

"Okay, first off you can't say that out loud because it's really bad but yeah I'll help you take the trash out." He smirked and dropped to the sofa. "Go get ready and stuff. Then I'll get your ass obliterated."

**SOA**

Kozik watched in amusement as the drunken brunette danced on the bar. Her hair and arms swinging wildly as she got lost in the music. "You're cut off Noelle." He grabbed the bottle from her as she bent to pick it up. "You've had enough."

"No." Noelle wagged a finger in his face and hopped off the bar. "I can handle a little bit more Kozik." She tried to grab the bottle back but instead she tipped to the side and started to laugh as she landed on the floor.

"Yeah, you're fucking cut off." He lifted her back to her feet, thankful she was wearing jeans and not a skirt. "Jax will kill me over this shit. I thought you'd be able to handle your liquor Nicole."

"Hush." She covered his mouth with her hand. "I told you I didn't drink... I'm bad at it. I'm so small." She tugged on the crop top. "I have to pee!" She started a wobbly path to the bathroom Kozik right behind her.

"Go take a piss." Kozik crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. His eyes on the dance floor and not the brunette who was sneaking out behind him. "Noelle." He knocked on the door and when it swung open easily panicked started to rise. He looked inside, no Noelle in sight. "Shit."

He moved from the bathroom to the dance floor, still nothing. "Hey, you see that brunette that was dancing up here!" He yelled at the bartenders and guests at the bar.

"Yeah sugar, she slipped out not too long ago." The aging bartender pointed towards the door and shrugged.

"Fuck." Kozik threw some crumpled bill on the bar before pushing through the incoming crowd of guests. Leave it to him to lose the president's old lady on his first real protection job. "Noelle!" He looked around, everything was closed except for a single toy store. "Noelle!" He walked towards the parking lot. There was no way in hell he imagined her to be in a toy store drunk. "Noelle!" He entered the store.

"Can I help you?" The janitor looked at the now sober biker.

"Yeah, looking for this brunette. Short, really gorgeous and very drunk." He looked around the store.

"Towards the back." The janitor tipped his hat and went back to sweeping.

"Noelle." Kozik found her sitting between giant teddy bears, taking pictures. "Jesus, are you trying to get me killed for losing you? You said you had to pee!"

"I did!" She laughed and stood up on wobbly legs. "Then I left, you were watching the dancers." She stumbled into his arms.

"Let's get you home." He lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Going to sober you up, get you to sleep. You'll be good, probably won't even remember this shit. Does that sound good?" He waved at the janitor as they exited the building.

* * *

Melody straightened out the skirt of her dress as she moved around the store, getting everything set up for the opening event. It had been a hellish two days working alongside Ellie and she starting to concoct a plan to get rid of the blonde all together.

"You better do well..." Ellie looked at the brunette and scrunched up her nose. "I don't want you to be fire because you can't close a sale..." She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears and sneered.

"Don't worry about me." Melody rolled her eyes. "I can and will close the biggest sale of the night." She rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Ha!" The blonde scoffed. "I highly doubt that. Very highly doubt that." She watched as customers started to file in. "Look, the old ladies of my dad's club."

"I date Juice, I know them too." Melody cringed when the all too familiar scent of Noelle filled her nostrils. "Hey Noelle." She looked at the stunning brunette before her and the goofy looking blond man beside her.

Noelle smiled. "This is Kozik, my babysitter while Jax is gone. This place is really cute..." She looked around and her eyes landed on the purse display. "How have you been?"

Melody smiled, this was what she had been waiting for. For Noelle to reach out and talk to her. "I've been good, this is my second job. How about you?"

The older brunette shrugged and moved to the display. "They sold my house, took my car, I didn't get into law school, now I live with Jax but on the bright side they gave me the money from the house selling. So I'll take one of each of these bags and the shoes in the windows. The wedges and the boots." She moved to the jewelry counter.

"You two sisters or something?" Kozik looked between both brunettes and they nodded yes slowly. "Damn, that's cool." He eyed Melody as she turned away from him.

"Yeah." Melody smiled as Ellie sauntered over to them. "I have this under control Ellie."

"I'm here to see if Noelle needs anything." Ellie ignored her completely. "Do you need anything Noelle?"

"Oh, no. My sister has things under control Ellie." Noelle met the younger woman's gaze and irked an eyebrow. "I'm in good hands."

"Well if you need anything call for me, okay?" The blonde turned and walked away.

"If she gives you shit by all means slap that little bitch..." Noelle looked at Melody. "I want us to fix things between us Melo. I know things are fucked up but I really want to give you another chance and I hope you don't fuck it up this time..."

"I'm trying my best to ignore her." Melody glared over at the blonde who was watching her. "I want to fix things between us too...I promise that if you give me another chance,then I won't fuck it up. I promise Noelle..."

Noelle hugged her. "Don't let me down, shit don't let Happy down." She smirked and pressed a credit card into her hand. "Start ringing me up, don't let that bitch when, add some shit for yourself if you have to Melo..."

"She this mean at the clubhouse?" The brunette started pulling the items from the shelves. "I don't want to hit her but I will..."

"Look who she's with, Tara _and _ Gemma...she was bound to pick up nasty traits..." Noelle rolled her eyes and turned to face Kozik. "Kozik, stop looking at my little sister like that...she's barely out of highschool, meaning she's barely legal."

"But legal.. " Kozik smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do shit unless she wants me to." He looked at Melody again then back to Noelle. "I won't do anything, I promise!"

"You better keep those large hands to yourself." She smacked his arm and laughed. "I have to make a quick call. Keep an eye on her and make sure that little shit Ellie doesn't come over and try shit. I am not above killing a teenage girl…"

"I'm watching you kid." Kozik moved behind Melody and watched her pile the purchases on the counter. "Sister's orders."

Melody turned around and smiled at the handsome man. "Well, Kozik. I don't see any problem with that, just don't distract me from getting this done and rang up." She pushed her hair out of her face and went back to work, feeling his presence right behind her.

"What's the story between you and Noelle? I could feel the tension between the two of you." He crossed his arms and watched as she tensed up and turned around. "I won't press for it, I just know there's something there."

"I'm the reason she has that lovely fading bruise on her face. I stole from her, her dad thought it was her smacked the shit out of her for it. Now she's lost her home, car, and I feel guilty about it all." The brunette sighed. "She's adopted, she lives with her adoptive parents while I live with our birth parents. Who are shitty and haven't even checked in on me because I stopped sending them money…"

"Damn." The biker frowned. "That's some heavy shit."

"Yeah." She nodded and went back to work. She was glad it was in the past although she had yet to come to terms with her parents not even caring enough about her to reach out and see if she was okay. She was thankful for Juice and Happy for looking out for.

**SOA**

"This is cute." Melody sat across the table from Noelle at the small restaurant. "I've never noticed that this was here before." She looked around and smiled at all the other tables that were filled.

"Yeah." Noelle sipped her water. "I heard about it from Jax actually, he told me about it when he called to check in on me. He calls me like twice a day." She laughed and turned her phone upside down on the table.

"Juice texts me a lot." Melody shrugged. "I guess I don't get calls because we're not officially dating or whatever. It's mostly sex. Really amazing sex." She laughed and picked up the menu in front of her.

"I bet…" Noelle rubbed her eyes and picked up a menu of her own, quickly decided on a bacon cheeseburger and curly fries. "Why didn't you just tell me you needed money?" She dropped the menu on the table and looked at her younger sister. "I would have helped you out...I have money laying around. You didn't have to steal from me."

"It's fucking embarrassing, telling people about them. They're both dead beat parents and I don't even remember doing shit with them at all." Melody wiped at her eyes and dropped her own menu to the table. "I don't know how I could tell you that...I don't know if you know, or if your parents had told you or whatever. Your adoption was an open one and our parents knew about you, had opportunities to be in your life but they chose not to...So when I found you, I told them and then I sort of lied to you about that." She started fiddling with the napkin.

"I kind of figured you lied to me about that." Noelle shrugged "That shit doesn't matter, I was trying to build a relationship with you, not them. I wanted us to be inseparable. True sisters and all that shit. I guess I just wanted it more than you did."

"No, I want it." The brunette smiled. "I just fucked up and I shouldn't have stole from you and I realized it was wrong when I was doing it and I did it anyways. I'm so fucking sorry Noelle and I don't blame you if you want to hit me or yell at me…"

"I don't want to be mean to you, I just want to know that you won't do anything like that to me anymore." Noelle tied her hair back and looked at the woman in front of her. "You're young, you don't really have much in the way of support and I wanna be a support system but you have to behave and shit…" She picked up her phone and looked at the screen as a very familiar woman started walking towards them. "Ew, Tara is approaching." She eyed the troll like brunette.

"I wasn't aware they let trash into this restaurant…" Tara looked between both sisters. "It's a shame, I guess I'll have to find a new place to eat."

"Why don't you stop being a bitch?" Melody looked at the woman. "You're a little too old to be harassing my sister right now bitch…"

"Oh that's cute, you think you're going to scare me? I've been groomed by Gemma. You really think you can scare me?" Tara scoffed and looked at Noelle. "Jax used to bring me here all the time...that table in the corner, that's _our_ table." She smirked.

"Watch your back…" Noelle looked at the woman. "We're in public now...so run your mouth all you fucking want but when we get alone, I'll give it to you."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Tara laughed. "You're not old lady material, you won't even throwdown for that man like I will."

Noelle was out of her seat. "You keep acting like you're going to win Jax back but guess what Tara, you're never going to get him back. I'm all moved in, I'm all about that man and I'm all about his brothers and the club. Unlike you, I won't leave him, I won't turn my back on him, he has my support and love. You left, you lost out. Now you're scrambling because you're getting old and no one wants you. You can be groomed by Gemma all you fucking want but the intensity I have is all fucking natural." She shoved the older woman into Melody who shoved her back. "You can't keep messing with me and expect no form of retaliation...so go sit _alone_ in that corner table... the next time you see us, well it won't be ending so pretty."

"She's dumb bitch." Melody hissed as they watched Tara retreat to her table. "What do we do now?"

"We sit and wait." Noelle smirked. "It's time for Tara to go once and for all...Gemma can't play puppet master if she had no puppet to play with…"

Melody nodded, she understood completely. "I'm down. Just say when and I'll help you out Noelle. You have my word on that." She followed Noelle and sat back down as the waitress came over to them. "I swear...if you want the bug problem gone, I'll help you get it handled. I will help you if you let me help." She smiled as Noelle slowly nodded her head agreement. "So it's settled, the bug will be exterminated…"

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed update, hope you all enjoyed it. If you did let me know, if you didn't let me know. (:**


	20. Chapter 20 Teens

Jax sat on the leather sofa in the SAMTAZ clubhouse. The sweetbutts desperately trying to get his attention. His mind was on a certain brunette he left back in Charming, the one who had been teasing him with pictures all week, making him anxious to get back home and to have his way with her.

"You look like you could use some company sugar." The blonde sweetbutt sat on the arm of the sofa.

"I'm good darlin'." Jax stood up and walked outside. His phone vibrating against his leg, he picked it up. "Hi."

"Babe!" Noelle's cheerful voice came over the speaker. "I miss you so much Jax."

The biker smirked. "I miss you too. You been behaving Noe?"

"Maybe." She laughed. "You love the pictures or what?"

"Yeah I love them." He laughed. "I'm happy you made me bring this phone with me on the run..."

"I told you it would come in handy."

"How's Kozik doing?" He ran a hand over his beard. He had spent days debating on whether to let Kozik stay with Noelle.

"He got me drunk the first night! I'm never drinking ever again though. I'm pretty sure he's gonna try to bone Melody! Which reminds me is Juice behaving, don't lie either Jackson." She yawned.

"He's waist deep in pussy...I didn't tell you that shit though. Go to sleep, you sound tired Noe." Jax watched Juice stumble from the clubhouse, the two brunette sweetbutts still on his arms. "I will see you in a week. I love you Noelle."

"I love you too." She yawned once more before the call ended.

"Hey dickhead don't you have a girlfriend back home." Jax looked at Juice and frowned.

"No. Melody and I are just fuckbuddies man." Juice looked at his president and shrugged. Not sure if he was even believing what he was saying. "It's all good."

"Does Melody know what's up?" He grabbed Juice by the collar of his shirt. "I have Noelle asking about your dumbass."

"I'm not doing anything wrong." Juice shrugged once more and walked away with the brunettes. He was trying to push Melody out of his mind and system.

* * *

Melody was sandwiched between Noelle and Kozik. Her spirits were dashed as she had learned that Juice wasn't all that into her as she originally thought he was. She was no longer worried about staying faithful or following his house rules. _If_ he was going to fuck around on her, then she was going to fuck around him. She already had her eyes set on her next bed buddy. "Hey Kozik." She smiled at him and he smiled right back.

"Really?" Noelle looked at her younger sister. "Let me just remove myself from this right now." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her beer and took off towards her bedroom. "Don't fuck on my sofa either!"

Kozik raised his brow and looked over at Melody before turning his attention back to the movie that was playing. "I'm not getting in trouble with you…"

The young brunette moved closer to the man. "I'm not sure why we would get in trouble…" She ran her fingers up and down his bare arms. "I'm an adult, you're an adult." She smirked.

He looked at her, her eyes dark with lust. "You're gorgeous, don't get me wrong but your sister will kill me, Juice will kill me, hell Jax might even kill me!" He leaned forward and set his beer down on the coaster.

"Juice has no right to get mad at me, we're not a couple… Jax and I do not get along, so there won't be any issue there Koz." She moved onto his lap. "Just say when and I'll stop being all flirty and cute with you." She smiled and rested her back against his chest.

Kozik knew it was wrong but there was no denying the sexual tension between him and the younger woman. "I think you're going to get me in a whole lot of fucking trouble Melody." He set his hands on her hips and started to trail kisses down the side of her neck.

Melody shrugged. "We don't have to do anything." She started to slide off his lap but he kept her in place with a large hand. "I'm serious, if you're not into it…" She set her feet on the coffee table and leaned back against his chest once again.

"I'm into it." He laughed. "I'm just not gonna do shit with you when Noelle is in the house with us. Seems rude to fuck my best friend's little sister while she's around.." He moved the woman off his lap and picked up his beer. "You're just gonna have to wait to get this dick Melody." He pointed at his crotch.

"Best friends?" She turned and looked at the handsome man in confusion. "It's been a week… how are you two already best friends?" She felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach, she hadn't even been able to solidify her relationship with Noelle that fast the first or second time around. She hoped this third time, however would yield a different result.

Kozik shrugged. "We got drunk together, it happened." He laughed and set his beer back down on the coaster. "You fucked her over, so you have to work a hundred times more hard than I had to. I just came in, got her trashed and now we have a drunken night that has bonded us together for pretty much forever. Plus, she's a cool ass chick. I've learned enough from her this week to maybe pass as my own attorney in the future."

Melody nodded. "Yeah, I didn't really bond with her the first time around. I got a job and tried to get my shit with my parents right and kind of neglected the whole bond building thing…" She ran a hand through her hair and blew out a an annoyed breath.

"Good, you guys aren't having sex." Noelle walked into the living room and smiled at the duo. "I have to go to the pharmacy really quick. I need some things and some other things." She shrugged and jingled her keys.

"We'll go with you." Kozik stood up. "It's sort of my job as the first lady's babysitter. You can't shake me on this. My bike probably goes faster than your cage does anyways."

Noelle scoffed. "Yeah fucking right… There's no way a Harley is going faster than that Audi does." She waved the keys in his face. "Can we go now? I really need to go get the things and the other things."

"Are you pregnant?" Melody looked at her older sister.

"No but I just used my last tampon, so unless either of you have my brand, I suggest we go to the pharmacy and pick some up before I need to pop in a new one." Noelle grabbed her purse and slung it over her arm before rushing out of the front door.

"Don't ever come between a woman and her tampons." Melody grabbed her purse and jacket. "It's pretty much a life or death situation, if we were forced to choose between eating and paying ten dollars for a multipack of tampons, we're buying the tampons." She laughed and walked out of the front door, to find Noelle in her SUV with it already started. "She's really serious about these tampons Koz."

**SOA**

After spending nearly an hour in Walmart and then almost that amount of time driving home, Melody was beat. She disrobed and plopped onto the bed in the guestroom of Juice's house, not caring about sleeping in his room. She was determined to get out of this place and out of whatever their relationship was or wasn't really. She didn't know how she managed to misread him so terribly and it was fucking her up.

"This house is too fucking clean." Kozik walked into the guest room and looked at Melody whose face was buried in the blankets and pillows. "You look comfortable." He kicked off his boots and removed his shirt and jeans.

"He's OCD." Melody flipped on her back and stared at Kozik who was staring back at her. "I didn't know you had so many tattoos." She admired his chest.

"I didn't know you had any." He pointed to the one under her left breast. "It suits you, very young and hip." He laughed and laid down next to her.

"Thanks for coming over." Melody pulled the thick sheet over her body and looked at Kozik. "I know you're supposed to be watching Noe and everything but I just didn't want to be alone right now."

"I get it." Kozik pulled her against his body and kissed her hair. "I'll be here for you until your sister summons me to get like stuff for her cramps."

"I was hoping she was going there for a pregnancy test. Her and Jax would make the most gorgeous kids. I can picture it already." The brunette laughed and pressed her body closer to the man behind her.

The biker shook his head. "The last thing Jax needs is a kid, especially being the president of the mother charter. He's distracted enough as is."

Melody frowned to herself. "I think he could handle it. I think Tara and Gemma though, they'd have a major problem with it all… they're already plotting to get rid of Noelle now. You think they'd be too old to start so much shit… You'd think if they loved Jax like they claim to love him they would be happy that he's happy with Noelle."

Kozik laughed at the naivety of Melody. "You have no idea who you're messing with if you go up against Gemma. She was married to two of the original nine members of the club. She's an old lady through and through. She won't take shit from anyone and she definitely won't want her son to be with an outsider. She wants someone she can mold and manipulate and that woman is Tara…"

"Yeah, I know. Tara has to go though." The beautiful brunette flipped so she was staring into a pair of ice blue eyes. "I don't know how but she just needs to leave town and stop picking on my sister. I won't stand for that shit. She's not better than anyone else and she would do well to remember that shit. Gemma may love her but Jax loves Noelle and despite the reservations of their relationship that everyone seems to have, they should know Noe would take a bullet for that man without hesitation."

"I get that." He kissed her forehead. "Now, I don't want you going off and getting caught up in God knows what. Your sister already told me to be on stand by to get rid of a body. I'm going to assume if that ever happens, you'll be right there next to her, just as bloody."

"Maybe." She closed her eyes. "Let's go to sleep, I'm in need of a good nights sleep."

* * *

Noelle groaned as she walked into the clubhouse, Kozik had told her to meet him there and there she was. Out of place and if Gemma or Tara tried to approach her, she was sure it would go south and would end with her on the floor in a pool of blood. She looked around and quickly found Kozik sitting at the bar. "Hey." She rushed over to him

Kozik handed her a cup of black coffee. "I want to talk to you about some shit…" He looked around. "I like your sister."

"She's a kid!" She sipped the coffee and glared at the older man. "You're like what? Old enough to be our father." She shook her head.

"I found out this morning that she digs the whole daddy roleplay thing." He smirked. "I love when she calls me daddy.. so damn sexy."

The dark-haired young woman growled. "I didn't need to know that shit." She set the mug of coffee down on the bar. "So you called me here, to tell me you like her? That was a waste, I could have figured that out." She pressed the huge red mark on his neck and wondered what Melody's neck looked like.

"NO!" Kozik boomed. "I'm here because I want you to handle the Ellie situation for Melody. I know if she handles it, Ellie will end up leaving the fight on a stretcher. You seem to have a way with words and shit like that. I can't go and threaten a teenager, it'll look bad on my part…" He paused. "Don't say shit, threatening one and sleeping with one are two separate offenses."

Noelle let her head loll to the side. "I will talk to her but if push comes to shove, I will fuck Ellie up. I'm no above catching a case to protect my little sister. Ellie just has to throw the first punch and I'm off because it'll be a self defense case." She smiled and drained the rest of her coffee. "I will head to the shop, I have to pick up a special order anyways, I'm obsessed with those little bath bomb things they sell."

"Don't tell her I told you to handle it. I sort of promised I would keep that shit to myself." He rubbed his chest and stared at the tiny brunette. "I don't know what else to do, I'm not usually involved with female matters which reminds me, how are those tampons?"

"They're perfect." She smacked his arm and rolled her eyes as Tara and Gemma walked in. "Oh look, the Wicked Witch and her flying monkey." She closed her eyes and hope she was somewhere close to her Wizard of Oz reference, if not than oh well, she would have to watch it again, this time she would pay attention. "I'm out of here, I do not need to get bloody this early in the day. I'll see you later Kozik."

**SOA**

The sun was shining down, it wasn't hot like it normal was, there was a slight breeze and Noelle was thankful for that as she finished her walk down mainstreet. She stopped in front of the boutique and could see Melody inside, hanging dresses while Ellie leaned against the counter and texted away. She rolled her shoulders back and entered, the bell above the door causing both young women to look at her. "I'm here to pick up an order." She touched her sister's arm.

"You're going to go broke ordering bath bombs…" Melody finished hanging the rest of the clothing and smirked. "I think we have a new vanilla ice cream bomb if you want to try them out. You can smell the sample over there." She pointed towards the baskets pushed against the far wall.

Noelle looked at the wall. "Just wrap some up for me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a roll of bills. "I do need a leather circle skirt if you guys have one." She looked around and smiled at Ellie who was standing next to the table of shirts. "We need to talk." She walked over to Ellie.

"About?" Ellie crossed her arms and glared at the brunette. "I know I don't have anything to day to you Noelle… I've heard the old ladies at the club talk about you…"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "This has nothing to do with the club… this has everything to do with you and my sister… I don't think you realize when you try to be mean to her, you're being mean to me and that's some shit I don't like. I see the way you turn your nose up at her and I see the way you lounge when she's trying to work."

The blonde dropped her arms to her side. "I was supposed to be the only employee here then your sister walked in and landed a job without even having a formal interview. I don't think that's fair at all."

"Life isn't fair but if you keep being mean to my sister, well let's just say you'll have double the trouble when it's all said and done sweetheart." Noelle stepped away from Ellie when she spotted Melody carrying a big purple box from the back. "Is that my whole order?" She grabbed the box from her sister.

"Yeah." Melody nodded. "It's paid for and ready to go." She handed her older sister the receipt and walked to the register. "Do you want the vanilla bombs too?"

"Yeah, just bring them by when you're on your way home from work." Noelle smiled. "Don't forget we have dinner plans later." She smiled and walked out of the store with her purchases. She was satisfied with the fact that she talked to Ellie but she hoped she didn't make shit worse. Then there was the dinner plans, she wanted to sit Melody down and let her know her feelings of her getting together with Kozik. It wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't going to be accepted. It would end up causing more harm than good for the young woman and she was bound to make things for Melody easy.


	21. Chapter 21 Make Ups and Break Ups

Jax was happy as he rode past the Welcome To Charming sign, he was relieved to be home from the two week run. He needed his bed, his clubhouse, most importantly he needed to see his girlfriend. He had successfully gone two weeks without touching a single woman, he had kept his dick in his pants. A feat he didn't even think he was capable of until he tried. Now, he would be able to sleep with Noelle and pay her back for sending him dozens of teasing photos while he was gone.

He pulled on to the lot slowly, seeing Noelle standing against a beam. Wearing a royal blue dress that he wanted to rip off her. He quickly backed his bike into the line and dropped his helmet on the seat as Noelle ran to him. "Babe!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Noelle." He kissed her, his tongue snaking into her mouth as his hands found her hips and lifted her up his body. "God, I fucking missed you." He gave her a small kiss before biting her bottom lip.

Noelle looked at him and smiled. "I want you…Shit, I need you Jackson." She winked and let him set her back down to her feet. Her hand finding his.

Jax smiled at her. "I need you too…" He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I just gotta toss some shit in the safe and we can leave…" He let go off her hand walked to the clubhouse.

"He was good." Happy looked at Noelle. "I've never seen him on better behavior… wish I would say the same shit for Juice." He looked around the lot and tried to find Melody. "Where's your sister?"

"She's at work in Oakland…" Noelle shrugged and smiled at the man, not sure if she could give him a hug or not. "I missed you too Hap, felt weird not having you around to brood and drink coffee with. Kozik is cool but he's not you." She frowned.

The biker laughed and handed the young woman a bag. "I saw it and I thought of you." He nodded and walked away, leaving her to open the present alone.

"What's that?" Jax came out holding a brown envelope and pointed at the brown bag in her hands. "You got a drinking problem now or what?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's a gift, Happy gave it to me." She reached in and pulled out the keychain and smiled. It was a California license plate with her name on it, it was the old style, blue plate and yellow letters. "I love it." She slipped it back into the bag.

The biker smirked at his girlfriend. "I can't believe he got a gift for you… I got you something too but it's for us both to enjoy… I'll meet you at home." He kissed her lips.

**SOA**

Jax was waiting for Noe against their home when her SUV pulled into the driveway. He was all too eager to get his hands and mouth on her and when she got out of the cage he walked over to her. His hands sliding under her dress. "God, I fucking missed you so fucking much." His mouth found her neck and he sucked on the sensitive skin viciously. His hand moving over the front of her panties, he could feel the wetness and knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "I missed you slut."

Noelle gripped his length through his jeans. "I missed you too but are you really gonna fuck me out here for the neighbors to see?" She tightened her grip as she felt his fingers slide the material of her panties aside.

The man shrugged and pushed two fingers inside of her cunt. "I just might Noelle." He pinned her against her SUV and continued his painfully slow movements. "You know you love it, you little slut." He bit her neck hard as he ran his callused thumb over her clit.

"I do." She gripped the front of his shirt as she moved her hips in time with his movements. "God I fucking missed you Jax... So fucking much." She let her head fall back, giving his mouth easier access to her throat.

"Let's take inside, I got some shit to show you babe." He withdrew his fingers and smirked when she groaned in protest. "I got you don't worry." He grabbed her waist and walked her inside ahead of him. "Like what you did with the place." He smiled at the new decor but kept her going towards the bedroom. "You ready for your gift?"

Noelle smiled and nodded as she watched him drop his bag onto the bed. "Is it something I can show off?" She tried to peek over his shoulder but he moved with her.

Jax shook his head. "Strip down to your panties and get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed..." He looked at her, still concealing the gift from her eyes. "Now!" He smiled as she quickly stripped and climbed on the center of their king sized bed.

The brunette smiled back at him before turning away, she already knew what he liked position wise. The only thing fleeting her was why he wasn't naked and inside of her. "Jackson..." Was all she could get out as she felt something heavy smack her ass. "What was that?" She looked back and saw him smacking his hand with a heavy black paddle. "Oh."

"You like it?" He smirked and smacked her ass again. "This is a little payback for all those damn pictures you sent me..." He kissed her lower back. "I'm gonna have to much fun with you my little slut."

"Love it." She wiggled her ass and let a moan slip from her lips as she felt the paddle make contact with her ass. "Fuck..."

The handsome man paused and quickly rid himself of his clothes before moving onto the bed behind his girlfriend. "So fucking sexy." He ran his hands over her ass before he tugged her panties down her legs. He stroked his hard cock as he inched closer to her. "Fucking missed you my little slut." He dipped his fingers in her pussy and groaned.

"Fuck me Jax!" The impatient brunette pleaded as she pushed back against him. Trying to get him inside of her. "Please?" She looked back at him, her eyes almost black with want and desire.

Jax pushed inside of her with one quick movement. She was wet and welcoming. "Jesus Christ." He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her.

"Damn." Noelle buried her face in her pillow as her boyfriend continued to fuck her. She was in pure bliss at the sensation of having him inside her again. "You can never leave me that long again." She pushed back against him.

"Don't plan to." He smirked and pulled her tight against his body, his fingers leaving bruises behind. He started a slow pace and smiled as she started to moan softly. "Keep your hands where I can see them Noelle." He pulled her hands so they were above her head.

The man picked up his pace as he heard the tell tell sign that his girlfriend was inching close to her first orgasm. He pounded into her without a sliver of reservation, his rough hands roaming over her body, bringing forth shudders. "That's it slut, get there." He pinned her to the bed and drove deeper into her cunt.

"Fuck!" She yelled as her body started to shudder slightly before tensing up as her orgasm crashed over her in powerful waves. "Damn..." She rolled her hips as Jax picked up his pace once again.

Jax moved inside of her as he worked himself closer to his own orgasm. He reached underneath her and found her clit, running his thumb slowly over it as his thrusts picked up. "You gonna cum for me again Noelle?" He tapped his thumb on the bundle of nerves and smiled as she came again, the sensation wracked through him. "Shit." He groaned as he felt his balls tighten and soon his was spilling his seed inside of her.

"Wow." Noelle panted as her boyfriend kissed the side of her neck, his breath ragged as he slowly pulled out and away from her. "I definitely needed that fuck."

"You and me both babe." He laid back down next to her, the black paddle in his hands again. "You liked this?" He twirled the object in his hands before smacking her ass with it.

"Yeah." She turned her head to look at him. "Does this mean I'm getting spanked every time on bad?" She grabbed the paddle and traced her fingers over the lettering on the broadest part. "Slut... Where'd you get this from anyways?"

He shrugged. "I got it from some sketchy sex shop... I got bored one night and went for a ride." He pulled her into his side, his stress and fatigue from the run melting away instantly. It was in that moment he realized she was the first and only he had been loyal to. He hadn't even thought about betraying her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her nails danced over his abs. "You love the house right? I tried not to change it too much." She kissed his side.

"Love it." He nodded. "I'm surprised you managed to fit all your shit in this small ass house." He looked around and noticed the bigger dressers. "I didn't have much shit did I?"

"Nope." She laughed and sat up. "I also have most of it in storage. I want to hire Melody or someone to list it online and sell what I don't wear." She straddled his legs. "I'm glad you love it though, I tried to blend both of us in everything. You're the leather and I'm the suede." She ground her hips against him.

"You're ready to go again?" He circled her waist with a large arm and flipped them. "You're on slut."

* * *

Melody pulled on Kozik's forgotten shirt before slipping out of the large guestroom bed. "Koz!" She called out as she slipped her feet into her sneakers and walked down the short hallway to find him standing in the kitchen. "Hey." She poked him in the back.

"I have to leave." Kozik frowned and eyed the brunette standing next to him. "You're getting out of here tonight though right?" He pulled his shirt over her head and resisted the urge to bend her over the kitchen table.

"Yeah." She bit her lip and watched as his muscles moved when he tugged his shirt on. "You helped me move my shit into that loft."

"Just checking... Don't want to show up there while you're still here playing house with the idiot." He finished buckling his belt. "I have to go though." He kissed her and walked towards the front door, he paused and gave her one last look.

Juice climbed off his bike, his bag on his shoulders as he dropped his helmet onto the seat. He looked up and frowned. "Hey Koz..." He raised a brow, confused as to why his brother was at his house.

The blond froze. "Hey." He rubbed his head. "Was helping her move her shit to her new place." He smiled and hoped he hadn't left too many visible marks on the brunette in the house. "I'll catch you around."

"Yeah." The mohawked biker smiled and continued to the house. Eager to see the beauty he left behind. The guilt of his sleazy antics on the run hit him as he walked into the house. "Hey." He looked at Melody who was walking out of the kitchen, her hair messy.

"Hi." Melody looked at Juice feeling another surge of anger run through her. "I'm just here so I can give you the keys back and tell you I'm out of here." She pulled the keychain from her pocket and pushed it towards him.

"You don't have to leave..." He grabbed the key. "I told you that before we left on the run Melody." He dropped his heavy bag to the floor and pulled the young woman into his arms and felt her tense up. "What's wrong babe?"

Melody scoffed. "Babe? Yeah right Juan Carlos... I'm not your babe..." She shook her head. "I know you fucked around on the run, you're still all marked up." She gestured to his neck.

Juice winced, trying to find a good excuse to give her. "It's the life... Plus we're not together. We just fuck." He sighed knowing it was far from the truth. He had more feelings for the woman he cared to admit.

"I thought it was more than just sex but I guess I was wrong." Melody stepped away from him. "I'm leaving though... I just want you to hear it from me first, I fucked Kozik and he was a hundred times better than you Juice." She smiled and left him standing there alone.

**SOA**

Melody sat in the middle of her sparsely furnished loft. She was wearing only socks and panties as she wiped at her eyes. The run in with Juice had affected her more than she had thought it would. Now she was trying her hardest to cheer herself up before Kozik showed up.

"Hey." The raspy voice jolted her attention to the door and she scrambled to pull on her shirt as she realized it was Happy in the dark space and not Kozik.

She stood and hugged herself. "What're you doing here Happy?" She wiped her face with her sleeves and stared at him.

He shrugged and sat on the futon. "Here because I wanted to check in... Been two weeks." He leaned back and crossed his legs at the ankles. "Heard some interesting shit..."

The brunette stared at the heavily tattooed man. "Well, I'm fine. You could have texted or called first. How'd you even get in or find me here?"

"Noelle gave me the address. The door was basically unlocked. You should use the damn deadbolt..." He leaned forward and watched her move nervously. "I heard what Juice did..."

"I'm fine." She picked her laptop from the floor and set it on the moving box next to the futon. "It's fine." She shrugged and sighed. "It's no big deal, alright?"

Happy shook his head. "Shit doesn't look fine to me. You look like you've been crying and when I left the clubhouse Juice was drinking himself dumb." He raked a hand over his face.

"I'm fine." Melody rolled her eyes. "It's nothing I can't get over with time..." She dropped to the futon and grabbed the remote. "I would offer you a beer but I haven't gotten my hands on a fake ID yet." She laughed and flipped through the channels.

"I'm good." Happy stood up. "I'll get a drink at the clubhouse. Stay good kid, he didn't deserve you anyways. Gotta know your fucking worth."

The brunette nodded and watched him disappear as quietly as he had appeared. "Shit." She laid out on the futon and stared at the shadows the TV cast on the mind on Juice and their relationship ending before it even truly began.

* * *

**thank you to those who continue to read and review. I love it and appreciate it more than you'll ever know. **

**So let me know what you thought about this lastest chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22 Disappointments & Hickies

Jax was for the first time in a very long time happy and at peace with himself. As he sat in his recliner and watched his girlfriend Noelle flip through her magazine, he smiled and tried to figure out what he did to deserve a woman like her. He was an outlaw and a killer, there was no way in hell he should have ended up with her but here he was with her. "You look good."

Noelle looked up from her magazine and smiled at the handsome man seated across from her. "Yeah. It's finally good to not have any more bruising." She touched her face and smiled. "I have to meet with my parents today. They invited me out to lunch."

"I'll go with you." He smiled. "Don't fight me on it. My mind is made up about the situation Noe." He stood up and rubbed his chest.

"I'm not going to fight you on it babe. I'd love it actually if you tagged along my love." She stood up and walked to Jax. "You really need a haircut." She tugged on his blonde locks.

"No." He smiled and pulled her body against his. "Not happenin' darlin'. This hair is my thing."

"Mmm." She kissed his bare chest. "You are so damn fine Teller." She grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants.

"You're gorgeous Montague." He lifted her up off the floor with every intent to make love to her. "So fuckin' gorgeous." He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and raked his teeth over it. "I want you, so bad..." He groaned as his phone started to ring.

"Ignore it, let it go thru to the answering machine..." Noelle slid down his body as he started to walk towards the ringing house phone. "Jax." She wrapped her arms around his waist and planted her feet firmly on the ground. "Don't!" She laughed as he dragged her behind him.

"Hello." He answered the phone and tried to be serious as Noelle pouted up at him. Her eyes big and playful as her hands toyed with the string of his pants. "Yeah... Yeah, I'll head over their right now."

"What's wrong?" His girlfriend asked. "Club shit?"

"Nah, my mom's in the hospital. You good with going to lunch with your parents alone?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah, go be with your mom." Noelle dropped to the chair at the table. "I'll be good."

"I'll see you tonight." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Love you Noelle."

"Love you too." She smiled at him and watched him leave the kitchen. Not bothering to follow after him or to see him leave the house.

**SOA**

Noelle sat at the corner table at the Italian bistro in Oakland. Her legs tucked underneath her as she looked over the menu and sipped her glass of water. She had arrived early and was ushered to the table, now it was nearing the time of her parents arrival and they still hadn't texted her back.

"Hello." The waitress walked over and stopped next to Noelle. "Miss Montague, I just received a call. Your guests won't be joining you after all, they have gotten caught up at the airport."

"Figures." She rolled her eyes. "This water was free right?" She set the cup on top of the menu and dropped her feet down to the floor.

"Yes, they gave me their credit card information, said you could order whatever you wanted." The waitress nodded and smiled. "What will you be having?"

"Nothing." Noelle dropped a crumpled five dollar bill on the table. "All of a sudden, I'm not hungry anymore. Thank you though." The brunette shoulder checked the waitress and blew out of the bistro. Her mind cloudy and her resolve was gone. Leave it to Chris and Blair to stand her up.

"You're too pretty to be frowning." The voice broke Noelle from her distractive state.

"Excuse me?" She looked at the man and grimaced at the patches on his chest. "I don't think I should be talking to you." She turned on her heel to walk away only to be jerked backwards.

"I think we should be talking." The guy tightened his grip on her arm, no doubt leaving bruises behind. "Noelle Montague..." He smirked at her. "I'm Esai Alvarez."

"I'm supposed to know you why?" Noelle looked at him and tried to calculate if she could get to her gun quickly or not.

"Because your dad is the one who is investigating my club." Esai pointed to his patches. "I don't know, maybe he'll drop the case and pay a pretty penny to get his daughter back. What do you think?"

"I don't think he'll do either. His job is more important to him than I will ever be. Plus, he just kicked me out of the house. I don't think he's going to pay anything to get me back." She scoffed and pulled out of his grasp. "Next time do your homework if you're going to try to kidnap someone..."

"You're a feisty one." He laughed and grabbed her again. "We're going to have fun together Noelle."

Noelle scoffed and pressed the trigger. "I don't think so." She whispered before she started to scream, drawing attention to her and Esai who was clutching his side and leaning over. "Like I said do your homework next time."

**SOA**

"What the fuck happened?" Jax pushed into the police station and booked it to his girlfriend. "You okay Noelle?" He looked her over and touched the bruises on her arm.

"I shot a man." Noelle shrugged. "He deserved it. He tried to kidnap me Jackson, albeit he's not the smartest man I've met but still."

"Who?" He looked at her, confused as all hell. "Who?"

"Esai Alvarez." She frowned and rubbed her neck. "Planned to use me to get my dad to drop his case, leave his club alone." She looked around and saw her dad stalking into the station.

"Son of a bitch." Jax stood up and pulled his girlfriend to her feet. "You're free to go right?"

"Yeah I am." She nodded and grabbed her purse. "Take me home."

"Noelle." Chris Montague tapped his daughter on her shoulder. "You got a minute to talk sweetheart?"

"She's talked enough." The biker pushed his girlfriend behind him. "I don't think she has shit to tell you Mr. Montague."

"This is between me and my daughter, Jax." The agent said between clenched teeth. "Right Noelle?"

"I don't want to talk. I told the officer everything dad. I have nothing more to say. I just want to go home and shower." Noelle shrugged. "Text me or email me dad." She patted the man on his arm and let Jax walk her out of the police station.

"I will kill him." Jax helped Noelle into her cage. "You go straight home, I'll be right behind you. Do you got that babe?" He kissed her as she nodded her head.

"I got it." She smiled. "I'll see you at home babe." She pulled the door shut and started the Audi up, her nerves still frayed as she steered back home towards Charming. She chuckled to herself, she never thought she'd be calling the sleepy town of Charming home.

* * *

"You need more furniture." Kozik looked around the spacious loft and frowned at the lack of items.

"I've been here, for like a week and a half." Melody sighed. "I also need to get paid, that won't happen for another three days." She sat up on the floor. "You're so worried about it, you buy furniture. I can live like this, very minimum. I'm working like crazy, I'm hardly even here."

"I know." He sat on the futon. "Starting to think you were just avoiding me because of the whole shit between you and Juice..."

"I was not avoiding you, I was working through shit about him...he's weird. Like I told him you're better in bed but he still keeps calling and texting." She ran her fingers through her curly hair. "He's not taking the hint that I don't want shit to do with his ass."

Kozik patted the futon. "Come up here and tell me about how I'm better in bed than he is."

Melody smiled and sat down on the futon next to him. "Well, you're just better. Better dick, better moves, better orgasms." She shrugged and held his hands. "Prettier eyes, and don't even get me started on that smile Koz." She dropped his hands and pinched his cheeks.

"Well damn." He smiled and nuzzled his face in her hair and neck. "You smell like weed and cupcakes."

"I smoke weed and bathe in vanilla cupcake body wash and apply vanilla lotion. I'm just a vanilla and weed type of girl." She laughed.

"I'm not complaining." He sucked softly on her neck as his hands snaked under her shirt. "I leave in a few days..." He hoped they'd establish some type of relationship before then, even if was just friends with benefits. He had to admit he was slowly feeling all too protective and caring of the young woman.

"I know you do Kozik. What do you want me to say?" She looked at the handsome man she was straddling, her brows stitched together in complete confusion. "I will miss your company and the sex." She shrugged and kissed the tip of his nose.

"That's what I wanted to here." He tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it away. "I want to remember you and this... We do have some amazing sex Melody. I have to admit that right now."

She nodded. "You're pretty good for an old man Kozik." She smirked as his mouth latched on to her neck. "Who will I fuck when you're gone?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone." He looked up at her. "Just don't fuck Happy..."

"Ew!" She laughed. "He's basically a father figure to me and Noelle. He's not on my radar like that Kozik... Ew, omg." She shook her head side to side to get that thought out of her head. "Can't believe you even said that shit."

He shrugged and squeezed her hips roughly, satisfied that she wasn't going to run off and fuck Happy. "You're still wearing too many fucking clothes..." He pulled on the waistband of her tiny shorts.

"Yeah, well. I'm willing to take the shorts off but not here. I cannot fuck on this futon." She laughed and slid off his lap and started towards her bedroom. "You coming or do I gotta handle myself?" She looked back at the man with an irked brow.

Kozik rushed towards the brunette, his arm wrapping around her tiny waist as he kicked the bedroom door shut. "You know I can work you over so much better than those damn toys you have." He tugged the shorts roughly down her legs. "So much fucking better little girl."

Melody smiled and rested her back against him as she felt him start to rub her pussy. "I know." She nodded and pressed back against him. "You gonna fuck me or finger me?" She turned around and looked at him before climbing onto the bed. "Huh?"

The biker rid himself of his clothing quickly, eager to please the beauty before him. "You're gonna get it." He smiled and moved between her legs, trailing kisses down the side of her neck to her breasts. "Gonna get it so fucking good." He bit down softly on her nipple and she arched her back in response, so he repeated the actioned on the other side. He smiled and pinned her arms above her head as he pushed inside of her. Her lips forming an 'O' as he started his slow deliberate movements.

"Fuck." She pulled her hands out of his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You feel so fucking good." She dropped her hands to her broad shoulders as his pace picked up, each time he moved, he slammed his entire length inside of her, filling her with the most delicious sensation.

The handsome man picked his pace up, his thrusts becoming powerful and violent as he worked the woman beneath him over. "So fucking tight Melody." He dipped his head down and bit her neck. His tongue licked over the angry red mark as he flipped them over with one swift motion.

The lust riddled brunette braced her hands against the man's chest as she adjusted to being on top. Her hips moved slowly back and forth as she felt his large hands paw at her breasts and pinch her nipples. "Shit." She murmured as she pushed her hair from her face. Her speed picking up as she lifted up and slammed back down on his cock.

Kozik closed his eyes and fisted his hair as Melody continued to ride him, her aggressive movements pressing him into the mattress as she eagerly worked them both over. "Jesus fucking Christ." He gripped her hips and guided her hips back and forth as he felt her walls start to tighten around him. "That's right, cum for me Melody." He bucked his hips upwards.

"Damn." Melody rested against his chest as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. Her body covered in a light sheen of sweat as she slowly continued to move her hips. Trying her best to coax an orgasm from the man under her.

The man held the woman down against him as he start to cum, he pumped a few more times as he filled her with his seed. "Fuck." He muttered as they were pulled from the moment by his phone ringing. "Perfect timing." He pulled out of her and dug around his pants for his phone.

"Not perfect." Melody rolled her eyes and slipped off the bed. "Tell them to call back later." She glared at the man, upset that the caller interrupted their post coital moment. She looked forward to the cuddling after sex, as much as she looked forward to the actual act.

"I have to go, club shit." He grabbed her face and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'll see you around Melody, don't look so pissed off." He laughed and started pulling his clothes on.

"I'm not pissed..." She grabbed panties and a shirt from her dresser. "Lock the door, I'm about to catch a shower." She walked past him and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

**SOA**

Melody spun the bottle cap around on the bar top. She had been at it for the past hour, her mind distracted by Juice and Kozik. "I need a drink." She turned and looked at Noelle who was frowning at her textbook. "Why are you still reading that? You're out of school."

Noelle turned slowly to look at her younger sister. "I'm staying on top of shit..." She flashed a cocky grin. "I don't want to be a dumb lawyer or whatever... You look in the mirror?" She pushed on the bruises dotting her sister's usually flawless skin.

The young woman's hands flew to her neck. "Fuck... I knew I forgot something." She pulled her makeup bag from her purse. "I probably look like a whore right now." She popped open her compact and started her best to cover up the hickies and bite marks.

"Too late." Happy rasped Melody's ear. "I already see all that shit on your neck... Thought you were done with the idiot?" He watched her close the small mirror and set it on the bar.

She turned slowly and looked at him. "I wasn't with him..." She turned back away from her, trying her best not to make eye contact with the biker standing behind Happy. "It was a different friend."

"What friend?" Happy grabbed a bee and eyed the brunette. "He's not a Son is he?" He took a pull from his beer and watched the girl shift in her seat.

She shrugged. "What's it matter to you Happy? He may or may not be a Son." She played with the frayed edges of her jean skirt. "Who I sleep with isn't any of your concern."

He scoffed. "You keep thinking that kid." He tipped his beer up to her and backed away slowly, Kozik following behind him.

"You know, he's gonna find out it was Koz." Noelle patted her sister on the knee. "When he does, it won't be good for Koz or you. Prepare yourself Melody, shit is going to get ugly."

"I know." Melody sighed and watched Kozik as he started to play a game of pool with Happy. "I hope Hap doesn't hurt him too much. I kind of like the big dork, he's the perfect fuckbuddy Noe." She smiled at her sister before turning back to watch the pair of friends play pool.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay of updates. I just wasn't inspired to write the stories but fortunately I found some this week. I will be updating more frequently. Also sorry to anyone who was reading my story Aftershock, it just didn't have the fanbase to go on. So it's been removed. **

**Anyways, thanks for the support and feel free to go read Wild Ones, a story I'm writing with the talented OutlawQueeenn **


	23. Chapter 23 Goodbye

Jax Teller sat across from Marcus Alvarez, the silence was loud and deafening as he waited for the older man to speak. Or at least acknowledge the huge fuck up his son Esai Alvarez made by trying to snatch Noelle while in Oakland. "Not gonna say a damn thing?" The man said through clenched teeth.

"It wasn't my call Teller. He acted on his own and I'm sorry about that shit, honest." Marcus held his hands up as a sign of peace. "He's paying the price, laid up in the hospital." He shook his head.

Jax ran his fingers through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. "It doesn't matter... My girl is shaken up and scared. Doesn't even want to leave the house unless I'm with her and when she's in the house she doesn't want to be alone out of fear a Mayan is going to grab her." He smacked the table. "How can we fix this shit?"

The older man leaned forward. "It's not that we have a beef with you. It's the girl's dad we have shit with Jackson." He let out a whistle. "I'll sit down and talk to my guys, let them know she's off limits and what not. That's all I can really do..."

Jax gave a stiff nod. "Yeah, thanks. If a Mayan comes near my lady again... You get where I'm going with this shit right Marcus?" He stood up and slowly put his sunglasses on. "Thanks for this sit down though... Been enlightening."

**SOA**

Jax walked into this home, his eyes immediately on the scantily dressed young woman. He shrugged out of his cut and flannel and walked to her, his large arms wrapping around her shoulders. "I missed you." He kissed her temple and smiled.

"I missed you too." Noelle rubbed his arms and allowed him to hug her tight to his body. "How did the sit down go with the president guy?" She let out a breath filled laugh as she felt him move backwards and drop on the sofa.

"It went somewhere." His hands danced lazily over her bare thighs. "All I could think about was you being here all by yourself, how scared you probably were by the whole thing." He moved his hand over the front of her panties and lightly bit her neck. "You want it?" He moved the flimsy fabric to the side and moved a single finger over her pussy lips.

"I always do Jax but not now." She pushed his hand away and fixed her panties. "I don't feel so well." She moved off his lap and towards the bathroom, Jax right behind her as she dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

"Sick?" He looked at her, his arms crossed over his plain white shirt. "Fever, anything?" He wet a towel and handed it to her, no longer caring about not getting off.

"Just nausea." She accepted the towel and held it to her head and looked up at him. "Get that smirk off your face Teller... That's not even a possibility." She closed her eyes and wished away the second wave of nausea that hit her hard.

Jax held his hands up and chuckled. "Go find out and let me know..." He helped her to her feet slowly and held the base of her head as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not going to be pissed if you are, I may be a little overzealous though"

Noelle buried her face in the crook of his arm as she fisted the back of his shirt. "Isn't it a little too soon for all of this... Moving too fast don't you think Jackson?"

He frowned and shook his head. "Nah, technically we've been sleeping with each other over a year but we just became all official and shit a few months back." He pulled her head back by her hair and gave her pouty lips a quick kiss. "You're my lady now. This matter is up to you, just don't make any decisions without letting me in on everything."

"Doubt that I am, I've been good with taking my pill, every day." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Could be food poisoning."

The handsome man laughed. "You keep telling yourself that my little slut." He grabbed her ass and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. "I have club shit tonight, I want you at the clubhouse sick or not. You can lay around the apartment."

"That's fine." She tangled her fingers into his unruly golden locks. "I love you Jax." She smiled and started peppering his face with kisses. "I love you so so much babe..." She laughed as he shook his head at her. "My own Goldy Locks."

"I love you too." He walked them out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom and dropped down on the new king sized bed and hugged her to his chest. "I never thought I'd be this fucking caught up with you Noe."

"Me either." The beauty tugged on his beard and laughed. "I don't know what the future holds for me but I hope with everything I am, that you'll be at my side for it all."

"I will be, the only way I'm leaving you and your side is if I'm going out in a pine box babe." He squeezed her ass and laughed. "Let's get a nap in, we got two hours before I need to be at the club."

**SOA**

"What happened to Gemma?" Noelle lifted her head off the table and looked towards the older woman who was now sporting a sling and bruises.

Happy shrugged. "Something with her heart..."

"Oh." The brunette sighed as her phone chimed. "It's my dad." She frowned at the text on her screen. "He's been hounding me this whole time about talking shit out."

"Talk to him." The biker kicked up his feet and looked at the young woman. "I'll go with you... Keep him in line."

"Really?" She perked up and smiled at him. "I could use the support and a bodyguard."

"It's settled." He finished off his beer. "Just let me know when." He crossed his arms and went back to watching the people buzz around the club.

"Noe." Jax stooped in front of their table. "Can we talk really fast?" He held a hand out and she took it.

"Uh oh." She shook her head. "What's wrong baby?" Her eyes scanned his face as soon as they walked into his old room.

"Nothing." He smiled. "I just wanted you all to myself." His large hands landed on her hips. "That's good with you right Noelle?"

"Yeah." She nodded slowly. "Umm..." Her thoughts left her mind as she felt him bite her neck softly, his hands sliding under her shirt.

"That's what I thought." He yanked her shirt over her head and tossed it away, his hands found and unhooked her bra clapse. "I need you bad my little slut." He watched as the brunette let her bra drop to the ground and quickly rid herself of her sneakers and jeans. "Keep the panties on..." He knocked her hands away from the lace material.

"Alright." She smiled at him as she quickly unfastened his jeans and tugged them down along with his boxers. "You have a bad talk?" She started to stroke his cock slowly while looking him his piercing blue eyes.

He slowly nodded as he pushed her down to her knees by her shoulders. "Shit is starting to go bad..." He trailed off as he felt her lick his hard length. "Damn." He brushed her hair off her face and watched her start to slowly bob her head, sucking more of his cock into her mouth as she went.

"Mmmm." She hummed, sending vibrations through her boyfriend. She picked her pace, taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she could without gagging. Her eyes never leaving his as she could tell he was going to cum any minute. Her hand found his balls and started to massage them, causing him to buck his hips, forcing more of his cock into her throat. "Mmm." She hummed once more as she felt her eyes water as he continued to fuck into her mouth.

"Fuck." Jax tightened his grip on her hair, his pace picking up as he watched the mascara tinted tears roll down her cheeks. He pushed in even further as he felt his balls begin to tighten. "Swallow every drop." He pulled halfway out of her mouth as he began to cum, his seed coating her tongue. He smirked as he watched her swallow then lick him clean. "Fuck." He pulled her up by the hair and moved her to the bed.

"Jax." She whispered as she watched him situate himself on his stomach between her legs. His breath warm against her thighs. "Please?" She panted as a loud knock sounded on the door. "Really? Ignore it!"

"What?" Jax yelled irritatedly.

"Alvarez is here!" The voice yelled back. "Asking for you!"

"Shit... I'll be there!" He pushed away from Noelle and quickly fixed himself. "I'll take care of you when I'm done." He leaned down and kissed her. "Don't move."

"I won't." Noelle smirked and pulled the sheet over her body as she watched him leave the room. Her hand falling to her pussy, she wasn't going to wait for him to get back. She would handle herself and accept the consequences.

.

Melody walked to the employee parking lot, it was her lunch break and she was aching for a quick nap. Her choice of wearing new heels was a poor one and for that her body was suffering. She quickly let herself into her Honda and kicked her heels off.

"Melo!" The rough voice caused her to jump and looking around. She looked in the rearview to find Kozik smiling at her from the backseat.

"What the fuck are you doing back there Koz?" She turned around and smiled at the handsome older man. "You broke into my car?"

"I did..." He grabbed her by the arms and tugged her to the back seat. "I leave tonight, for real this time." He had put it off, asking for a few extra days from his charter president.

"I'm sad." She faked a pout as she felt his rough hands slide up and down her bare legs. "I can't fuck you right now, public place..." She sighed as his mouth found her neck.

"So..." He ran his hands over her ass as he started to move her hips back and forth, grinding her against his crotch. "We won't get caught." He pulled down the front of her strapless dress.

"Hmm." She thought about it for a good moment. "It has to be quick... My lunch is only an hour."

"I just want something to remember you by." He lifted her up and quickly undid his pants and freed his erection. "Give me those panties." He watched her struggle to get them off.

"Fuck." She fell sideways onto the seat. "Here." She passed him the purple lace panties and watched him tuck them into his cut pocket.

Kozik grabbed the brunette and placed her back on his lap, his mouth latching back onto her neck as he ran his rough thumbs over her nipples. "I need you now Melody." He lifted her up and slowly lowered her down onto his stiff member.

"Shit..." Melody hissed, her hands linking behind his neck as she tried to get a good pace going in the cramped space. "Fuck." She rested her head against him as she finally found the perfect movement.

The biker against his best judgment marked up the young woman's neck. He was feeling downright territorial over her now. "That's it." He grabbed her ass and sped up the movement. "God, Melo." He sucked on her bottom lip and bit it gently before releasing it.

"Fuck." She bit his neck as her orgasm started to rush through her. "Shit..." She kept riding him through the climax, never slowing down.

Kozik smirked and started to buck his hips up into her, filling her with his length completely each time. His hands cupped her breasts as he felt himself start to cum. He stilled her while he continued his thrusting. "Fuck." He laughed as his climax ended. "Best quickie ever." He kissed her lips.

"Yeah." Melody moved off of him. "What am I gonna do without my panties though? You didn't use a rubber, I can't go to work with fluids running down my legs." She smacked his chest playfully.

"Here." He shed his layers and handed her his tank top. "Clean yourself up..." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later at the clubhouse for the public goodbye right?"

"Wouldn't miss it..." Melody moved back to the front seat to check her appearance. "I'll see you later." She looked at him get out of the car and walked towards the street. She was going to miss him.

**SOA**

Melody sat on the leather sofa, a forlorn look on her gorgeous face. It was finally time for Kozik to leave so everyone had gathered to say their goodbyes. She tried her hardest to not look so depressed about it all but she was sure she failed.

"Cheer up." Juice knocked his heavy boots against her feet. "He won't be gone long."

"Go away." She looked up at him. "I don't want to talk to you or be this close to you." She crossed her arms and looked back towards Kozik who was staring back as he spoke to Happy.

"Okay." Juice backed away from the upset brunette and walked over to his brothers, sitting down at the bar and grabbing a bottle of liquor.

"You act like you're never gonna see him again." Noelle looked at her younger sister. "He'll be back..." She looked over at Kozik and Happy.

"I know." Melody smiled. "I just got used to him sleeping over and all that shit." She ran a hand through the ends of her curly hair. "I'll miss all of that intimacy."

"I'm surprised that Happy hasn't found about you sleeping with his best friend." Noelle sat down. "It wouldn't have been a pretty sight." She shook her head as she looked over at the men in time to see Happy shove Kozik. "I take that statement back."

"Shit." Melody cowered behind Noelle and tried to stay out of Happy's line of sight. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck." She cringed as Happy landed a powerful punch yo Kozik's face, it took everything in her not to jump up and defend Kozik.

"Melody." Happy growled as he stalked over to the young woman. "Outside now!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her up off the sofa.

Melody nodded and followed him outside. "What's up?"

Happy ran a hand over his face and flashed her an incredulous look. "You're fucking Kozik?" He tried his best to stay calm. "He's old enough to be your goddamn dad!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Happy!" She was going to deny everything until she couldn't anymore.

He scoffed. "I saw the way he looked at you, the way you looked back. I'm not a fucking idiot and if you two weren't sleeping together he wouldn't have let me hit him!"

"So what if I am sleeping with him? It's none of your business." Melody crossed her arms as she looked at the man before her. "Why do you even care!?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing." Happy looked at her. "You can't do this shit, you can't go from brother to brother. You might as well be a fucking croweater if you plan to spread your legs for any idiot with a fucking top rocker."

"I didn't plan it... It happened." She shrugged. "I still don't see why you even give a damn."

"Someone has to look out for your ass Melody." He glared at her. "That's me, because for some reason I feel like I'm responsible for looking after you and your sister."

She smiled. "Alright... I still want to see Koz whenever he's in town. He makes me laugh, he's a giant dork."

"I don't like that shit, I especially don't like him marking you all up like you're trash." He pointed at her neck.

She covered her neck. "I'm sorry..." She frowned and looked down at her shoes. "Sorry."

Happy pulled her into a hug. "Start acting like you have some class and some fuxking sense." He let her go."Don't get knocked up by his dumbass either... Neither of you are adult enough to reproduce."

Melody laughed. "I'll try... I won't... I can't even have kids." She frowned. "Thanks for caring and shit."

"Don't mention it." He smirked and walked back into the clubhouse, leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts.

"He didn't yell right?" Kozik wrapped his arms around her. "Right?"

"No." Melody shook her head. "He just voiced his concerns."

"Good." He kissed her. "I have to go now though. My club expects me back tomorrow."

"Alright." She sighed but didn't let him go. "Just a moment longer." She tightened her arms around his waist. She wasn't ready for him to leave, so she was going to cherish every second they had left together. "You can go now Kozik." She pulled away from him. "Later." She watched him walk to his bike and then ride away. She sat on the picnic table and laughed to herself, she was so caught up it was laughable.

* * *

**sorry for the wait... Been dealing with outside factors. Let me know what you think, the more reviews the faster you guys will get an update. (;**


	24. Chapter 24 Parents Weekend

Happy sat at the table behind Noelle, his back to hers as they awaited the arrival of her parents. He was there to intervene if shit started to go south, he was also there to share a few choice words with Chris. It had been weeks, but he still wasn't over the fact the man had smacked Noelle. He was still downright pissed about it.

"I think they're going to stand me up again Happy." Noelle leaned her head back to look at the biker. "I think we should leave."

"Relax." He rasped. "They'll be here..." He hoped they would turn up.

"Alright." The brunette exhaled and picked up the menu again, her eyes constantly scanning the meal options. If her parents stood her up again, she was going to enjoy a meal on their dime.

"Just stay calm." He whispered and turned his hat back around. "They'll be here, you'll talk, if shit goes south, ill intervene."

"Okay." She nodded. "I see them." She sat up straighter and watched her parents approach. Their suits coordinated as they both clutched their smartphones in their hands. "Hey!"

"Noelle." Chris hugged his daughter before kissing her cheek softly. "Glad you could make it."

"Noe." Blair kissed her temple. "I've missed you baby girl." She smiled and appraised her daughter's appearance. "You look absolutely glowing."

Noelle shrugged. "I got this new finishing powder, it's glittery." She sat back down. "I already know what I want to order."

"Okay." Chris smiled. "This isn't why we asked you for lunch though." He looked at his wife. "We may have gotten you a place at law school!"

"What?" Noelle choked on her own spit and started coughing. "Really?" She smiled as the coughing fit eased up. "Omg!"

"Yes!" Blair clapped her hands together. "Us knowing people has finally come in handy for something."

"Wow... Where?" Noelle looked expectantly at both of her parents, a renewed excitement surging through her body.

"East coast." Blair nodded and pulled a brochure from her bag. "Top rated, it used to be on your school list when you were younger."

The brunette frowned at the glossy paper in her hand. "East coast? What about my life?" She looked up and back down. "I don't think I can go here... I want to be a lawyer but I don't want to leave Cali..."

"Babygirl, this is your future." The dark haired man tapped on the paper. "You can't just give it up for a biker without a true future."

Noelle frowned. "It isn't about Jax, he would understand if I had to leave. This is about my happiness dad, I'm finally truly happy right now. Where I'm at, I don't want to give it all up to move across the country where I'll probably be absolutely miserable."

"Think about it." Blair smiled at her. "Tell us, have you done anything fun? Keeping up on politics and everything Noelle?"

"I sold off half my wardrobe because it couldn't fit in my new home." Noelle frowned. "Also redecorated the place, Jax really loves it. I'm happy about that, Melo and I made up."

"Sold?" The blonde woman pouted. "Why?"

"Because the house didn't have a custom walk in closet to fit everything I owned." The brunette waved her hand in the air. "It's not a big deal, I now have money to buy new clothes when I actually need them."

"Noelle!" Blair screeched. "You could have gotten a storage bin, rented a bigger place..."

"Jesus fucking Christ! You're mad at me? Mom you guys sold my fucking home!" Noelle slapped the table. "You guys made me homeless and didn't even give a damn..."

"We cared." Chris growled out. "We made sure you went with Jax, if he didn't let you move in, we would have let you come home... Don't be so difficult."

"I'm not being difficult." She wiped at her eyes. "I'm just frustrated with both of you guys! You never ask me how I am, ever! You guys only talk to me when you want to talk. You guys don't even reply to me or call me back. You guys love your careers more than you love me! Why did you even adopt me huh!?"

"Because we wanted a child and we fell in love with you as soon as we laid eyes on you Noelle! We haven't always been the best parents and yeah, we sometimes substituted our time with you for material items." Chris grabbed his daughter's hands. "We love you to death, would give our lives for you baby, believe me when I say that."

Noelle sniffled. "But would you give up your careers for me?" She stood up and looked at them. "I should go, I have to do laundry." She grabbed her bag and moved past them swiftly, she felt the need to put distance between herself and the couple.

"Not fucking cool." Happy turned around and looked at the couple. "You two are some real tools." He stood up as Chris did. "I got some words for you Chris! Lay your hand on that girl ever again and I will kill you. Take it as a threat, I don't give a fuck... Touch her and you'll answer to me."

"Why the fuck do you care?" Chris looked down at Happy. "You hoping this act will get her to drop Jax and get with you?"

"Nah, asshole. I care about her, I won't allow shit to happen to her. I'm her father figure when she's in Charming, I'm the one who Jax trusts with her life when he's not around. Lay your hands on her ever again and I'll put your lowlife ass in a grave." He patted the man on the arm and stalked off, eager to give the upset young woman a much needed hug.

"Sorry." Noelle choked out as she watched Happy walk towards her. "I don't even know what got into me back there."

Happy just nodded and pulled the girl into a quick hug. "You handled yourself pretty well... You want to tell me _everything _that's really fucking going on Noelle?"

She nodded. "Yeah... You have a couple of hours to spare?"

"For you?" He looked down at her. "Always."

**SOA**

"Jax." Noelle walked into the clubhouse to find her boyfriend very angry and pacing the barroom. "Jackson..." She tried once more to obtain his attention.

"Huh?" Jax looked over at her finally and stopped pacing. "What're you doing here Noelle?" He did his best to hide his busted up knuckles from her.

She shrugged. "Got a tip about a hurricane Jax ripping through the clubhouse, had to see it first hand." She looked around at all the damage and frowned. "You want to tell me what's wrong babe?"

Jax bit his bottom lip as he trained his eyes on the ground. "We're under official federal investigation, by both FBI and ATF." He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I don't need all these feds on my fucking club Noelle!"

Noelle moved forward and linked her fingers with his. "I'll see if I can find any shit out for you Jackson... I promise you that much."

"I can't let you get involved Noe." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Especially when you're carrying my child."

"Let me help this one last time." The brunette smiled. "Please?"

"Okay, but don't get in trouble." Jax felt his anger instantly roll away. "Can't have you locked up giving birth to my heir."

"Shush, I love you Jackson." Noelle squeezed him tightly.

"I love you too." He smiled and lifted her up. "I still owe you a punishment for you finishing yourself off... Belt or paddle?" He walked them towards the clubhouse doors. "I'm thinking both of them..."

* * *

Melody buried her face in the pillows on her bed, they smelled like Kozik. She missed the man more than she believed to be normal. Three weeks with him and she was so caught up. So enthralled. She couldn't figure out if it was lust or something more. All she knew was, that she craved to be around him, both intimately and platonically.

"Damn." She flipped to her back and covered her face with the pillow as she heard her doorbell ring. She groaned and dropped the pillow to her side. The young woman made no attempt to move from the bed as the chimes turned to full on pounding on the metal loft door. "Hold on!" She yelled and slipped out of bed, her feet hitting the cool floor.

Melody rushed to the door and pulled it open, freezing in place as she looked at the two people in front of her.

"You going to let us in baby?" The woman asked.

"What're you guys doing here!?" The brunette frowned. "Mom?"

"We came to see our baby! It's amazing how you can find someone so fast in this little town." Lane Serrano smiled and hugged Melody tightly. "We've missed you Melody!"

"That's right." Vince Serrano hugged her tightly, nearly knocking the wind out of her. "Wow, this is a nice place you have here, you live alone?"

Melody swung the heavy door closed and smiled. "Yup, all mine... Work two jobs to pay for it all." She was proud of her loft, it was everything she could have asked for. "What are you guys really here for? You've never left Nevada for shits and giggles."

Victor sat down on the futon. "We lost the house." She shrugged and picked up the remote from the coffee table. "Can we stay a while?"

"What the fuck!? I gave you two almost ten grand! Why didn't you make the damn mortgage payments!?" The teen looked at her parents in disgust. "I'm not giving you guys a damn penny! My leftover money is enough to buy _myself _groceries."

Lane looked around the place. "Where's all your expensive shit at?"

"Unbelievable..." She whispered. "The most expensive thing I have is that TV right there... Don't sell my shit though mom... You guys get free money from the state! Don't touch my shit!"

"Relax." The older woman dropped to the futon. "We won't touch anything Melody."

Melody nodded and instantly went into panic mode, she had a stash of cash she kept in her room and she had to be stealth about getting it out of the loft and away from her parents greedy hands. "There's only one room... You two are crashing out here. No arguing with me."

"Fine." The man grumbled. "We have plans anyways, going to look in the county for some job opportunities. I can still do handy work for food money Melo." He smirked at her.

"Alright." Melody smiled. "Just don't dirty the place up... You know I hate messes."

"Your sister Noelle live around here?" Lane looked expectantly at her young daughter.

"Yeah..." The young lady shrugged. "Not to far away from me. Why?" She was curious now, she hoped her parents were here with good intentions.

"We want to meet her." Victor smiled. "See what money does to a person, see how she turned out opposed to your hardworking ass. I bet she doesn't even work, sits at home on her ass while shit gets handed to her."

Melody shrugged. "I actually have to get ready and head to work. You two will be good here alone? There's a cold pizza in the fridge, that's all I have to offer you two."

"We'll be fine." Lane smiled. "Go to work baby."

"Alright." She slowly backed out of the living room and into her room, locking the door behind her as she started collecting her stash. She refused to be robbed by her parents.

**SOA**

Melody pounded on the dorm room door, she had been anxious her entire shift at work. Her parents showing up without a cause sent up red flags. "Happy!" She pounded on the door again. "I know you're in there!"

"What?" He opened the door. "I was sleeping!"

She brushed past him and sat on the unmade bed. "My parents showed up at my place! I think they're plotting some shit that involves Noelle!"

Happy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at the distraught young lady. "What?"

"I think they're going to try to steal from her or some shit! They asked where she lived, said some things about getting to know how she lives, that she probably sits on her ass and does nothing." She shook her head. "I don't want them to hurt her Hap!"

"I won't let them hurt Noelle." He reached around her and grabbed his shirt off his bed. "I will protect her, get to the bottom of this shit." He pulled his shirt on and holstered both his knife and guns. "They're at your loft?"

"Yeah." She nodded at him. "They're in the living room, probably trying to collect anything that isn't bolted down to sell for some quick cash. They're going to be in for a rude awakening when they realize Charming is dry and doesn't have drugs for them to buy."

"You stay here, I'll head over to your place…" Happy opened the door. "I mean it, stay your ass here Melody… I will deal with this shit." He glanced at her once more, he had yet another set of incompetent parents to deal with. He wasn't about to let either of the young women be harmed by their parents lack of sense and compassion. He was going to protect them at all costs.

* * *

**Uh oh, both sets of parents are in town... what kind of trouble will that cause for Melo and Noe? Let me know your predictions. As always, thank you for the reviews! I loved reading all of them. (:**


	25. Chapter 25 Escape Plan

**As a warning there is a moment of abuse toward the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Lane and Victor Serrano searched their daughter's loft. They were on a mission to find anything they could to sell for a few dollars. The trip to California had drained most of their spending money. "I can't believe that we've only found five dollars Lane."

Lane frowned at her husband. "I can't believe she doesn't have shit... Like why isn't she milking Noelle for an allowance or some shit."

"She's stupid." Victor grumbled. "Never took opportunities that presented themselves for her, unless we pushed her to do it. If only she would have kept stealing shit from Noelle."

"She's not the smartest." The dark haired woman chuckled. "We didn't raise her up right V."

"Tell me about it." The man dropped to the sofa. "I say we sell this damn TV! She probably has a laptop on her, we'll check her car next."

"I don't think that's a good idea." They both turned to see where the rasp came from. They hadn't seen or heard him come into the loft.

"Who the fuck are you?" Victor stood up and looked at the tattooed man near the door. "I asked you a damn question!"

Happy shrugged. "A friend of Melody's. Came to check on her, you know where she is?"

"Work." Lane choked out. "How do you know our daughter?"

"Friend of a friend." Happy pulled his gun from his cut and started twisting on the silencer. "You know, if you take anything from her, I'll have no choice but to shoot you both dead..."

"Listen up!" Victor approached the biker. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I'll take whatever the fuck I want from _my _kid!" He poked Happy in the chest. "So put that little toy away and get the fuck out of here."

"Don't ever touch me again." Happy straightened himself out to his full height and looked down at the short heavyset man. "You take shit from her, I will hurt you. You hurt her, I will fucking hurt you. I don't usually hurt women but I will hurt you both without so much as a second fucking thought... People like you fucking disgust me."

Victor shoved the biker back. "What do you fucking mean by people like us huh?! What type of lies has Melody been feeding to you?"

The biker shrugged again. "She doesn't have to tell me shit about you two... I'm a fucking amazing judge of character. You two sit on your asses, probably made Melody work hard to bring in extra money for you. For fucks sake, you sent her here to rob her own blood sister blind!"

"What we do with our child is none of your business." Lane finally spoke up. "I suggest you leave, keep your nose where it doesn't fucking belong."

Happy shook his head. "I'll leave but if any of her shit is missing, you hurt her or Noelle. I'll fuck you both up." He fired a shot at both of their feet. "I fucking promise you that much."

**SOA**

Happy stalked into the clubhouse, his mind set on one thing and one thing only. To bring up the shit with Melody's parents to his president. "Jackson around here?"

"Yeah, he's in the chapel with Noelle." Juice looked at Happy. "What's up?"

"Nothing you should worry about." Happy grumbled as he pushed past the younger man and entered the chapel. "Jax..." He looked at the man then to Noelle. "I have to talk to you about some serious shit."

"What's up Hap?" Jax moved Noelle off of his lap. "Is this club shit? If it is, I gotta send Noelle out..."

"Nah, personal shit. Actually concerns her, that's why I'm bringing it up to you right now." Happy sat down. "Melody's parents are in town and she came to me freaked out because they were asking about Noelle... She thinks they're gonna try some shit with her. I talked to them about it but I don't think it got through to them... I think you need to keep her in your sights until we know more."

"My birth parents are in town?" Noelle looked at Happy, a small smile on her face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "So what're we going to do about this shit?"

"Keep eyes on her and Melody." Jax leaned forward and grabbed his girlfriend's hands. "I can't have her getting hurt, especially right now."

"Tell my parents... My dad could probably do something. To keep them away you know?" The brunette looked at both men. "It sucks to know that my birth parents are around but they only want to hurt me or whatever... I just have shitty luck when it comes to parents."

"Chris and Blair? What are they gonna do? Out dress the Serranos?" Jax looked at his girlfriend and laughed at his own joke. "Fed or not, I don't think your dad is capable of fighting off anyone."

"My dad started off as a Marine, then he was an officer, now he's a fed... Plus, you've seen how big that damn man is." Noelle sat back down on her boyfriend's lap. "I trust you both to make the best decision but I do think you should tell my dad at least..."

Happy shrugged. "We'll clue him in Noelle." He stood up and walked towards the chapel doors. "I'll be back Prez, I gotta check on Melody."

"Alright, thanks for bringing this to me Hap." Jax smiled. "Be safe, don't act alone."

"I won't." Happy left the chapel, leaving the couple alone once again.

"Jax!" Noelle yelled as she writhed underneath him. "What are you even doing!?"

Jax gently pressed his weight against her small frame. "I'm humping the damn air babe." He rubbed his beard against her face and sighed. "We got to tell people we're having a kid... I'm getting a son!"

"Or daughter." The brunette played with her boyfriend's hair and smiled. "I told Happy already. I had a mini breakdown when I had lunch with my parents and I became very emotional and everything just spilled out... He hugged me and patted my head!"

Jax laughed and kissed her chin. "Patted your head? That's very unlike him, all emotional and whatnot." He positioned himself above her and smiled down. "I'm a lucky man... You cook, you clean, you are amazing in bed, you're intelligent and easy to talk to. You're perfect."

Noelle wiped at her eyes. "That was so beautiful babe." She pulled him back down to her, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Have you ever thought about life if you had never prospected or become president?"

"I'm an okay mechanic with a GED." He sighed. "There's nothing career wise I can do... What're you going to do now that law school is on the back burner Noelle?"

"Nest, complain about shit and ignore the daggers your mom and Tara will be shooting at me when they find out I'm with child." She hooked a leg with his and flipped them over. "I'm going to miss being able to do that for awhile babe."

"I think mom will come around, she's been wanting grandkids for years now. Fuck what Tara thinks, I'll get her out of here for good. Don't worry about her ass at all." Jax rested his hands on Noelle's hips. "You're gonna get huge, I already can see it now."

The brunette dragged her hair over the handsome man's chest and smiled as she settled between his legs, her hands gripping the waistband of his white boxers. "Let me be a slut now before I'm too pregnant to be one." She winked and started tugging his boxers down.

"Handle it." Jax propped himself up on the pillows and watched Noelle. "I love you."

**SOA**

"Mom!" Jax walked into his mom's house and dropped to the kitchen table as he found his mom pouring herself a cup of coffee. "How you feeling?"

"Good baby." Gemma smiled and sat down across from her son. "What brings you around here? Noelle kick you out of your own home?"

"Nah." He rubbed the back of his head. "I came to talk to you about Tara..."

Gemma set her coffee down. "I knew you would come around baby... I can get her over here right now."

"Mom, no. I'm here to tell you to stop bringing her around. I don't have any feelings for her, I've moved on. I'm happy with Noelle." He smiled brightly. "That's also why I don't want her around, it's not fucking fair to Noe... It just causes problems that I don't need, especially with the feds at our front door."

"Jackson, you and Tara were perfect together." The older woman tried her best to bait her son.

"If we were so perfect then why did she up and leave and go across country for her degree and not talk to me for a damn decade?" He stood up. "Keep her out of my clubhouse, I don't want that bitch around my family... I don't need her causing stress to Noelle, she's pregnant." He crossed his arms and smiled.

Gemma stood. "What?"

"Noelle is having my kid." He nodded again. "I'm happy about it, I don't know the first thing about being a dad but I'm ready to figure it all out."

"Okay." She sat back down. "Seriously? This isn't some type of joke?"

"No." Jax looked at her. "You're going to be a grandma, you can either be the nice one who's always around, or the one the kid only sees on holidays because you're mean to his mom." He walked towards the door. "Think about it, if you're still mean to her, I will keep my kid away from you, blood or not."

Melody walked into her loft, she had spent the night at the clubhouse. Mostly talking with Happy and filling him in on her terrible childhood and the real reason why she chose to work two jobs and stay in Cali instead of running back home to Nevada. She made it halfway down the hall before she felt large hands wrap around her. "Let me go!"

"You little bitch!" Victor screamed and pinned her to the ground by her neck. "You send a thug here to try to scare us!?" He pressed on her neck with his beefy hands until she was clawing at his hands.

"No!" She sputtered out. "I just told him you guys were in town asking about Noelle."

"Dumb bitch." The man slammed the young woman's head into hard ground beneath them. "We're your blood Melody." He slapped her hard across her face watching as she drifted out of consciousness. He moved away from her and sat against the futon and watched her slowly breathe. "Let's search her purse and car." He looked at his wife who was cowering in the corner of the living room.

**SOA**

Melody groaned as she woke up in the dimly lit loft. Her head and face throbbing and she could only imagine what she looked like. She slowly rose to her feet, her arms out at her sides as she pushed through the wave of dizziness. She looked at the floor and noticed her purse's contents scattered over the floor. "Fuck."

She bent down and grabbed her phone, she sat on the futon and stared at the bright screen. Her thumb hovering over the green call button. She inhaled and pressed it. The ringing was deafening as she waited for an answer.

_"Hey." _

She exhaled. "Koz..." She stopped as the tears started to flow.

_"What's wrong? I know you can't be crying because you miss me." _

She let out a light chuckle. "No, um. My dad, he um, hit me. I'm afraid right now, I didn't know who else to call... I'm sorry to dump this on you."

_"Shit, alright. Check into the Charming Inn, ask them to mark you as unlisted, then text me the room number, I'll send Happy there to check on you until I can get back."_ He spoke softly. _"Just get out of there, if I don't hear from you in an hour, I'll send Hap and Juice there. Got it?" _

"Yeah." She sniffled. "I'll leave now."

_"See you soon." _

She paused as she watched her screen go black. She shoved the phone into her pocket and moved as fast as she could. She was determined to get out of the loft and somewhere safe.

* * *

**That was it, as always let me know what you thought of the chapter and feel free to ask me any questions you have. Either in the reviews or through PM. **


	26. Chapter 26 Love & Lane

Melody paced the dingy room she had checked into at the Charming Inn. She had been ignoring her ringing cellphone for the past hour. Her parents had been desperately attempting to contact her, leaving voicemails and texts. All that she deleted after opening. The only call she wanted was the one from Kozik.

The brunette halted as a knock on the door interrupted her steady pace. She walked over and peered out of the peephole before pulling the door open slightly and allowing the biker to come in to the room.

"Jesus!" Happy looked at the brunette. "What's with men going for the face?" He took Melody's face into his hands and frowned. "I think you need stitches Melody."

She shrugged. "I'm fine, it barely even hurts." She winced as he grazed a hand over the cut on her cheek.

"Yeah, you seem fine." He shook his head. "Tell me everything that happened, your dad did this shit to you?"

"I walked into the loft, he grabbed me, slammed me on the ground, started to choke me." She pushed her hair off her neck to show him the beginnings of bruises. "Then he was pissed because you went over there, then he slammed my head into the floor and I remember him hitting me before I blacked out. I came to and found all my shit from my purse scattered, my car was missing, so I had to take a cab here."

Happy frowned. "Why didn't you call me Melody? I would have given you a ride up here."

"I just called the first person who came to mind..." She dropped to the bed and his her face behind her hands.

"I get it." He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "You're in love." He laughed and watched her pull away from him quickly. "Don't act like I said some crazy ass shit Melody. If you didn't have deep feelings for Koz, you wouldn't have called him or let him even know what was going on right now."

"Don't say the L word... It's way too early for that shit." Melody ran her hands through her dark curly hair. "This is crazy." She sat back down on the bed and sighed. "Do I really need stitches in my face?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think you do. I can have Chibs get here if you don't want to make the trip to St. Thomas."

"Chibs." She smiled. "If I go to the hospital looking like I just got out of a boxing match, the police will be called so damn fast."

"I sent a text to Chibs." He slid his phone back into his cut and looked at the teenager. "Thought you said this wasn't the type of abuse he put you through Melo..."

"It isn't." She frowned. "He lost control and hit me. I'm so scared, I don't want to go back there, I don't want them to find me again."

Happy stood. "You're good, you don't ever have to be around him again... I promise you that much. I don't care what I gotta do to keep you safe." He pointed at her phone. "Let me borrow it for a minute."

She passed it to the man. "What do you need if for?"

"Gonna set up a meet with your parents. This time, I'm taking back up though." He scrolled through the phone and looked at her. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No." Melody shook her head. "Do what you gotta do. I'm going to try to clean up my face while you're here, if you have to leave, can you tell me that first?"

"Yeah." He nodded as he watched her disappear into the bathroom. His thumbs danced over the phone's screen, he was going to handle Melody's parents.

**SOA**

Melody was doing her best to stay still as Chibs looked over her face. In her almost 19 years of life, she had managed to stay away from ever needing stitches. "Ow." She pushed his hand out of the way. "That hurts!"

"I'm gonna need ya to stay still." Chibs straightened her face. "Stitches need to be put in without you moving so damn much." He went back to work as he watched Melody move her legs up in down in an attempt to take the pain away. "I'm almost done, ye got hit hard lass."

"Yeah." She mumbled and cut her eyes towards Happy who was cleaning his guns on the night stand. "How long do I keep these in?"

"A week." He shrugged as he tied off the last stitch. "All set, keep it clean, if they itch rub ice over it but do not scratch 'em at all."

"Got it, thanks." She smiled at the older man as the room door opened and in walked Noelle and Jax.

"Oh my fucking God." Noelle moved to her younger sister. "Melody." She sat on the girl's lap and hugged her. "You look worse than I did!" She gently ran her finger over the girl's busted lip.

"I know." She rested her head against Noelle. "I know..." She let the silent tears stream down her face as her sister embraced her tightly.

"It'll be fine." Noelle rubbed the girl's back. "I promise babygirl." She looked at the guys who took the hint and exited the room quickly. "It's okay, cry it all out Melo."

Melody nodded and fell backwards on the bed, hugging her older sister tightly. "I don't ever want to deal with them again Noe. You should be glad that you got sorta decent parents."

Noelle nodded. "Yeah, we both got fucked with these sets but we got each other now. I think that's what really matters now."

"I think I love Kozik." Melody blurted out as she laughed. "Weird huh?"

"Nope. Truth be told, I fell in love with Jax the first time I laid eyes at him." She looked at her sister and smiled. "It's just one of those things that you know, it just feels right."

"But he's so much older than me!" Melody pushed her sister off. "Isn't that weird?"

Noelle laughed. "He's handsome, he doesn't look his age, plus he dropped club shit to ride twelve hours to get here to make sure you're safe and taken care of. He's invested just as much as you are invested. It's either love or infatuation, you just have to ride it out and see what happens."

"Yeah." Melody sighed. "What's up with you and Jax though?"

"Nothing much, just preparing for a baby Teller." Noelle sat up and waited for the news to register.

"Holy fuck!" Melody yelled. "What!? Noelle! What happened to you going to school and being a lawyer!?"

"Plans change." She frowned. "It may not be ideal, I may not know the first thing about being a mom but I'm ready to tackle it. I'm honestly still in shock about it."

"What about Jax?" Melody poked at her sister's still flat stomach. "He try to make you get an abortion?"

"Nope." Noelle shook her head adamantly. "No! He's shocked but excited about it."

"Ugh." The brunette groaned. "I'm getting a niece to spoil rotten!" She wiped her face gently.

"Hopefully." Noelle smiled as the door opened up. "That's my cue." She looked back at her boyfriend. "Feel free to come crash with us Melo, if you get tired of being here. Love you."

Melody smiled big. "Love you too Noelle, congrats on the baby."

"Thanks." Jax smiled. "Kozik should be here in a few hours."

"Thanks." She smiled at the man. "Thanks for stopping by."

**SOA**

Kozik entered the motel room, he smiled as his eyes landed on Melody's back. Her hair was covering her face as she slept peacefully. He looked to the corner and nodded a silent thanks to Happy.

"She just got to sleep." Happy whispered to Kozik. "Don't freak out to bad, her dad did a number to her face... Think back to your fight with Tig a few months back..."

"Jesus." He ran his hands over his spiky hair and sat on the bed. "Don't do anything to that fucker without me Hap. I want in on it."

"Alright, I'll call you. Take care of her Koz." Happy glared at him before backing out of the door.

Kozik stood and locked and dead bolted the door. He shrugged out of his black flannel and cut. He sat back down on the bed and watched the young brunette roll over on her side, giving him a view of her face. "Ouch." He winced at the bruising and cuts, another round of anger burning his skin. He traced her lips with a single finger and smiled as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Kozik." She spoke softly as her eyes blinked and adjusted to the bright light. "Hey."

"Hi." He smiled at her as she sat up and looked at him. "How are you feeling Melody?"

"Like shit but better than earlier." She ran a hand through her hair and yawned. "How long you been here?"

"Just got here." He laid back onto the bed, his arms under his head. "I feel bad about your face."

"Don't... Not your fault." Melody laid next to him. "Thanks for dropping everything to come out here and see me. I know that was a lot to ask of you to do."

Kozik nodded slowly. "Where are your parents now?"

"I don't know, probably off drinking and gambling." The sad brunette closed her eyes. "They're overall terrible parents but this shit drops them down to the lowest level I've ever seen them on."

"You need me to grab you anything from your place?" He pulled the brunette on top of him. "I can go grab it for you."

The dark haired woman shook her head. "I have the bare essentials, I did call in to work. So, hopefully I'll have jobs to go back to when this bullshit blows over. I just want them gone and out of my life for good." She rested her head on his chest, trying to listen to his heart beat.

"They'll leave, I promise you that much Melo." He kissed her forehead. "Nap time?"

"Yeah, naptime." She smiled. "I'll hold you to the promise."

"I know." He rubbed her back in small circles as he closed his eyes. The twelve hour trip down was worth it, the feeling that he felt right now, made it all worth it.

* * *

"Jackson!" Noelle hopped on his back as he walked past the sofa. "I got you boo!" She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her legs.

"What's up?" He dropped to the sofa and rested against her. "You got a lot of energy..."

Noelle started playing with his hair. "I missed you babe, how was the talk?"

Jax grabbed her by the arms and cradled her as he shrugged. "It went as well as it could have gone, none of the men are okay with raising a hand to a woman. They all agreed to help if it came down to it... Also I told them about the information you got from your dad, that we're only being watched because of the connection to the Mayans."

"Oh." She frowned. "Your hair is really starting to grow on me Jax." She pushed the golden locks out of his face and smiled.

"Only took forever." He rolled his eyes at the woman and kissed her lips quickly. "When are you going to tell your parents about the derailed lawyer plans?"

"I don't know." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I may just send my mom a text about it, then hide out for a few days."

"I talked to Gemma, told her that she had to respect you if she wanted to be apart of the kid's life." Jax grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. "That's good with you right?"

Noelle laughed. "Nope, I don't want her pretending to like me Jax. She doesn't like me, she never will, so I'm not letting her near our kid. I know she's your mom but I don't owe anything to her to be friendly and sweep the bullshit under a rug..."

"Babe." He looked at her. "I support you on it then... I just wanted us to be a less dysfunctional family." He smacked her thigh and watched her slid off of his lap. "I'm going to shower, you want to join me?"

"No." Noelle crossed her arms and smirked up at him.

"Too bad, I'm in charge." He picked her up and draped her over his shoulder, his hand smacking her ass as he walked them down the hall and to the bathroom. "I'm taking advantage of every moment you're still flexible and easy to maneuver."

"I showered already." She sat on the sink as he turned the shower on before quickly stripping free of his clothes, his manhood standing out proudly.

Jax moved forward and tore the flimsy tank top from her body. "Yeah, but that shower wasn't one with me." He kissed down her neck and paused when he got to her breasts. "You are my little slut."

"I know Jax." Noelle closed her eyes and arched her back towards him. "I'm your slut..."

"That's right." He nipped at the flesh of her breasts. "Whose pussy his this?" He cupped her mound through her shorts.

"It's your pussy." She lifted her hips and let him slide the shorts off.

"Alright, now let's take this shower." He hoisted her up and walked into the shower with her, the door shutting softly behind them.

**SOA**

Noelle walked through the parking garage to her car. She just finished her first doctor's appointment, she smiled as she held the first sonogram picture of her baby in her hands. She reached her car and pressed the button on her keychain, causing the lights to flash and the alarm to chirp twice.

"Excuse me!" A small Asian woman came rushing over to Noelle. "My car won't start, any chance you can give me a jump?"

"I'm sorry." Noelle climbed into her car and locked the door, rolling her window down slightly. "I can't give you a jump with this car." She shrugged and started up her Audi. "Here, call that number. They'll come out and help you." She passed the woman a business card with Teller-Morrow's information printed on it. "Hope you get that jump."

"Yeah, thank you." The woman glared at Noelle as she pulled away from her, the brake lights disappearing from her line of sight.

"What the fuck Lane!?" Victor jogged over to her. "You let her go?"

"She got into the car and gave me this card." He passed it to her husband. "She was gorgeous Victor. Her eyes and her hair."

"Lane, focus." He shook his wife. "This is our clue, she'll probably be around this place, I'm going to need you to take the car there, have it towed. If she's there, ask for a lift to any random address, we can still do this... Our plan will still work." He pulled his phone out and passed it to her. "Make the call."

Lane nodded and made the call. "They'll be here in half an hour." She gave her husband a weak smile, all of a sudden she wasn't so sure about using Noelle for money anymore.

* * *

As always tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to visit my tumblr, fairytellerxo to see the face claims for Noelle and Melody along with all of my other OCs. (:


	27. Chapter 27 Shots Fired

Lane sat next to the Honda as she saw the tow truck pull into the garage. Her hands clammy as she stood up from the ground and awaited the driver to step out of the truck.

"You call?" Juice looked at the car, his senses on high alert. He'd know this car anywhere. The decal on the back window of the Hello Kitty, he had done that as a favor to a gorgeous brunette. "You know what's wrong with it?"

"It won't start." The woman shrugged. "I tried, I tried getting a jump. Nothing got it going."

"Alright." Juice smiled. "I'll grab some paperwork from the inside and then hook it up and tow it in." He jogged back to the truck and sent a text to Kozik, then one to Happy. He smiled and grabbed the work order form. "This is just stating that you're allowing me to tow your car in, you have the registration in there?"

"No, its not current. Came from Vegas." The brunette smiled weakly at Juice. "How long is the ride back to the lot?"

"About thirty minutes, give or take." Juice nodded and quickly hooked up the car. "You can wait in the truck if you want to, probably tired of being on your feet."

"Thanks." Lane smiled and walked into the truck, pausing before she climbed inside.

**SOA**

Juice dropped the car and pointed Lane towards the office as he walked towards the clubhouse. He was hopeful that he would find Happy and Kozik inside waiting for him.

"What'd you text us for?" Happy grabbed the younger man and pulled him into chapel.

"This lady called for a tow, when I got there, it was Melody's car she wanted towed here. I thought it was suspicious that she had the car." Juice looked at Happy before his eyes darted to Kozik who was peeking out of the blinds at Melody.

"Asian lady?" Happy asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"That'd Melody mom, this is probably some bullshit trap to get to Noelle." Happy rubbed his head. "Is Jax around here?"

"Nah, he's been home with Noelle for awhile, she wasn't feeling good, had a doctor's appointment." Juice frowned. "What do we do?"

"Call Jax, get him here... Tell him to bring Noelle." Happy started to pace the room. "Those two, Melody's parents have no idea who they're trying to mess with. If we all show up when she tries to talk to Noelle, she'll be spooked, lead us to Victor and we can handle that bastard once and for all."

"Alright." Juice nodded and walked out of the room.

"We gotta end her dad man..." Kozik finally spoke as he moved away from the window. "You seen her face... You think he'll stop at that the next time he gets her alone? I'm sure as hell ain't gonna let a damn thing happen to her, I don't care if I gotta move here or move her up to Tacoma."

Happy smirked at his friend. "Someone's in love..."

"Too soon for that... Something about her just makes me want to protect her. I know it sounds weird because she's young as hell but I feel like she belongs with me, at my side." Kozik moved back to the blinds. "I gotta get rid of the problem for her."

"The moms, they can be saved. It's the fathers..." Happy shook his head. "Chris is just as bad as Victor. I mean Chris smacked the shit out of Noelle and left it at that but Victor beat on Melody like she was a grown ass man, you see how small she is..."

"You trying to get rid of the dads for them or for you?" The blonde looked back at his friend.

Happy rolled his eyes. "Them and a little for me, I can't stand men who lay their hands on women. They're lucky Tig isn't involved in this, both those men would already be fucking dead already."

"Yeah, I got your back man." Kozik sat down.

**SOA**

Jax gripped his girlfriend's hand tightly as he walked them into the clubhouse. "Noe." He looked at her as he stopped in front of the chapel. "I need you to stay out here, if you feel sick, go to my room and lay down. Don't talk to that woman at all."

"Got it." Noelle smiled up at him. "I will be okay here though." She squeezed his hands.

"Good, if you need anything tell one of the eaters." He kissed her head and rubbed her still flat stomach. "I'll be out as soon as we finish the talk babe, you feel any pain or anything, let me know, scream or bust in here."

"Go!" She laughed, loving the way he was being caring and protective of her and their unborn child. It was a stark contrast from his dominant nature in private. "I love you."

"I love you." He smirked before walking into the chapel, leaving her standing there staring at the heavy padded doors. "What's the plan?" He sat down and looked at Happy, Kozik and Juice.

"We use Lane to get to Victor, they want money maybe we can pay them off to leave..." Kozik tossed out.

"We don't have that kind of cash just laying around." Jax pressed his fingertips together and leaned on the table.

"Noelle's dad does..." Happy looked at the young man. "You know he'd jump at the opportunity to rid Noelle of any problem, especially after the whole abuse shit."

"I don't know, you want to get Chris involved? What do we tell him, he's a fed?" Jax sighed.

"That Victor and Lane are trying to snatch his kid and hold her for ransom but we can intercept it because Lane is the weak link." Happy rasped. "We get Lane to help us set her husband up, lead us to him... If we have to, we let Chris tag along."

"I mean, alright. Call Chris." Jax nodded. "What about Lane? Victor isn't letting her go home without Noelle in tow, guaranteed."

"She still carry her glock?" The bald biker smirked. "Get her in a dress, have her thigh holster it like old times, send her with Lane, we'll be right behind her, surround the house and handle it all once and for all."

"I can't believe we're about to work with a damn fed, one who is after this club to boot." Kozik rubbed his brows and shook his head. "You think she'll be safe with him? I mean we seen what he did to the daughter he raised."

"He won't touch her, she's worth too much to him. We send Noelle in, we wait for Victor and Lane to put in the call to Chris and when Chris brings the money, we storm the house or building from all sides, we get in, we get her the fuck out. I don't give a damn if Victor or Lane die in the process." Jax stood up and looked at the men. "We've got to be on point with this shit..."

"Got it." Happy nodded. "I'll put in the call to Chris."

Noelle paced the length of the bar nonstop, her hands in fists at her sides as she waited for Jax to come out of the chapel. She was nervous, she needed to know what he was planning. She wanted to help, more for Melody and less for herself. "Jax." She moved as soon as the door opened.

"Noe." He hugged her tightly. "You have your gun on you babe?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes." She nodded. "Why? What's happening Jax?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the room." He pointed towards the hall. "You still have that flowy dress here? The white one?"

"Probably." She gave him a look of pure confusion. "Why?"

"Just put it on and holster your gun like you usually do." He walked her into his old room. "I'll tell you the plan while you get dressed."

"Alright." Noelle nodded, unsure of whether she would be able to help with whatever plan the three men concocted in the chapel.

**SOA**

"Hey Juice." Noelle walked into the office, trying to look as natural as she could. "Jax told me to come out here and check in... Hi." She looked at the Asian woman. "I see you got your car towed."

"Yeah." Lane smiled. "I did, thanks so much for your help, I'm just trying to get a lift back to my friend's house now."

"I can give you a ride." Noelle smiled as she hooked her hair behind her ears. "I'm about to head out anyways."

"That'd be nice." Lane stood up and examined the young woman further. Her eyes big and bright, her hair wavy and unruly, she looked like some type of goddess in her white dress. "You work here?"

"No." Noelle laughed. "My boyfriend owns the place, I'm just a law student. Well I graduated a few weeks ago, now I'm waiting to go to law school to be a lawyer."

"Oh wow." Lane smiled brightly. "You must be making your parents very proud. I didn't catch your name, I'm Lane."

"Noelle, everyone calls me Noe though. I'm parked right there." She pointed to the Audi. "Where is it that you're going?"

"Just a few blocks from here." Lane slipped into the car. "This car is nice, never been anything this nice."

"Thanks, my parents bought it for me." Noelle shrugged as she started the car and turned down the music instantly. "To the left or right?"

"Right, then go a few blocks down. I'm right on Sycamore Ave." She smiled at the young woman. Her heart speeding up as she realized she was leading the young woman into a trap. "Any kids?"

"No, not yet." Noelle bit her lip. "I'm pregnant though. So I'm excited for that, super excited."

"Congratulations." The older brunette swallowed hard as they turned onto Sycamore. "The blue house." She pointed to the house on the left where her husband's car was parked. "I don't have any cash to offer you but I can offer a glass of strawberry lemonade if you want to come in."

"Sure." Noelle nodded and cut the car's engine. "I love strawberry lemonade, it's my all time favorite." She got out and followed Lane up the weathered stairs and paused to look back, she smiled when she saw the black van and continued inside the house. "Nice place, cozy."

"I'm so sorry." Lane turned around as she watched Victor grab Noelle.

"Let me go!" Noelle put up a slight struggle before giving in to the man.

"Good job Lane." Victor smiled at his wife as he tied Noelle to a wooden chair in the kitchen. "You just secured us our meal ticket."

"Let me go!" The brunette rocked side to side in the chair. "If it's money that you want, I have cash in my car and in my purse!" Noelle looked at the man then to Lane who appeared to be fighting back tears. "Sell my car!"

"Pull her car into the garage, get anything valuable out of it." Victor glared at the young woman. "Where's your phone?"

"It's in the car, I left it in the center console." Noelle closed her eyes and tried her best to stick to the plan Jax had told her about. She was going against every instinct her father had taught her.

"I heard you're worth a pretty penny Miss Montague, I've been doing some research." Victor stared at her, seeing hints of Melody. "You think your parents will cough up a million to get you back unharmed?"

"Y-y-yes." She nodded and closed her eyes, his voice warm on her face, the scent of liquor invading her nostrils. "Yeah, just call them."

"I plan to." He stood up and walked around the brunette. His movement slow and sloppy as he grabbed a bottle of liquor off the kitchen table. "You, you girl owe me so much." He took a large gulp from the bottle and glared at the back of Noelle's head.

* * *

Chris shrugged out of his suit jacket as he knocked on the van parked a block away from the house his daughter was being held in. "I got the cash."

"That was fast." Jax looked at his girlfriend's father. "You just have it laying around the house?"

"Safety deposit boxes at various banks, don't you have a stash?" He smirked at the blonde man. "So what do we do now? I walk up to the house and just do the exchange and you come in and grab my daughter?"

"Something like that, just be careful. If this guy has a gun we can't risk Noelle getting caught in the crossfire." Jax trained his eyes on the house. "She's pregnant."

"What!?" Chris boomed. "She's what? She fucking tossed away her life." He rubbed his forehead and glared at Jax. "Let's get this shit over with." He climbed out of the van and walked back to his car. His anger boiling out of control as he drove the short way and parked his car. He glanced back and saw the three men moving swiftly to the house.

He got out of his car and slowly approached the front door, the bag gripped tightly in his large hands as he used his foot to bang on the door. He wanted nothing more than to kick down the door and put a bullet in Victor's head and listen to Lane scream. They had _his _daughter and he'd do anything to get her back.

"Come in." The door opened enough for Chris to duck and squeeze through. "You got the money?"

"Yeah." He growled and patted the bag. "Where's my daughter?" He looked over Victor and spotted Noelle tied to the kitchen chair.

"Let me count the cash." Victor grabbed the bag and moved towards the kitchen as he heard the back door splinter open. He dropped the bag and slowly moved to Noelle, cutting her loose quickly as he raised his gun to her head. "Any of you guys move, I will put a bullet in her head."

Noelle looked at her dad who had his own gun trained on Lane, then to Jax, Happy, and Kozik who had their guns drawn but pointed at the floor. She closed her eyes and moved her hand slowly and gripped her gun. She held her breath as she slipped it out of the holster and turned the safety off. She quickly moved away from Victor her gun trained on his head.

"You won't shoot me." Victor chuckled, arrogance saturating her voice. "I'm your father."

"No!" Noelle shook her head. "That man over there is my father and my dad! You're just trash."

"I'm your dad." The short man bit out. "I'm your dad! Lane is your mom!" He was frantic now, his gun wavering around. "Without us, you would of had a shitty life!"

"I can't get a clear shot." Jax whispered to Happy.

"He's using her as a shield." Happy growled and tried to angle himself to get a better shot. Only to jump at the sounds of screaming and gunshots. His blood ran cold when he looked at the bodies that hit the floor. His nightmare was coming true.

* * *

"This is taking forever." Melody looked at Juice who was avoiding her eyes. "Shouldn't they be back already?"

"Plans change." He deadpanned. "Never really know if they stay on track or change."

"Yeah, I just hope everyone is okay." She sighed. "I know my parents are shitty but you know..."

"Don't want them to die, yeah. I get it." Juice looked up at her briefly. "You going to run back to them? After he did that to your face?"

"No." Melody shook her head. "I won't ever see them again, I just don't want them dead." She ran her fingers through her hair and rested her chin on her knees as she prayed that nothing bad was happening.

* * *

**Yeah, I left it off as a cliffhanger. Let met me know what you thought.(: **


	28. Chapter 28 Horror Stories

"Dad!" Noelle screamed as she felt the warm blood seeping through her dress. She scampered to her feet and dropped at her father's side. "Dad!" She shook him, panic striking her as she looked at the blood covering him. "Dad!" She yelled as she felt hands grabbing her shoulders. "Dad!"

"Noelle." Jax grabbed his girlfriend and tried his best to hold her to his body as Happy checked Chris out. "He's fine, he's fine!"

"So much blood!" She yelled and relaxed into his embrace. "It all happened so damn fast."

"He shot Lane, that's where all the blood is coming from." Happy rasped. "It went through her and hit your dad in the side, but he's fine."

"Thank God." The brunette felt herself relax as she brought her hands to her stomach, searching for any signs that she was hit herself. "I'm good right babe?"

"Yeah." Jax rubbed around making sure she wasn't the one bleeding. "You're good, let us handle this shit. The police are probably on their fucking way after all those shots."

"Is she dead?" Noelle looked towards the seemingly lifeless body next to her dad.

"No, she's still breathing." Happy looked up at the brunette, happy that she wasn't hurt and she had dropped to the ground out of pure instinct when the shots rang out. "Call rescue, we need it for Chris too."

Noelle nodded and moved to her dad's side, grabbing his phone from his pocket. She dialed the number of his partner. "This is Montague to Chance, shots fired on Sycamore in Charming… Need rescue now, three victims. One is dead, two critical… Yeah, yeah. Alright, okay." She gripped the phone and looked up at Happy. "What?"

"You sound like a fucking cop." Happy looked down at her.

"And?" She stood up as she heard sirens approach. "Nothing bad about that is there?"

"No." He rasped and pulled her to her feet. "They will question you... Don't say shit."

"Can't I just say I was forced to drive her here?" Noelle looked at her dad. "Look at him Happy! That scumbag did this to my dad!"

"Don't talk, call your mom..." He pushed her towards Jax. "Don't say shit Noelle, just take that advice."

"Fine." She gripped Jax's arm and buried her face in his chest as the police swarmed into the house. "Jax, I'm scared."

"Just stay calm as you can." He whispered to her as he watched the officers clear each room. "Remember, you're pregnant, they won't keep you in questioning too long. Just cooperate, you've done nothing wrong."

**SOA**

"You holding up okay?" Jax stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched Noelle towel her hair dry. They had been held at the station longer than they expected and as soon as they stepped into the house, he'd watched her go from stoic to full out hysterical.

"Yeah." Noelle turned slightly to look at her boyfriend. "I'm fine, I just can't believe he shot his own wife... How fucked up is that?"

"Very." He moved towards her, wrapping her in his large arms. "I'm glad you're okay, the baby too." He smiled and kissed the side of her neck, his beard brushing against her skin, causing her to laugh quietly.

"I wonder how Melody is holding up... She lost her dad, her mom is barely hanging on." The brunette turned and looked up at Jax. "Can we take some time, a small vacation?"

"Yeah, we can go to the cabin." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "It'll be good for you, for us. Have you talked to your mom? Check in on Chris?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's fine... He went down and hit his big ass head pretty hard, hence him being unconscious at the house." She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"I have to go to the clubhouse for a little while, let the guys know what's up." Jax laced his fingers through hers. "You wanna come along? We can sit on the roof and you can tell me all your fears and reservations..."

"I'll sit on the roof with you... As for fears, I have only one. I don't wanna be a bad mom to our kid. I want to be one of the awesome moms that the other kids want to have." Noelle tied her still damp locks into a ponytail. "Cool ass soccer mom, maybe football, if the baby is a girl, definitely ballet, gymnastics, and softball."

Jax chuckled and held the sides of her face. "Can you imagine all of the guys showing up to a gymnastics meet? We'd clear the whole fucking building Noelle."

"I love how you didn't shut down the idea of having a girl." She pulled on his hair and smiled. "A little Janelle Teller."

"It will be a whole new level of difficulty raising a girl but I'd be happy to do it... Means not having to worry about a son following in my footsteps." Jax picked his girlfriend up. "Janelle though? How original on your part Noe."

* * *

Melody sat on the floor, her eyes tired and sore from crying. Ever since Kozik had come into the clubhouse covered in blood, she knew something was wrong but when Happy came in, covered in even more blood, she knew someone had died. "So my dad shot my mom?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "He shot her..."

"Who shot him?" The brunette blinked up at him.

"That, we won't know until ballistics come back... I am banking on it being Chris who shot... If it was your sister, then it would have been a more gruesome scene." He rasped as he did his best to explain the whole situation and how bad it had gone.

"Is she okay?" Melody pulled on her curls. "They didn't hurt Noelle or the baby right?"

"No, they are both fine. She's shaken up but you'll see her tonight, knowing Jax he's not going to leave her home alone or whatever." He rubbed the back of his head. "I can take you to the hospital to see your mom, she's in protective custody, cuffed to the bed though."

"No, I don't want to see her." Melody glared up at the man. "She was going to let him hurt her! She didn't even care that Noelle was pregnant or anything! She just wanted to do what he wanted her to do! I don't respect her, I sure as hell don't want to see the bitch! I just want to see my sister!"

"Alright." Happy stood up. "At least get the fuck up off that dirty ass ground Melody, no telling what the fuck you can catch from sitting down there."

"Yeah, yeah." Melody stood up slowly as the clubhouse doors opened and Noelle walked in. "Noelle." She rushed over and hugged her older sister. "I'm so sorry."

"Woah." Noelle hugged her back. "It's okay babe, I'm fine." She rubbed the back of her sister's head. "Listen, I'm fine. Don't apologize for them..."

"I feel so bad." Melody hugged Noelle even tighter. "If I would have never came to visit you, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Shush." Noelle shook her head. "We need each other now more than ever Melo."

Melody nodded. "I'm still sorry..."

"Yeah, so am I..." Noelle kissed her sister's cheek. "Do you want to talk? While the guys talk?"

"Sure?" Melody grabbed her sister's hand and walked them outside into the cool night air. "What's up?"

"I don't know, this whole thing is sort of awkward for me." Noelle shrugged and sat down on the picnic table. "Your parents, _our _parents, the egg and sperm donors. I don't know, they were bad people. Lane was less bad, I could tell she didn't want part of that fucked up plan. She like apologized when Victor grabbed me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Melody looked at her with a head full of confusion. "Why?"

"Because you need to know everything, I guess. You may want to make peace with her in case she doesn't make it through... I don't know Melody, it's like this whole situation is so fucked up and so confusing for me. Money is really the root of all evil. All this shit for quick cash." She shrugged and looked at the row of bikes.

"I don't know what to say." Melody looked around the lot. "I wish I had some answers, they weren't always like that though... They were good when I was young from what I remembered. My dad broke his back, that's when it went south... Drinking, drugs, gambling. It all went downhill." She raked her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I don't even remember what triggered me to go rogue." Noelle frowned. "Not enough attention maybe, I got arrested so many times, ran with the wrong crowd mostly. That made me want to be a lawyer though because the public ones are a damn joke. But honestly, I wanted to be a cop but I didn't get hired at all... So I tell people I didn't get into the academy."

"At least you had role models." Melody shrugged. "I watched my dad pimp my mom out for two years, she just literally took it and never complained. 'It's for the family'."

"Damn." Noelle shook her head. "We just got winners in our lives. Chris cheated on Blair with his assistant and Blair found out and almost killed the poor woman."

"Shit." Melody laughed. "It's a shame we can sit here and exchange horror stories like this... We aren't so different after all, we were just raised with different evils."

"I always wanted a sister growing up." Noelle smiled. "I would beg my parents for one and they would always be like you have one, you just need to find her Noe... I didn't even understand that until I was thirteen and they told me I was adopted. They only told me because I had some weird health scare and thought I would possibly need a new kidney or whatever."

"They always knew about you, they just didn't care. They also had the ability to watch you grow up but chose not to do so. I don't get that." Melody shrugged.

"Me either." She mimicked her sister's gesture. "I hope things get better for us, starting right now. I have high hopes not that the toxicity is gone."

"I do to." Melody hugged the older brunette. "I'd say let's drink and toast but you're all knocked up."

"I really need a drink too." Noelle laughed and moved off the picnic table. "We're both hoping for a girl now, can you imagine that?"

"Big bad Daddy Jax wants a delicate little girl?" Melody smiled. "That's fucking cute as hell... He seems so dominant and aggressive."

"He is, that's what makes it so attractive." Noelle blushed and hid her face behind her hair. "Is Kozik any good in bed?"

"Amazing!" Melody laughed. "That's all I'm saying though. Speaking of the man, I'm going to head inside and see if he's finished and can help me take my mind off of all this shit."

**SOA**

"That was fun." Melody rolled off of Kozik and smiled. "I needed that."

"I needed that." Kozik laughed and looked at the gorgeous brunette laying as his side. "You doing okay? Honestly?"

"No." She frowned. "How do I live with the fact my dad shot my mom, so he got a bullet in his head all because he wanted to hold his own flesh and blood for ransom?"

"Live knowing that you really had no control over what two grown ass people did." He pulled her closer to his body.

Melody nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It sucks, I lost a whole family."

"But you gained a new one... Your sister, the club, this handsome as hell dude named Kozik." He chuckled. "Lose something, get something even better."

"I just need some time away from Charming... I need a vacation." She sighed. "Desperately."

"Come back with me to Tacoma." He pulled her on top of him. "I got a cabin on the lake up there... You can light your own fires right?"

"Yes." Melody laughed. "I can start a fire, I can fish, I can live off of the land if needed."

"Then you and that little import car are making the trip back up to Tacoma in a few days." He kissed all over her face and smiled. "I still can't get over what that man did to your face, I was dead set on bashing his fuckin' face in when I saw you."

"I'm glad you came to my rescue..

Never had anyone care that much about me, to just drop what they were doing to make sure I was okay." She smiled down at him. "You're one hell of a dude."

"Only for you." He smiled and hugged her to his chest. "My little marshmelo."

"Ha! You're a damn fool." Melody snuggled up to him. "I cannot wait to see Tacoma... I'm catching a big ass fish." She smiled, all her thoughts becoming positive as she pictured herself on a lake, fishing.

* * *

**as aalways, I appreciated the reviews. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**If you haven't already, feel free to check out my other stories. (:**


	29. Chapter 29 Looking Up

"Noelle." Gemma rushed behind the young woman, her spike heeled boots. "Wait up."

Noelle turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "What, what do you want?"

"I got you something." Gemma passed her a bag. "Thought you could make some use of it."

The brunette rolled her eyes and looked into the bag. "A pregnancy book?" She passed the bag back. "I don't want shit from you Gemma."

"You really think Jax will keep that kid from knowing me?" The older woman smirked.

"Yeah." Noelle smiled. "He knows how I feel about you, how I don't want my kid around you... I'm not going to play nice with you because you think its a convenience for you... You had your chance to get to know me and build a relationship with me but you chose to try to push Jax and Tara back together."

"We're family now." Gemma rolled her eyes at the young woman. "You can't escape it sweetheart."

"Please, Gemma." The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'll never be your family, I already have the family I need. I already have the crazy mom, the intense father, those are the only grandparents my kid will know and will ever need... You can fake this niceness for the sake of Jax but I won't be fooled by your halfass effort. You had the fucking chance but you didn't fucking take it. Go play with Tara..."

"Think hard on this princess." Gemma grabbed the woman's arm.

"Mom! What the fuck, let her go!" Jax rushed over, placing himself between his mother and his girlfriend. "Noelle, are you okay?"

"She's fine." Gemma pursed her lips together and looked at her son.

"I wasn't asking you." He looked back at Noelle. "Are you okay babe?"

Noelle nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's go." Jax wrapped his arm around the brunette, leading her away from his mom and towards his truck. "You ready to head up to the cabin babe? You got everything you need with you right now?"

"I'm ready to go." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I do have to say, I'm surprised you could get away from your club."

"Yeah, me too. So let's go before they change their minds." He opened the door and ushered the brunette inside before following suit. "I want us to relax this weekend, no talking about any aggravating shit. We leave all the shit right here in Charming. This weekend is all about you and me, just like old times Noelle."

"I loved those times." She held his hand as he pulled off the lot. "Those are the times that mean the most to me, when it's just you and I, all alone, being weirdos. Remember when we ate take out on the roof while watching the sunrise?"

Jax laughed. "Yeah, that was our first night together and your drunk ass almost walked right off the damn roof... I knew you wanted to escape, just didn't know you'd break both legs to do so."

"I was confused!" She smacked his arm. "What were you doing at that party anyways?"

He shrugged. "Went for a ride to clear my mind, saw a party, went in, sadly I blended in." He rolled his eyes. "Then saw this gorgeous brunette and was 'I choose you, I choose you to be my slut'. You were 'but I'm a virgin!'."

Noelle blushed bright red. "I didn't sound like that. I didn't even tell you I was a virgin until you were between my legs and fear washed over me because every girl said it hurt and I didn't want you to look at me weird if I let out a bloodcurdling scream."

"I would have fled the room." He squeezed her thigh. "I'm glad you didn't get drunk until after that, I mean I should have stopped you from downing six shots but I couldn't bring myself to tell you no."

Noelle laughed. "Never again Teller, never again! I never want to drink that much... I'm excited to find out what we're having in a few weeks."

"I hope it's a girl." He laughed. "Girl first, then two boys and we're fuckin' good."

"Three? We're going to need a bigger house then Jax." She settled further into her seat, bringing her feet to rest on the dashboard. "I love you."

"Love you too my little slut." He winked at her. His mind focused on their weekend ahead.

**SOA**

"Can we talk on a serious note?" Jax pushed Noelle's hair out of her face as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, what's up?" Noelle nodded, a funny feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry." The blonde grabbed her hands. "I should have never fuckin' put you in that situation, I know we're supposed to leave this shit in Charming but I need you to know I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you part of that plan."

"I forgive you Jackson. I went along with it, no one expected it to go down like that at all." She smiled up at him, her thumbs running over his knuckles. "I'm safe, Victor is gone. We accomplished what we set out to."

"Yeah but we all put you and our kid in danger." He rubbed her stomach. "I would have hated myself if anything happened to you or the baby. I love you baby."

"I love you too." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "So much Jax."

He picked her up and twirled her around in the air. "You weigh nothing."

"For now." She laughed. "Put me down before I get sick."

"I'd be mad if you puked on my cut." He set her down and shrugged out of it. "Baby, my baby." He kissed her neck softly. "You still set on naming the baby girl Janelle?"

"Yeah Jax and Noelle, Janelle." She smiled and tugged on his hair. "I'll die if she's a damn blonde though, I want a miniature version of me!"

"All Asian and neurotic?" Jax laughed as he dropped to the sofa and continued to watch Noelle speak animatedly about their possible future daughter.

"... I want her to be whatever she wants to be." She finally caught her breath and smiled. "What?"

"This is the happiest I have seen you in a long time." He pulled her onto his lap, cupping her face as he placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love it when you're this happy."

She shrugged. "It just feels amazing, I don't know. It feels like I'm finally starting to live life. Away from the pressures of my parents to be perfect and all that... I know when I see them, I'll get hell for being pregnant but I don't even care. I'm excited, I'm nervous, I'm afraid, I just cannot wait to be a mom."

"You have changed a lot... You still set on being a lawyer?" He ran his thumbs over her collarbones.

"Nah." She shook her head. "I want, I think I want to put my second major to use. Social work, help kids out of bad family situations."

"I didn't know you majored in social work babe." The man frowned.

"Not something you disclose, lawyer and social worker are kind of on opposite scales." The brunette shrugged again. "I wasn't even majoring in family law or anything, I wanted to be like my mom. Homicide cases and all that good shit."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I gotta tell you some shit babe..."

"What now?" She straddled his lap and looked down into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I want to fuck you." He rested his hands on her hips.

"I was hoping you were going to tell me that." She dropped her head and kissed his lips. "Never hooked up in a cabin before." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked. "I'm your first with everything..."

"You're my one and only." Noelle tangled her hands into his soft blonde hair and smiled.

"Good." Jax rubbed her sides. "This is going to be a fun weekend."

* * *

Melody looked at her mom, she looked both the same and different all at once. She had been moved from the ICU to a regular room, her hands still cuffed to the bed, a police officer posted outside of the room. She was officially a criminal, charged with the attempted murder of a federal agent and kidnapping. "Damn mom." The brunette wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Melody." Lane turned her head towards her daughter, finally bringing herself to look at the damage her husband had doled out to her teenaged daughter. "I'm so, so sorry. I've should have done better, gotten you out sooner."

The brunette turned her face away, a whole new wave of emotion rushing over her. "I want to hate you, I really want to hate you but I can't." She sniffed and wiped her eyes viciously. "I should fucking hate you! How could you do that to Noelle? Your own flesh and blood, knowing she was pregnant!"

"I don't know! I didn't want to do it but it was too late!" Lane cried. "I didn't want it to happen Melody, I didn't want any of this to happen. We had no choice, no money, no home, no one to call to help us out."

"You could have called me... Asked me for help." Melody looked at the woman in the bed. "I could have fucking came up with some cash, I had been saving it up. All you had to do was ask! I was waiting for you and dad to grow the fuck up and ask! I'm living with this burden, knowing my sister could have possibly been killed because my parents are so warped, so money hungry, such horrible people! But I loved you guys!"

"I love you too baby, we just, we just didn't think you'd help us anymore." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm so sorry baby."

"I have to go." Melody stood up, grabbing a few tissues from the box before leaving the room. She quickly got on the elevator, riding it down. She needed to get out before she did something dumb.

**SOA**

"Here." Kozik handed the brunette a plate of pizza. "You have to eat something Melody."

"Thanks." Melody looked at the pepperoni pizza, picking at the pieces of pepperoni. "You have any ranch dressing to go along with this pizza Kozik?"

He nodded and passed her the bottle of ranch. "You finally see your mom today?"

"Yes." She nodded and took a bite of the slice. "It was emotional, I cried, she cried. I want to hate her but I don't. Lousy as she is, she's still my mom. I'm glad I'll never know the nightmare of being a mom."

"Never having kids?" He chuckled and sprinkled pepper flakes over his pizza.

"Can't have any but I'm glad because I couldn't picture myself as a mom." She took a small sip of her water.

"You got broken lady parts or what?" He frowned at the young woman as he twisted off the top of his beer.

"Something like that, medical procedure gone wrong..." She tilted her head at his confused look. "Assault, ended in pregnancy, had an abortion, fucked something up inside of me. I'm not fertile or whatever, no eggs." She shrugged and squirted more ranch onto the plate.

Kozik shook his head. "You say it like it's not a terrible thing..."

"Oh, it's terrible." She looked him in the eyes. "There's no sense in being hung up on shit I can never change... I'm not a victim, I'm a survivor... All that mumbo jumbo." She smirked and took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah." He nodded and snatched his beer back. "Get your own beer, Marshmelo."

"I will." She flipped him off and giggled. "This pizza is pretty good... When do we leave for Tacoma?"

"Tomorrow night." He smiled at her and reached over to touch the bandage on her cheek. "You can drive in the dark right?"

"You're dumb, of course I can." She nodded and tossed parmesan and red pepper flakes onto her pizza before dripping garlic butter over it. "Can you even ride in the dark old man?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, I can... Got my cataracts removed."

Melody laughed. "Do you wear those riding glasses like Jax does?"

"Yup." He nodded. "I look better in them than he does though. I'm the hottest blonde in the whole Sons enterprise."

"Oh lucky me!" She nodded. "I'm sleeping with the hottest Son!"

"I was hoping we could be moving towards an actual relationship Melody." Kozik looked at her nervously.

"Really? I'd like that actually." Melody smiled and leaned over the table and kissed his nose. "You sure about this Kozik?"

"Yes, are you?" He rubbed the side of his neck.

"Yes." Melody nodded her head excitedly. "I'm so sure about it." She moved out of her seat and sat in his lap, her arms snaking around his neck.

"Good." He kissed her lips softly before pulling away and smiling. "I can't wait to see what this means for us now Melody."

"Means no one judging us for just randomly fucking each other." She laughed and shook her shoulders. "I'm excited for it." She kissed his cheek, feeling happy to have him become more than just a steady lay in her life. Life was looking up for her, she just hoped it stayed good.


	30. Chapter 30 Cop In Training

"So this is Tacoma?" Melody looked around the area, her eyes taking in the beautiful sights in front of her. "I love it, it's beautiful babe."

Kozik smiled. "I'm glad you like it... I didn't think it'd be your style."

"Oh, it is... I may have grown up in Vegas but it wasn't the greatest part, it was more rundown and country. I'd spend summers on the lakes and creeks, fishing and wasting time because I didn't want to go home."

"Redneck." He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. "You going to catch and cook dinner for us?"

The curly haired woman nodded. "Hell yeah... I just need to set up a pole and see what I can catch but just in case have a pizza place on reserve."

"Noted." He rubbed her back and smiled. "You think you can see yourself staying here for longer than a few days?"

"Yeah." Melody smiled up at him. "I love Noelle, she's my sister but I think this is where I'm meant to be... Another fresh start... I got laid off anyways, so I don't really have the loft to go back to if I can't pay rent."

The blonde smiled. "If you're serious about if, we can get your stuff, move if up here to the cabin... The clubhouse is not too far from here." He kissed her nose and sighed. "I'm glad I met you, weirdo."

"I'm serious about it." She tugged on the front of his shirt. "I'm glad I met you too...weirdo."

"I'm normal." He lifted the woman up. "Let's see if we can get you in some gear so you can fly fish and not just bitch fish."

Melody laughed. "This place is cozy." She smiled as she looked around the inside of the cabin's living room. "This is pretty awesome, I'm never leaving, I will be set with art supplies and maybe Netflix. This place gets internet right?"

He shrugged. "Never needed internet... I assume it does though."

"Do you think I should cut my hair, I've been contemplating going shorter." She looked at the ends of her unruly curly hair.

"Fuck no." Kozik shook his head. "I love the curly, the length, I love everything about you... You're perfect."

Melody blushed and smiled. "Shut up." She buried her face in his chest and hugged him. "Let's get this fishing thing started. I'm excited."

**SOA**

"That was a fail." Melody dropped the fishing gear on the front porch and smiled at her boyfriend. "I can't believe I didn't catch any keepers."

Kozik tilted his head. "You should have kept all the little ones, could have fried them up."

"Nope! The little bones would have fucked us both up." She pulled off her muddy sneakers before tugging her shirt over head and sighed. "You want me to order the pizza?"

"How about we go for a ride to the diner? They have some good options, I'm sort of over pizza babe." He watched her move slowly, rolling her wet jeans down her legs.

"Sure, I just have to change into some dry clothes then we can head out." She walked into the cabin and found her purple duffel on the bed, sifting through it, she pulled out leggings, a SAMCRO shirt she swiped from Noelle, and her favorite white zip up sweatshirt.

Kozik watched her change. "We gotta get you a SAMTAC shirt now..." He smiled. "Let's go, your hair looks fine." He grabbed her by the hand as she shoved her feet into her sneakers.

"Jesus." Melody laughed as he tugged her towards his Dyna. "I don't believe I've been on your bike before." She allowed him to fasten the helmet on her head.

"Just hold on really tight and you won't fall off or anything." He slid onto the bike and patted the seat behind him.

She slid on behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist as he pulled out of the driveway. She rested her face against his back, moving with him as he turned and handled the curving roads. She felt free, more than that, she felt happy.

Kozik pulled into the parking lot of the diner, he was hesitant about it. He loved the feeling of her behind him, the way they seemed to move seamlessly together. "This is it."

"It's cute." Melody looked at the diner. "Very old fashioned... Does it have a jukebox and malts?"

"It has both." He draped an arm around her shoulders and walked into the diner. "Order whatever you want... I know you love to eat."

"I eat because food is pretty damn amazing." She slid into the booth across from him, her eyes darting around the place. "How close are we to your clubhouse? There are a lot of cuts in this place."

He looked around, nodding at some of his brothers. "Five minutes away by bike... This place has the best bacon cheeseburgers."

"Kozik!"

"Lee!" Kozik smiled at his charter president. "What's up man?"

Lee looked at Kozik then to Melody and back. "You just get back in?"

"Uh, yeah man. This morning, been fishing up at the cabin." The blonde man smiled. "This is Melody."

"Hey Melody." Lee smiled at the very young looking woman. "Can I talk to you outside Kozik? It's important, it'll take a minute or two."

"Yeah, yeah." He slid from the booth. "Order be the bacon cheeseburger."

"Will do." Melody nodded, briefly glancing up at both men before training her eyes back on the menu.

"What the fuck is that?" Lee smacked Kozik on the back of the head. "When you said you needed to go to Charming, I didn't think you'd bring back a fucking kid Kozik!"

"She's legal..." Kozik looked at Lee.

"Legal for what!? Being able to finally be left at home alone!?" The man paced the parking lot next to his bike. "What is that shit? Please don't tell me you've been sleeping with her..."

He nodded slowly. "She's a consenting adult... I made sure of that."

"I don't care!" Lee frowned. "Send her back to Charming before she can cause any trouble... You think she's going to stay with you if she meets the younger guys?"

"Yeah, I mean... She picked me over Juice." The blonde smiled and looked at the diner. "I get it, she's young but I'll keep her away from the club if you want me to Lee... She just lost her father and mother, she has nothing back there for her."

"Makes sense now, she's working out her daddy issues and is using you." Lee rubbed his neck. "Be smart about this shit Koz... Don't let her play you... What would a girl who looks like that need from an old man like you?"

"Okay." Kozik nodded. "I'll keep your words in mind... We done here?"

"Yeah." Lee nodded. "Go back to babysitting."

"Funny." He rolled his blue eyes and walked back into the diner, sliding in across from Melody who was sipping on a milkshake. "Where'd you get that from?"

"This guy in a cut had it sent over." She shrugged and slid it towards him. "Take a sip, it's vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Neapolitan milkshake."

He smiled and took a sip of it. "That's pretty damn good... Did you get a chance to order?"

"Yes." Melody nodded. "What's wrong? Club shit?"

"Yeah, I'll have to leave you for a bit when I drop you off." He watched her closely. "That good with you?"

"Yup." She smiled and settled against the seat. "Now, I have to see if this is truly the best bacon cheeseburger."

"It is." He laughed. "It is, I wouldn't lie to you about that." He leaned forward and rubbed over her healing wounds. "You'll love it, I promise." He held her hands and smiled. The words Lee spoke, bouncing around in his mind.

* * *

Noelle sat across from her parents, Jax at her side. Her getaway to the cabin was long gone, now it was time for her to face reality. That reality being two very angry parents. "So, um."

"Don't start..." Blair held up her hand. "Noelle, were you not being smart about it? Did you decide your future was worth ending by spreading your legs for that man?"

"I took birth control every morning like I was supposed to! We were just unlucky about it I guess." The brunette rolled her eyes as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "My future isn't over mom... I can do so much more. Plus, I don't really care to be like you anymore. I have my own dream now, it just took getting pregnant and held at gunpoint to figure it out."

"Jesus." Chris growled and shook his head. "Noelle, what plans do you have now?"

"I want to be a social worker, I have my degree in it... I just want to raise my child first before jumping into a career." The young woman smiled at her frowning parents. "I know you two are pissed, disappointed or whatever it may be but I'm grown and I can make decisions for myself."

"Like getting involved with a lowlife outlaw who's enemy tried to fucking kidnap you!?" Chris stood causing Jax to stand up as well.

"Noelle wasn't fucking threatened because of me Chris! Esai Alvarez tried to grab her because of you! Because he found out she was your kid! The kid of the fed trying to shut his club down and put him in jail." Jax moved in front of his girlfriend, his hand on the man's chest. "So, talk about what you fucking know. You make my lady upset, we'll have problems right here, right now."

Chris nodded and sat back down. "I had no idea he went after her because of what my agency is doing." He looked at his daughter who was rubbing her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Alright." She shrugged and looked up at him. "What we need to establish here is, if you're mad at me for being pregnant or not? I cannot deal with having drama in my life right now."

"Not mad." Blair shook her head. "Just in shock, surprised, caught off guard, this really came out of left field. We barely met him a few months ago, now you're living with him, now you're having a kid with him. Next, you'll tell me you ran off and eloped!"

"Yeah, about that..." Noelle smirked and watched her mom's face go pale. "I'm kidding! We didn't elope, maybe things would have been different if I didn't get kicked out of my house but whatever, we will never know..."

"How many times will you bring that up Noelle?" Chris frowned. "Do you want the house back? I'll buy it back for you right now, if it'll make you forgive me, right now..."

The brunette shrugged at her father. "As many times as I see fit dad... I don't want the house back though, I'm happy where I'm at right now. It's perfect for my little family." She bounced her leg and examined her nail polish. "I just want to know, do I have your guys' support in all of this, or will the baby have no grandparents?"

Blair and Chris exchanged looks before turning back towards the young couple and nodding. "You have our support, this isn't the life we wanted for you but if you're happy, we will offer our support Noelle." Blair squeezed her daughter's knee. "We love you."

Noelle smiled. "This was not what I expected." She moved and hugged her parents. "I thought you guys were going to disown me or try to talk me into getting rid of the baby."

Chris frowned. "I'm upset but I'm not upset enough to tell you shit like that baby... You have my support, even if I may not be happy about it just yet."

"Thanks dad." She smiled up at the tall man. "How's your GSW?"

"Healing." He tousled her hair. "I have to head out, I have a meeting to get to."

Noelle nodded. "Alright." She sat back down. "Take care." She watched her parents walk out the door before turning her attention to her boyfriend.

"You think that you can trust them on their word?" Jax pulled the woman's legs onto his lap.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" She frowned and relaxed as she felt his fingers massaging her calves.

**SOA**

"You look grumpy." Noelle popped up behind Happy and tapped on his shoulder.

"Rough day." He turned around and looked down at the brunette. "How you holding up?"

"I saw a guy get his brains blown out, not to mention a guy who was the man who fathered me." She shrugged. "I've been given orders to go to mandatory counseling."

Happy nodded slowly. "Between you and me, you a cop Noelle?"

"No." She smirked. "I have to be hired on at a force to be a cop."

"Cop in training?" He tried her again. "Your secret will be safe with me... I promise you that much."

"Nope... The academy is long gone and behind me." Noelle laughed and rolled her eyes. "The point I'm trying to make is that I'm not a cop, you think Jax would have let me in his life?"

"You're right." He looked towards the door as he saw movement. "I think someone was listening to us... How's the baby?" He pointed at her stomach.

"Good." Noelle smiled. "Find out really soon if she's a she after all, that's all we've really been hoping for."

"A little one of you? The last thing I need in life, is another one of you to watch." Happy crossed his arms. "Chris, raided the Mayans clubhouse, we think we're next, we've been scrambling like crazy."

"I know." She shrugged. "I talked to Jax before I came in here and found you... Not too much to worry about, they will be raiding you guys in two days."

"You always gonna give him info? We should hire you as our Intelligence Officer, Juice sucks compared to you Noelle." Happy let a raspy chuckle escape his lips. "I have to head to my ma's, so I'll see you in two days." He gave her a quick hug.

"Tell her, her favorite granddaughter says hello." The brunette laughed. "Ride safe Happy." She sat on the workbench and touched her stomach. "Janelle, you better be a girl... I don't know how to combine your dad and my name's if you're a boy..." She looked at the door as it opened up, her eyes rolling involuntarily at the intruder.

* * *

**let me know what you thought about the chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31 Forgiveness & Trust

Noelle stared at Gemma as she walked further into the garage. Her senses on high alert as she took in the tools, any one of them had the potential of becoming a weapon. "What's up? You the one listening to my conversation with Happy?"

Gemma nodded. "Yeah."

"And?" The brunette crossed her arms over her stomach as she gazed at her boyfriend's mom.

"Nothing, no need to be so damn jumpy Noelle." Gemma smirked. "I want to talk to you, about everything. I think I have a lot of explaining to do."

Noelle nodded, her interest fully piqued. "I would rather we talk where there are witnesses... I want people to know there was a valid reason if I end up hitting you Gemma."

Gemma laughed. "Alright sweetheart, we can go inside." She walked out of the garage first, hearing the younger woman following behind her. "You know, I can see why Jax loves you. You're a strong woman."

The brunette nodded even though Gemma couldn't see her. "So, what do you want to explain to me?"

"Just getting straight to it?" Gemma nodded. "Everything, why I was pushing Tara back into his life mostly... Why I didn't like you from the jump."

"Why don't you like me?" Noelle picked up a box of toothpicks and started to shake it.

"I thought you were going to change Jax, make him start fucking up with the club... I didn't think you would be good for him, you're not from this life Noelle. I didn't need a little coed coming in and wrecking my kid's life." Gemma toyed with the napkin in front of her.

"What's wrong with me being a coed? You think I was gonna try to enroll him into classes?" Noelle laughed and shook her head as she started constructing a structure with the toothpicks. "I'd never try to change him, I liked him from the jump... The only thing I would love for him to change his that hair... It looks amazing but, I want to see him with shorter hair."

Gemma smiled at her. "I'm sorry for all the shit I pulled... I should have never brought Tara around... I didn't like you because I didn't know you or your character. You've stuck it out, even longer than Wendy."

"I think I'm more offended by the fact you wouldn't give me a fair chance." The brunette smiled at her growing structure. "I mean, we could have been friends this whole time, shit, we'd be bonding over me being pregnant right now Gemma. You, you should really hang out with Tara."

"So do you not forgive me?" Gemma looked incredulously at the young woman.

"I forgive you Gemma, that's not even the whole point of this." Noelle frowned and finished the building. "This is about you apologizing to me for selfish reasons, you're not talking to me because you want to get to know me, you're talking to me because you want to be apart of the kid's life... I'm not mad at you anymore, I don't think we'll be as close as you and Tara, that sucks because I'm with Jax, we just won't be friends, just cordial." She shrugged and finger combed her dark locks.

"Guess I deserve that." The older woman frowned and looked towards her son who was sitting in the corner, watching them closely. "He's protective of you, I've never seen him like that before."

Noelle smiled and waved at Jax. "First time for everything, I really wish this would have ended up differently but I'm don't think I'm ready to be friends with you just yet... But for his sake, I'm willing to be cordial when it's needed. Still don't know if you'll be seeing my daughter though."

"You're having a girl?" Gemma cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We don't know for sure but we're hoping for a girl." She smiled. "Little Janelle Teller." She rubbed her stomach and stood up. "I'll see you around Gemma..."

**SOA**

"Jax!" Noelle laughed as she tried her hardest to get his mouth off her stomach. "It tickles!"

"That's the point!" Jax looked up at her. "How did the talk with my mom go?"

"Don't start on that... She apologized, I can't be her friend, but I'll be cordial. I forgave her and what not." The brunette sighed. "That's all I'm saying."

He blew another raspberry on her stomach and smiled as she laughed and tried to wiggle away from him. "That's a start."

"It is... What's gotten into you? You're less and less dominating these days Jackson." Her fingers massaging his scalp.

"Just happy babe." He kissed her stomach. "You want me to pull your hair and call you my slut while you're pregnant with my kid? Not happening, gonna save that shit for the bedroom when you're not pregnant."

Noelle smiled. "No, I'll miss it though baby. Cannot lie."

He looked up at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "It'll be back before you know it."

"I know." She rested her legs on his shoulders as he gently rested his head on her stomach. "I want the nursery painted dusty rose, with violet trim."

"As soon as we find out if we're having a Janelle and not a Nolan, then we'll buy the paint... I promise, like right after the appointment." Jax smiled as he closed his eyes. "I never knew I wanted a family until I met you, you were always talking about how your house was the perfect family house."

"It was." The woman nodded. "The backyard, all the extra rooms and space. It was the ideal family house. Now it's gone."

"We'll find something better." He stroked her legs lazily. "I promise."

"I believe you." Noelle closed her eyes and relaxed into the pillows. Her mind drifting off to the future as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Melody stared at Kozik, he had grown distant and quiet since the man at the diner had spoken to him. She wasn't sure whether to ask him about it, worried it was something club related eating at his mind. "What's wrong? Did I make you mad?"

Kozik paused and looked at the young brunette. "What?... No."

"Then what happened? You were lively and excited until Lee pulled you aside Kozik." She folded and unfolded the hem of her shorts. "Please, just please tell me... I want to fix whatever I did to make you mad."

"It's not you." He set the beer down. "Just thinking of the shit Lee was telling me... About our apparent age differences. He thinks you'll leave me for the first young Son that bats an eyelash at you."

Melody laughed. "Seriously? You're worried about me leaving you? You're dumb if you think that... I'm here with you because I love you. Not because I'm bored and am suffering from daddy issues Kozik."

Kozik blinked at her. "Repeat that..."

"Not because I'm bored and am suffering from daddy issues..." She irked a brow at the man. "I love you, that's why I'm here."

"I love you too." He smiled at her, the doubts somewhat fading from his mind.

"Okay then." She smiled back at him. "So, Lee told you I was using you for something then?"

"Basically." Kozik chuckled.

"I will admit I used you for sex when we first met." Melody laughed. "But, it soon turned into so much more, I realized that when all the shit with my dad happened. You were the only person I thought to call."

"I used you too." He pulled her into his lap. "I'm glad you called."

"So am I." She smiled. "I hope you can get what he said out of your head babe because I'm here for you and only you. I want a fresh start with you."

The man smiled and buried his face in his girlfriend's hair. "I believe I can ignore him and his words."

"Good, good." She tugged his hair. "Now that the awkward first I love yous have been said, I think we need some sexy time." She straddled his legs and tugged her shirt over her head and smiled at him.

**SOA**

Kozik sat in the office at SAMTAC, his eyes glazed over as he waited for Lee to come in. He had spent the night tossing and turning. The words that Lee spoke, still very much present in his mind,even though Melody had been clear about her intentions. He on the other hand, knew from experience that the young woman could say something and not even mean it.

"Koz, you there." Lee snapped his fingers in front of his SAA's face. "You look tired... The kid keep you up all night with her crying?"

"Ha ha." The blonde scoffed. "No, not that kind of crying at least... I'm here because of the shit you told me at the diner. It's been fuckin' with me badly."

"Ah." Lee nodded as he sat down. "You been realizing it's true..."

"She said she's here because she loves me and I believe her... I want to bring her around but I don't want you giving her a hard time about shit." Kozik crossed his arms. "What you said, it'll always be in my head now but I trust her not to leave me high and dry."

"You said the same shit with Jennifer, she left you for some yuppy." Lee scoffed. "You have shit luck with women Kozik."

"I am hoping it's different because it feels different... So will you give her a fair fucking chance?" He tugged on the front of his cut. "If you can't, then I'll keep her away from the club."

The president sighed. "I'll give her a chance but I'm not dropping my belief that she isn't here for a younger man and your dumbass is paying for it all."

Kozik rubbed his face. "Just, drop that shit... I'm moving to a positive mindset now... I love her to death, I don't want any shit upsetting her. You saw her face? Her dad beat her face in the way Tig did to me... Top it off, her dad got his brains blown out while holding his oldest daughter for ransom... She's had a bad few weeks... She needs this fresh start."

"You couldn't have bagged the older sister?" He looked at the blonde.

"Nah, she's with Jax... Been with him over two years, now she's pregnant." Kozik smiled. "I just hope she wasn't pregnant when I had to watch her, I got her drunk, she ended up in a damn toy store. I had to carry her out, we're best friends now though."

"Unnecessary story." The greying man shook his head. "Bring her around if you must, she'll get along with the women."

"I will." He stood up and smiled. "I'll see you later man." He shook his president's hand before leaving the office. He was feeling better,his earlier reservations fading away along with Lee's words. He would believe Melody until she gave him a reason not to anymore.

* * *

**Short, fluff chapter. The next chapter will be longer, it will also jump ahead a bit as I start to plan an ending for this story. **

**Let me know what you thought. (: **


	32. Chapter 32 Dad

**So there is a bit of a time jump in this chapter... Hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Noelle passed the nursery, doubling back to peek inside. Her light eyes landing on her boyfriend, asleep in the black rocking chair as he held a small bear. She slowly entered, a smile on her face as she took in everything, she never grew tired of admiring the room. "Janelle." She whispered as she nodded at the cursive writing above the crib.

"Talking to yourself?" Jax opened one eyes, smirking at his girlfriend who was rubbing her baby bump. "This chair is fucking comfortable."

The dark haired woman nodded. "I love Happy for this piece... It's perfect for this room."

"He's basically your dad." Jax stood up, quickly closing the space between him and his beauty. "Speaking of your dad,how are you handling the whole divorce shit?"

"Good." She shrugged. "It's needed, although it pushed Chris further into work and Blair is taking a leave of absence, so now she's very present in my life... That shit is annoying especially now that I'm nesting or whatever. I don't want another woman in my space."

He nodded. "Tell her that... You can't even stand being around the women at the club when they get to offering advice and shit."

"Especially Gemma and her persistent checking in on me, like I'm going to misplace the kid or something." Noelle laughed and leaned back against her boyfriend. "The only woman I would want around me is Melody, but that's not happening anytime soon..."

Jax sighed. "She'll come back for a visit eventually."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "Can we talk about my job?"

"Juice giving you shit again?" He frowned and looked at his girlfriend. "I'll talk to him."

"No, it's not that... I want to be the head officer, he's a little tough." She hitched a shoulder and pulled on the hem of his shirt. "He won't ever let me handle info gathering on my own."

"Let him be the boss Noe." He rubbed her stomach and smiled when his daughter kicked in response. "It's good for his confidence."

"Janelle doesn't want you to press on her home like that." Noelle rolled her brown eyes. "Fine, fine, he can be the boss."

"She's gonna have to get used to it." He pressed on her stomach again. "I love when she kicks me back."

"Ass." She pushed his hands away. "Can I wear one of your shirts?" She smiled as his phone started to ring.

"I gotta take this." Jax smiled as he answered his phone. Moments later his face fell into his signature scowl.

Noelle walked out of the nursery and into her bedroom, grabbing the first clean Reaper Crew shirt and hat from Jax's side of their closet.

"We got a lockdown." Jax stalked into the bedroom and watched Noelle pull his hat on over her hair. "Pack what you need and let's go soon."

"What happened now?" She moved her head slightly, becoming annoyed at the thought of being in a clubhouse with people she didn't really want to be around these days.

"Our brothers riding up from Dino got ambushed, so when they get here, we're on lockdown." He grabbed the purple duffel bag from the bottom of the closet and tossed it on their bed. "Can you go along with this? I don't want you alone."

"Can I go to my dad's or mom's instead Jackson? I don't want to be stuck in the clubhouse." She watched him start to pack her essentials.

"No." He paused. "You're coming to the clubhouse." He looked at her. "I gotta protect my girls..."

"Fine." Noelle sat on the end of the bed and continued to watch him pack for her. "Can I keep this hat?"

"Sure." Jax nodded tugging on his own hat. "Looks good on you darlin'." He rubbed her stomach and smirked.

**SOA**

Noelle walked into the clubhouse behind Jax, her headphones on, she wanted to get in and hideout in his old room. She wasn't in the mood to have women rub her belly or offer up unsolicited advice. "Move faster." She pushed on Jax's lower back to speed him up.

Jax turned around and flashed an amused grin at his girlfriend before pulling her to him, pushing the headphones off her ears. "Be nice Noelle."

"I am." She smirked. "Let's go..." She paused, a familiar brunette catching her eyes. "What the fuck is she doing here Jax?"

He turned his head, spotting Tara sitting at the bar with Gemma and Chibs. "I have no clue... Don't worry about it though babe."

"Get her out of here... I don't care how you have to do it Jackson. I don't want her here, at all." Noelle turned the hat around, so she could see her boyfriend better. "Do it quick, or I will leave, I have my keys." She jingled them in front of his face.

"Hap!" Jax smirked at the brunette as Happy came stalking over. "Keep her from leaving, I have to get Tara out of here."

"I tried, apparently she's Chibs' guest." Happy shrugged as he looked at Noelle. "You're getting bigger Noe..." He reached out and rubbed her belly softly.

The brunette sighed. "If Hap stays with me at the house can I leave?"

"You really gonna let that bitch chase you out of your own home? I thought taught you better than that Noelle." Happy smirked. "Your ass is staying here, plus I got some shit to talk to you about anyways."

"Fine!" She groaned and stormed past both of the men. "I'll be in the kitchen!"

"Gotta love pregnant women." Jax chuckled. "You gonna talk to her about meeting your ma finally?"

"Yeah, my ma is persistent on meeting her granddaughter and I keep reminding her that Noelle isn't really related to us." Happy rubbed his head. "Blood don't make you family, it's her motto every time I visit, she asks about both girls but more about Noelle, because of the baby."

"I think it'd be good for her to visit your mom, maybe she'd take her advice. She doesn't wanna hear anything the women around here have to say." Jax patted him on the back. "So, Tara and Chibs? That's out of left field." He looked at the bar before walking past it to get into the kitchen, finding his girlfriend sitting on the counter with a bag of oreos.

Noelle smiled. "I hate oreos normally, these are good, dipped in cream cheese." She waved the container of cheese around. "Do you guys need me? To information seek with Juice?"

"Nah, he has it under control." He moved between her legs, his hands rubbing her thighs. "I need you to fucking relax, don't think about anything other than Janelle..."

"Janelle, she wants a steak with fries." The brunette laughed. "I kind of hope she gets your hair but what's the chance of that happening?" She ran her fingers through the ends of his blonde hair, finally enjoying it instead of trying to get him to cut it. "I'm excited to hold her."

"I'm excited as well." He rested his hands on her belly. "You think she'll kick me still?"

"Yup." Noelle laughed and rested her head against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jax kissed his lady and smiled as he felt his daughter start to kick again, sending his heartbeat through the roof.

* * *

"This is so stupid." Melody looked at Lee, who was strapping on his boxing gloves. "How is this supposed to make us closer again?"

Lee smirked at the brunette. "You've been here awhile now, few months... All I know about you so far is, you like older men and can bartend better than the sweetbutts who have been here a decade... Let's see if you can box."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You realize who my dad is right?"

The man cocked a brow. "Thought your dad got a bullet in his head..."

Melody smirked. "He did but I got a new dad..."

"I knew you saw Koz as a daddy!" Lee scoffed and threw a soft punch at the girl, only to have her dodge it like a pro.

"Kozik didn't tell you? That explains a whole lot of shit now." She threw a combination that Happy had taught her. "Happy is my dad, father figure, mentor, protector, friend." She repeated the action, catching the man off guard again.

Lee paused, leaving himself unguarded as the girl punched him in the face. "This information would have been helpful to know when you turned up day one Melody... The Tacoma Killer playing daddy, that's shit I don't want to fuck with."

"I thought you knew and just didn't care about it Lee." Melody dropped to the mat and looked up at the older man. "You haven't made being around here easy, at all. I think you've been almost abusive with your tests to see if I'm about Koz or whatever... The thing with your son, that wasn't cool at all."

"I shouldn't have had Paul push up on you, but I had to know what your intentions were." He tossed his gloves away before helping the brunette up to her feet.

"I'm running out of ways to tell you that I'm in love with Kozik. The age difference doesn't bother me, it doesn't bother him. It only bothers you, I hope you can maybe move past that shit." She pulled her hair from the ponytail and smiled. "I understand why you're worried about him."

Lee nodded. "I just got to watch out for him, he's my best man... Last time he had a serious woman, he ended up fucked up and strung out. I can't let that happen to him again, I refuse to let it happen."

Melody nodded. "I get it... I enjoyed this talk, it was something that should have happened the first week I was here but better late than never."

"Don't get knocked up!" Lee shouted after her as she hopped out of the ring and headed into the clubhouse.

"Kozik." Melody found her boyfriend sitting on the sofa, facing the stripper poles. "You waiting on a show?"

"Day dreaming." Kozik pulled her onto his lap. "You and Lee have a fun time?"

"I told him that Happy is my daddy." She shrugged and kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." He rubbed her bare thighs. "You up for a nooner?"

"Always." She squealed when he stood up with her, wrapping her legs around him. "I'm so ready."

**SOA**

"Baby." Kozik pulled Melody off the counter. "What're you doing?"

Melody shrugged. "I was lining the shelves."

"It's four in the morning Melo, what's wrong?" He carried her into their bedroom and laid down with her still wrapped around him. "Tell me."

"I feel anxious, not wanted here still." She sighed and looked at him. "I know you want me here, it's still everyone else."

"That's all that matters." He kissed his neck. "Fuck everyone else, I've been telling you that for awhile now... I want you here, by my side... I wouldn't change that for anything. Just stop going around the clubhouse."

"I just wanted to get along with them, they're your family and everything." Melody sighed and pulled her shirt off. "It was sticky... I want to go visit Happy,need his wise words."

"He'll be coming up here in a few days for some club shit." Kozik flicked her belly button ring. "I'm sure he'll have some choice words for the guys around this place for being mean to his kid."

"You think Noelle is doing good? I feel bad about leaving her... She hasn't been returning my texts or calls anymore." The brunette frowned and moved against the pillows.

"She's fine, she's having a girl." He smiled. "She's my friend, I tend to talk to her from time to time... To check in on everything."

"That's good... I'm happy." Melody closed her eyes. "I just want a hug from Happy... His are different from yours, his are more, I don't know how to explain it."

"Fatherly, like everything is going to be alright." He smiled. "I get it, you need a parent around from time to time."

"Yeah." The brunette nodded slowly. "I need a big hug from my dad." She smiled, never in a million years would she have thought she'd find the perfect father figure in the form of a biker. She tilted her head to look at the handsome man next to her. "You think we'll be able to disconnect from the world for a few days? I could definitely use alone time with you babe."

"Yeah." He buried his face into her hair and nodded. "I can make some time to just hang out with you baby... I'll have to keep my phone on though, Charming is on lockdown, so if they need me, I'll have to head down."

"That's fine with me." She draped a leg over his body and traced the tattoo on his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." He dragged his fingers over her legs. "Go to sleep, you're always moody when you don't get enough of it." He smiled when she closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep in his arms, putting him at ease. "You'll thank me when you wake up."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought.**


	33. Chapter 33 Kid

Noelle moved slowly through the clubhouse, her mind set on grabbing leftover pizza and orange juice from the kitchen. She rubbed her belly as she smiled at the various sleeping forms before walking into the kitchen.

"Congratulations."

The brunette turned to find the source of the voice. "Oh, thanks Tara." She tried her hardest to keep her voice steady and even.

Tara eyed the pregnant young woman in front of her. "What're you having? You look about six months along..."

Noelle took a bite of her pizza. "I'm having a girl. I am nearing the seven month mark. Why do you care?"

"Jax good with you having a girl?" The older brunette crossed her arms.

"He's excited for her." The young woman smiled. "Why are you even here? Isn't it against a rule to date more than one Son?"

Tara chuckled. "No, it's looked down upon but it's not a rule." She shrugged. "Anyways, didn't your sister date Juice _and_ Kozik?"

"No, she fucked Juice and is dating Koz." Noelle rolled her eyes. "They even live together now, it's pretty fucking cute if I do say so myself."

"I'm dating Chibs, I'm happy." The woman smiled.

"Good, does this mean you won't try to go after my boyfriend anymore? I don't think I could let you slide if you tried it again." Noelle rubbed her stomach and stared at the woman closely.

"Noe."

"Yeah?" She turned her head to see Happy standing in the doorway. "What's up?"

Happy looked between the two women. "Saw you come in, you didn't come out right away so I came to check on you because I knew she was in here."

"I'm fine." Noelle moved towards the man and smiled. "We just had a cordial talk is all."

"Alright, let's go though." He rested a hand on her back and led her away from the kitchen and towards the hallway. "She played nice?"

"Yeah." She smiled and tugged on her hair. "I was wondering something…"

Happy stared at the young woman, a sense of worry forming in the pit of his stomach. "What's up Noelle?"

"Would it be okay if I started referring to you as my dad when I talk to people? You've been around for me more than Chris has… So I truly view you as my dad and him as someone who bankrolls my shopping habits."

"Yeah, that's fine with me… I just have to take you to meet my ma soon." He hugged the young woman briefly. "Try to get some sleep, ain't nothing worse than a grumpy pregnant woman."

"You're going to Tacoma right?" Noelle smiled at him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I want you to give Melo a hug for me, I actually miss her, a lot." She paused in front of her dorm room door. "You should really get some sleep as well."

"I will." Happy smirked and watched as the young woman disappeared into the room before he walked back towards the kitchen. "You playing nice for real or should I keep an eye out for you Tara?"

"I want things to be friendly, on account I'm with Chibs now." Tara smiled tightly at the tattooed man. "I'm not going after Jax or Noelle…"

"Good." He nodded slightly before turning and leaving the kitchen, satisfied with the woman's answer for now.

**SOA**

"That's a nice car."

Noelle looked behind her, scowling at the owner of the voice. "What do you want Juice?"

"I need your help… I can't seem to hack the fed's defense system like you can." Juice smiled at the brunette before moving next to her, looking at the engine. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, I just wanted to get out of the clubhouse and the garage was the only place that was deemed safe enough for me to be in, alone." She looked at him. "You have your laptop on you? I left mine in chapel."

He held up his black laptop and her red one. "I grabbed yours too, it'll make it easier to do. I can watch you work on yours and try to mimic the sequence… How'd you learn how to hack anyways? You're a cop's kid."

Noelle grabbed her red laptop and moved towards the empty workbench. "It's just something I'm good at naturally, from changing grades in high school to digging up dirt on people using my know how… The F.B.I is easy to gain access too, I have my dad's information but I have to use a cloak, so they won't be alerted that his log in had been used." She opened up her laptop and navigated to the website. "Here." She passed him a frog shaped flash drive. "That's the software you need to use when trying to gain access to a government level site like this, don't lose it. It took me a week to write that software."

Juice smiled goofily as he plugged the flash drive in. "I don't think I give you enough credit, I just rode you off…"

"Whatever." She shrugged and started to type in the code she had memorized. "It's not like we have to be friends or anything Juice, we just have to get along for the betterment of the Sons of Anarchy."

"Yeah, I know but still I'm sorry." He smiled at her before watching what she was typing. "So, if you're so good with computers, why not pursue a career with it?"

Noelle paused and looked at him. "I was offered a job when I got caught breaking a serious security system… I am just not passionate about computers and stuff. It's more of a hobby than a passion… Why not put your skills to use for the government and get a good paycheck out of it?"

Juice sighed. "I needed a family more than I needed money, I have my family now, so the cash from the club is a bonus. Plus, I have other business ventures outside of the club, I don't just hack and gather intel for my brothers."

"Makes sense." She slid her laptop towards him. "We're in, stay there for longer than five minutes at a time and you're bound to be found out and tracked. I learned that it takes their top level security analysts five minutes to track a hacker's address, no matter how well you encrypt your data."

"Got it, I just need to see if they're building up any cases against us, Dino said they had suits watching them." He shrugged and started typing on her laptop. "You know anything about it?"

"Probably not, I haven't talked to my dad in a while." Noelle rubbed her stomach and watched over the man's shoulder. "It'd be weird to call and ask him if he's up to something nefarious."

"True." He chuckled. "I don't see anything in here."

"It's probably got a code name, search by one of the guy's name or something. Not by Sons of Anarchy… You know that, it's hacking basics." She shook her head at his momentary brain fart.

"Nothing… I found nothing." He both of his hands over his head and shook his head out of frustration. "I swore, something big was happening…"

Noelle rolled her eyes. "Here, there are more than just one agency of suits." She pulled up files from all the agencies she had access to. "There see."

Juice gaped at the screen. "Holy shit…" He looked at Noelle before looking back at the information formulating on the screen. "I gotta tell Jax."

* * *

Melody chased after the German Shepherd puppy, a gift from Kozik to make her feel less alone while he was at the clubhouse, handling whatever business he needed to. "Come on Trigger! Slow down!" She closed in on the puppy and picked him up, caressing his large floppy ears. "Let's get something to eat." She paused as she heard a motorcycle approaching, knowing right away it wasn't her boyfriend's, she could tell his bike from all the others. She backed up slowly to the porch and looked on as the bike pulled up the driveway. "Happy?" She set the dog down at her feet and smiled as the man got off the bike.

"No hug?" Happy smirked at the brunette as he slipped his gloves and Ray Bans off.

"I can't believe you're here!" She hugged the man tightly, smiling when he hugged her back just as tight. "You're early!"

He let her go. "Yeah, well Lee needed me, so here I am. Stopped by to see you first though, how you been? They treating you well up here?"

"Um, I've been alright. Feel like a complete and total outsider. It hasn't been the easiest thing to adjust to living here… Lee swore I was only here with Kozik to find a younger Son, then he had his son try to push up on me to see my true intentions. It's been hell." Melody sighed and picked the puppy back up.

Happy frowned and tossed away his toothpick. "I'll talk to the guys, I don't want no one fucking with you if you ain't doing shit that deserves to be picked on. You've been behaving right? No stealing?"

"I've been behaving, I haven't gotten into any trouble, haven't stolen anything, no fights. I worked the bar occasionally but now I'm just staying out here with my puppy Trigger… He's my only friend here, I was thinking of maybe enrolling in some classes in Seattle maybe but I'm not entirely sure if I can afford them." The young woman pushed the puppy into the biker's face.

"If you're serious about school, I'll help you out." He took the puppy from her and set him down. "You don't carry a big dog like it's a damn baby, let it run, the yard is big enough, he ain't gonna get into shit."

"You just let my only friend run free." Melody rolled her eyes. "I want to do something, I can't just sit around and wait until it's too late to do something with my life. I've been looking at classes they have to offer, I think I'd be really good with fashion."

Happy rubbed his face. "Just sign up and let me know… You gonna be mad if I tell the guys to back the fuck off at the clubhouse?"

"No." Melody smiled. "It'd be nice to have them leave me alone, I get along with one sweetbutt but she is like hiding out now, I guess she fucked up and gave one of the guys some nasty infection… It's a developing story but she's not my friend."

"Don't associate yourself with a damn sweetbutt Melody… Keep your distance from them, you ain't been getting along with any of the old ladies?" He watched Trigger try to climb up a tree after a squirrel.

She shrugged. "The old ladies, they think I'm just a kid and treat me as such. I can't even voice my opinion or whatever."

Happy slipped his gloves and glasses back on, before pulling the girl into a hug. "Just let me handle this shit, alright? If you still feel uncomfortable here, I'm sure you can move back to Charming, the lemonhead would transfer to SAMCRO to be with you. Be good though, I'll stop in later."

"Alright, I appreciate this Happy. So, so much." Melody smiled up at him. "Ride safe."

**SOA**

Melody walked into the clubhouse, Trigger tucked under her arm as she pushed her sunglasses on her head. She had gotten a call from Happy, telling her to meet him up there. She quickly scanned the room, her dark eyes landing on the pool table where Lee and Happy were talking and shooting pool. She quickly walked over to the table and smiled at both men. "You wanted to talk Happy?"

"Just gonna ignore me?" Lee smiled at the young woman as he took a sip of his beer.

She shrugged. "I have nothing to say to you… I don't know what to say to you or how to start a conversation with you that doesn't lead to the whole age thing."

Happy smirked. "I talked to him about that shit, we're all good. I asked you here because I got some serious shit to ask of you Melody."

"Alright, I'm scared now." She frowned and followed that man out of the clubhouses. "Should I be worried?"

"No, no." He chuckled. "My ma, she wants to meet you and Noelle. She agreed, now I want to know if you're down to meet her. She's already referring to you two as her granddaughters and she's excited to meet her great granddaughter. It's ridiculous."

"Yeah, I'll meet her." Melody set the dog on the ground. "I've never even had a real grandma before… My parents, parents were all distant and estranged."

Happy nodded. "I'll let you know when it'll happen before I leave but I talked to everyone, they won't be messing with you anymore but look out for the bitches that are gonna befriend you to try to get to me...I don't want none of them so keep them away from me at all costs."

"Can I call you dad?" She smiled at him as he picked up the dog.

He blinked at her. "Yeah, you can. Whatever suits you kid." He gave her a side hug and walked them back towards the clubhouse. "Remember, if you need anything, someone gives you shit, call me and I'll handle it if Kozik can't."

"I will remember that _dad_." Melody smiled as they walked side by side into the clubhouse, a smile on her face as she broke off and walked to find Kozik, glancing back to see Happy nodding and drinking a beer once again with Lee. It was finally looking up for her, her dad was making it better, with one threat at a time no doubt.


	34. Chapter 34 Charming

Noelle rushed through the group of men, grabbing Jax by his cut. "Jackson, we need to talk right now... Juice and I found some serious shit out..." She started dragging him away from his brothers and towards the chapel, Juice right behind them, slamming the door shut tightly.

"What did you find?" Jax looked between his girlfriend and Juice.

Juice looked at him and shook his head. "One of the Dino brothers, he's working with ATF to bring us down Jax… We got the proof and everything." He pulled a thick manila folder from his cut and passed it to his president. "It's not pretty, it's been going on for months now."

Jax sat down at the table, opening the folder, his blue eyes growing dark as he looked at the information in front of him. SAMDINO's vice president was working with the suits that had shown up at their clubhouse. "Jesus Christ." He looked at the information that the man had given for each and every club and most of the active members. "All this shit is current club activity… Noelle, I'm going to have to ask you to leave babe…"

Noelle nodded. "Okay." She rubbed his shoulders before moving towards Juice. "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself." She whispered before she walked out of the chapel, heading towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and whatever leftover pizza she could get her hands on.

"You shouldn't be always eating pizza." Tara looked at Noelle and smiled.

The brunette shrugged. "It's the only thing I crave, so I'm going to eat it, even if I get as big as Opie." She laughed as she dripped ranch on the cold slices of pizza. "Why do you keep talking to me? I don't like you and I know you don't like me."

"I'm trying to be your friend for the sake of the guys, I am with Chibs and he's basically super close to Jax, so I don't want there to be any problems between us anymore Noelle. I'm sorry behaving the way I did, I'm sorry for not giving up on Jax when you staked your claim on him. I shouldn't have listened to Gemma but she explained you as just being his play thing and it was something more than that when I actually saw it for myself." Tara watched the younger woman carefully as she ate her pizza.

Noelle shrugged once more. "I forgive you or whatever but that doesn't make us instant gal pals… I'll be cordial with you but that's all I can offer you."

"Your sister stole from you and got you smacked and you forgave her easily…" Tara crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Noelle.

"She's my sister, I love her… We started off as friends, you and I started off as enemies you showed your cards the moment I showed up." She dropped her slice of pizza and cocked her head to the side. "I could have forgiven you easier if you and I were friends maybe, had some common ground. We have nothing in common besides the fact we both slept with Jackson."

"Noe." Juice jogged into the kitchen and looked at the tense situation in front of him. "We need you and your skills, I tried to get into the system but it seems like they may have added an additional level of security and I think you may be able to crack it."

"I'll be there." Noe stood up from her seat and looked at Tara. "We're cordial, maybe one day we can move into a friendship but for now I'll say hi, speak to you when I have to but we won't be braiding each other's hair anytime soon." She followed behind Juice, shoving her hands into her back pockets as he led her into the chapel, his laptop set up for her to use as she took a seat between Jax and Opie.

"Shake it off…" Jax leaned over and whispered into his girlfriend's ear. "I can tell that you're upset babe… Do this and we can leave."

The brunette nodded and start typing, using all her skills to try to crack the security system that Juice couldn't. "I'm almost in." She smiled up at Juice who was sitting across from her, a goofy smile on his face. "You have your firewall in place right? No way it can be traced back here if we get detected?"

"Yeah, it's completely undetectable." Juice nodded and watched her slide the laptop over to Jax. "You're in already?"

Noelle nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't too much different than earlier… just needed to come in through a different way."

"You can go Noelle." Chibs looked at the young woman.

"Alright…"She stood up from her seat and quickly left the chapel, her hands balling into fists at her sides as she slipped out of the clubhouse, undetected.

**SOA**

Noelle walked into her mom's house and dropped her purse and keys on the kitchen counter as she made her way to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and a handful of grapes. "Mom!" She called out as she sat at the island, moving her feet back and forth.

"Hey baby." Blair smiled at the brunette as she toweled off her face. "I was working out… You got here fast. Jax know you're here?"

"I sent him a text, they're caught up with club shit so he hasn't even responded yet." Noelle picked at the grapes in front of her before rolling her eyes as her mom grabbed them and ran them under cold water before placing them on a paper towel and handing them back to her. "Thanks."

The blonde sat down next to her daughter, reaching out and rubbing her stomach briefly. "You excited for Janelle to be here?"

"Yeah, I'm excited mom." She shrugged and pressed on her belly, smiling as Janelle kicked and moved around. "I love it when she kicks, she's always kicking Jax, every time she hears his voice and he touches my stomach… she's a damn daddy's girl already."

Blair smirked. "He seems like he's going to be an amazing dad… You give any thought to having the baby shower? I know you have everything you need already but still, we can have something small, tell the guests to bring clothes and toys and not anything big."

"I don't know, I mean we can maybe have a small party, no gifts though." Noelle braided her hair and looked at her belly. "I'm just ready to get this girl out of me, I need to see who she favors feature wise… I'm hoping she looks like me but has his smirk and eyes."

"He is a handsome man." The older woman chuckled and poked at her daughter's stomach once more. "So is the other one, Happy."

"Oh. My. God." The brunette covered her face with her hands and shook her head furiously. "Are you crushing on Happy mom!?"

Blair nodded. "I'd be stupid not to find him attractive, he seems to be nice. He seems to care about both you and Melody a substantial amount… What's not to like?"

"Oh man." Noelle laughed. "Wait until I tell him you want him!"

"No!" She wagged her finger in her daughter's face. "No, conversation stays between the two of us. You will not tell that man anything that he doesn't need to know. You got that kid?"

"I will try my best not to tell him." She shrugged. "Would it be a bad thing if you two talked romantically? He's basically my dad…"

Blair let out a breath filled chuckle at the thought of her being with another man. "I don't even know how to date, I've been with your father for nearly three decades Noelle… What would I even say to Happy? Is that his real name?"

"Hey Happy, would you like to hang out sometime? I know we got off to a bad start but I'd like a second chance at a new impression since you seem to mean so much to my Noelle…" Noe smiled at her mother, eating up every single moment of the conversation, it wasn't what she was expecting when she came over. "Yes, his real name is Happy… I ran a background check on him."

"Okay, I will try that the next time I'm visiting you." She smiled and hugged her daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Here's to a fresh start my love."

"Yeah a fresh start." The brunette smiled at the blonde. "And to Happy becoming my legal step dad!" She laughed as her mom's face blushed bright red. "Chris will have a damn heart attack if he finds out you're crushing on an outlaw."

* * *

Melody slide to a rocky stop as she let go of Trigger's leash so he wouldn't send her skidding face first over the gravel driveway. "Stupid ass dog! I swear to God!"

"Babe." Kozik grabbed the woman and kissed her neck. "You gotta get that puppy in training classes or some shit."

"Or some shit, he keeps acting dumb, I'm sending him to Charming, Happy will get that thing whipped into shape." She frowned. "What're you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you until late tonight if even that."

Kozik shrugged. "I have to head to Charming, some big shit is going down and they need all the ranked members down there. I have to pack a bag and head down, came home to see if you wanted to go, hangout with Noe. Talk about baby shit."

"I'm so down to go." Melody linked her fingers through his larger ones as they walked into the house and to their bedroom. "I am excited to see Noelle, it's been months since I've seen her last."

He dropped her hands and watched as she grabbed her bag and started moving around the room to grab what she needed. "You ever think about being like Noelle and having a kid?"

"No, I've never seen myself being a mom. It's just not what I want for myself." She glanced back at him, her brow furrowed. "Why, do you want a kid now or something?"

"No." Kozik shook his head and started throwing his bare essentials into his backpack. "I just assumed you'd be like all the other females and catch baby fever…"

Melody zipped her bag and rolled her brown eyes. "I think babies are all fine and dandy but they're just not for me… I mean I don't feel like I'll ever get to the point of wanting a child but if I ever do, I can adopt."

"_We_ can adopted." He corrected her with a big smile as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "You taking the dog with you?"

"I have no choice but to." She shrugged and grabbed her bag off the bed. "Are we leaving right now?"

Kozik nodded, giving the young woman a kiss. "You and Trigger can drive, take snacks or whatever. I'm not sure if we're going to be making a stop, we might just ride all the way through the night."

"Sounds good to me." Melody smiled and squeezed his side. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." The biker smacked his girlfriend's ass as she walked past him.

**SOA**

"Noe!" Melody wrapped her arms around her big sister's neck. "I missed you!"

Noelle laughed and wriggled from her grasp and turned around. "I missed you too Melo, I can't believe you're here babe!"

"Apparently your Charming has some shit going down." She eyed her sister. "Look at your fucking stomach Noelle! My niece is getting bigger! I cannot wait for her to be here already! I have so much shit to dress her in!"

Noelle smirked. "Yeah, I know… One of the other charters is getting heat from the feds… I'm excited for Janelle Logan Teller to be here already. I have the cutest reaper headband to put on her when she's fresh out the womb."

"Janelle Logan?" Melody smiled. "I love the name, it's cute."

The brunette shrugged and smiled, dragging her sister down to the sofa. "You won't believe who's trying to befriend me Melo!"

"Gemma still on that bend?" The curly haired woman irked a brow in her sister's direction.

"Tara!" Noelle rolled her eyes and pushed her sister's hair from her face. "She's dating Chibs now…"

Melody covered her mouth and looked towards the bar. "Oh my goodness… Why would Chibs do that shit?"

"I have no clue." Noelle laid her legs across her sister's lap. "How's Tacoma? Did Koz buy you that little puppy that's following Hap around?"

"It's good now that Happy put fear into the whole club." Melody looked at the puppy who was circling Happy's legs. "He did buy me the dog to keep me company at the cabin. You need to see the cabin Noe, it's fucking gorgeous, the lake is like in the front yard. It's not a place I ever thought I'd be able to live in. I love it so much."

Noelle smiled. "I'm happy for you Melody, you deserve all the good that's happening to you." She squeezed her friend's hand. "I have to tell you something huge! Remember how my parents got that divorce… Blair has a huge fucking crush on Happy!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Melody shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Tell me you're lying!? Are you going to set that shit up or what?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know! Maybe! I told her how to approach him… She wants to have some sort of baby shower but I don't need anything really so it may just be a bbq or something."

"You need a baby shower! I need to buy my niece some cute shit before I leave again." Melody rubbed Noelle's belly and smiled when her niece kicked. "She loves me! You seriously have everything already?"

"Yeah, I was gifted a complete nursery." Noelle sighed and adjusted on the sofa. "Which reminds me, you need to see the dope ass mural Happy did in Janelle's room… He's an amazing grandpa already."

"You excited to meet the woman who gave birth to him?" Melody waved to her boyfriend who was smiling at her. "I'm so excited."

"I'm ready for it." Noelle tilted her head back and looked Jax. "It should be fun."

The brunette nodded. "I just hope this shit with the club, whatever it is blows over without too many casualties. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Kozik or Happy… I wouldn't even be able to handle it if they got locked up."

"I don't think it'll get out of hand… If it does at most they're looking at some jail time... Kozik won't be getting locked up I don't think." Noelle looked at the men as they started to file into chapel. "It just depends on how well they can talk their way out of shit."

Melody studied her sister and frowned. "What do you know that I don't and why are you so calm about Jax possibly getting locked up?"

"Nothing that should concern you." Noelle shrugged and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the sofa.

The brunette frowned, feeling completely out of the loop, the last thing she wanted was the guys getting in trouble even if Kozik was being spared. She especially was worried about Noelle and Janelle being without Jax. "I'll try not to worry." She tapped her fingers on the woman's legs and tried her hardest to push her negative thoughts out of her head.

* * *

**Thank you all for the continued support and double thanks to those of you who take the time out and review the chapters. I love you for that, it means to the world to me to know you guys are enjoying this story.**


	35. Chapter 35 Daughters

**Just as a friendly reminder, Noe's parents got a divorce during the time jump, it wasn't mentioned in detail just briefly brought up.**

* * *

"I swear, you drive like a fucking lunatic Noelle!" Melody scrambled out of her sister's car, feeling blessed she made it to their destination in one piece. "You need to drive careful! You're pregnant, in case you forgot!"

Noelle shrugged. "I drove fast because I have to pee!" She walked past her sister and followed Happy up the path and to the front porch. "Hap, I have to tinkle!" She elbowed him in the side as he rang the doorbell.

"I told you not to buy that damn big gulp." Happy frowned at the young woman as his mom opened the front door. "Hey Ma." He turned and smiled at the older woman. "You're going to have to let Noelle in now or she'll piss her pants."

"I didn't even drink the whole soda." Noelle smiled at the older woman. "I'm Noelle, it's nice to meet you… Where's the bathroom?"

"I'm Paulina." The older woman moved to the side to allow the pregnant young woman inside. "The bathroom is down the hall, the door is open." She laughed as Noelle waddled away down the hall.

Melody rolled her eyes at her sister's back. "I'm Melo." She smiled at Paulina as she walked inside, pausing to see where she should take a seat at.

Happy pushed the young woman gently into the living room. "Sit anywhere except my recliner Melody."

"Okay." She sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs as she watched Happy drop down into his recliner and Paulina take a seat on loveseat across from her. "This is a nice place, I've never been to Bakersfield before."

"So much better." Noelle sat down next to her sister, crossing her legs as best she could. "I can honestly say, I'm never buying another big gulp ever again."

The biker chuckled. "She didn't listen ma… I told her not to but she bought a damn soda anyways."

Paulina clucked at the young woman. "Sometimes you gotta listen to your elders Noelle." She smiled and pointed at her stomach. "How far along are you again?"

"I'm just a little over seven months." The brunette rubbed her stomach and smiled at her newly found grandma. "I'm excited for Janelle to be born already."

"I'm excited to meet her." She smiled. "Do you have any other kids? Either of you?"

Melody gaped at the woman. "I have a puppy, his name is Trigger." She shrugged. "As for kids, nope, none…"

"Janelle is my first child." Noelle shrugged. "Maybe my last depending on how the birthing process goes."

"Should be easy, with all the pain drugs they have these days." Paulina smiled. "I was in labor for nearly a day with Happy."

Noelle frowned. "Oh my hell." She gripped her belly. "I couldn't imagine that, I think I'd ask them to cut Nelly out after the first six hours."

"Is that what we're calling her as a nickname?" Melody smiled and poked at Noelle's neck. "Nelly?"

"I'm trying different nicknames out, so sue me." She shrugged and looked at Happy who had a small smirk on his handsome face. "I'm sure as hell ain't calling her Jan…"

Paulina grabbed her son's hand, smiling as she watched the two young woman go back and forth over nicknames. "I love them Happy." She whispered to him and watched him nod.

"I love them too ma." He turned to face his mom. "They're the kids I never knew I wanted, something about the two of them makes me want to protect them at any and all costs… I finally get what you were always talking to me about… about what it means to be a parent and love someone other than myself."

"It's about damn time you brought me home grandkids… I'm still waiting for you to bring me home a daughter in law." She pinched his arm and smiled.

"Yeah Hap, when are you going to bring us home a step mom?" Melody smirked at him. "I need a mom!"

Noelle scoffed. "I have a mom! I have Happy as my dad! I need him to marry my mom so he can be legally be my step dad!"

Happy narrowed his eyes at both young woman before letting out a low growl. "I don't think you guys should be encouraging my Ma's antics…So knock it off."

Melody laughed. "I could see it! Happy and Blair!" She buried her face into her sister's hair to avoid the death glare that she could feel Happy shooting her way. "All menacing and gorgeous together, I need that match in my life right now!"

"Tell me more about this Blair." Paulina leaned forward in her seat to look at her granddaughters who were avoiding her son's stares.

"Well, Blair is my mom." Noelle pulled out her phone and showed Paulina her picture. "She's a world renowned defense lawyer but she's currently taking time away from that to rediscover herself…"

"She's not your mom Melody?" The older woman frowned.

"I was adopted, Melody was raised by our birth parents." Noelle answered the all too uncomfortable question. "It's a long story but it ends happily with us being sisters and having a bond." She rested her head against Melody's shoulder and smiled.

"My birth mom is in jail for kidnapping and holding Noelle for ransom." Melody shrugged and looked at Happy who dropped his toothpick from his mouth. "It's a long ass story…"

Happy shook his head. "It's not important to talk about right now… You two are healthy and safe, so focus on that." He pointed at each of the brunettes sitting before him.

"Alright _dad_." Melody smiled at Happy before looking back at Paulina who was smiling at her and Noelle. "Do you have any baby pictures of Happy? I just imagine him as a teenager with a head full of hair."

Paulina nodded and stood from the sofa. "I'll be right back with a photo album!"

**SOA**

"I still can't believe you had hair!" Melody looked at the picture that Paulina had let her keep. "It was so pretty too! Like mine and Noe's! Are you sure you aren't our real dad?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "I'm sure." He growled and looked at the picture in her hands. "Did you have to take a picture?"

"Yes!, it wouldn't have been right if I passed up taking a picture." The brunette slipped the photo into her purse and smiled. "So you grew up here?"

"Yeah I did… Noelle's napping in my old room." He sipped his beer and looked at the setting sun. "Thanks for meeting my Ma, meant the world to her... "

Melody sighed. "I'm glad we could do this before things got too hairy with whatever the club is going through right now."

"That is going to be a big battle." Happy frowned. "Nothing you or Melody need to worry about though, we always have a way of getting through this, coming out on top… I don't think it'll end with jail time or bodies in the ground."

"Good." She let out a relaxed sigh. "I needed to hear that from you, Noelle told me not to worry but it's hard not to. I guess if I wasn't so involved with Kozik and I didn't see you as my dad then I would be whatever about it… I know Noe has to be worried, she's with the president and she's pregnant… So, if it went south and he got locked up or whatever, she'd be all on her own with raising Janelle."

He nodded. "Like I said, don't worry about it… She won't be alone, the club is a family so if half of us get locked up or whatever bullshit reason, the other half would step up and help in whatever way they were able to."

"You really think she'd stick around and let the club help her raise her daughter?I think she'd take off and raised Janelle somewhere else." Melody frowned. "That's besides the point though, I just hope you guys escape jail time and death."

Happy rubbed his head. "Stop worrying about shit, it won't make your life easier… Let me worry about the club, Noelle will worry about Jax and you can keep Kozik from doing dumb shit like getting into the ring with Tig… Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." She smiled at the man. "You gonna tell me why they don't like each other too much?"

He flicked away his toothpick and shrugged. "You should ask him… It's not an easy subject for him to talk about but I know he'd tell you."

Melody nodded and pulled her legs up under herself. "I'll ask." She smiled as they watched the sunset. It was peaceful and pretty, she loved every moment of it."

* * *

"Jax!" Noelle walked in the house to find her boyfriend shirtless on the leather sofa in the living room. "Babe." She sat down next to him, smiling as he pulled her legs onto his lap. "I missed you so much."

Jax smiled at his girlfriend. "I really didn't like the fact you skipped out the clubhouse the other day darlin', what if some shit would have happened to you to prevent you from making it to your mom's house… I wouldn't be able to live with myself, because if you would have gotten hurt, Janelle would have too…"

"Sorry, I just couldn't handle the stress of the information we had found." She laid out on the sofa, trying her best to look at him over her belly. "I'm sorry Jax."

"I get it." He rubbed her stomach. "Until shit settles down between the charters, I'm going to need you to listen to me, stay on lockdown when you have to unless I'm with you or Happy is with you… I love you and Janelle too much to lose you both to my club shit."

Noelle nodded. "I think it's best if I step away from doing intel, I think I liked it'd better when I was out of the picture."

Jax nodded. "I agree babe." He pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Just focus on relaxing until it's time for Janelle to get here."

"I think I can do that, my mom wants to have a small get together, not a baby shower." The brunette shook her head. "Does this whole relaxation mean no sex?"

The blonde perked up. "I'm down if you are."

"I knew you would be." Noelle winked at him as he moved from the sofa and helped her to her feet.

"I'm always down." Jax grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah." She smiled as she sat on the bed. "Never been more sure…"

**SOA**

"I forgot to ask you, how was meeting Hap's Ma?" Jax asked as he watched Noelle rub her belly with cocoa butter. "Why do you have to put that on yourself?"

Noelle glanced at him. "It was really fun… I'm putting it on because I'm trying to avoid getting stretch marks and so far so good." She pointed at her stomach and smiled as she felt their daughter reposition herself. "I'll never get over the fact that I can feel her move around even more now than before, she's itching to get out of her confined space."

He nodded and went back to reading his file. "Babe, you think you'd be down to move out of Charming?"

"Of course…" She looked at him intently. "You already trying to get rid of your daughter and me?"

"No, I just need to know because if I have to go in, do some time… I'd want you up in Tacoma with Melody and Kozik." Jax looked at her and smiled to himself. "I'd also accept it if you don't want to wait for me and choose to move you and Janelle somewhere that I wouldn't be able to find you at."

Noelle tossed the tube of cocoa butter at him. "Let's not make plans for some shit that may not even happen… I want to live in the now and go day by day, enjoying every moment of it. Got it Jackson?"

He smiled and tossed the tube back. "I got it babe… I just want options in case."

"If you get locked up, I'll be leaving Charming… I will move to Southern Cali, raise my daughter by myself and that's all there's to it." She glared at him and shrugged. "Is that what you wanted to hear babe?"

Jax moved and hugged his girlfriend. "Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to hear… I don't want to get locked up but God forbid it happens, I don't want you sticking around putting your life on hold waiting for me but if you do leave with Janelle, I'd at least like to visit her once or twice."

Noelle nodded. "I'd keep in contact but I wouldn't want to end up like Gemma, stuck in this life and too old to start fresh somewhere else… I love you Jax but I have to keep chasing my dreams and letting my daughter know there's more to life than being stuck in one place and giving up everything for a man."

He kissed her neck softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Thanks for supporting me and my dreams though Jackson… Even though they've changed since we first got together."

Jax nodded his head. "I'll always support you no matter what, we may not always agree on shit but I'll do my best to help you just like you've been doing your best to help me and my brothers." He rubbed her belly and smiled. "I can't wait to see how ambitious Janelle is going to be, it's bound to put a dent in my wallet." He laughed as he felt his daughter kick. "It's going to be a hell of an experience being a dad to a daughter."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought.**

**AN: I just want to let you guys know this story will probably be ending in about 10 chapters or so... I thought I'd give you guys the heads up so you can prepare yourselves to say goodbye to the gang. (:**


	36. Chapter 36 Lies, Ideas, and Happiness

"I can't believe you managed to pack everything pink into this place." Noelle shook her head and looked at Blair. "I told you, dusty rose and purples… Pinks were a no, no." She picked up the fluffy pink teddy bear and examined it.

Blair scoffed. "You're having a daughter… This is your world Noelle, you loved pink when you were growing up, what happened?"

"I discovered all the other colors the world had to offer mom." The brunette shrugged her shoulders and set the teddy bear back on the table and moved towards the desserts table. "Plus, you were the one who always bought me all the pink girly things…" She picked up a cupcake and bit into it before setting it back down.

"Noelle..." The older woman shook her head and watched the young woman pick the bitten cupcake back up. "How are you and Jax?"

Noelle tossed the cupcake into the trash and shrugged. "We are good... Been talking about what ifs... I lied and told him I'd move on and wouldn't wait for him if he got locked up and he said he was okay with that but I could tell he was lying... Lawyer instinct."

"You both are telling each other what the other one wants to hear." Blair chuckled and straightened the table cloths out. "Nothing good could come from that my love... Just be honest."

"I just hate talking about it... Could I forgive him if he missed the first few years of Janelle's life? Then again, I knew what I was getting involved with when I started dating him." She frowned and turned her attention towards the door as Happy walked in. "Look mom, it's your boyfriend!"

The blonde glared at the brunette. "Hush, mind your damn manners Noelle!" She straightened herself out before turning to greet Happy. "Glad you could make it out."

Happy smirked at the woman, his dark eyes scanning her body quickly before giving her a stiff nod. "Couldn't pass it up, Noe promised me free beer and good food." He smiled at Noelle who was making faces at him.

"It's in the kitchen." Noelle stood up. "I'll grab the beers for you..." She smiled and quickly left the room, leaving the pair alone.

Blair smiled at the man before clearing her throat. "Happy, I would like to apologize to you... We got off to a bad first start and for that I'm sorry."

The biker stared at the beautiful blonde in front of him and shrugged. "It's alright, I'm not the type to hold grudges against anyone… Just next time do shit on your own and not because some man wanted you to… We both know you cowered under Chris."

"I know… I regret it, I should have done as much as you did for Noelle when it came to protecting her but I failed in that aspect but I'm glad she's willing to work things out with me." She nodded and fixed the centerpiece on the dessert table.

Happy nodded. "It is what it is… I'm not mad at you and your daughter has a big ass mouth and said you liked me." He smirked at her and watched her face turn red before going back to it's normal shade.

"Oh lord." Blair rubbed her forehead. "Remind me not to tell her anymore secrets."

He laughed. "Don't even worry about it Blair…"

"Here." Noelle smiled at the two. "I grabbed three, just in case you needed one mom."

Happy accepted two of the beers before passing the third to Blair. "Thanks kid." He looked at Noelle. "Don't you gotta go get ready or something?" The brunette nodded, looking between the two before exiting the room.

**SOA**

"Happy." Noelle grabbed the man and tugged him away from the party and towards the corner of the yard. "I need your advice, I got something gnawing on my brain and it's been driving me insane."

Happy looked at her. "You gonna spill it or do I gotta fuckin' guess what's bugging you?"

The brunette sighed. "I lied to Jax a little while ago… We got to talking about what if he got locked up and I lied and said I'd just up and move and start a new life somewhere else with Janelle."

The biker chuckled. "I have this conversation with Jax… He ain't okay with that shit, he just wants you to be happy but he don't want you to move on, especially taking his kid away from him… I think you need to talk to him and be honest for real this time… If you plan to stick around for him then let him know that Noelle."

"Really? I knew he was lying when he said he was okay with that shit… There's no way he would ever be… He hated when I left to go visit my parents for a month." She tapped her fingers against her lips as her eyes landed on her boyfriend who was sitting at a table with Gemma, smiling and talking.

"Yeah… I don't even see why you two are lying, we know you're both caught up and would hate to lose the other… No sense in denying the feelings." Happy placed a kiss to the top of her head and pointed his finger towards Jax. "You better let him know so he can stop freaking out about losing you two."

Noelle hugged the man the best she could with her belly. "Thanks." She smiled at him before moving towards Jax. "Babe, I need you for a minute…"

Jax set his drink down and looked at his girlfriend. "What's wrong babe?"

"I just need you, I just gotta talk to you for a minute." She didn't wait for him to answer, she just walked back into the house and towards the study.

The handsome man was on her in no time. "What's wrong? Do you feel funny or something? Noelle talk to me…"

"I lied Jackson… If you got locked up, I wouldn't just move me and Janelle away and start over with someone else. I would wait for you… You're the only man I want to be with." Noelle wiped away her tears and shook her head as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly.

Jax rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "It's okay, I lied too… I would like to think that I'd be good with you just leaving and me never having you again but that shit doesn't sit well with me… I know it's selfish to ask you to put your life on hold and wait but I don't want to lose you, I love you too much for that shit Noelle… I want you to be close so if you decide to visit it'll be a short drive up to Stockton… I'm not going to sugar coat shit, the case the SAMDINO vice president helped build against us isn't looking too good for us...I don't know how the fuck to get out of this fucking mess and I really don't know how to free you and Janelle from it."

She sighed, burying her face in his shirt as she continued to cry. "I know that Jax, that's why I stepped away… I think it would have been easier to stomach if all this shit came as a surprise, now I have all this time to think about it, to let it snake it's way into my every waking memory and that shit sucks… I know you'll be arrested soon and I don't want that to happen before you get to see Janelle be born...I'd die if you were taken away from us before you got to even hold her."

He nodded his head and held her away from his body. "It's a lot to deal with, I know… I should have never let you on as Intelligence Officer with Juice but you were better at it than he ever was… I was just selfish." He moved to the chair and tugged her with him, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap, his thumbs brushing away her falling tears. "You think we can go out there and pretend we're not going through this shit?"

Noelle shrugged and looked at him. "I don't want to go back outside and to the stupid party Jax, can't you tell them I was tired and wanted to take a nap or something?" She rested her hands on the front of his cut, her fingers tracing the patches. "Will your charter go fold when more than half of you get locked up?"

Jax frowned and spun them around so they were looking out the window. "Yeah, pretty much… When we fold the others will probably go down with us… that's what the Feds want, to see us all locked up and off the streets."

"So the guy who did this? He'll just be able to walk free and have a new life somewhere else? It wouldn't be safe for him to be in Cali or where any charter is for that matter." She ran her fingers through this blonde hair before resting her forehead against his. "I think I have an idea…" She looked out at her mom and the group of lawyers that her mom had invited to the party.

"What's the idea?" He looked at her before following her gaze to her mom. "I doubt she could help us Noe…"

Noe kissed his forehead. "Let me worry about that…"

* * *

Melody watched the older woman play baby shower games, she had already lost all her clothes pins every time she had said the word. "This is dumb…" She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and tried to pick him up to no true avail. "I can't believe they think this shit is fun!"

Kozik laughed and turned around, smiling as he looked down at her. "You're really not like the other women." He handed her his half empty beer bottle. "Loosen up, it'll be more fun for you if you're a little buzzed."

She nodded. "You're such a bad influence." She took a sip of the beer and watched him grab two more from ice chest they were standing next to.

"So be it…" He twisted the tops of the beer and handed her one as she tossed away the now empty bottle. "Take it easy though, one of us has to keep our commonsense, you think Blair will let us crash here if we get too buzzed?"

Melody shrugged her slender shoulders. "Yeah, I don't see why she wouldn't let us stay and sober up… She can't turn away her daughter's sister… That sounds so weird to say, that's Noe's mom and my mom is locked up."

The blonde frowned before licking the sign of his girlfriend's face, laughing as she smirked and glared up at him. "Stop being mopey homie!" He started tickling her stomach.

"NO!" She laughed and tried her hardest to swat his hands away from her stomach. "I don't like being tickled Koz!" A squeak slipped from her lips as she fell to the ground, his hands still moving up and down her stomach. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Koz paused for a moment and frowned when the brunette slipped away from him, placing herself behind a tree as she glared at him. "You're not going to escape this shit babe… I can wait your little ass out."

"If you tickle me, I will fucking piss my pants and will die of embarrassment, do you want that shit to happen huh? Huh?!" Melody peered around the tree, scanning the area for the best escape path. "You wouldn't be that mean, would you?!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, actually I would be that mean…" She lunged for her and she jumped out of the way. "You can't stay back there forever." He slid to the ground resting his head against the tree as he watched the party play out.

She dropped to her knees and looked at him. "If I come out from hiding, will you just cuddle with me and not tickle me to death babe?"

Kozik nodded, not even glancing at her. "I will cuddle you…" He felt her brush against his left side before settling between his legs, her head on his chest. "It's like looking in the fishbowl… They're just all moving around like fish."

"Blair is the great white whale…" Melody laughed and watched as Blair rubbed Happy's arm. "She's laying it on a little thick, don't ya think?"

He rolled his eyes at the scene. "Hap will probably hit it and quit it."

"Probably," She stated as she cut her eyes to Noelle who was sandwiched uncomfortably between Gemma and Jax. "You think Gemma will make a good mother in law? Something tells me Noe and Jax are going to be married really, really soon… Maybe right after little Janelle is born."

Kozik chuckled. "I think if Noe allows her to be that she will be one… She does bad shit with good intentions at times… You think Janelle will look like Jax or Noelle?"

"Noelle, hands down… She'll be all dark hair and big thoughtful brown eyes." Melody smiled as she watch Jax whisper in the brunette's ear causing the woman to laugh before smacking his arm. "Do you think we look that happy?"

"I think we look awkward and happy." He smiled and kissed her neck softly. "It's cuddle time… Let's just sit here and enjoy the quiet and love." He rubbed her arms and smiled as she nodded. "I love you Marshmelo."

The curly haired brunette smiled. "I love you too Kozik." She squeezed his thighs and closed her eyes as she felt his strong arms wrap around her body.

* * *

**I hoped this chapter cleared up some things for you guys...Anyways, let me know what you thought about it. (: Especially tell me any of your predictions for what's going to happen next.**

**I also loved your reviews to the last chapter about Jax and Noelle and their whole little conversation. **


	37. Chapter 37 Faint

Noelle looked at her mom and smiled. "So, do you think it could work?" She fiddled with the loose thread of her distressed jeans as her mom took a slow deliberate sip of her sweet tea. "Mom!"

Blair shrugged. "I don't know, I could talk it over with my colleagues, we each usually take a pro bono case on at least once a year but nothing ever to this extent, we're talking about known criminals here Noelle… I don't know if we can successfully defend them when there are so many agencies with shit on them."

"I've watched you get a murderer off the hook after he basically admitted to killing someone…" The brunette let out an exasperated sigh. "I know you can at least get Happy and Jax off, they're not as in bad shape as the others are."

The blonde smirked. "That's beside the point right now Noelle… What am I supposed to do? Walk into the clubhouse with a group of lawyers and persuade the men to let us represent them? I don't think you've thought this plan out logically sweetheart."

Noelle pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have… You and your partners each take on one of the men in SAMCRO, get his history, find out what they've done lately and you argue the shit out of their case and get them off the hook… I can't have Jax getting arrested and hauled off to jail when I am having his daughter."

"Fine, I'll contact them. I don't make any promises but if we do take this on, you need to make sure the men are okay with public exposure… If we can get a supposed criminal enterprise off the hook for serious charges, it'll go down in history." Blair tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at the brunette. "I'll need your help, you can be my assistant for it, that way if you ever decide to be a lawyer after all, you'll have a really good case in your back pocket."

"I'll help you if it means getting the men off the hook but I'll be slowed down if we're still working on this when Janelle is here." She rubbed her belly and closed her eyes. "I just haven't decided, if it's worst for her to know him and have him leave or not know him until he comes back…"

The older woman shook her head. "Stop stressing yourself and my granddaughter out… You just need to keep faith that all this shit will work out…"

Noelle frowned, looking at her phone as it started to vibrate. "It's the blue eyed devil himself." She laughed as she quickly read the text and responded. "Wanted to know when I'll be home."

Blair nodded. "I'll go with you if you need me to."

"Did you like his mom?" She blinked back at her mom. "She's a character…"

The blonde shrugged. "I didn't mind her, she seems like she's a bit of a snob and will stab anyone in the back to get what she wants…"

Noelle smirked. "Pretty much…" She stood from the sofa. "I have to get going, if you hear from my dad can you tell him to actually text or call me back…"

"I haven't heard from Chris in a while." Blair walked her daughter to her car and hugged her. "Drive safe, if anything you should start staying put, you never know when you'll need to be close to your doctor… You're getting closer and closer to your due date."

"I know, I love you." She smiled as she got into her car. "I'll see you later mom."

**SOA**

Noelle sighed and wrapped her arms around Jax as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. "Baby…"

"Yeah" Jax turned around slowly and looked at the short brunette. "What's wrong darlin'?"

She shrugged. "I talked to my mom about that idea I had at the party, she said she's thinking seriously about it and will talk to her colleagues…"

"But?" He frowned at her as he sipped his beer.

"She says it may be high profile, newspaper, television, all that type of shit. She wants you guys to be comfortable with that before you agree to anything." She looked down at her nails and frowned. "So, I don't know take it to the table and all that Jax."

Jax pulled her into a tight side hug. "I need you to stop stressing out about this Noelle… I feel so bad about you already knowing more than you should know. My mom doesn't even know half of what you do."

Noelle nodded her head slowly, her demeanor changing instantly. "Alright… I wish everyone would stop telling to not stress it just makes me stress out more." She moved out of his embrace and walked into the living room, carefully lowering herself onto the leather sofa as she reached for the remote.

The man stood and watched brunette. "Don't be upset with me babe… I'm just trying my best to protect you like old times."

"That's the problem Jax! This isn't anything like our past! The past wasn't this dangerous or had this much risk attached to it! The past was easy, we could hole up in my bedroom for a whole weekend and just fuck." She shook her head and looked at him. "You can't do what you did in the past, it won't work for the present."

He slowly moved and sat down on the sofa next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. "I would kill for shit to be as simple as it was back then Noe, believe me when I say that but I know what cards we're playing with now and I'm going to do what I can to keep you happy and sane… I need you to be happy and sane for Janelle."

The young woman pinched the bridge of her nose, hundreds of scenarios floating around her head as she tried to pick out the right words to speak. "I need to pack a hospital bag…"

Jax shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Please, don't shut down on me right now Noelle, that's the last thing we need right now is for you to withdraw and disregard your feelings…"

"I'm not withdrawing, I'm putting all my energy into something else." She shook her head at the handsome man. "Let's pack a hospital bag and I'll let you pick out the outfit she gets to wear home from the hospital."

He stood up, extending a hand to her. "Deal, she's totally wearing all black, no pink!"

**SOA**

Jax looked at his brothers around the table and nodded his head, after a hour of discussion and debate they had come to a decision on whether or not they'd let Blair and her colleagues represent them. "So, this is over…" He banged the gavel and watched the men stand, only to see Happy and Kozik hanging back. "What's up?"

"I just want to see how Noelle is, I hit her up before church but she didn't reply." Happy rasped at he looked at the younger man.

He shrugged and dragged a hand over his face. "She's in a mood… Constantly worrying about everything… I kind of feel bad for exposing her to this part of my life but I couldn't have kept her out of it forever."

"She can handle it… She's knocked up, everything is going to be amplified right now because of her hormones." Kozik smiled at Jax. "She'll have the kid and be able to handle it better."

"Yeah I know but still… I keep fucking up with her, I shouldn't have gotten her to be the intelligence officer but I was thinking of the club and not her until it was too late." Jax ran a ringed hand over his head and sighed. "Now this whole lawyer talk and how it went, it's bound to be stressful too."

"This is why you only tell old ladies certain shit… Noelle is a tough woman but she's no Gemma…" Happy shook his head. "You just have to keep her in the dark about most of the shit unless she absolutely needs to know about it… Doesn't need to know the decision we made at this table until it is put into motion."

"Yeah, I know." Jax nodded and stared at the two men.

* * *

Melody climbed into the big bed, her head resting on Noelle's shoulder. "So, you gonna tell me why you're not returning my calls or texts?"

"Too pregnant, too tired, too annoyed to text or talk." Noelle shrugged her shoulders slightly. "How'd you even get in here anyways?"

The brunette smiled. "You gave me a key a few months back… Don't tell me you have pregnancy brain still babe." She sat up and sat cross legged, her eyes trained on her sister's big belly. "You ever regret getting knocked up by Jax?"

"It's not a regret Melody, it's more of I should have waited a little bit longer to get knocked up…" Noelle rolled her eyes. "I don't know, it seems like shit timing to be having his kid if he ends up going to prison."

"It'll work out." She rubbed her belly. "This is so weird Noe… You're going to be a mom and I'm going to be an Auntie."

"An eight months ago I thought I was going to be a lawyer." Noelle shook her head and let out a loud sigh. "Shit happens…"

"Your mood is so bummer right now Noelle… Where's my goofy Noelle!?" Melody started poking her sisters boobs. "They're so huge and squishy! I could use them as pillows." She rested her head on them and yawned. "Definitely pillows."

"If you press too hard, I may just leak milk in your hair." The older brunette laughed. "I have no clue why but I'm producing milk already, the doctor had told me I probably wouldn't have it until Janelle was born but he was wrong, it's so annoying… I felt something wet on my chest on time and looked down my shirt was wet and then I took it off and there they were, two leaky tits…"

Melody howled with laughter. "Oh man! That's no fun… I decided I want to go back to school, merchandising, I want to maybe have my own boutique!"

"I'll bankroll that endeavor." Noelle ran her fingers through her sister's hair and smiled. "Call is Noelle's Closet or some cute shit… You can sell new and preloved clothes… I have so many damn clothes that I was going to keep selling but I gave up because of Janelle and the lack of people who buy designer clothes in this damn town."

The young brunette went wide eyed. "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW NOELLE!?"

"Yeah, not like I'll be wearing any of it especially after the baby, I'll be more young mom and less Jax's slut." She laughed and looked at her sister. "I don't think you need a whole lot of classes to run a store, you can look into a boutique and maybe take online business courses."

"I fucking love you." Melody hugged Noelle as she felt herself start to cry. "They're tears of happiness! I cannot believe this Noe…"

"I love you too… Just make me proud and shit. Chase your dream and don't stop until it comes true… That's what my parents taught me, they also said dreams change a lot." She shrugged. "Just let me know how I can help, I have some agents who deal in retail spaces… No matter what city you end up being based in."

Melody nodded. "I'm gonna research all this stuff, do a business plan and everything… I'm so excited about this Noelle!" She clapped her hands before being interrupted by the doorbell. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Sure." Noelle smiled at her sister. "If it's for me, tell them I'm not home unless it looks serious enough to disturb me from my bed."

"Got it." The brunette skipped out of the room, her hand landing on the door knob before looking through the peephole. "Can I help you?" She eyed the suits standing before her.

"I'm Agent Kevin Chance, I'm looking for Noelle Montague… It's serious, it's about her dad." The man slipped his sunglasses into his pocket and walked into the house. "I know she's here, her car is outside."

"Yeah, yeah… Follow me…" Melody led the man the short way down the hall and into the master suite.

"Kevin?" Noelle cocked her head at the familiar man. "What're you doing here?" She sat up in bed and stared at him straight on. "What happened to my dad?"

"I'm so sorry Noelle but Chris died on duty." Kevin frowned at the young woman. "It was instant, there was nothing we could do to save him… I'm so sorry Noelle."

The brunette moved from the bed, her hand over her mouth as she rushed into the bathroom. "He's dead?" She looked into the sink at the running water as she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. "But, we were finally good again Kevin." She turned around and buried her face in the man's chest. "He hadn't even met his granddaughter yet…" She shook her head as she moved to sit on the edge of the tub as she started to feel dizzy and nauseous. "I have to go to the hospital, I don't feel so well…"

Melody watched in shock as Noelle fainted, falling backwards into the tub. "Shit!" She moved forward before a large arm blocked her.

"I can handle this, make sure the front door is unlocked for the EMT." Kevin glanced back at Melody before looking back at the pale faced Noelle. "Do it now!"

The brunette turned and rushed out of the bathroom and to the living room, opening the door as she pulled out her phone. "Jax, come quick… It's Noelle, something happened…" She ended the call before the man had a chance to reply, she moved to the sofa and sank down on it. "Something bad always happens with the good." She recited to herself over and over as she sent up a silent prayer for her sister and niece to be okay.

* * *

**I hope to have this story wrapped up in the next week or so. So I really hope you readers will enjoy the last chapters of this story.**


	38. Chapter 38 Protect

Jax sat at Noelle's bedside, the beeping of the machines pushing him closer and closer to insanity. After the call he received from Melody the day before, he had rushed to his house in a frantic panic only to find his girlfriend unconscious and being wheeled out on a gurney. His anger surged when he saw two suits walking out of his house, he had lunged for the first man, only to end up on his ass by the second one. He still couldn't believe Chris had been killed on duty, he only hoped that Noelle would be able to deal with the grief while also handling being pregnant.

"How is she?" Blair walked into the room, jarring the young man from his thoughts. "Any word from the doctor of why she fainted exactly?"

"Dehydration and low blood sugar." He responded but didn't bother looking at the woman, his blue eyes staying locked on the brunette who was sleeping peacefully. "Janelle is okay, her heartbeat is strong…"

The blonde nodded. "She been awake at all today?"

"She was up for a while, talking, smiling, being somewhat her normal self." He ran a hand over his head before standing up. "You can sit here, I'm going to grab a coffee and update the guys on her condition."

Blair smiled at Jax before turning her face back towards Noelle. "Noelle, baby girl, I'm here for you…" She watched as Noelle turned her face, her eyes slowly opening. "Noe."

Noelle smiled. "Hi mom…" She pushed herself into a sitting position, her hands resting on her belly. "I still can't believe he died… What case was he working on?"

"I have no clue baby, they haven't given us any more information except for the fact it was a suspect that shot him, he died instantly." She frowned. "I'm so sorry baby… This year hasn't been the best for us, has it?"

"No but I'm sad mom. I know he wasn't the best but he was still my dad." She shook her head and wiped the falling tears away. "Janelle never got to meet him."

Blair moved closer to her daughter. "I know it's hurting but what would he want you to do babe? Would he want you to be sad over it?"

"No, he said if he ever died on duty that I should drink a six pack of beer and do a twenty one gun salute." She laughed. "He was a dumbass but I loved my dad… I may not be able to drink the beer but I can possible shoot a gun after I have Janelle."

The older woman shook her head. "He's getting a patriotic funeral, he did serve before he became an officer." She smiled. "They'll do the salute there at the funeral… I personally would advise against you shooting a gun off at the burial site but I can't control everything that you do baby."

"I will probably not shoot a gun then, maybe I'll do his favorite activity and annoy the shit out of you for twenty one days in a row." Noelle laughed as Jax walked back into the room sipping a cup of coffee. "You better not have dumped half the sugar supply into that thing."

Jax shrugged. "You'll never find out because you can't have coffee." He kissed his lady's forehead and smiled. "I'm glad to see you in a better mood, how are you feeling physically?"

"Tired as hell, hungry… I want a big ass bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread." She stared at the man. "You gonna make it happen or no?"

"I can put in an order and have them bring it to your room." He smiled at her. "Anything for you darlin', you know that."

"Thanks babe." She smiled at him. "I would also like to know when I get to leave here, I don't like hospitals."

"I know babe." Jax it the nurse button. "They may keep you a day or so longer because you're pregnant and fainted… You're going to get a damn lecture about drinking water and eating when you're supposed to Noe."

Noelle groaned. "I wasn't hungry! What am I supposed to do? Force myself to eat when I don't want to Jackson?" She crossed her arms, her smile instantly falling from her lips.

"Yes! You're pregnant, you can't be selfish, just because you're not hungry doesn't mean you can fucking skip a meal… You have a baby to think about as well, did you even stop and think about that?" He set his coffee cup down as he felt it start to crush in his hand. "I want the best for you and our kid… Don't jeopardize her well being Noelle, have her and then if you want to starve yourself then by all means fucking do it but I will not let you take Janelle down with you."

"It's hard for me to deal with all this shit Jax." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm doing the best I can with everything… I'm sorry, alright."

"It's okay." He sat on the bed and grabbed her hands. "You just gotta start talking to me when you feel bad… Like old times Noe." He kissed her lips as the nurse and doctor walked into the room.

"Miss Montague, you had quite a little episode with fainting. How are you feeling?" The older gentleman moved to the side of her bed, checking the machines as he awaited an answer from the young woman.

"I'm feeling better, I really want to go home." Noelle looked at the man.

"I'm Dr. Young by the way." He smiled down at her. "I'm liking what I see for your vital signs right now, much better than they were yesterday when you came in… I do have some concerns to go over before I release you. I'm going to need you on strict bed rest, no physical activity, no driving, nothing… I also need you to have weekly check ins with your OB, to keep tabs on the baby, although I think this is a one time incident I would love for you to be monitored along with the child."

"I can do that." The brunette nodded her head. "I do possibly have a problem with the bed rest thing, I hate just staying at home."

"That's normal but I think you can manage, you're just a little over a month from delivering the baby, I want to make sure everything is fine and complication free." He looked between Noelle, Jax, and Blair. "I need you two to make sure she's following her after care instructions, I would hate to have her back in here, because if she does get admitted again, I'll have to keep her in here until she's ready to give birth. Got it Miss Montague?"

"Yes." Jax nodded. "She understands and will follow every instruction you have for her. I'll make sure of it, as will Blair."

"Good." Dr Young nodded. "I'll have the nurse start the paperwork, then you'll be free to take her home."

**SOA**

"This is so dumb!" Noelle kicked the blankets off of her legs and looked at her younger sister who was eating ice cream next to her. "I don't want to be stuck in the house! It's annoying and I hate it."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Stop being a whiney ass bitch… It's not cute and it doesn't suit your personality… Be a pregnant woman and have fun being waited on hand and foot."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and relaxed into the pile of pillows behind her back. "It's just annoying not having the choice to get up and go… Before I'd stay home because I wanted to… Janelle better love me forever, I'm gonna remind her about this shit when she's older and pitching a fit about not being able to go out."

"I can see Jax trying his hardest to keep her from going out with boys." Melody smirked. "I think he's gonna have a damn heart attack if she looks anything like you did when you were a teenager… Blair, she showed me albums from baby to college graduation…"

Noelle shook her head. "I agree, he says she can't even date until she's fifty…" She laughed. "He's ridiculous with that thought, he'll be ancient as hell if he's around when she's that age anyways… He'll probably had dementia or someshit."

"Not nice to talk about me darlin'." Jax smirked at the brunettes as he walked into his bedroom. "I've got food, my mom sent it over… It's in the kitchen, all sorts, do I need to make you a plate and bring it in here babe?"

"I can manage to get up and walk to the kitchen." She smiled at him. "It was awfully nice of Gemma to send food over… I'll have to thank her."

He shook his head. "I think you're hormones are out of whack." He draped an arm around her shoulders as they walked behind Melody to the kitchen. "You want to thank my mom, that's shit I didn't think I'd ever hear come out of your mouth."

"I lost my dad… I am dwindling down on family members left and right and I guess I just need to kind of maybe get to know Gemma before I write her off completely… She can't be that bad." Noelle took a seat and watched Melody make herself a plate. "Don't eat everything Serrano!"

Melody laughed. "I would never do that to you Montague!" She stuck her tongue out at the woman. "See how I tried to make a rhyme?"

"You're so dumb!" She laughed as Jax set a plate a food in front of her. "Thanks babe, Janelle is gonna love this." She looked at the mashed potatoes and meatloaf. "I'm too excited for her to be here, I need to see my feet again! Hell, I want to have the option to wear pants that aren't stretchy!"

Jackson rubbed her belly. "I can't wait until she's here… She's going to be my new partner in crime babe… Gonna have a baby seat fitted on the back of my bike." He chuckled at the look on his girlfriend's face.

Noelle smacked his stomach. "I don't think so! She's never allowed on the back of any bike!"

He kissed her forehead. "I can't wait until you're walking around in those slutty dresses that I love so much…"

"Ew, gross! I'm still here!" Melody glared at the couple. "I don't need to know the kinks that you're into guys!"

"I'm his little slut." Noelle smirked at his sister. "I heard about your daddy kink that you have with Kozik… He loves it when you call him daddy…"

"See, I didn't need to know that shit." Jax shook his head and glanced at Melody. "I'm going to give him hell about this shit."

Melody blushed. "NO! You guys stop being mean." She sipped her lemonade and shrugged. "Be nice to meeeee, I'm little!"

"We're not being mean." He shook his head. "We're giving you a hard time because that's what family does Melody… We give each other shit about stuff."

She nodded. "Why don't you cut your hair? It's getting too long."

Noelled ran her fingers through the man's hair. "No, I love it… It finally grew on me!"

"She used to tell me all the time to cut my hair at the beginning, I told her I'm not cutting it unless I get locked up!" Jax smirked. "What would I be without this hair?"

"Umm, you'd be more handsome!" Melody shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe cut it shorter like Kozik's hair but without all the damn product."

"Nope!" The brunette shook her head furiously at her little sister. "I don't need him getting a spiked hairstyle, if anything, he can go short but I'd still want to be able to tug on it." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm hoping Janelle has his blonde tresses."

"I want her to look like you but maybe with blue eyes." Jax smirked as he felt his phone start to vibrate against his leg. "I have to take this call, I'll be back." He excused himself from the table and walked out of the kitchen and into the garage.

"Um, excuse me!" Melody gaped at her sister. "Jackson Teller is fucking precious with wanting his daughter to look like you! Most men want a son… What's up with him being on board for a girl?"

"He thinks it'll be easier to raise a girl, than to have a son that may turn into a Son." Noelle sighed as she pushed her plate away. "I'll give it to Gemma, she knows her way around a damn kitchen."

The young woman nodded. "That makes sense but he knows he's going to be getting dragged to a lot of tea parties, dance recitals, father-daughter dances right?"

"Yup, he already pictured all the guys at her gymnastics meet." Noelle laughed. "All those bikers cheering on little Janelle as she tries to walk across the balance beam that's six inches off the floor. It's a hilarious vision."

"It really is." She frowned at her big sister. "I think I got baby fever Noe…"

"Feel free to borrow Nelly whenever you want as long as her dad gives you the okay." The brunette rubbed her belly. "I know it sucks that you can't have babies but you can always adopt a child if you and Kozik decide you even want to be parents."

"Yeah, I know…" Melody smiled. "I just got the fever and I am hoping it'll pass because I don't think I could be a mom because I'm a little too selfish."

"You need to relax, who knows where you'll be in a few years, maybe a baby is a no go right now but you're young! You shouldn't even want a baby right now plus your store is going to be your baby Melo, you're gonna be making so much money and spoiling this little one right here that you won't have time to have the baby fever." Noelle grabbed her sister's hands and smiled. "I love you Melody."

"I love you too." Melody smiled back at her. "I love Janelle more though."

"I have to leave." Jax walked back in, looking at both young women. "Club business… I'll be home later though babe, I love you." He kissed her quickly.

"I love you too." She smiled and watched him shrug into his cut before leaving out the front door. "I hope he's not doing something that'll put him in more potential trouble… I get that they're outlaws but most of those men are stupid when it comes to long term thinking, I swear it Melody… You should take Kozik and go back to Tacoma before he gets caught up in even more Charming shit that'll put him on the list…"

"He's not on the list now." Melody smiled.

"Nope, he wasn't listed when I checked it." Noelle smiled. "Just tell him you want to leave right after Janelle is born and don't take no for an answer… When the shit hits the fan, I'm going to need you two to be out of dodge, I need her to have one Uncle around."

The woman nodded. "I can do that… I hate to leave you alone though."

"I'll have my mom, then when shit is settled you and Koz can come back when you want to. I just need to protect at least the two of you… If they're not accepting the help from the lawyers, I just have to deal with it." She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "We'll get through it all, we're strong women after all."

* * *

**As always thanks for the reviews.**


	39. Chapter 39 Blue and Brown

Jax smiled brightly at the brunette in his arms, his blue eyes scanning over her face as she gave him a small smile in return. "You're perfect." He ran a hand over her hair and chuckled. "I just can't believe you're mine." He ran a finger over her nose and smiled even harder when she grabbed at his flannel.

"You're just gonna hog Janelle?" Noelle smiled at the sight before her. "I did all the hard work and she latches on to you like you birthed her." She shook her head and chuckled.

"She's my partner in crime, she knows it already." He kept his eyes on his daughter. "I can't believe we created something so perfect Noe... She's not allowed around any boys, ever."

The brunette sighed, giving up on ever having the man's attention again. "I'll leave you two alone to bond." She shook her head as the door opened, Happy walking in with Blair. "Look at the joyful couple."

"Oh my, she's gorgeous." Blair oozed as she looked at her granddaughter. "Your genes really won out Noelle, she's all you."

"Wait until she opens her eyes or smiles... All Teller." Noelle smiled as Jax reluctantly handed the baby over to Blair. "He doesn't like sharing her, she's got him hooked already."

Jax shrugged. "She loves her dad." He sat on the bed and watched as Blair started to dote on the newborn. "She seems to love grandma."

"Oh no, no." Blair shook her head. "Not grandma, I am MawMaw."

"I wasn't aware you were country, MawMaw." Noelle laughed and looked at Happy who was just watching the whole exchange. "You can hold her Hap, she'll love you."

Happy nodded at Noelle before accepting the baby from Blair. "She's beautiful…" He rasped looking down at the infant as she began to stir in his arms, her little fists moving in the air as her eyes fluttered open. "Shit." He smirked to Noelle then to Jax. "One brown eye, one blue one… It's unique."

"It is… Our little genetic mutation." The brunette laughed, earning a glare from her boyfriend. "It's a cute genetic mutation."

Jax rolled his eyes. "She's not a mutation, she's fucking perfect… She seems to like you Hap… Or should I say Grandpa? Or are you going with something country like Blair is?"

The biker shrugged his eyes still on the baby who was looking up at him. "I'll go with grandpa or whatever the kid can pronounce when she starts to talk…" He smiled as she grabbed a hold of his finger.

"Aw, she loves her grandpa." Noelle smiled and watched him start to walk around the small room with her. "I know who's first on babysitting duty." She watched him stop in his spot before continuing the walk.

"Ma is gonna freak when she meets her… How in the hell did she get all this hair though?" He looked at the couple before answering his own question. "At least it ain't blonde huh Janelle?"

"I can't over the fact that she looks like you did when you were a baby Noelle." Blair looked at the baby as Happy passed her off to her mom. "She's precious… Your dad would be proud to call her his little princess."

She nodded as she traced her daughter's lips. "I know… I'm sure he's her guardian angel, so he better be a damn good one or I'll be forced to haunt him down when I join the afterlife in a half century… She's my greatest accomplishment."

"Even more than college?" The blonde smiled at her daughter.

"Hands down, she's the best thing that I've had a hand in creating… I just hope she doesn't give me hell when she's a teen like I gave you and dad." Noelle grinned. "I was a terror."

"That you were but you were also going through some crisis." Blair kissed the young woman's forehead. "I have to head out, I have a stack of files I need to get in order for an upcoming case I'm working lead on. I love you and congratulations again you two."

"Yeah, you did good Noe." Happy hugged the brunette and kissed her forehead. "I gotta leave with her though…"

"Of course." She bit back a smirk and watched the couple walk out of the room before laughing. "They're totally a damn couple, it's fucking cute as hell Jax!"

Jax nodded. "It is, you gonna let me show my daughter off to the packed waiting room? Or do you want to hog her a little bit more?"

"You can show her off." She shook her head and passed the baby to him. "Don't let them drop her babe or we'll have problems."

He smirked and stood up. "I'll be back in soon, get some sleep." He rubbed her knees before he walked out of the room, cradling his daughter to his chest as he made his way into the packed waiting room. It never ceased to amaze him that no matter what the club was dealing with they'd come together to celebrate a happy moment. He looked at each of his brothers and smiled. "She's healthy."

"Let's see her." Chibs was smiling as he walked to the younger man, clapping him on the shoulder as he looked at Janelle. "She's gorgeous Jackie boy!"

"Let me hold my grandbaby." Gemma gently pushed Chibs out of the way and accept the sleeping baby in her arms. "She's beautiful Jackson…" She ran a finger over Janelle's chin and smiled.

"Thanks mom." He smiled and hugged him mom before moving out of the way so the rest of the group could see her. "Melody." He gave the brunette a hug. "Why you hiding out here?"

Melody smiled. "I'm not hiding… I just wanted to give Hap and Blair a chance to see Janelle before I barged back in and took her and never let her go." She glanced over the group that was smiling at her niece.

"Ah, so you're plotting on how to kidnap my kid, I'll keep an eye on you." He chuckled before his blue eyes landed on Tara who was now standing with Gemma and looking at Janelle. "Should I say some shit about that?"

"I say leave it, she's been here since Chibs has been here." The brunette shrugged. "It should be fine as long as she doesn't hold her."

He nodded. "You can go in and lay down with Noelle, get a nap in too." He stood up, flashing her a smile before walking off to reclaim his daughter. "I want her back." He chuckled as Gemma frowned at him.

"You can share her a little longer Jax." She playfully smacked his hand away. "This is may be my only chance to get one on one time with her…"

Jax shook his head. "Noe is good with you coming around Janelle as long as you're on your best behavior and aren't trying to put your nose into our parenting style or relationship."

"Really?" Gemma looked from the wide awake little girl who was beginning to fuss. "I think she's hungry…"

"Yeah." He nodded as he took his daughter back. "I'll give her to Noe then I'll be back to sit down and talk with you…"

**SOA**

Noelle buried her face in her pillow as she felt Jax shift next to her for the fifth time that night. "What's wrong?"

Jax yawned as he pulled the brunette closer to his body. "I keep thinking I hear her crying but she's always sleeping when I get there… Why aren't you this fucking on edge?"

"Because I'm too sleepy to be hopping up when I think I hear her." She looked at him. "It's cute that you're so worried about her baby but you need to sleep, it looks like you haven't been asleep in days babe."

"We've been home what? Three days? I haven't slept much in the three days." He frowned as he yawned again, this time hearing Janelle start to cry over the monitor for real this time.

Noelle pushed away from him. "I'll handle it babe, you need to sleep Jax." She kicked the blankets off her and slid off the bed, rubbing her eyes as she walked into Janelle's nursery, looking over the crib at the upset infant. "You hungry my dear?" She picked the girl up, relieved that she stopped crying. She sat in the rocking chair and yawned as she repositioned the baby so she could feed her. "You better eat now Janelle, I'm so tired and daddy is driving himself crazy thinking he keeps hearing you cry every five minutes."

Two hours later and the brunette was snuggled back into bed, her face buried into the pillows as she felt a large arm drape over her back. "She eats like she hasn't eaten all damn day." She mumbled as she turned her head to the side, her brown eyes meeting Jax's blue eyes. "She's going to drain her milk supply!"

Jax laughed. "I doubt that she can do that." He shook his head. "You need to sleep, she'll be up in a few hours."

Noelle sighed. "I slept through most of her feeding… She was just taking her sweet time like she didn't care I had to be anywhere… Next time I'm gonna bring her to bed with me and feed her sitting up against the headboard with all my pillows."

"Sounds perfect." He nodded. "I have to head in to the club, handle a few meetings and then I'll be home before six." He kissed her temple and slipped out of bed.

"Jax, it's seven am, do you really have to go in?" She watched him tug on his jeans. "I don't want you to go at all."

"The guys said it was an emergency." Jax paused as he pulled his white t-shirt on and looked at Noelle who was covering half her face from him. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing." She pulled the blanket over her head and flipped away from him.

He ripped the blanket off of her. "Are you crying Noe? Just talk to me and tell me what's wrong baby."

"Nope." She covered her face with the pillow. "Not crying, I got an eyelash in my eye."

Jax grabbed the woman's ankles and pulled her towards him. "If you want me to stay then I'll stay, I'll have Chibs and Ope handle all the business, no need to cry over it." He pulled her into a hug. "You, me and Janelle can bum it today."

"Really?" Noelle wiped her eyes and smiled up at Jax. "I'd love it… I just don't want you leaving…"

He nodded his head, finally understanding why she didn't want him to leave her. "It'll be fine Noe… It's still a few weeks away." He rid himself of his shirt and jeans before crawling back into bed with her. "I'll spend most of the time with you two but I'll have to go in and tie up any loose ends and make sure the club is taken care of."

"Good." She laid on top of him and played with the ends of his hair. "I want to have Janelle baptized, is that good with you?"

"Yeah as long as you're not pushing it on me, I'm fine with it." Jax absentmindedly played with her long tresses as he felt her start to relax. "What goes into a baptism anyway?"

Noelle shrugged. "You have to be a member of the church, find godparents, then have the ceremony… I was thinking of Kozik and Melody as godparents, I know they're both goofy but they'd be the best bet with taking care of her if something happens to us."

He nodded. "They could claim her as their daughter and no one would fight them on it." He laughed as he looked at the baby monitor. "I just have to make the call and tell them I can't head in today."

"Get to it." She moved off him, watching him slip out of bed to grab his phone from his discarded jeans. "You ever think of trying boxer briefs?" Jax rolled his eyes and shook his head no as he talked on the phone to Chibs. "I think you need to get my name tattooed on you."

He shrugged and moved back to the bed. "I'll get it right here on my chest, then I'll figure out somewhere to put Janelle's name… Sound good with you?" He pulled her back on top of him. "I can't believe we had a kid."

"Me either." She laughed as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "That sounds good to me, I want to get her initials on my wrist… I just have to finish breastfeeding and all that stuff, which reminds me I need to figure out how to work that pump thing so I can give her bottles when I don't feel like being a human cow."

The handsome man smirked. "I'll help you figure it out… I'm curious to see it in action." He rubbed her lower back before kissing her forehead. "I love you Noelle."

"I love you too Jackson." Noelle nodded her head and smiled. "No let's see if we can get in a power nap before Nelly wakes up and demands to be held and fed again." She settled in rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, making her worries melt away for the time being.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought.**


	40. Chapter 40 Weary

**so sorry for all the time jumps I'm putting into this story, I just have it already finished and haven't been the best with editing the chapters into a concise timeline, plus I don't think there's going to be a sequel to this story so I'm trying to bring as much closure to this story and the characters… If you guys ever have any questions about anything, please feel free to PM or leave it in a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Again thanks for reading and leaving feedback. (:**

* * *

Melody smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms as she listened to Noelle yap on and on about baptism plans. She wasn't going to admit to her sister that she really had no interest in hearing the plans, the only thing that had caught her attention was the fact she was going to get to be Janelle's godmother. "I wish you didn't sleep all the time…" She cooed to the baby as she completely drowned her sister out.

"You're not even listening to me Melo." Noelle rolled her eyes and stood up from the leather sofa, tying her hair up into a top knot as she shook her head. "I'm going to pump then I'll be back, you can feed her while I take a shower…"

The brunette nodded. "That sounds good to me… Kozik is coming over soon, is that good with you Noe?"

"Of course, Nelly needs to know her godparents." She smiled at her daughter. "Be good for auntie Melo, she's your number one fan besides your daddy."

Melody smiled and watched her older sister move out of the living room and down towards the master bedroom. "Your mom needs some sleep if only she could stop worrying about your daddy and his brothers."

"Hey." Kozik stood in the archway. "I let myself in, the front door was unlocked, dangerous so I locked it." He smiled at his girlfriend holding her niece. "You look all motherly holding the kid… She pee on you yet?"

"I think only boys do that nonsense." She shook her head and gestured to the empty spot next to her. "She's been sleeping since I got here."

He shook his head as he pulled Melody onto his lap. "Sleeping beauty, I'm surprised she isn't drooling in her sleep like you and Noe do… Yeah, I've noticed it and I think it's cute as hell when you drool babe."

"Drooling is a sign that I'm sleeping amazingly." Melody laughed. "It's when I'm my most rested and when I perform the best."

"I need to learn how to sleep like that." He pushed her hair off of her neck and began kissing it softly. "She's a gorgeous little baby." He rested his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder and smiled as Janelle opened her eyes, looking at both of them before starting to wail. "I guess she doesn't like us right now."

"What did you guys do to my kid?" Noelle walked into the living room holding a bottle. "I have her lunch, did you still want to feed her or should I take her and stuff?"

She shook her head. "I can feed her, you should take a shower." She held her hand out and accepted the bottle. "Ew! It's still warm!"

"It just came out of my tit." Noelle shrugged her shoulders. "Taste it, it's good for you Melo…"

Melody looked at the bottle before unscrewing the top, sniffing it before taking a sip. "Yeah, no… Why did I even do that?"

The older brunette shrugged. "I cannot believe you did that! I wasn't expecting you too Melody!" She shook her head. "I'll have the monitor with me when I'm in the bathroom so if anything just scream and I'll come to the rescue, her diaper bag is right over there if you need anything…"

"We can handle it." Kozik smiled at the gorgeous brunette. "Just go shower and relax for a little bit, we can handle feeding and changing her."

"I'm going, I'm going." She laughed and left the trio alone.

Melody fed the baby and sighed. "I can't believe I tasted her milk, it was sort of sweet, I didn't like it… How does Janelle even drink it?"

He shrugged. "I think it's supposed to taste like that so babies will drink it, she's going to be a spoiled little thing… I doubt she'd ever drink any formula."

"She doesn't need formula if Noe is willing to breastfeed." She shook her head. "I can't get over her damn eyes, how did she end up with two different color eyes? They're on opposite sides of the spectrum."

"I have no clue but it makes her look unique, if you cover her right eye, she looks more like her dad." Kozik rubbed Janelle's nose. "I feel like she's going to have a group of Sons watching her every move when she's older."

"No doubt about that at all." She moved her niece so she could burp her. "Can you pass me that towel babe?"

He reached down and grabbed the towel and draped it over his girlfriend's shoulder. "So, this is what our life would be like with a kid? This is interesting…"

Melody shrugged. "It's something, I don't know if it's interesting… It sort of puts life into perspective, this will never be our life." She patted the baby on her back, waiting for her to burp. "It's okay though."

Kozik frowned, sensing that his girlfriend was a bit bummed out. "Alright." He rubbed the back of her neck. "You think she can fit in my helmet?"

"Like to sit her in it?" She tilted her head back and stared at him. "Maybe, are you going to get it so we can try it out?"

He nodded and slid out from underneath her. "I'll be right back with it…"

Melody relaxed against the back of the sofa. "You're mom will freak when she sees this mess your uncle and I are about to create." She smiled down at her niece, twirling the girl's curly hair around her fingers. "You have so much damn hair little one."

"I got it." Kozik waved his helmet in the air as he walked back into the living room. "I don't know if she'll fit now that I see the helmet next to her."

The brunette shrugged, wrapping the baby back in her blanket as she got ready to try to put her in the helmet. "She kinda fits." She snapped a few pictures. "We're terrible people, they're going to change their minds about letting us be the godparents."

"That's what we are supposed to do! Be bad influences and do bad shit then send the kid back to her parents." He shrugged and picked up the baby, holding her like a football as he paced the living room. "She loves us still, she just was with her first helmet, her first experience with her Aunt and Uncle."

Jax flipped through the paperwork that was in front of him before he paused to look at the blonde sitting across from him. "What's this?"

"A deal… The best one you'll be getting if you want to stay out of court." She tapped a long red nail on the paper. "Its jail time but it's not too bad, just two years and five years of parole after that."

"I don't know…" He frowned. "I was hoping to avoid jail and maybe just have all parole or some shit… I don't need to be away from my family, my lady just had our daughter."

"I get it, you're a family man but it's either take this deal or we go to court and let the judge decide what happens to you, that could mean years in prison Jax, are you willing to miss watching your daughter grow up because you don't want to do the two years?"

He pressed his fingertips together and massaged between his brows with his thumbs. "Blair, I don't know what to do… It's not that I am so worried about leaving Janelle, it's more of me being worried about leaving Noelle… She started crying last week when I needed to go in for the meeting with you and your friends to start working on paperwork… I don't know how she'll fucking react to me having to do two years in jail."

Blair frowned. "I can take it back, see what else I can do to lower it… _If_ I can't, I really advise you to take the two years and parole… It'll work out for the best. I'll leave this paperwork with you, go over it and really read every detail, you're getting a fucking amazing deal for the charges they want to file against you."

He nodded and watched her stand up before smiling and leaving him alone at the redwood once again, his emotions swirling around as he thought about leaving Noelle and Janelle on their own for two years. He didn't like the thought of it but he didn't want to risk getting a life sentence either. "Fuck." He folded the paper work and stuffed it in the pocket on the inside of his cut as the doors opened up. "Hey Hap."

"Hey." Happy nodded at the man. "I just got a call from Lee, says he needs me and Kozik to help him up in Tacoma, I just wanted to clear that with you… See if you need me here for anything."

Jax shook his head. "Nah man, you're free to go help him… We're just going to be working out deals, you get yours yet?"

The heavily tattooed man nodded. "Two years, it's not so bad… It'll go by like a breeze but I'm not trying to serve time right now, my Ma isn't getting better." He ran a hand over the back of his head and sighed. "We pretty much all have the same deal."

The blue eyed man sighed. "Yeah, I know… We're getting off easy with all the shit the Dino brother gave them… Blair said if we don't take the deal it'll be up to the judge and that could hold a life sentence… I'm going to take the deal, talk it over with Noelle and spend as much time with Janelle that I can."

**SOA**

It was nearing three in the morning when Jax walked into his home, his body aching from the days work with the club. He hadn't wanted to get blood on his hands in the off chance it would be tacked onto the already hefty list of charges. He shrugged out of his cut and hung it up by the door before making his way into the bedroom, smiling when he saw Noelle was awake and singing to their daughter. "Hey."

"Hi." Noelle glanced up at him briefly before looking back down at Janelle. "I got something from my dad's partner today, something that you may want to read over."

The brunette had caught his full interest with her words. "What is it?" He peeled off his clothes, standing in only his boxers as he awaited an answer.

"Case file, it's on your brother who flipped. He brought it over because he knows we're together and everything." She watched him nod his head slowly. "You're going to take a shower first right? I'm not letting you in bed when you smell like dirty and blood Jackson."

"Yeah, I'll shower first Noe." He smirked at her before walking towards the bathroom. "Where did you put the file?"

Noelle yawned and pointed to the dresser situated in the corner. "It's on top of it, under that shirt… It's a substantial sized folder."

Jax nodded. "I'll take a shower then I'll read through it." He disappeared into the bathroom, turning the shower water on before stripping out of his boxers and stepping in. He let the heat of the water sting his skin, turning it red as it washed away the day's dirty deeds. A giant yawn escaped his lips as he quickly washed and rinsed. Hanging his head he let the water saturate his hair, the heat working the kinks out of his neck and back while the steam soothed his throat. He turned off the water, wringing his hair out before he stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying off before wrapping it around his waist. "It was a quick shower." He looked to Noelle who was still awake.

"You were in there for nearly an hour Jackson… Should I be worried about you zoning out that badly?" She frowned as she watched him grab the folder and walk towards the bed.

"It felt like it was five minutes…" He took his spot next to her, pressing a kiss to her temple before running a large hand over his daughter's mess of curls. "I swear, it didn't feel that fucking long babe." He opened the folder, frowning as he realized he didn't really know what he was looking at. "What is this?"

"That's his deal, it's all the information… His new name, his location, new career, basically anything that one could ever need to track him down." She tapped on the paper. "That's not the best part though, keeping looking through it, if you need help with it, I'll help you."

Jax looked at her, not fully understanding why Chris' partner would give her something so vital, something that would piss the ATF if they knew what landed in the hands of the very outlaws they were trying to take down. "Why? Why you?"

"Like I said, the Teller name stood out to him… He passed it off to me." The brunette covered her mouth as she yawned. "Use it or whatever Jax, consider this some type of friendly gesture from a very powerful suit… Maybe he wants to do a favor just to do one, or maybe he's doing this and he'll cash in on a favor in the future."

He nodded. "You got a card for this guy? I need to know what's up, guys like him don't help guys like me just for the hell of it." He closed the folder and dropped it on his nightstand. "I want to talk to him before I do something dumb when I'm already working on a way to avoid jail time all together."

"Yeah, I'll give you his information when you wake up." She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. "I love you Jax."

"I love you too baby." Jax yawned once more, settling into the bed as he let the possibility of using the information to kill off his brother who had betrayed not only the SAMDINO charter but the association as a whole. He had what he need he was just weary of who was giving it to him.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought, I'd also love to know if you guys would like maybe a one shot type series with Noelle, Jax and Janelle just to see them grow together over a few years.**


	41. Chapter 41 Piece

Jackson Teller sat across from Kevin Chance, both men were eying the other, trying to size each other up. Jackson cocked his head, smiling as he saw Noelle sitting outside in the backyard, Janelle's covered bassinet at her side. "So, you going to tell me why you dropped this file off for me to see?"

Kevin shrugged and looked at Noelle. "I dropped it off because I made a promise to Chris that no matter what, I'd take care of his daughter… This is me following through on that promise… We don't need the nitty gritty details to be dug up right now. Take the help, this is the only time I'll work with a criminal… Noelle is an amazing woman and all she wants is her family to be together."

The blonde nodded his head slowly. "I get that but I don't want this to be some set up… If I take this information and use it to stay out of jail, I don't want you to be knocking at my door a year from now asking me for a favor."

"You're a skeptical man, as you should be but like I said, this isn't for you, this isn't for me. This is for those two out there." He looked at the younger man. "You have to do what you can to make her happy."

Jax smiled. "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure it was clear between us… I don't think you know how much we appreciate this information Kevin." He shook the man's hand. "I can have her bring the baby inside so you can meet her if you want me to."

Kevin shook his head. "I have to get going but I will stop by soon." He smiled at the sight of Noelle once more before standing up to leave. "Be smart about how you handle that information, wouldn't want you getting into more trouble than you are already in. See you around Jackson." He straightened out his suit jacket before leaving the house.

Jax walked out into the backyard, kissing the top of Noelle's head before taking a seat down next to her. "So, it seems like it's all good… He doesn't want anything in return, just simply wants to help you out, keep you happy."

The brunette nodded slowly. "I'm happy. I love you Jackson."

"I love you too Noelle." He smiled at her before opening the bassinet to look at his daughter. "Isn't she too young to be outside?"

"Probably." Noelle shrugged. "We can go back inside… I need a damn nap anyways… You good to watch her?"

He pushed the bassinet into the house, sitting on the sofa before watching Noelle disappear down the hallway. "It's just you and me Janelle…" He picked the sleeping beauty up and held her against his chest. "You think your mom would say yes if I asked her to marry me? I'm thinking it's time that I finally asked, the ring has been invading my thoughts since she told me about you."

**SOA**

Jax dropped the thick folder onto the redwood. "This, this right here is going to save our asses… Keep our organization intact." He spoke through tight lips as he looked at his brothers. "It has everything we need to go after the asshole who tried to take us down, the man who pretended to be our brother to our faces and when we turned our backs, he was selling us out… Not only was he fucking up our lives but the lives of our families as well… I'm going to need everyone on board with this… As it stands, we're the only charter who knows about this betrayal, when we confront him, it's going to look so fucking bad but I'll need you all to back me up… Stick with this plan we're going to put in motion."

"I say we just kill the bastard." Chibs looked at Jax before resting his hands on the table. "We do it in cold blood, pay the favor back to him… He tried to take our lives so we take his, no hesitation, no hearing him beg for forgiveness."

Happy nodded. "I agree, we just go in, handle it and walk out."

"I think we need to be more calculating and careful than just walking in and killing him… He could have agents watching him." Jax rubbed his forehead. "I don't need us all getting hauled into jail for this…"

"We make it look like an accident." Juice looked at Jax. "We send someone in, start a blaze that spreads fast and we make sure he can't get out… Those vitamins Tig has will aid in that, make it so he can't get out."

"Which one of us will go in though?" Tig looked around the table.

Jax raised his hand. "I'll go in, I got the information… I can handle this shit." He nodded his head slowly. "I want you guys close but not too close… If it goes south, I don't want any of you guys going down with me."

"I can't let you do it Jax." Happy shook his head. "I'll go in, I can get it done fast, I promise you that much... "

"Are you sure about this?" The blonde looked at Happy. "Absolutely sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I don't have as much to lose as you do… I may have Noelle and Melo but losing me isn't going to hit Noelle as hard as losing you… You have a family, you need to be around for that Prez… Be a good dad."

Jax gave him a solo nod, understanding where the older man was coming from. "It's settled, Happy will get in and get out… We'll hammer out exact plans and then get it done this week."

* * *

Melody smiled as she walked out of the cabin and looked towards the lake, her and Kozik had took Noelle's advice, leaving after spending some time with Janelle. It was bittersweet to leave Charming but she was happy Kozik hadn't put up much of a fight to stay behind and help the men out with whatever scheme they were cooking up. "Come on Trigger." She looked at the dog as he bounded off towards group of birds. "Leave those things alone! I'm not cleaning a dead bird out of the house again!"

"If he kills the bird, I'll clean it out." Kozik wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist and kissed her jawline softly. "It's so good to be home."

"I agree." She nodded and moved with him as he began directing them towards the water. "I know it was hard to leave your brothers behind Herman but I'm happy that you came back home with me."

He nodded as he sat down, pulling the brunette between his legs. "It was hard… I wasn't going to stay where you didn't want us to be… I know it was hard for you to leave Noelle and Janelle like that."

Melody nodded. "It was… I miss them already, I just hope shit settles down so I can visit or they can come up here for a visit… Noe would love the cabin and this lake." She smiled as she watched the dog chase the birds up and down the shore. "I swear that dog is stupid."

"Why because it's doing what it was created to do? Track down and hunt animals…" He squeezed her shoulders. "Let up on the dog, if you got any anger issues take it out on me… Got it?"

The brunette nodded. "I'm just pissed off… Noelle dad's was killed, she didn't even deal with it at all… Yeah, she went to the service but she was stoic… I cried more when my dad died and he deserved it."

"Ah, it's nothing to be pissed off about Melo… Everyone is going to deal with a loss in a different way, she could be fine for the next six months and then bam, she'll have some sort of meltdown from the realization that her dad is gone… As much as an asshole he was, he was her dad and sooner or later she'll grieve the way you expect her to." Kozik turned her around and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Go ahead, what else is on your mind babe?"

"Nothing else is on my mind, it just bug me that's she's so weird… Dumb things make her emotional but not serious ass things." She raked her fingers through her curly hair and sighed. "I also want to start classes but I sort of got some bad news, I didn't earn my diploma after all… I guess I failed some science class but I didn't know that because I assumed I passed and never bothered showing back up to school after finals, not even graduation… So until I pass that class or whatever, I can't go on and start the community college classes I wanted."

He shook his head before kissing her. "That's not too bad, how can you make up the class that you failed? Summer school? We going to Vegas so you can drop back into school and pass that class?"

She laughed. "I have to talk to my old school again, see what options they have but I do not want to go back to high school for one class… I don't even want to go back to Nevada, it's hard to leave once you go back, I'm out of there and I want to stay out of there… I don't want to go back and end up stuck and with old friends once again."

"Well, figure it out… I'll support you with whatever you need to do." He smiled at her. "I wouldn't let you get sucked back into that shit… I love you too much for that… Get ready though, we have to head to the clubhouse… Organization wide lockdown until the boys in Charming handle what they need to." He stood up, pulling Melody up to her feet. "It'll be fine, it'll be fun, it'll be annoying but you'll survive it all." He pulled her into a tight hug before kissing her forehead. "We will all get through this shit storm, guaranteed."

**SOA**

Melody rolled her eyes as she stood between Lee's wife Michelle and their daughter Amanda. She had walked into the clubhouse expecting to be able to hide out in one of the dorm rooms but the women had other plans for her. Now, she was in the kitchen, listening to them talk about mind numbing bullshit as she rolled out cookie dough. "Are you sure I have to help? I hate baking so much." She lied as she looked at Michelle.

Michelle shook her head as she frowned at the young woman. "Koz has brought over goodies that you've baked… I know you love to bake Melody, if you don't want to hangout with us just be upfront about it."

"Alright, I don't want to hang out with you guys." She stopped rolling out the dough to turn and fully look at Michelle. "I haven't forgotten how shitty you all treated me when I first got here, I don't want to be friends with you guys because you guys have so much respect for Happy that you're now tolerating me."

The blonde frowned. "We don't trust too many people sweetheart so when a new girl turns up, we do our best to chase her off… There are already way too many sweetbutts and hang arounds as there is… Then your pretty ass turned up."

Melody shrugged. "Doesn't mean you should have been bitches to me when you're like twice my age… Your daughter dumped a can of paint on me, let's not forget about her shitty attempt at recreating the scene from Carrie." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked between Michelle and Amanda. "Why? Why didn't you guys just bake by yourselves?"

"We're family now Melody… Family can forgive and forget, move on and start fresh…" Michelle sighed. "Just let us show you that we're not as bad as the poor first impression we had made on you."

The brunette sighed. "Fine… I'm not baking though. I only like baking for Kozik and this is definitely store bought dough…" She pulled off her apron and hung it back up on the hook by the door. "I'll be in Kozik's room, straightening my hair or something."

"Hey Marshmelo, what're you doing?" Kozik grabbed his girlfriend by her hands and smiled down at her. "I thought you were baking."

She shook her head. "I don't want to bake with them, they're not even baking from scratch and they want me to be their family and I said okay but I'm starting to regret that shit… I don't know how to be in a family Koz… I barely just started experiencing what an actual family is all about."

He lead her to his old dorm room and sighed. "It's okay, you don't need to rush into relationships with the women of the club Melody… If you're not comfortable with it by all means don't force yourself into babe… It'll be best if you just let everything happen naturally… I'm sure you didn't force yourself into a relationship with Hap."

"No, it just happened." She shook her head. "You're right though, I mean I guess I have to still get over how they treated me and what not."

Kozik hugged her. "It'll get easier with time, you can forgive them, just don't ever forget what they did… It makes you look like the bigger person in this whole fucked up situation."

"Yeah." She smiled. "You're smart when you wanna be… I love you."

"I love you too." He moved them from side to side. "So, they're not baking from scratch like you do? They're using store bought shit? I don't think my taste buds or stomach will like that too much… I'm going to need you to spoil me when we get home, I need a chocolate cake and some of those little donut things you make."

Melody laughed. "I will start spoiling you right now…" She slid her hands under his shirt and smirked up at him. "I packed some cookies in my bag." She glanced over at his as she rubbed her hands over his chest, the stress from being on lockdown slowly subsiding as she felt his large hand tangle into her messy locks. "This is going to be fun…" She relaxed into his embrace and sighed.

"Kozik!" The couple groaned as they watched the door open. "I need you now, we're going to have to head down to Charming, help them out…" Lee smirked at the brunette. "You're going to have to take a raincheck on that sex sweetie."

"Sorry babe, I love you and I'll be back…" Kozik kissed her lips softly. "If you need help or they annoy you too much go to the little motel you always want to stay at."

Melody nodded. "I love you too, be safe." She sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes before laying out on it, her stress starting to rise at the thought of Charming being a war zone right now. The last thing she wanted was for her boyfriend to get hurt, she wanted him to come back home to her in one piece, a living piece.

* * *

**Yeah, I had plans to have this story end this week but after a very icky review I received, I sort of lost all interest in updating this but here's an update and I'm going to try my hardest to get the remaining four chapters posted in a timely fashion.**

**on another note, I do love receiving reviews but there's a difference between leaving constructive criticism and just being plain rude... If you don't like the story just keep it moving, sometimes it's better to keep the negativity to yourself if you're not offering anything.**


	42. Chapter 42 Skeletons

**Much thanks to those of you who took the time out to leave me some positive vibes. I appreciated the kind words so much. So lots of hugs to you all. (: and to Tiki, it was not your review who put me in a bad mood at all... Also I have to agree with NatalieLynn, the story has become better once I stopped focusing on Jax and Noe's hook ups.**

* * *

Noelle sat on the roof of the clubhouse, her knees bouncing nervously as sunrise inched closer and closer. She had been up ever since Jax had woken up, telling her he and the guys were heading out to handle club business. She had given him a nod and a warning to be safe before he swaggered out the room, leaving her and Janelle cuddled up together. "Just make it home safely." She let out a long sigh before climbing down the ladder to check on Janelle.

"You're up early." Gemma eyed the brunette as she was about to enter Jax's dorm room. "You anxious?"

The brunette shrugged. "I'm nervous, yeah… I'll survive it though." She opened the room door and walked in, feeling Gemma standing behind her. "You didn't have to follow me in…"

"I haven't seen her in awhile." Gemma looked over Noelle's shoulder and smiled at her granddaughter. "At least you and Jax did something right."

Noelle nodded, happy that her daughter was still sleeping soundly. "Yeah, we did… Do you need anything Gemma?"

"Just giving you a heads up, Jax's junkie ex Wendy is in town, she'll probably try to track his ass down." She crossed her arms before righting herself. "It's bound to be messy."

"I hope you're wrong about that, the last thing I need is another one of his exes popping up in my life." She sighed and took a seat on the bed.

"What? You don't have any skeletons in your closet that'll pop up? Melody your only one _Noe_?" The older woman eyed the young woman.

The brunette nodded. "If we're being completely honest, Jax is the only boyfriend I've had my whole adult life…"

Gemma looked at the girl with a cocked eyebrow. "You've known him since when?"

"Since I was nineteen." She ran a hand through her dark tresses and sighed. "Why? Is it weird?"

"Yeah, it's fucking weird…" The brunette shook her head. "You were just a baby when you met him and got involved… Jesus."

Noe nodded. "It's okay though, I'm in love with him… I couldn't imagine being with any man other than Jackson."

Gemma nodded. "You're making a good old lady so far."

"Yeah, it's easier said than done to be honest." She reclined against the headboard and sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to sleep." She closed her eyes, wanting the older woman to leave, although she had considered being friends with Gemma, she hadn't really done much in that area. Opting to just talk to her when she absolutely had to, which was more often these days because of Janelle.

**SOA**

"Do you want to learn French or do you want to learn Italian first my beautiful love?" Noelle cooed at her daughter as she laid on her knees. "You're just so chunky and perfect." She rubbed over the baby's chubby cheeks before dipping her head to place a kiss on the tip of her tiny little nose. "Your daddy is going to be beating boys off you with a stick." She trailed her fingers through the curly tresses.

"She's gorgeous." Tara smiled as she sat on the sofa across from the two brunettes.

"Uh, thank you." Noelle gave her a timid smile before focusing her gaze back on her daughter who was writhing around, her little mitten covered hands moving through the air as her feet kicked. "Aw, my love are you hungry?" She moved the girl into position as she stood up from the leather sofa. "Let's get your bottle warm for you or do you want it straight from the source Nelly?" She walked into the kitchen and sat down on the stool, draping the blanket over her and the baby as she started to feed her.

"I got next." Jax stood in the doorway of the kitchen, pulling off his leather gloves as he watched Noelle feed their daughter. "You get any sleep?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I got it some sleep after you left… You guys handle everything you needed to babe?"

He nodded as he moved forward, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, we just have to wait and see now… I actually have a meeting with your mom soon." He smiled as he peeked under the blanket. "I swear she's getting fuckin' chubby, she's gonna be Opie's size if she keeps eating like that."

"She's going to be taller than me, that's a guarantee… I won't let her be a fat kid, I'd kill any kid who makes fun of her Jax." The brunette smirked. "You guys _all_ made it home safe right Jackson?"

He smiled. "Yeah, we all made it… Even your dad…"

Noelle stuck her tongue out at him. "I would have killed you all if Happy would have gotten hurt or arrested or some shit." She pulled her vibrating phone from her pocket and answered it. "Yeah?"

"_It's Kevin, wanted to see if the guys handled the issue, I'm going to need that file back so I can destroy it." _

"Yeah, it was handled… You can stop by and grab the file from Jax." She looked up at Jax, and mouthed Kevin.

"_I'll be there in a few hours… I have to go, I'm on a case right now." _

"Alright be safe." She shrugged as she ended the call and set her phone on the counter. "He wants the file back so he can get rid of it."

Jax nodded. "Alright." He stepped forward, rubbing her cheeks. "I need to go have a quick meeting but I'll be right back then we can head home and you can nap while I bond with Janelle."

"Hurry back." Noelle smiled as she began to burp their daughter.

* * *

"Do I look fat?" Noelle stood in front of Jax, blocking his view of whatever motorcycle show he was trying to watch. "I feel like I'm super fat and blobby." She poked at her stomach before covering it with her arms.

The man leaned forward, grabbing the brunette by her arms and yanking her to him in one violent motion. "You're not fat, you just gave birth like a month ago." He placed a kiss to her stomach and smiled. "You really gonna start being insecure right now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just want to be able to fit in my favorite skinny jeans from before Elle."

"If you're talking about the ones I think you're talking about, those barely even fit you when you weren't pregnant Noe." He shook his head and pulled her down onto his lap. "You couldn't even breathe half the time you wore them."

Noelle laughed. "The were worth the pain because they made my legs and ass looking so damn amazing…"

"I can agree with that babe." He kissed the side of her neck and rubbed his face against it, causing her to laugh. "But you need a new favorite pair of jeans, more mom friendly jeans because I'll have to kill anyone who looks at my lady."

She shook her head. "I'll get some cute not low rise jeans if you trim your hair a little bit." She smiled at him as she played with his long golden locks. "I don't know why you're all of a sudden wanting to kill men, before you purposely dressed me to show off my body. Remember that blue dress I wore to my first party at the clubhouse?"

Jax licked his lips. "How the fuck could I forget that dress, it barely covered anything." He rubbed her thighs. "How many more weeks do I have to wait until we can have sex again?"

"Zero weeks, you realize our daughter is nearing seven weeks right?" Noelle kissed his nose and shrugged.

"Then how come we're not fucking right now?" He rubbed her her breasts and smirked. "Yeah, we definitely need to get it in before our daughter wakes up." He leaned forward, yanking his shirt over his head before his mouth found her neck, his teeth raking over the sensitive skin before biting down harder. His hands found their way to the waistband of her sleep shorts she was wearing just as the doorbell sounded. "Are you fucking serious right now?" He grabbed the shirt and handed it to the brunette as she slid off his lap to allow him to answer the door. He pulled open the door rolling his eyes at the person standing in front of him. "Don't you ever stay in Tacoma for longer than a few days Melody? You just interrupted us…"

Melody frowned. "I called first but she didn't answer, so I decided to pop by." She shrugged and walked into the house. "Next time don't answer the door if you're in the middle of getting your freak on."

He growled at the young woman before dropping down to the sofa, pulling Noelle closer to him. "What're you here for anyways?"

"I'm here to visit with my sister and niece." Melody shrugged her shoulders. "Plus, I went through a hellish lockdown up in Tacoma and needed the escape as soon as we got word it was safe for us to leave, I hightailed it out of there… Koz made me bake with Lee's wife and daughter… Like it was going to make us bonded together right away.

"Oh no, not baking!" Noelle smirked at her sister as she felt Jax's fingers dance over her thighs. "Janelle should be waking up soon if you want to go bug her."

The brunette shook her head. "I'm thinking I want to move back down here… I don't really like it up there anymore Noelle."

"With that, I'm out of here." Jax slipped from behind Noelle and kissed her forehead. "Find me when you're done with this…"

"I will." She smiled up at him. "I promise."

"I don't know how to ask Kozik though Noelle… I don't want him to hate me for not wanting to live up there." Melody sighed and moved to her sister, cuddling up against her as she played with her hands. "I just don't even know what the fuck I'm doing honestly."

"He'll love you regardless of where you are, you can do long distance, he's always coming down here anyways Melo." Noelle trailed her fingers through her sister's curly tresses and smiled. "You can crash in the extra room if you want to move back down… It'll be temporary though, I love that room, it's my little office space."

"Alright." Melody sighed. "I'll think it over and talk to Herman."

Noelle nodded. "Okay, just remember I'm always here for you if you need anything at all Melody… We're in this together."

Happy watched as Blair finished putting herself back together, a small smirk on his face as he eyed the marks he left behind on her usually blemish free skin. "This was fun." He sat up on the bed and continued to study her movements.

"I haven't had sex like that in years." The blonde checked her reflection in the mirror before searching her purse for her concealer to cover the red marks the biker had left all over her neck and collarbone. "Next time, less biting." She went to work on making her appearance presentable once again.

He moved from the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I couldn't help myself…" He smirked at their reflection before nipping her neck slightly. "It's tempting to always try to get you out of your comfort zone Blair… Something tells me you weren't always this uptight about the way you looked and that you were more like Noelle and Melody… Wild and free."

She nodded and turned to look at him. "I was a wild child then I met Chris and decided to become serious, he paid my way through college and law school… I became a top lawyer and he was a top agent, we were a power couple with a daughter who was running wild in the streets." She sighed and rested her hands on his chest, her eyes reading the ink going across his collarbone. "I live, I die, I kill for my family." She smiled at it before meeting his dark eyes.

"I know what you need." He pulled away from her and rifled through his bag. "You need some ink Blair." He waved his sketchbook around before sitting back down on the bed and flipping to a clean page. "Next time we see each other, you're going to be getting a tattoo, so are you going to let me pick it or do you have any ideas?"

Blair shook her head and stared at the man. "I don't think I need any ink and if I were to get any, I'd like it to be something that reminds me of my daughter… I always used to wear a bracelet with her name on it but one day I lost it at the beach and never got it replaced."

"Something related to Noe." Happy rasped as his hand started to travel across the paper. "I'll do my best to interpret that idea." He smirked up at her as she gave him a timid nod. "Don't worry, it's not going to be anything crazy like I have on me, you're not ready for that shit just yet…"

She smiled. "I trust you with it… I do have to go though." She checked her reflection once more before turning back to Happy. "I'll text you later, see when we can see each other again."

"I'm always free for you." He gave her a small wink before watching her walk out of the door and close it softly behind her. His dark eyes returning to the sketchpad on his lap as he quickly sketched out the perfect tattoo for Blair.

* * *

**AN: I will be doing a sequel to to this story, I think it'll just focus on one of the couples and not all of them because I know there are still people who are on the fence of hating/loving Melody. **

**anyways, let me know what you thought.**


	43. Chapter 43 Blah

**Sorry for the delay in update again, I took the time out to sort of reread the story and see how everything was developing and I'm sorry to say I wrote some awkward chapters for this story, especially the last one, it was not my best work. lol so fingers crossed that the last three chapters are less awkward and more easy to get through.**

* * *

Melody smiled at Kozik as they sat in the diner, she had spent a few days in Charming, regaining her composure and thoughts. It was a much needed escape but as soon as she hit Washington she felt like she was home, making her realize that she didn't necessarily want to be in Charming, she just needed to feel the protection that Noelle had to offer her. A protection that was different than the way Kozik made her feel protected. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He nodded at her before grabbing her hands. "You gonna tell me why you decided to flee the state as soon as we got off lockdown?"

"I needed the space and being at the house wasn't enough space for me to deal with all my emotions and thoughts I was having." She rubbed his knuckles and smiled. "I was thinking of moving back down to Charming but as soon as I came back I felt like I was home… I think I just needed the knowledge of always having Noelle there for me… Usually when I run, I have no one or nowhere to go to and now I have it so I kind of use it as a crutch when I don't want to deal with my feelings."

"If Charming is where you need to be, then you can move there Melo, I have no problem with that… I'll always see you but I don't want to force you to stay here if you're not completely happy with being here." He sighed as he glanced out the window.

"I want to be here." The brunette smiled. "I want this babe… I just need to stop running every time I feel upset. I have to learn how to call Noelle and not just show up on her doorstep."

Kozik nodded at her. "Alright, just tell me if you want to leave and I'll help you pack up and make the move… I've helped you out before."

"I'll remember that Kozik." She smiled at him. "But, I think I'm going to stick around. See what I can make of this town, see how I can work it to my advantage."

"That's the spirit. Be a go getter." He smiled. "Just let me know if I can help you in anyway babe… I have friends around the state."

"I know babe… I found out that I could take my missing class online and get my diploma instead of the GED route." The young woman sighed. "I start it Monday so I'm excited for that and to be done with it babe."

The biker nodded. "When you pass it, I'll treat you to something special, maybe a date or something… We haven't been on any of those, we just sort of slipped right into the relationship without actually dating."

"Oh a date?" She laughed. "I'm even more excited now." She leaned forward, lacing her fingers back through his. "I would love to get you out of those biker clothes and into slacks and a dress shirt, I need to see you all dressed up and handsome babe."

"I would like to see you in one of those dresses that Noelle always wore and with the heels too, I think you'd look better in them than her." Kozik kissed her forehead. "I know you'd look better in them than her."

Melody nodded. "Of course I'd look better in them than her… I'm younger and in better shape, albeit she just had a kid and looks pretty amazing."

He laughed. "My little Nelly! I miss her chubby cheeks." He shook his head and sighed. "You really sure about this? Staying here? I'd go back to Charming if you really wanted to move back down there." He finally was admitting to himself, that maybe his earlier statement wasn't entirely true. He'd want to be with her, whether it was in Charming or in Tacoma.

"I'm pretty sure about it… I'll think it over." She leaned forward and kissed the man. "I think we need to go skinny dipping! Yes! In the amazing Pacific, just enjoying the water and having some fun!"

"If I run naked into the ocean… My dick would retreat into my body and stay there for at least a year… It's too cold for that shit." The biker clucked his tongue and smirked at the beauty sitting across from him.

"See…" The curly haired brunette clenched her teeth and hissed. "I could have gone the rest of my life without that imagery… You really think it'd fit?"

"Remember when I asked you the same thing?" Kozik knocked on the table. "Let's get out of here, I have church soon anyway."

**SOA**

Melody ran her hands over her freshly straightened locks, she had spent the last two hours making sure every curl was gone. She wanted to look her best and she felt her best when her hair was pin straight. "Kozik!" She walked into her bedroom to find the man snoring and comfortable, his size taking up most of the bed. She smiled at the sight before moving onto the bed, her fingers making swirls on his bare back. "Herman, my love." She pressed a few kisses to his shoulders before resting back on her heels.

"I'm awake…" He grumbled as he turned his attention to the sound of his girlfriend's voice before blinking his eyes to fight off the sleep. "What's up?" He smiled at her as he flipped over onto his back, his arms folded under his head.

"I'm going to an interview." She smiled down at him. "I miss working and making my own money, plus this boutique is to die for! It's called Gracie's."

"Congrats babe, you need a lift there?" Kozik grabbed her and pulled her into his side. "I can give you a lift, unless it'll mess up your hair? How long have you been awake anyways?"

Melody shrugged. "I've been awake for two hours, doing my hair because it just needed to be straight…" She flipped over to stare at him, her hand resting on his chest as she admired his facial features. "You're handsome in a weird unconventional way babe."

"I'd be traditionally handsome if I didn't have this crick in my nose." He chuckled and looked down at her. "But as long as I'm considered handsome, I'm okay with whatever comes before that word or after it."

"It gives your face character." She sat up and kissed his nose and smiled. "I have to start getting ready but yes I would love for you to take me to my interview, it'd be pretty awesome to show up to a job interview on the back of a Harley." She rolled off the bed and moved towards the closet Kozik had so kindly given up for her to use solely.

"They still ask stupid ass questions? Like name five words you'd use to describe yourself?" Kozik tugged on the pair of jeans from the day before moving to his dresser and pulling on a tank top and Tacoma shirt.

"Yeah but they also ask shit like have you ever faced an angry person and if so how did you calm the person down? I always want to say I knocked them out." Melody tugged on a pair of black skinny jeans. "Do these look cute?"

"Yeah they do look cute." He smirked as he shrugged on a flannel and his kutte. "Anything looks cute on you thought."

She nodded. "Alright, I'm good to go." She stepped into her heels. "Let's get me to my future place of employment… You know where it's at?" She smiled as she watched him tug on his work boots.

"Yeah I do." Kozik nodded. "I pass it all the time coming back from Seattle."

"Good." Melody nodded, her excitement skyrocketing as she pictured herself working in Gracie's until she could afford to buy a shop of her own.

* * *

Noelle smirked as she rolled off her boyfriend, through all the interruptions and starting and stopping they had finally managed to get some alone time. Intimacy that was much needed. "I don't know how we made it through this whole pregnancy without fucking like horny teenagers?"

Jax shrugged and laughed. "It's a miracle that we made it this long… I think it was worth it, even though we're out of practice." He tapped on the bruises he had left behind on her. "I'm glad you still love it rough though Noe."

"Always." She nodded as she pulled on his shirt. "Can I ask you about something? It's about that ex of yours… Wendy."

The man grimaced and looked at his girlfriend. "What about her?" He sat up and pulled the brunette onto his lap before crossing his arms around her.

"Well, your mom said she was in town and I need to know, anyway she's going to pull a Tara and try to win you back?" The brunette settled back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulders as her mind worked overtime. The negative thoughts pushing out all positive ones.

"No, Wendy and I aren't good together. We didn't work, no matter how much we tried to work shit out… She was too busy shooting up." He sighed, trying to figure out if it bringing up the fact that he was divorced from Wendy was a smart move or not. "Everyone can tell you that.. She and I just don't mesh well together at all."

Noelle nodded. "Alright, I just wanted to ask… I didn't want any surprises because everything is finally going well for us." She smiled to herself, just as she heard the first whimpers and whines from Janelle start up. "That's our girl, she's probably hungry now."

"Go get her. I'm going to shower and get dressed then head over to the clubhouse… Pretend that I actually can work on bikes and cars." He watched her move off the bed and towards the door. "Scream if you need me though babe, before I head out."

"I will… I love you babe." She smiled at him before leaving the room. "Nelly, my love… Are you hungry or do you just want to cuddle with me?" She scooped the wriggling baby from her crib and smiled down at her. "Hungry? Alright, let's make you a bottle." She grabbed the diaper bag off the changing table and walked into the kitchen, setting the bag on the table. "Let's get a bottle in the warmer." She set the little girl in the swing and grabbed a bottle from the fridge before popping it into the warmer.

"We're out of soap…" Jax walked into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around his waist as he scowled at his girlfriend before looking to his daughter. "Your mommy is trying to make me smell like her, that's why she didn't buy me any soap."

Noelle rolled her eyes. "I bought you some soap Jackson… It's in the bag on our dresser, I just forgot to tell you about it and not even you saying you wanted to shower made me think of it." She shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't mind if you smelled like honey and vanilla though baby."

"Sorry babe but I'll always smell like leather, oil, weed and cologne." He kissed her head before moving to his daughter and repeating the gesture. "Janelle, keep your mom in check… I don't want to have to put her in timeout."

"I never act out." The brunette grabbed the bottle as it popped out of the warmer. "I'm the best behaved woman you've ever dated." She lifted Janelle out of the swing and cradled her as she settled into her seat to feed her. "Look at my freaky eyed beauty… How'd you end up with two colored eyes, huh? Why couldn't you just have daddy's baby blues?"

"I love you girls." Jax smiled at the brunettes before moving out of the kitchen and back towards his bathroom.

"You're so beautiful…" The young woman smiled at her daughter. "I wouldn't mind having another one of you in a few years… Maybe a brother, I think that'd make daddy almost as happy as he was when he found out you were a little girl and not a boy… He loves you so much my dear… I think he may even love you more than me, which is okay with me."

**SOA**

Jax sat down in the old beat up office chair and stared at his mom as she finished up a call. He had left the house and shown up to the lot with every intention to get some type of work done, to keep up the appearance of being a mechanic in case any outsiders were looking but when he arrived and saw his mom's black SUV, he wanted to talk to her.

"What do you need Jackson?" Gemma looked at her son as she hung up the phone. "You need paperwork?"

He shook his head 'no' slowly. "I'm here to ask you why the fuck would you mention Wendy to Noelle? What was the fucking purpose of that?"

The woman removed her glasses and glared at her son. "I thought she should know… It was my way of extending an olive branch to her… I want to be able to see my granddaughter so I want to play nice with the tart."

"So, you just told her that and didn't think about it again?" He clenched his teeth and shook his head. "It wasn't your place to tell her that shit, it's my shit to tell her and Wendy hasn't turned up so it's not anything that Noelle needs to worry about."

Gemma smirked. "You haven't told her you were married, have you?" She shook her head and tapped on the desk. Nothing good comes from keeping secrets like that, you better tell her that you and the junkie were married."

"I'm gonna tell her." He fiddled with the ring box that was in his front pocket. "I just didn't think I'd be forced to tell her about it…" He sighed and rubbed his hands over his head.

"I suggest you tell her soon, never know when the junkie bitch will just show up." She shook her head before turning her attention back to entering invoices into the computer.

Jax nodded and stood up, swaggering out of the office and back onto the lot, his blue eyes scanning the grounds for Juice or Happy when a mysterious car rolled onto the lot, catching his attention right away as it came to a stop a few feet from him.

"Hey Jax." The driver slowly approached him.

"Wendy." He smirked at her. "You were to cause trouble?"

The dirty blonde shook her head. "No, I came to talk to you about something serious… It can't wait any longer." She frowned at him. "Will, you at least give me some time to explain myself to you and to talk?"

"Sure." He nodded. "I'm busy right now but we can talk tomorrow." He flashed her a small smile before turning around and walking back into the garage, trying to figure out, what exactly the blonde could possibly have to tell him.

* * *

**Another chapter in the bag. (:**


	44. Chapter 44 Headcase

Noelle made faces at Janelle, smiling as the baby girl cooed and moved her hands. "I think someone thinks her mommy is funny but I'm really not…" She chuckled as she dipped her face and blew a raspberry on the baby's tummy, receiving a cute giggle in response. "Oh my God! Jax! She freaking giggled!" She looked towards her boyfriend who was bent over the pool table, lining up a shot. "She giggled it was adorable!"

"She's too young to giggle Noe!" Jax shook his head as he set the pool stick down. "I'll be right back, I gotta see this shit for myself." He walked up to his girlfriend and daughter. "Let's hear this giggle, I think she's a bit too young for all that though babe."

"Not uh." The brunette shook her head before blowing another raspberry on their daughter's tummy, eliciting another laugh from the young girl. "See! She freakin giggled and I'm going to die because it's so damn cute… We got an advanced baby."

The blonde nodded. "Or she just is ticklish and her laughter is a form of crying." He kissed Noelle's cheek. "She's not even three months yet babe… Juice says that's when they start to giggle."

"So! It was cute, I love it." She smiled up at him. "You can't say it wasn't the cutest thing you ever heard in your life!" She poked her boyfriend's stomach. "Our daughter just loves to giggle her head off, huh Nelly?"

"It's cute." He kissed Noelle's temple. "You two going to be good here, I have to run out and meet someone, club business." He looked at his daughter before picking her up and holding her like she was a football. "You gonna be good for your mom, kid?"

"She's always good for me… Stop holding her like that, she's not a damn football Jackson." Noe held her hands out and took the baby back. "Go do whatever it is that you need to and hurry back so we can go home… If you're gone longer than two hours, I will send police to look for your ass!"

"Montague, you're so damn dramatic." Jax bent down and kissed her lips. "I'll be back in like an hour."

"You love it Teller." She smiled at him. "Hurry up though, I need talk to you about something serious…"

"Uh oh." He frowned down at her, second woman in day to bring up something serious. "I'll hurry up and get back for you… You better not have gotten knocked up already Noelle!"

She shrugged. "I'm not saying that I'm not." She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's about all the paperwork I keep getting in the mail, so hurry up and come back to us darlin'."

"It's darlin'..." Jax shook his head. "I'll be back." He kissed each of his girls once more before walking out of the clubhouse. His mind set on getting down to what Wendy possibly could have to say to him that she hadn't said when they ended their marriage.

**SOA**

Jax spotted Wendy, her wild locks blowing in the breeze as he walked over to the picnic table, still curious as to why she wanted to meet him in the park and not at the diner he had suggested they meet. He tapped her on the shoulder and nodded at her before he took a seat next to her. His blue eyes twinkling as he watched the kids run around the playground, his mind going to Janelle and how much he'd love bringing her to the park. "So, what did you want to talk about Wendy?"

"Just to talk… Catch up." She looked to the playground before looking at him. "We left things on bad terms, I stormed off without really listening to why you were feeling the way you felt. I was selfish Jax and I'm sorry for that… I really am." She shook her head.

He glanced at her. "It's whatever Wendy… That night when you decided to up and leave Charming, I went for a ride, ended up in Oakland. I met an amazing girl, she just had my kid not too long ago… A gorgeous little girl."

"You have a kid?" She turned her eyes back to the playground and frowned. "You never ever wanted kids Jax…"

"I know." The biker ran a hand over his right cheek and chuckled. "I didn't want anything until I met her, she made me want everything I said I never wanted, kids, another marriage, to share my home again… She's everything I needed in my life."

Wendy eyed the man, wondering when exactly he grew up. Surely he wasn't the man she had left three and a half years ago, a secret at the tip of her tongue that she wanted to share with him but out of fear he'd hate her, she kept it to herself. "That's good Jax, I'm happy for you… Even though I thought you'd end up back with Tara if anything."

Jax chuckled and looked at her. "I think everyone thought I would end up with Tara, not with a college coed named Noelle who had me so twisted up at first I didn't even think of anything else but her." He sighed and relaxed back against the table. "What's new with you? You look clean and healthy."

She nodded. "Three years and counting… I got sober for personal reasons when I disappeared from Charming… It's been good for me, really good." She smiled at the handsome man sitting next to her, the feelings of the past not even creeping back in. "I still have to tell you what I asked you here for."

"What is it?" Jax looked at her as a little boy ran up to them.

"Mommy!" The little boy wrapped his arms around Wendy. "Who's he?"

"Jax, this is my son Abel." Wendy looked at him, frowning as she saw the wheels turning in the man's head as he looked between her and the boy. "He's yours…"

He shook his head as he ran a hand over his face and stared at the pair. "No, no damn way Wendy." He watched her send the boy back to the playground. "Are you fucking serious right now? Nearly four years and you're just now telling me this shit!?"

She nodded. "I didn't know what to say! I didn't even know I was pregnant until I left Charming and I knew you didn't want a kid so I stayed away, I just couldn't stay away any longer Jackson… I need help and I thought if I came back and you saw how much he looked at you, we'd be able to work things out… I didn't think I'd come back and you'd be in a serious relationship and have a kid!"

Jax groaned and rubbed his eyes as he stood up and started to pace the grass in front of the table. "I think you having my kid is something you should have brought up, regardless if we weren't talking!"

"Keep your voice down Jax." Wendy tugged on his kutte and watched him sit back down. "You're drawing attention towards us… So what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that I need to leave right now." He stood up and looked at her. "I don't think I can really deal with this shit right now… I can't even believe it Wendy." He shook his head and let out a low growl, trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation… He had gone from zero kids, to a daughter, to having a son with his ex wife. "I'm going to need some time, to tell Noelle and Gemma…"

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…" Wendy mumbled as she watched the man walk away.

**SOA**

Jax stomped into the clubhouse, brushing right past Noelle and Janelle, his eyes set on his mom as she talked to Tara and Chibs at the bar. "Can we talk mom?" He touched her elbow and gestured towards the chapel. "It's serious and can't wait."

Gemma nodded, following her son into the chapel, stiffening up as she heard the doors shut behind her. "What is it Jackson?"

"It's Wendy." He hissed. "She asked me to talk, I show up to talk with her and she has a fucking kid!" He rubbed his scalp and looked at her. "He looks exactly like I did when I was little, there's no way the kid isn't mine but I don't know what to do with this shit!"

"A kid?" She asked, trying to process the new information. "I have another grandkid? How old is he Jax?"

Jax sighed, not believing that his mom was worried about anything other than having another grandchild, one that she could without a doubt control. "Three… I'm not exactly sure but he's three, she had to have been pregnant when we got the divorce finalized."

"What's his name?" Gemma smiled at the young man. "Jax, I want to reach out to Wendy and start a relationship with the kid… I have almost four years to make up for."

He blinked at his mother. "Abel… I can't believe you're so caught up with this that you're not even going to help me figure out a way to break this shit to my Noelle, the woman who just had my daughter not too long ago."

The older woman shrugged. "This is good Jax, you now have a male heir to carry on the Teller last name and run the club when he's old enough to take over… Just like you."

Jax kicked at a chair. "I don't want a fucking son! I especially don't want to raise a son to be just like me! I want a kid that's going to do better than me and make something of himself… I don't want my son to end up stuck in this shitty town and being an outlaw." He rubbed his hands roughly over his face as he worked through how he was going to explain this shit to the woman he wanted to marry. "I have to go…"

"Jax, this is good… You can't just get to choose which kid you love and take care of." Gemma shook her head. "You know have two children, so you better start realizing it sooner rather than later."

He rolled his eyes before swaggering out of the chapel and towards his girlfriend and their daughter, forcing a tight smile on his face. "You ready to go now babe?" He pointed towards the carrier where Janelle was currently sleeping in. "I handled my business."

Noelle nodded. "You going to tell me what's wrong now or when we get home?" She eyed the handsome man, taking note of the worry lines at the corner of his eyes. "Jackson…"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell you everything when we get home.." He lifted up the carrier and grabbed the diaper bag. "I promise you that." He kissed her forehead before they walked out of the clubhouse and to her car. "I'll follow you back home…" He snapped Janelle's carrier into its base and shut the door.

**SOA**

Jax stepped out of the house, finding the beautiful brunette sitting in the lounge chair, her hair handing over the back of the chair, a bottle of water resting on her stomach as she stared into the early evening sky. "Janelle went down for her after dinner nap already?" He took the seat that was angled across from her.

"Yeah, she did." Noelle smiled at him before watching him tense up. "So, what's wrong Jax? You've been a little distant and weird for the past couple of hours… I'm beginning to worry about the business you had to handle today."

He sighed, not too sure about how to spill the news to her. "The business wasn't so much business exactly… More of a personal call…"

The brunette nodded. "This have anything to do with Wendy?"

He nodded slowly. "It's not what it seems like… It was just talking and her telling me about the past and how she was sorry and that she was in a bad place when we ended our relationship and all that shit."

"Is that what has you so distant? You going through your feelings about the ending of the relationship to?" Noelle looked away from him as she felt a wave of emotion crash over her. "Just tell me Jax…"

"She had a kid with her Noe… She's saying the kid is mine and that she didn't tell me about him because she knew I didn't want kids back then…" Jax watched as she slowly turned her head to look at him again. "I had no idea at all that she could have been pregnant when shit ended, she was a junkie and strung out on heroin most of the time… Believe me when I say that I didn't know."

"I believe you." She shrugged. "I just don't know how to process it all… You have another kid, with this Wendy chick… Why is she just now telling you? She find out you had a kid or something and decide to resurface?"

He winced at the venom that was dripping from his girlfriend's words, he could tell she was getting angrier, her voice was louder and her feet tapped on the ground. "She said she can't do it alone, I guess she's having issues with providing for him now."

"Jax, what does she think you make?" Noelle looked at him and sighed. "I can't even fucking believe this shit… Of course nothing can ever be good for longer than a few weeks for me… This is bullshit!"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her into his lap. "Relax Noelle… I'm still going to take care of Janelle and you.. You're my number one priorities… I still want to have a DNA test, I don't care if the kid sort of looks like me, I need to know for sure if he's mine or not… I don't want to ruin what we have going here. I love you so much Noelle."

She nodded. "I'm relaxed Jackson… Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Wendy isn't my ex girlfriend, she's my ex wife." He shook his head.

"That, that I can deal with." Noelle shrugged. "This kid thing is what's annoying me to death, like why not tell you about the kid before? Why wait this fucking long to tell you about him It doesn't seem right at all."

"You're okay with knowing I was married?" Jax turned the woman so she was facing him.

She nodded. "We all have pasts… That doesn't bug me at all, what bugs me is the fact that you thought it would anger me or something."

"I thought it'd turn you off to the idea of us possibly getting married if I already had a failed marriage under my belt." He kissed her lips and smiled.

"I'd marry you because I'm in love with you.. Your past marriage would have no effect over ours… It's different." Noelle moved off his lap at the sound of Janelle's whimpers coming over the baby monitor that was clipped to her hip. "I have to go check on her."

"I'll do it." He stood up and started to move past her. "Better yet, let's do it together."

"Alright." Noelle moved into the house in front of him, continuing through the living room as the cries from her little girl grew louder. "Aw, my love, what's wrong?" She scooped up the baby and sat down in the rocking chair. "You can't be hungry, you practically drained me earlier." She smiled down at the baby.

"Probably wants her daddy." Jax held out his arms and smirked when Janelle quieted down as soon as he cradled her like a football. "She's my little football." He started a slow pace around the room, rocking his daughter back to sleep. "Are you going to be okay with this whole situation Noelle?"

"I have no choice but to be." She shrugged her shoulders. "As long as Wendy doesn't annoy me, things should be fine… If she thinks I'm going to be her friend, she has another thing coming and I bet Gemma is just over the moon about this shit… She'll have control over Wendy and that child."

He nodded. "You're amazing, I worried the whole time that you'd pack up and skip town with Janelle in tow…"

"Jax, I love you… Nothing will ever change that, this isn't the best situation but it's not the worst situation either babe, you have a kid with someone else and that's alright, it's not like you went off and cheated on me and had the kid, it was created before we even knew each other. So, as long as you're still spending time with Janelle, I won't have a problem at all." She shook her head and moved out of the rocking chair. "Stop being a headcase…"

"It was crazy… I didn't think you'd take it well, that's what had me distant, thinking of you blowing up more than you did babe." He placed sleeping Janelle back into her crib before moving towards the brunette. "I love you and I never want to lose you, getting caught up with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love you, I have that paperwork to show you Jax." Noelle grabbed his large hand and tugged him out of their daughter's room. "It's important." She grabbed the large envelope off of the desk in her office and started pulling out paper and handing it to him. "It's my dad's last will and testament… He left _everything_ to me."

Jax scanned the paper before setting it back onto the desk. "You gonna buy me something now that you're rolling in the dough?" He chuckled and looked at Noelle who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, I just wanted to share my news with you… It was supposed to be a happier moment but the Wendy thing kind of dampened the mood to say the least." The brunette ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "This inheritance means we don't have to worry about paying tuition for Nelly to go to college… She's set for that."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Does this mean you're going to try to move us into a bigger house in the nice part of Charming?" He wrapped his arms around the beauty and kissed her cheek. "I know you've always wanted to move over there, to the newly built homes in the gated community…"

"Nah, I love this place… It's grown on me since the first time I tried to stuff all my shit into every available closet." Noelle laughed and rested back against the man. "So, you have another kid, I cannot wait to see how this shit all plays out."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, Wendy has a kid and he's Jax's but this is a much needed twist as this story wraps up and the sequel gets ready to start... Feel free to check out my FairyTellerXO tumblr, I'll be occasionally posting excerpts of the new story over there. anyways, thank you for the reviews.**

**also, there's about another chapter and possibly an epilogue left in this story. **


	45. Chapter 45 Results

Jax swaggered behind Noelle as she pushed their daughter in a very pink and very girly stroller through the park, occasionally looking back at him and smiling. Causing his stomach to turn a few times with each smile, he was clutching something very important in his pocket and as the time grew closer he became more and more anxious and unsure of whether to propose to the gorgeous brunette. "Noe."

"Jax?" She halted and turned around. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just want to maybe sit down in the shade and actually relax with my girls." He closed the small gap between them, his hand falling on her lower back as they started to walk towards a shady spot. "Are you sure she can even be outside?"

Noelle nodded as they moved from the concrete path to the grass. "Yeah, I asked her doctor, said as long as it isn't windy she should be good, no direct contact with grass or sand… I have the blanket and all the snacks packed in that bag you're toting on your back babe." She stopped in the perfect spot, it was somewhat hidden by rose bushes but still gave them the perfect view of the pond and the playground. "You know you'll be the one chasing after her when she's old enough to run around and enjoy that playground."

Jax chuckled as he spread out the blanket and imagined himself chasing after a two year old Janelle. "I can only run so fast babe, I'm getting old!" He moved towards the stroller, disconnecting the carrier from it before setting Janelle down and lowering the shade. "There's my partner." He sat down on the blanket and picked the babbling baby out of her carrier, placing her on her tummy between him and Noelle.

"Old? You're not even anywhere near forty Jackson." The brunette shook her head and rolled her eyes as she settled down on the blanket. "I'll chase her around then and you can just sit back and watch and admire the cuteness that is Janelle and I."

"I don't know." He shrugged and messed with the curls on his daughter's head. "You think she'll say dad as her first word? I have dibs on her first word so don't even try to teach her how to say mama or any of that shit."

Noelle laughed. "If you keep cussing the way you do, her first word is bound to be fuck, her first phrase will be Jesus Christ or darlin'." She picked up the baby and rested her on her lap as she moved closer to Jax. "You need to get out of that pretty head of yours babe, I've seen your wheels turning since we got in the car."

The man ran a hand over his face and reached into his pocket and gripped the box. "I actually have been wanting to ask you something for awhile now… Since back when you first moved in with me but everything was so chaotic and it didn't feel right to ask then… Now it's finally the perfect time despite that whole Wendy hiccup that we've encountered." He turned to face her, opening the ring box as he smiled. "Will you do me the amazing honor of being my wife Noelle?"

The brunette's jaw went slack as she looked at the ring then to her boyfriend before nodding her head enthusiastically. "Yes! Are you serious right now!?" She held out her shaky hand and watched him slide the ring on her finger. "Oh my God! Jackson!" She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him, mindful of the slobbering little girl in her lap. "I never expected this! I thought you were going to ask me to like go on a date or some shit." She smacked his arm before smiling at him.

Jax smiled at the brunette. "I'm serious about this, that ring has been plaguing my thoughts for a few months now Noe." He grabbed Janelle and pressed a kiss to her head before kissing Noelle and smiling. "So, you ready to ditch that last name and become a Teller?"

"Noelle Teller… It's very rhymy.. I love it though. Noe T." She laughed as she twisted her fingers into his blonde hair and smiled. "I can't fucking believe we're engaged! Wait until I tell my mom and Melody! It's going to be fucking amazing! Oh my God, cover her ears, I'm just firing off these F bombs like crazy."

He covered the little girl's ears and smirked. "I see those wheels turning in that gorgeous head of yours, there's no way I can talk you into having a small wedding on an Indian reservation is there Noelle?"

Noelle shook her head. "Nope! Nope! Nope! It's going to be a big ass wedding with tons of guests and family… You have enough brothers across the country to invite if you want to. I will be honest, I probably won't invite your mom but I'll survive if you invite her to the wedding babe."

"I have to invite my mom unfortunately… I'll leave all the planning shit up to you just don't drain my savings babe." He handed the baby back before pulling his soon to be wife between his legs, his chin resting on her head. "I want you by my side when I ask Wendy for the DNA test, you're the one with all the legal knowledge even if you didn't follow through and become a lawyer."

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, of course I'll be there with you Jax." She moved her daughter to the crook of her arm and ran a finger down her perky little nose. "I'd kill for this nose, it's so damn perfect just like she is."

Jax laughed. "Babe, you're perfect. I promise you that." He pressed a kiss to her neck before looking out towards the water. "You think she'll be one of those hellraisers that chase the damn ducks and not feed them?"

"Without a doubt. She'll be trying to get you to help her catch one but she'll run screaming and crying when the duck or goose turns around and chases her." She laughed and started to bounce the baby. "You think she'll grow up to love the club?"

He shrugged. "She can love the club all she wants, I just don't want her in with a Son, she can be like you were before we crossed paths and you got caught up with me and this whole lifestyle babe."

"In two years, I want to be married in two years… I want her to be able to walk down the aisle and toss flowers and dance with us." Noelle rested against his chest and smiled. "You think we can teach her and you how to two step by then?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "I know how to dance, I just choose not to dance… I'm sure she'll be a dancer just like you are." He laid back on the blanket and sighed. "Let's just be dead to the world for a few hours."

**SOA**

Jax frowned as he lead Noelle through the clubhouse and out to the picnic tables. He had spoken to Wendy and asked her to stop by. He needed answers and he needed them all now. "Don't hit her or pull a gun out on her Noelle."

The brunette held her hands up. "I'm not going to do anything but listen and add my two cents in if it's needed but I doubt it will be." She rolled her eyes as they walked outside, seeing Gemma and Wendy sitting at the table, a little boy in front of them.

"Great, just what I needed… Gemma poking her nose into _my_ business." He shook his head as he cleared his throat, catching his ex wife and his mom's attention. "You ready to talk now Wendy? Mom, you want to excuse us while we talk?"

Gemma shook her head. "She said I could stay and play referee in case things get a little out of hand… What is she doing here?" She pointed a bony finger at Noelle who had taken a seat behind Jax.

Jax smirked. "She's here in case I need legal advice." He looked to Wendy. "So are you ready to talk now?"

Wendy nodded as her eyes landed on the very young looking brunette behind Jax. "I'm ready, so what do you need Jax?"

He took a seat in front of her, crossing hands on the tables. "I want a DNA test before I disturb my family and help you with the kid I have to at least know for sure that he's mine… A lot of blonde haired, blue eyed boys look a like, I just want to know without a doubt that he's my kid."

The blonde nodded, her eyes quickly darting to Gemma before landing back on Jax. "Seriously, Jax? He's your kid! Look at him." She gestured to her son who was sitting inside the giant boxing ring.

Jax looked over at the kid and shrugged. "I'm going to need that in writing, I'll pay for the testing and all that. Just do this and I'll help _if _he's mine. It seems a bit fucking odd that you waited this long to even mention him to me."

"Is this Noelle speaking?" Gema crossed her arms and glared at her youn before looking at the brunette who was twisting a ring around her finger and staring off into space. "You do this to him? You have him twisted up again?"

Noelle jolted out of her daydream and shook her head. "Wait? What are you asking?"

"Just ignore her and no, she didn't put this idea in my head." Jax rolled his eyes as he clenched his jaw. "This is my idea, I have to know before I bring this kid into my life, Noelle's life and my daughter's life."

"Fine." Wendy nodded. "We can do the DNA tests."

"Good." He stood up and nodded. "Set up the appointment and I'll be there." He moved, looking once more at the kid before grabbing Noelle's hand and tugged her back into the clubhouse.

"Gem." Wendy mumbled. "What do we do now?"

Gemma shook her head. "Just leave it to me junkie. I'll handle it."

* * *

"Happy…" Noelle wrapped her arms around the man and tried her hardest to lift him off the ground. "Damn, you're solid." She dropped her arms as he turned around and looked down at her.

He nodded. "What do you need?"

"I need to know if you'll walk me down the aisle when I get married." She pushed her hand into his face wiggling her ring finger. "Jax proposed and I said yes! Can you believe it?"

"I believe that you said yes." He rasped as he looked at the ring. "I don't believe he proposed without you holding a gun to his head." He smirked at the short brunette.

Noelle rolled her eyes. "I didn't have to hold a gun to his head… It was just a surprise. I didn't think he'd ever propose to me anyway."

Happy smirked. "I hope this doesn't mean he loses too much touch with the club, he's still our president."

"Club is still a top priority." She shrugged and looked down at the ring on her finger. "So, how are you and Blair?"

He grunted and shrugged. "Leave the topic alone Noelle… I'm not discussing my private life with you. I you want to gossip go find the women."

Noelle smirked as she nodded her head slowly. "I'm leaving the topic alone, so not gonna go screaming to my mom about this engagement and pry into whatever it is that you two actually have going on together." She slowly backed away from Happy. "I'm just gonna start minding my own business but not really!"

**SOA**

"Mom!" Noelle dropped the diaper bag to the floor of her mom's foyer before continuing through. "Nelly and I are here to show you something!" She started up the stairs and smiled as her mom emerged from the bathroom.

"Sorry, I was showering." Blair smiled at her daughter before brushing her granddaughter's hair off her forehead. "She has way too much hair Noe, she still too young for a trim?" She turned on her heel and walked into her bedroom. "What is it you need to show me?"

The brunette waved her hand in the blonde's face. "Jackson freaking proposed and I said yes!" She smiled widely.

The older woman grabbed her daughter's hand and smiled. "Baby! I'm so excited for you, we have to start planning this wedding!" She dropped her hand and smiled. "I'm thinking grand wedding, maybe a cathedral, no, no, how do you feel about a vineyard?"

Noelle chuckled and shrugged. "Depends, is the vineyard going to be in season? The grapes I mean because I couldn't imagine being in a vineyard without grapes on the vines… Wait, the wedding isn't going to be for another two years mom! I want Janelle to be the flower girl and to share the first dance with her daddy and me." She kissed her baby girl's head and smiled. "Isn't that right my dear? You're going to dance with us on our big day."

"That's beautiful." Blair covered her heart with her hands and smiled softly. "We can still start planning it now, look at venues, get everything set in advanced. It'll be easier than waiting until the year before… You know how I love to plan events Noelle."

"I know mom." She sat on the bed and nodded. "I guess I would like to look at both cathedrals and vineyards… I also have another issue to discuss with you. It involves Jax and some kid he may or may not be the father of."

"Oh my god!" Blair covered her mouth. "Did you cheat on Jax? Is that why she's all dark features and has a wonky blue eye?"

Noelle rolled her eyes. "Her eye is not wonky! You're so mean." She rubbed her brow and sighed. "His ex turned up with a little boy and they're doing the whole DNA test but something doesn't feel right about it. Like, she turned up out of the fuckin' blue and I would complain about it to him but I don't want to seem like I'm bitter or whatever."

"It's weird that she managed to get one blue eye." She shook her head. "I mean, there's nothing you can do really. If it is his kid, then he has the responsibility to care for the child. Now, if you think there's something suspicious, you can always petition to have a doctor of your choosing administer the tests so there cannot be any foul play involved. Does that help you in anyway?"

"Yeah that helps me but it's Jax, he may just take what they say for the answer and not question it at all." She looked at her vibrating phone and hit ignore. "I just don't want him being fucked over but as soon as I say some shit about it, everyone is going to jump on me for being the jealous significant other who doesn't want to share Jax."

Blair nodded. "I can't help you there baby… If you think there's something fishy, then I think you need to bring it up to Jax. The worst that can happen is you're wrong and that'll be that." She pressed a quick kiss to the brunette's forehead and smiled. "Talk to him Noelle. Are you sticking around? I was thinking about going shopping."

"I had asked Happy about you two…" She smirked up at her mother who paused in her tracks. "Wanted to know how you were doing."

"We're doing quite fine. Are you coming shopping with me or not?" She fixed her blouse as she continued to stare at the young woman.

Noelle's smile widen as she heard the news. "That's amazing! Yeah, we'll go shopping with you."

* * *

Jax bounced his leg, his fingers tapping on his cheek as he awaited the arrival of Wendy, her son, and the DNA results. It had been a few days since he had asked her for the test, he needed to know for sure if the boy was his before he put any type of burden on Noelle and Janelle. "Noelle." He dropped his hand to her knee and smiled slightly. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you Jax." She nodded and moved to his lap, cradling his head in her arms as she smiled. "No matter what, I'll always love you baby."

He nodded slowly. "Is it terrible that I don't want the kid to be mine?"

The brunette shook her head. "Not terrible at all… I don't want him to be yours either but I don't think there's anything we can do about it now." She trailed her hands through his hair as she watched a car pull onto the lot. "Looks like we're about to find out if he's yours or not."

Jax hissed slightly as he felt Noelle bite his bottom lip. "There was no need for that darlin'."

"You were looking more pale than normal." She shrugged. "Now there's color to your face, since you're all flustered and what not baby." She ran her thumbs over his lips and smirked.

The biker nodded. "You're gonna pay for that as soon as this is all over with." He captured her lips in a kiss, his hands roaming over her lower back as he snaked his tongue into her mouth, only pulling away when he heard a throat clear.

"Hey Jax, Noelle." Wendy nervously gazed at the couple whose limbs were entangled. "I have the results." She held up the Manila envelope for the couple to see. "You ready for this?"

Jax nodded, frowning as Noelle moved off his lap to sit next to him. "Yeah." He reached out and grabbed the envelope from the blonde. His heart jumping into his throat as he looked at the brunette sitting next to him before starting to open the envelope. "You sure you want to be here for this Noe?" He paused and waited for her to answer him.

"Yeah Jax." She gave him a small smile before urging him to open the envelope. Her heart speeding up as he pulled the paper out.

He read over the paper before looking at Wendy. "I'm his dad…" He looked at his once more, reading every word, every sentence, and every small detail. "Wow."

Noelle shook her head as she looked at the paper. "At least we know for sure now." She rubbed the man's back, feeling him grow more upset with each passing second. "It's okay Jax…"

Wendy looked at him. "Now, you have a son Jax." She tried to flash him the most confident smile that she could muster up in the current situation.

"I have a son…" Jax mumbled before dropping the paper to the ground, his large hands moving back and forth over his head. "This wasn't the result I was hoping for." He stood, starting a slow pace between the two women, the impact of the situation finally baring down on his shoulders. The one thing he wanted the least in his life was now coming front and center. He was going to have to raise a son, bring a son into this life, the life he was trying to hard to set straight so he could make an escape from with Noelle and Janelle in tow. Now it was a plan that'd never happen. He sighed as he felt Noelle's arms wrap around his body. "I have a son."

* * *

**Yeah, I really did end this story like that. It was a necessary evil because sadly I didn't want to make this story 70 chapters long... The sequel will be posted in the next day or so and will pick up 2 years after this leaves off. I just needed a basis for the sequel and I chose to use Wendy and Gemma as the evil duo. lol **

**so keep an eye out for the sequel and it was fun being on the first part of this journey with all of you readers and especially the ones who took the time to leave encouraging reviews and even to the negative nancy reviewers because of you, I'll be trying my hardest on the next story. so I'll catch you guys over there when it's up. (:**


End file.
